Fetch
by Crimson lantern
Summary: Ed is annoyed when Colonel Mustang sends him to pick up something for him but won’t give the details... Then things in his world begin to change...
1. Chapter 1: Assignment is to Fetch

F1 ch1

Edward stood in the bright sunny office of Colonel Mustang. The sun was bright; the weather hot making him sweat, and Roy Mustang was giving him his all too annoying and infamous smirk. Ed was about to blow.

Very calmly he wet his lips not daring to take his eyes from Roy's. "And why do I need to get on a train to Ariss?"

Roy's smirk deepened as he sat back in his chair. How he couldn't not be hot in that uniform, Ed didn't know, he was sweltering and he'd taken off his jacket while in here.

"I need you to fetch a very important package for me; it's fragile, delicate, and if you mess up," Roy lifted his gloved hand becoming deadly serious. "You're toast. I mean it Ed, this is terribly important."

"If it's so damned important you go get it." Ed bit. He didn't like being threatened.

"I can't, I have to stay here and work. Some of us can't leave when we want Fullmetal. You can, after a fashion; besides where you are going might have a book or two you might want to take a look at. All of it is waiting for your arrival." He sighed. "The military isn't funding this expedition; I am personally as it is a personal matter that I can't see to myself. I am _trusting_ you, Edward, with something terribly important to me. Of course there are others I could ask, but you and Al I think are perfect, so don't let me down. Now," He lifted an envelope from the desk. "Here is everything you will need, money for food and the train, and the address. I expect you back in a week so you might want to get going."

Edward's curiosity was beginning to out weight his annoyance at this point enough to calm him down. Why he and Al? Why were they perfect and no one else, no one older 'perfect' for this errand? "What is it?"

Roy smiled. "You'll see when you arrive, just be extra careful… I really am counting on you, Edward."

Ed nodded and stepped forward to take the envelope. "Fine, see you in a week."

Roy held on to the envelope. "I mean it, no detours; the philosopher's stone is going to have to wait this time. I promise to keep my ears open for anything while you're gone and tell you about anything I learn as soon as you return."

"Yeah yeah," Ed muttered. Now this was just odd. He definitely wanted to go now for he wanted to see what it was that was so important to his commanding officer. He could guess it had something to do with alchemy, but he wasn't sure.

Roy let go of the envelope and Ed picked up his jacket, pulling it on and grabbing up his cloak before he headed for the door. As soon as his hand touched the knob he heard Roy's voice. "Thank you Edward,"

Ed looked over his shoulder, a little confused by the warmth in his voice. "Don't thank me until I get back." With that he was gone.

  
.   


Ed rubbed his face, waking for what seemed the millionth time that afternoon from train turbulence. These last two days on the train had been bumpy and filled with the heat; it was a miserable summer to begin with, and a thousand questions ran through his mind. Al just sat and put up with his grumpy mood as always. Al was a little happier about Mustang trusting them with something so important, but what the hell was it!

"Ugh, it's so hot," He grumbled sitting up.

"Can't sleep brother?" Al asked turning his head.

"No, too bumpy. How much further anyway?" He asked smoothing his sweat dampened bangs from his face.

"The steward said we were almost to Ariss, shouldn't be but ten more minutes. Then you will finally know what we were sent for. Have you looked at the address yet?"

Ed shook his head pulling the envelope from his pocket. He'd been shocked when he'd first opened it and found way more money than he deemed necessary inside. There was enough for seven train tickets, two nights stay in a hotel at a standard rate, and lots and lots for food. It was like Roy had put a good chunk of Ed's savings in here. He didn't dare spend more than he had too and would return what was left over as soon as they got back to East City.

Sighing, he pulled a slip of paper out. "Ariss, Hilton road, number fourteen." He frowned. "There are even directions from the train station on here, as if we wouldn't be able to find it on our own."

Al sighed. "The directions will save time."

"But what does he need so badly?" Ed asked. "And why us, why are we perfect?"

"I don't know, but it's nice that he trusts us Ed, be glad for that."

Ed gave his patient brother a smile. "Sorry Al,"

"It's okay, oh look there's the city,"

Ed leaned to look out the window. This was his first time seeing Ariss and he'd never really heard too much about it, save for it was a little like Aquroya, a tourist site and had some old buildings from a long time ago left over from something. Really it was more of a historical and cultural center where people came from all different areas to sell goods and the like. There was also an auto-mail district that Winry would probably love. He'd have to bring her here someday. Too bad they really didn't have time to look around.

As they drew closer Ed began to see the architecture of some of the taller buildings, it was pretty detailed and really nice, white stone from what he could tell, no wonder they called it the 'white city'. Arcs connected one building to another, walkways too, tall narrow windows with colored glass and gold trim, good grief even from this distance it was beautiful. Talk about a rich place.

Ed's wonder at the place intensified once they were off the train and walking around. "This place is so beautiful, peaceful, everyone looks so happy." Al said in awe.

Ed nodded as people from all walks of life smiled at him as he passed or said welcome. Everything looked so cheerful, as if it was part of some different world. Children played in the street with out a care in the world, people hugged and laughed.

They found Hilton Street, taking Roy's directions and it was a good thing they had them, there were so many streets and so many twists and turns Ed probably would have had to buy a map just to get around with out them.

When they came to the house, they both stopped to gape. This house was bordering on rich mansion with its glory of white stone and high black iron fence and lush yard full of trimmed shrubbery. "Wow,"

"Yeah," Al agreed.

Ed reached for the string that attached to the large bell and pulled twice. A man opened the front door of the house dressed in a black uniform, a butler no doubt, and came down the gravel walk smiling. When he reached the gate he opened it. "Edward and Alphonse Elric I assume?"

"That's us," Ed replied unable to keep the smile from his face.

"I thought so; Colonel Mustang's description was right on the money. Please come in, Ms. Miller is currently busy with a guest and asked that you both settle in and clean up."

"We have to get back as soon as possible." Ed replied as the man stood aside and let them pass.

"Colonel Mustang gave his approval for you both to stay awhile and rest. He and Ms. Miller are very close friends and ask that we take very good care of you two." The man replied with a warm smile. "He said you deserve a short break."

Edward blinked at the man dumbfounded. "They are, he did?"

The man chuckled. "Of course, now come along. Mandy, our cook has been waiting for two days to make you both lunch and has the kitchen staff in a frenzy to make it perfect, you wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste would you?"

Real food, not train food sounded very appealing to Ed and he shook his head. "Nope,"

The room they were given was so fancy Ed felt like there was something going on. His healthy dose of paranoia began to kick in and he would have poked around if the butler hadn't come to usher him to the bathroom for a bath. The man stood there the entire time, not watching, just waiting with a towel, making him nervous. So far no one had said a word about Al, they just left him alone and didn't push a bath upon him.

"So what's the relationship between Colonel Mustang and Ms. Miller?" He asked scrubbing behind his left ear.

"They have a mutual interest in what you're taking back with you. They are good friends, have been so for many years."

Ed paused a moment. "Good friends huh,"

"Yes, I really can't tell you any more. Anything else you want to know about them you're going to have to ask from them. I don't think Ms. Miller would mind telling you, not with the praise Colonel Mustang gave you."

Ed's hands dropped the washcloth. "The what?"

The butler smiled. "Surprised? Colonel Mustang has written about your accomplishments to Ms. Miller, your progress and other things. Our impression is that he is very fond of you boys though he might not show it. Colonel Mustang isn't one to open up easily though with his goals and position and his past I really can't blame him."

"His past, you mean the war in the east?" Ed asked. This was just weird; Roy was found of him and Al? That annoying bastard actually liked them! Through all of that yelling and teasing he…

"Yes," the man paused then came closer making Ed a little uncomfortable. "I shouldn't tell you this, but he lost a lot in that horrible war and it hurt him so terribly. I think if it weren't for Major Hughes and Ms. Miller he wouldn't be where he is today and have lost a lot more. He's worked very hard to get where he is now though it's been difficult for him, being away."

Ed frowned. "Being away, away from what, Ms. Miller?" This just got stranger by the second. What was it Roy lost in the war, why did it sound like something bad would have happened if it weren't for his friends? The man he knew… no he really didn't know too much about Roy, and from the sound of it there was more to him than the sarcasm and manipulation, almost as if that was all just a mask covering over the real person.

The man waved him off. "I've said too much as it is. Finish your bath Edward, lunch will be ready soon."

Ed wanted to ask more, but knew enough to keep his mouth shut. Besides he could ask Mustang when he got back or Ms. Miller.

Edward was dressed and down in the dinning room where Al awaited quietly in no time at all. The butler, who had never given his name, waited at the door in silence while the kitchen staff, all dressed in white and black buzzed about to seat him beside his brother and place food upon the table. It was a feast! This Ms. Miller must be loaded!

"How was it brother?" Al asked softly.

"It was a bath Al," Ed replied. He wanted to tell Al what the Butler had told him, but thought it best to wait until they were alone.

Finally, once the food was all upon the table a tall woman entered. Ed and Al were both in awe. She like the city and her home, was beautiful and elegant. She was tall, had long red hair, and big green eyes, and the smile of an angel. She paused at the door to look behind her. "Excuse me a moment; Lily, come along, don't be shy. They are friends, remember?" She turned back to Ed and Al. "Please forgive her, she's excited, but a little shy."

Ed leaned a little to try and peak around the woman and the door. Who was Lily? Suddenly a small blur of black and pink ran in and hid behind a high backed chair. He frowned trying to get a better look as the woman came in, dismissing the Butler.

"Lily, take your seat, they won't bite… Oh I'm sorry, I'm Anise Miller, it's nice to finally meet the Fullmetal Alchemist and you as well Alphonse. Roy's told me so much about you two. I just hope the book on human transmutation I have will be of use to you and your endeavor."

Ed tore his eyes away from the little girl hiding behind the chair to stare at Ms. Miller in shock. "Human Transmutation? How did-"

Ms. Miller laughed and picked up the cloth napkin, placing it upon her lap. "Roy told me of course. He keeps some of his books here with my father's and once a few years ago he too had been looking into the subject. He had two very different reasons from yours though. Needless to say he asked that I find his book and my father's to pass on to you."

"But if he didn't-"

"Edward, Roy abandoned his theories and notes for many reasons, but kept them here on the off chance that he might come back to them later on. I think by giving them to you and your brother, he thought you might have a different angle, or at least it might be a help to you. Now," she turned to the little girl. "Will you stop hiding Lily? Roy wouldn't have sent them if they weren't nice."

The little girl let out a sigh and pulled her chair back; then, finally, Ed got his real first look at her. His jaw dropped in astonishment. This little girl… she… she was a mini Roy Mustang! Her black hair was longer; the front pulled out of her face and held in place with a pink bow that matched her pretty pink dress. Her slanted obsidian eyes gave him a curious look, but she was a little girl copy of the Colonel! He couldn't believe it, and she looked no more than six or seven at the most. Was this… what the hell!

"Edward, Alphonse this is Lily Mustang, Roy's daughter, Lily this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, the two boys your father told us about."

Lily left her chair and rounded the table; there was a beautiful smile upon her face and excitement and sudden braveness in her eyes. She slipped in between them and reached for Ed's hand with her small one. "Daddy says you're my big brothers, but they way he talked… you're a lot taller than I imagined."

Ed was so thrown by the situation he didn't seem to notice the comment about his height. "We are? This is what we were sent for, her?"

Ms. Miller nodded smiling. "Yes, Roy said he was sending the best possible people for the small task. He said he wanted to come, but he had to work and Maes was busy with a case, but he has everything ready now and he missed her so much he just couldn't be with out her any longer."

Lily smiled, dropping Edward's hand and crawled into Al's lap unafraid and as if they had know each other for years. "Daddy says you're my big brothers and can do alchemy like him too."

Ed's shock was dissipating slowly. Daddy says huh? "Why wasn't she with him before?" He had to ask. Roy had never once mentioned having a daughter, there were no pictures shoved in his face, none upon his desk, nothing at all to indicate that he was a father. Though this might shed some light on why Roy took leave every couple of months to go somewhere he was never told.

Ms. Miller sighed lifting her tea. "That's a complicated question Edward."

"Oh no it's not; it's simple like the explanation of rain falling from the colds. Daddy couldn't take care of me alone after Mommy died, he couldn't take care of himself and Uncle Maes was worried. So was Aunt Anise. Daddy didn't want to, but he agreed it would be better for me to live with Aunt Anise until he was better and thought I would be better off here and not in the military dorms. He had to work and he couldn't take me as a baby to work.

"So he worked really. really hard, saved up and bought a house in East City after he transferred. He says he thinks his job is stable enough and I'm old enough to be left alone for long periods of time. He said it won't be as nice as living here and even asked me if I wanted to go live with him, let me decide, but I've been asking for a long time. And now he sent you to take me home, that simple." She said matter-of-factly.

It was far from simple. Oh Edward understood the stress of being a single parent; his own father had left his mother alone only, she wasn't in the military. Roy would have to keep working to support Lily and himself, but he could have sent for her sooner. "How did her,"

"Mommy was killed in the war, she was an alchemist too so she had to go. Aunt Anise took care of me while they were gone. I was born before Mommy went, Daddy was already there fighting and really upset that he missed it, but as soon as I was here she was ordered to go and help end it. Daddy doesn't really talk about it much. He only tells me what Mommy was like, that he misses her _so_ much, and that he wishes she were here because I'm missing out. I think he blames himself, but that's so silly, he didn't shoot her, some Ishbalan man did." Lily explained quietly.

Ed and Al were both quiet, Ed almost lost his appetite. A million questions swam around in his head, but he didn't want to ask, he was too respectful to ask.

Ms. Miller cleared her throat. "It is important for you to know boys, that this is a delicate subject for my brother in law. My sister was shot right in front of him; he watched her die. He wasn't stable enough to care of Lily when he came back from the war and sending her away while in the best interests for her, shattered what was left of his already broken heart. He's never abandoned her, wanted her with him all this time, but didn't feel like he could take care of her the way she should be taken care of until now. So it's not like he pulled what your father did, if any one is to blame it's me. I ripped Lily from him, oh he put up a good fight, but in the end he knew it was for the best. And because I did that to help them both, I stole years and moments he'll never get back with her."

Ed nodded, but didn't say anything. This was so unreal. Mustang had a wife once, one who he watched die, had his daughter ripped from him… Maybe Roy understood him better than he thought. Maybe that's why Roy was helping he and Al, because he knew what it was like to lose someone special and try to get them or the things they lost back.

"Did he try to…"

"Sable, that's was my sister, and others. But luckily Maes found out about it before it went too far and he ended up like you or worse, dead. Roy wanted to bring back everyone he'd killed and those who'd died on both sides." Anise replied grimly. "He was a mess, now he's almost his old self. He opened up a little more when you two came into the picture; he was happier, worried a little more, but happier."

Lily hugged Al with a smile that lit up the room. "He said Edward reminded him of himself and Mommy, mostly mommy he's got her temper and determination. He said you seemed to be the one keeping Ed out of a lot of the trouble he could get into, that you were wiser."

Al pat her head chuckling while Ed smiled a little. He was beginning to wonder how much this little girl was like her father; she sure didn't seem bothered or too shy to talk. Suddenly she grinned and that was Roy's grin and that meant trouble.

"You have really pretty hair Ed; can I play with it on the train?"

"Lily, come sit in your own seat and eat your lunch." Anise ordered softly.

"Uh, I guess," Ed replied as she slipped from Al's lap and hurried around the table to her seat.

Lunch was quiet from there on out, they ate their fill then retired to the library where Ed was given two books and three note books. There were no more questions or tales about the war or Mustang's wife and while Ed took a peak at Roy's notes, Lily sat upon the sofa reading a book of her own out loud to her aunt. To Ed's surprise it was alchemy, the standard beginner's book and the girl was explaining it to her aunt in detail. He had to smile at Al who asked her a few questions of deeper thought.

"Hey you're pretty smart." Ed said after awhile. "Did Colonel Mustang teach you alchemy?"

Lily smirked, Roy's smirk he noted, and replied with her father's arrogance. "No, he didn't even know I was reading books like this until last summer. He's going to teach me though, the things I don't understand on my own, I made him promise but he won't let me start practicing flame alchemy until I'm older. He said I might blow something up and he wants me to learn it right."

"You want to be like your dad?" Al asked.

"Mommy was the frost alchemist, but I've never seen her alchemy before, Daddy says he can do it, she taught him, but he won't do it for me. He did promise he would someday, but not right now else I might want to freeze his shoes."

Ed bet it had more to do with Roy not wanting to be reminded of his wife. That was understandable in some ways. Well maybe he could teach Lily a few things on the train and surprise Roy. It might be interesting to see the look on his face when Lily did something unexpected.

"Are you making anything yet?" he asked. Knowing how some things worked and actually doing it were two different things.

Anise smiled smoothing Lily's hair. "She thinks I don't know but she is. She made herself a doll and has been making flowers in the back yard. I swear she does it just to annoy the gardener. He'll come along to trim the bushes and find a patch of flowers that wasn't there the day before."

Lily shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

If that wasn't like her dad Ed didn't know what was. He smiled though and stood. "Well thank you for everything Ms. Miller but we should get going."

"All right, and you may call me Anise, it was nice to meet you both. Please come back and visit me sometime."

"Sure, it was nice to meet you too." Ed replied.

"Lily, go get your things."

"Okay," She said and slipped from the sofa, running off.

"She's a handful sometimes, but mostly quiet." Anise said as she stood. "You might want to keep an eye on her near night fall when she begins to grow tired. She grows hyper and is more prone to do mischievous things. She'll talk more then as well, but she's a good kid and can entertain herself very well."

Ed nodded and took in all the seemingly special needs Lily had; her bed time, what she liked to eat, when she normally awoke, and really they weren't anything that any other normal little girl or boy had. She didn't like milk, which he completely understood, and there was no way he'd force her to drink it.

He was surprised when Lily appeared with only a suitcase and a book in her hands. He would have thought she would have more to take with her. Al took her suitcase for her and they left.

Ed was impressed to say the least when they boarded the train. Lily simply followed them and sat beside him quietly, but he could tell she was excited.

"Is this your first train ride?" Al asked.

"Yep," Lily replied. "Daddy always came to visit me, not the other way around, and it's so strange; this is the longest I will be with out talking to him. He calls me every day." She sighed and fingered the lettering on the book.

"Well you've got us to talk to." Ed said with a smile. Lily looked up at him and smiled a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah,"

She must love and miss Roy a lot to be saddened to go two days with out hearing his voice through a phone line. He wondered what they talked about, the way Roy was when with her, was he different, nicer? Probably.

Oh boy was Ms. Miller right about Lily when it came close to her normal bed time. All day Lily had been quietly reading or absently humming while looking out the window, now she was a little bouncy and chatty. She and Al were currently talking about kittens and small animals. She was so lively and cute; her laugh alone was like sunshine. He really liked her, even when she was teasing him, but she never once mentioned his height in the least, just teased the way little kids teased, harmlessly. Earlier Ed wished she'd talk; now he wished she'd take a breath every once in a while. Suddenly she stopped talking and sat still as a statue.

"What's wrong Lily?" Al asked softly.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Oh come on Lily. you can tell us." Ed coaxed. This he didn't like, she looked like she was about to cry and he didn't know what to do if he didn't know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I should be quieter."

Ed frowned. "You're not being loud,"

"No, not talk as much. Aunt Anise says Daddy won't like it too much when he gets home from work, that I need to take care of him and stop being a kid."

"You're what six or seven?" Ed asked.

"Seven," she replied.

"Well Colonel Sarcasm should be taking care of you, and I don't think he needs to be taken care of himself anymore, he's an adult. Besides, I don't think he'd mind you at all, he puts up with me, right Al?"

"Yeah, don't worry Lily."

Lily was hesitant. "Do you live with my Daddy?"

"No," Ed replied. "We don't, we stay in the dorms and in hotels when were on assignments."

"Oh, so you won't come over and see me during the day when you're back?"

"Do you want us too?" Ed asked a little warmed by the invitation in the form of a question.

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy says he likes you both so I don't think he would mind. I just wish he could be home during the day too."

"He gets the weekends off and he can take leave." Ed reasoned.

"I know, but I miss him and now I get to live with him all the time. I know I should be happy for that, but I want to spend every minute with him in case something bad happens. He's a soldier and an alchemist like my mommy was that means he might have to fight in war and he might be killed too. I know my aunt would take care of me again if that happened but…" she began to cry.

"Lily," Al said softly.

Ed slipped his arm around her. "Don't be silly, you're dad's too stubborn and annoying to die and leave you. He'll be fine." Okay so it was a lie, anything could happen in war, anything could happen on a normal day when it was peaceful, but somehow he figured she knew that, she was pretty smart.

The rest of the trip was quieter and Ed was beginning to worry. Lily sat quietly and no matter how much they tried to get her to talk as much as she had been that first day, she just wouldn't. It wasn't fair; she'd be fine, she just had to be herself, which he told her over and over again.

They did teach her how to play poker and talked about alchemy. Ed found that he didn't need to teach her the little kids stuff of alchemy because she already knew how. And the rest of the time she slept, and rather hard.

She was asleep when the train pulled into East City. He tried to wake her, but she grumbled snuggling closer to him. It was pretty late, but she'd slept two hours today. "Lily come on we're in East City. You got to wake up if you want to see your dad."

"Lily," Al tried.

Ed sighed and tried to gently push her away. "You want to carry her?"

"Sure," Al replied getting up. "You think he will mind?"

Ed scratched his cheek. "I don't think even he has too much choice in the matter."

As soon as Al began to lift her Lily opened her eyes. "Al?" She frowned. "The train's stopped are we here?"

"Yeah," Ed replied getting up. He stretched then reached for his and her suit cases. "Wake up."

Lily yawned as Al set her on her feet. Then she smiled. "Are we going to his work or his house?"

Ed shrugged. "We'll try Eastern Command first. I don't know where he lives, but I bet Lt. Hawkeye might."

"Riza! I haven't seen her in a long time, or Lt. Havoc, does he still smoke?"

Ed was surprised. "You know them?"

Lily nodded. "Of course, they came a few times to visit with Uncle Maes and Daddy. It was a few years ago, but Lt. Havoc wrote me a letter just last month and Riza calls all the time. She visited me this spring for a day and she's really nice and pretty like my mommy was. Want to know a secret?"

"Uh sure," Ed replied.

"My Daddy really likes her. He's afraid she'll shoot him sometimes and it's fun to annoy her, but he really likes her and you can't tell, promise?"

Ed grinned. "Yeah, come on let's go." She sighed, smoothing her dress and took Al's hand before following him to the platform.

Ed didn't expect to see Roy waiting there but he was, with Riza and Havoc in tow. He looked the same as always, dressed in uniform and expectant. Suddenly Lily abandoned Al and ran for straight to her father. Roy in turn knelt and caught her up in a hug and a real smile. It was nice, really nice.

Roy didn't want to let go so he stood, holding Lily as close as possible. She looked so beautiful and happy; it was enough to make him cry. It was finally happening; she was finally with him for good and he could rest a little easier. She'd grown a little since he last saw her; it was amazing. "Hey Poppet, how was the trip?"

"Good, Ed and Al taught me to play poker."

Roy smiled. "Did they?" He would have glanced at the boys, but he couldn't keep his eyes off his little angel.

"She's as sneaky as you." Ed said with annoyance.

"She should be, she takes after me." Roy said proudly. His smile faded a little. "I wish I could take you home, but I have some paperwork to do. Do you want to come along? It will be pretty boring."

Lily shrugged. "I don't care; can Ed and Al come too?"

Roy smiled. "Of course, coming boys?"

Roy couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter, even after they settled into the car and were on their way back to HQ. She sat so quietly, yawned once, but didn't say a word as he'd expected her to. Normally she was all chatter about all the things she'd done or read, or seen, but today she was quiet. She must be tired; he thought and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I promise to hurry Lily,"

Lily smiled and hugged his arm possessively. "You don't have too."

Riza smiled. "It can't be helped today."

"That's okay; I've never seen where Daddy works before. I'm a little curious."

"A little?" Roy asked.

"Okay a lot. Will Fury, Falman, and Breda be there too?"

"Yep, they've got just as much paper work as we do." Havoc said from the driver's seat as he lit a cigarette.

"Oh, so they can't talk?"

"Sweetie, they're in a different office down the hall from mine, but I'll take you to meet them before we leave." Roy promised. "You should probably decide what you want for supper."

"I ate on the train; I can make you something when we get home. Aunt Anise was teaching me how to cook. Don't tell her but Mrs. Summers says I cook better than Aunt Anise."

Roy bit back his laughter. She probably could, anyone could cook better than Anise. "I already ate too and you need to rest, that was a long trip."

"I have been resting. Ed let me sleep already." She tried to hide her yawn, but failed.

"Uh huh, not tired in the least?" He said, wrapping his arm around her. God it felt so good to finally have her with him like this. He felt cheated in some ways, missing out on so much, but it had been better for her… right? He often wondered about that. Maybe he should have taken her from Anise sooner.

Roy sat at his desk an hour later watching Lily play poker with Ed and Al upon the floor. She was still pretty quiet and it was almost as if this were an everyday occurrence, not a new one. The three acted like they'd known each other for a long time, not just the short span of two days and it was nice. He knew she'd get along well with Alphonse and with Ed, but Edward seemed taken with her. That was great, he'd hoped so. Ed was pretty good with kids and he smiled more. As much as Lily seemed to be like him; she was like her mother too in a way that when she was around no one hurt. She just made people feel happier. God _how_ he'd missed her. It killed him every time he'd had to leave her to come back to work and he felt so alone with out her with him.

"Fold," Lily said placing her card upon the floor.

Ed grinned. "Al?"

"I got two pair."

Ed flipped his cards over. "You win then, I got nothing. You want to play again Lily?"

Lily nodded with a smile. "Sure," She looked to Al. "Um big brother?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"I'm don't want to be rude but aren't you cold?"

"Cold?" Al asked. "No, I don't get hot either. Here," He looked around then bent over lifting the helm to show her. "See?"

Roy was waiting for her reaction, fear or gasping or confused questions, but none of it came she just sat still as Al put his helm back on. Ed on the other hand busied himself with shuffling the cards.

"So the seal inside is what anchors you to the armor?" She asked.

"Right, but I can't feel anything like you can." Al replied. "I don't get tired or hungry."

"And Ed put you there to keep you alive?"

"That's right,"

Roy was beginning to fear her next response. He figured it would be something along the lines of 'Daddy why didn't you put Mommy in armor too?' But he thought wrong. He wasn't prepared for what did slip out of her mouth; he'd never be prepared for something like that.

"So if something happens to my Daddy you'll help me do the same thing Ed? That way we can fix him and put him back?"

"Lily," Al said softly.

Ed looked up at Roy, both exchanging looks of hurt and bewilderment. Roy could tell Ed didn't know what to say so he stood and made his way over. He knelt beside Lily, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Lily, why are you worrying about something like that? Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that, did you know Mommy was going to die?" She asked calmly.

"Uh… no," Roy replied solemnly. Enter the hard questions he didn't think he'd have to answer.

"Well there you go. If something bad happens I want to know how to fix it."

"But you can't fix everything with alchemy Lily." Ed said softly.

"I know that."

"So you plan on following me around dragging a suit of armor behind you?" Roy asked. That was probably a really dumb thing to say.

Lily seemed to think about it a moment then shook her head. "No, I don't think I could carry it."

Roy sighed, he was tired and it had been a long day with only her arrival to brighten it. He was so happy she was here but terribly concerned with her line of questions. Had she been sitting on this ever since he'd told her about Ed and Al, was she really all that frightened to lose another parent? It wasn't a safe world, he could go to war again and very possibly be killed and he knew she understood that, but… He wouldn't give up with out a fight and neither had Sable. He'd sworn to protect Lily, give her everything he could even sacrificed years of them being together just so she could grow up in an environment that would be healthier for her, easier on her.

"Lily why do you think something is going to happen to me?" He asked calmly.

"Because of your job," She replied simply.

Roy smiled, petting her hair. "Well it can be dangerous, but I'm not going to leave you anytime soon and even if something did happen I don't want you dabbling in human transmutation clear?"

"But,"

"No, Lily look how hard it's been on Edward and Alphonse. They may seem fine, but it hurts sweetie." He picked her up as he stood. "Come on, you can help me with my work for a little bit. I have one more report left to read and sign. You can read it to me if you want."

"Okay," she replied and Roy knew this was not the end of this conversation; she was many things if not persistent.

He sat in his chair with her in his lap.

Finally his work was finished and they were getting ready to go home when Lily suddenly pulled open his desk drawer. "Daddy where's the picture?"

"What picture?"

"The picture of Mommy I want to show Ed and Al." She replied, lifting up a note pad.

Roy smiled. "It's at home; I never keep things like that here."

For the first time in his life he met his daughters glare. It was kind of scary, that was Sable's glare and one not to be messed with. "Why not!"

"Because there are some things I don't want people to see and before you get started it's because there are certain people who come through here that will ask too many questions or try to use certain information."

"Uncle Hughes keeps pictures on his desk, he told me." She retorted. "And besides, all you have to do is glare at them and they'll shut up and go away."

Roy smiled. What on earth had people been filling his daughter's pretty little head with? "I only wish that were true."

"You can't do that? But you're the flame alchemist; I thought people would be crazy to cross you."

"Let's go home Lily," Roy said setting her upon her feet. If only everyone thought like his daughter. It certainly would make his job easier.

"Let's go home Lily," Roy said setting her upon her feet. If only everyone thought like his daughter. It certainly would make his job easier.

Lily heaved a sigh and ran over to Ed and Al. "But what about Ed and Al?"

Roy smirked as she wrapped her little arms around Edward's neck. She was attached to them already huh? Well wasn't that cute, must be because she'd not really had anyone close to her own age to play with, Anise keeping her with her most of the time. "So boys, care to get out of the dorms for a bit?"

"Huh?" Ed asked blinking at him.

"I've got an extra room, actually two; there yours as long as you want them." Roy said, busying himself with cleaning up his desk and pulling his coat from the coat tree behind his desk. In truth he'd had those rooms ready for them all this time in the hopes that he could get them to live in a real house and he could take care of them. Perhaps it was imposing upon them, but… He smirked pulling on his coat. "You wouldn't make Lily cry would you?"

Lily rested her head upon Ed's shoulder. "I will cry if you don't come."

Ed's jaw dropped, then he sighed closing his eyes. "That's just dirty Mustang… Getting her to manipulate us."

"Please?" Lily begged. "You already promised to come and see me. If you stay with us you won't have to go very far at all. It's completely logical, aren't brothers and sisters supposed to live together?"

Edward shook his head. "Fine, guess I'll need some clothes."

Lily giggled and ran over to Al, taking his hand as he got up. "I'll show you the picture of my Mommy, she's really pretty."

Roy sighed; he'd have to dig the photo from out of his bedside table before Lily got too far into the house. He'd kept it there so he wouldn't see it everyday and be reminded of… He swallowed, with Lily in the house he just knew he was going to have to face that photo every day now, face the fact that he'd not been able to save his wife, take the bullet in her place… Keep her alive for Lily and himself, Anise. But Lily needed to see and know who her mother had been, what she'd meant to those around her, and if keeping her photo out would help, he'd just have to bear it. After all, if it weren't for Sable he'd have never gotten Lily.

He bent over to pick up her suit case, a suit case that was heavier than he'd expected, she must have packed all of her clothes and what ever else she wanted right away and probably had to sit upon it to get it closed. "Still want to meet Breda, Falman, and Fury before we leave?"

Lily nodded as Edward cleaned up the small mess they'd made upon the floor. "Do you think we could have Riza come live with us too Daddy?"

"Uh…" Roy began as Edward snorted. "I don't know if she'd agree with that at the moment Lily."

"But why not?"

Roy lifted his brief case. "Do you want all of my subordinates to live with us, if so I'd have to get a bigger house."

Lily frowned. "Does that mean we couldn't get a dog and a cat?"

"Do you want a dog and cat?" Roy asked hoping this would lead her away from Riza living with them. Lily's face brightened.

"Well, actually I thought a raccoon or a mouse would be better."

"Mouse?" Roy asked with bewilderment. Didn't girls usually scream when they saw mice? And a raccoon? He knew she liked small wild animals and raccoons the best, which was why he'd found a small stuffed animal raccoon for her birthday last year, but to actually own one? What was next a spider monkey, or a gopher? She had the strangest tastes in animals. Most little girls wanted ponies. "We'll talk about a dog and cat first."

"Okay," she replied.

Ed smiled. "I'm sure Al could find you a cat in no time at all, they flock to him."

"Thanks Edward," Roy breathed nodding toward the door. "I'll keep that in mind." Though he already knew Al often hid stray cats and kittens inside his armor when it was raining out.

They headed down to the personnel office and Roy opened the door, clearing his throat. Heads came up instantly and Breda leaned back in his chair. "Hey Colonel," He said.

Roy looked back at Lily. She stood, hiding half behind Alphonse's leg. Now she was shy? "Coming in? They don't bite."

Lily hid her face and it was kind of cute, but they didn't have all night and he wanted to get her settled in and to sleep before it got too late.

"It's okay Lily, they are really nice," Al tried.

Suddenly Lily stepped out from behind him and looked Roy squarely in the eyes. "How do I look?" she whispered with a serious air, slipping her hands into her coat pockets.

Roy bit back a smile and nodded. "Pretty,"

She nodded and it was as if all her shyness melted away as she walked passed him into the room. She looked back at him silently asking him to follow. Roy stepped into the room, noting that all eyes were upon his little girl and not him, well Breda's and Fury's were moving back and forth between them.

"She looks just like you, I mean really like you." Fury said.

"Yep she's a mini Mustang," Havoc said with a smile.

"Lily, the tall rigidly sitting man over there is Warrant Officer Vato Falman, next to him is Master Sergeant Cain Fury and the man next to Lt. Havoc is 2nd Lt. Hymens Breda. Gentlemen, this is Lily."

"Hello Miss Mustang," Falman said with a brief smile.

"Nice to meet you," Fury said happily.

"Hi," Breda said with a smile.

"Lily is fine," Lily said softly.

"Are you going home for the evening Sir?" Riza asked.

"Yes," Roy replied as Lily eased away from him, her black eyes watching the men until she reached Riza. Riza smiled, setting her pen down then scooted her chair back and leaned over so Lily could give her a hug like always. Lily had taken to Riza so easily in the beginning and he wondered often times if she should of Riza as an aunt or older sister or even a mother figure. Riza was always stern, but kind and gentle to Lily and always treated her like an equal. Havoc on the other hand played with her and treated her like a kid sister.

"You'll be good?" Riza asked.

Lily smirked, pulling away. "When have I ever been bad?"

Riza smiled again tucking Lily's hair behind her ear. "Okay,"

Havoc stood. "Well are you ready kid?"

Lily nodded and turned away from Riza. "Bye, it was nice to meet you." She ran back to Roy. "I can come back soon, right?"

Roy nodded. "Sure, but let's talk about that later okay?"

"Okay,"

Havoc put out his cigarette and grabbed his coat to drive them home.

As they left the room Roy glanced at Edward. "Havoc take us by the dorms first and wait while Ed runs inside."

"They're actually staying with you Chief?"

Roy nodded. "Lily convinced them,"

"It was easy; I said I would cry if they didn't." Lily said with a smile.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we Ed?" Havoc teased.


	2. Chapter 2: Home?

Chapter Two:

Ed yawned as Havoc pulled up in front of a house on a well lit street in a residential area not too far from Eastern Command. Lily was curled up in between he and Roy and surprisingly still awake. He would have thought she'd be asleep by now, but maybe the excitement was keeping her awake.

Roy thanked Havoc for the ride and ushered them out. Al carried Lily's suit case with out a word and Roy fished his keys out of his pocket as Havoc drove off.

Ed got his first look at Roy's house. It was nice, really nice from what he could see in the dark. It had two stories, was painted white and had a nice open yard. There was a swing upon the porch and a short fence around the yard made of wood.

Roy sighed, finally finding his keys and handed them to Edward. "Go on ahead; I need to get the mail."

Ed nodded, taking the keys and opened the gate, holding it open for Lily and Al. The two followed him up the walk silently. When they reached to front door, Ed keyed the lock and opened it, feeling around for a light switch. "It's a little higher," Roy said, startling him. He hadn't heard Roy come up.

"Oh," He found it and flipped it on, blinking at the sudden brightness of the foyer light.

Quietly as if they were in some church, they filed in. He handed Roy the keys, which Roy dropped in a bowl beside the door and closed the door behind him.

"Daddy?"

Roy took his eyes from the mail in his hand. "Huh?"

"It's a little cold." She replied after a yawn.

Roy nodded. "I know, I'm cold too, why don't you go into the living room and I'll be in a minute. It's to your left."

"Okay, Edward, Alphonse?" She asked reaching for Ed's hand.

Ed smiled and followed her. The living room was cozy looking, had leather furniture, a fireplace, side tables, and the walls were painted a dark blue. It really looked classy, elegant, and homey at the same time.

Lily smiled running for the sofa and climbed up sitting in the middle. Then she patted the seat next to her. Ed and Al followed and sat beside her. They were quiet and Ed could hear Roy walking into a different part of the main level, then up the stairs.

He wasn't gone long, and when he returned he handed something to Lily. "Here you go," Ed noted that Roy didn't look at it, just Lily as she took it with a smile. Then Colonel Mustang headed for the fire place.

"This is my Mommy," Lily said happily as she tugged upon his sleeve.

Ed smiled, letting his amber eyes fall to the photo in a sliver frame. Roy stood in uniform, a lower rank, major by the looks of it, beside a woman who had the smile of an angel. Her hair was as red as fire, her eyes as blue as the sky… She was gorgeous by anyone's standards. The woman too was in uniform with the rank of Major and she wore gloves with a blue transmutation circles upon them, one Edward had never seen. And even more wondrous about the photo was that Roy looked happy, had a real smile upon his face.

"She's beautiful Lily,"

Lily showed Al and Al agreed.

Roy stood from the fire place after he had it lit. "Where do you want it kept Lily?"

"Where did you have it Daddy?" She asked hugging the picture.

"Bedside table, in my room." He replied busying himself with unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

Lily looked down at the photo. "Oh… Could we keep it in here now?"

"Sure," Roy muttered. "Just put it where ever you want. Once that's done you should get ready for bed."

Lily slipped off the sofa and ran to her father pointing to the mantle. "Please?"

Roy lifted her carefully and she placed it on top; then hugged him. "Don't be sad Daddy." Ed heard her whisper ever so softly. "Mommy's still here, you know where?" Roy shook his head and she pointed to his heart. "Right there and right here." She pointed to her own chest. "So she's still alive, we just can't see her." Roy smiled and set her upon her feet turning her toward the entryway.

"Upstairs at last door on the right is your room, go get ready for bed."

"You'll tuck me in?"

"Of course," He replied. "Edward, Alphonse, your rooms are the first on the left."

Ed rose, taking that as a hint that Roy needed to be alone for a moment. "Come on Al,"

"Coming," Al replied and they followed Lily toward the hallways.

Ed picked up his suit case and Lily's waiting for her to go up the stairs first. It was weird being here in the Mustang household, but maybe not so weird. Roy had extended the invitation for he and Al to come and stay with him once before when the dorms were full, though he said it was to keep them out of a hotel during a festival taking place here in East City. They'd not taken it though.

Edward didn't even know how to feel about Roy anymore. The man was slightly different with Lily around, softer and wouldn't you know it there hadn't been one jab about his height at all. Then there was what he'd learned about the Colonel being married, losing his wife, wanting to perform human transmutation not only to bring her back but everyone that had died in the war. It was just… What had happened to him in the war? Was what happened his real reason to become Fuehrer and he was hiding it behind false reasons?

"Brother, is something wrong?" Al asked, bringing Edward from the inner workings of his own mind. Ed blinked a moment finding Lily gone and him standing at the top of the staircase, Al waiting patiently behind him.

Ed smiled, shaking his head. "Just thinking, so let's see our rooms, huh?"

"You're being awfully cheerful about this. I would have expected some grumbling about staying with the Colonel." Al replied as they headed down the hall.

"He's nicer with Lily around," Ed muttered. "And I like her."

"So do I," Al replied happily. "She can beat you at poker and catch your cheating."

Ed winced. "I don't cheat,"

"Sure you don't."

Ed stopped at the first door and looked inside. It was… nice. There was a desk, a bed, a bedside table with a lamp, a dresser, and a book shelf. He nodded to Al who went to check out the next room and nodded. "It's the same, it's really nice brother. It looks like Colonel Mustang had this ready for awhile."

"Yeah but why?" Ed breathed.

"Isn't that obvious Edward?" Roy asked, startling him. He turned his head to find Roy standing in the hall, one hand in his pocket with a smirk.

Ed frowned. "Obvious?"

Roy shrugged and passed Ed, resting his hand upon his shoulder briefly. "I'll see you boys in the morning."

"Daddy!" Lily cried running to her door. "You promised you'd tuck me in, you can't go to bed yet and what about Ed and Al, aren't you going to tuck them in too?"

Roy chuckled. "Lily, if I tried to tuck Edward into bed he might smack me."

Ed caught Lily's frown then she shrugged and ran back into her room. Roy was right; if he did try to tuck him in he would smack him. It would be too weird and he was too old to be tucked in.

He sighed, scratching his head and entering the room he'd chosen. Quietly he set his suitcase down upon the dresser and opened it looking for his sleep shorts. Once they were dug out he changed his clothes and unbraided his hair. Surprisingly, Lily's braid was perfect. It was a little strange to have a little girl playing with his hair upon the train and he'd gotten a few smiles from an old woman who'd sat watching them along the way. He ran his fingers through his hair; glad to have found only one tangle where as when he braided it he always had a few.

He smiled a little, hearing Roy's voice down the hall; he must be reading to Lily. He remembered his mother reading to he and Al before bed. Recalling a memory of one the many books their mother had read he drifted to sleep.

Edward awoke to a small cool hand upon his shoulder. "Big brother, big brother; please!" A frantic whisper said.

Ed rolled toward the voice and blinked his eyes open. For a moment he didn't know where he was or who… Lily? In the light filtering in from the hall way she looked like she was upset, her face streaked with tears. "Lily what's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"It's Daddy, some thing is wrong with him. I can't wake him up and he was crying out."

Ed sighed rubbing his eyes. "Probably just a bad dream," He mumbled sleepily.

Lily's hand grabbed his and her little fingernails poked his flesh, biting him. "No, big brother it's bad, please you have to wake him up. He won't wake up for me!" She nearly shrieked.

"Something wrong?" Al asked poking his head in.

Ed nodded moving almost on autopilot just to get out of bed. Lily was upset, something about Roy and she wanted him to do something; that was about all he could comprehend. Suddenly there was a cry from within the house. That jolted Edward into the land of the fully awake and he was at the door, pushing Al aside. "Was that the Colonel?" Al asked.

"I was trying to tell you." Lily cried. "Daddy's having a bad dream only he won't wake up!" She ran to Ed. "You have to do something."

Ed heard Roy's distressed mumbling and looked down at Lily. He really shouldn't… But she was upset and hearing this was disturbing, even to him. "Okay," He nodded and walked down the hall to the last room on the left.

When he entered he found Roy upon his side, hugging a pillow to his chest, his face contorted. "Sable…" Roy muttered. Ed felt a pang in his heart. That was sad, really sad. He must be dreaming about his wife or her death and even though he didn't like Roy on a normal day it didn't mean that he wanted to see the man like this. Then there was Lily to think about. She was just a little girl, so innocent; she should not have to see this on her first day home with her father.

Ed marched over to Roy's bed and shook him none too gently. "COLONEL MUSTANG!" He shouted. Roy only turned over. Damn it, Ed thought. He leaned over and tugged Roy into a sitting position. It was difficult as the man was heavy. Then he pulled his hand back and smacked him. That did the trick alright. Roy was awake and shoving Ed away, glaring.

"What the hell are you doing!" Roy snapped. He couldn't believe Edward had actually hit him, in his own house! There had better be a good reason for this.

Ed glared. "Trying to wake you the hell up before you scare Lily more than she already is!"

"What!" Roy snapped. "What's wrong with Lily?"

"You wouldn't wake up and you were screaming." Lily said meekly from the door way. She stood holding Al's hand. "I tried shaking you-"

Roy sighed rubbing his face. His dream, of course; damn it. Why did he have to dream that while she was here? "I'm sorry, honey,"

"You should be!" Lily snapped. "You scared me."

Ed nodded. "Yeah it was disturbing; I'm going back to bed."

"Sorry Ed, thanks," Roy said quietly. He had to feel a bit of humiliation for a thirteen year old to have to come and wake him from a nightmare just so his daughter wouldn't be scared. He must have sounded terrible, he knew he talked in his sleep, but he couldn't help his dreams. He just hoped no one told Anise about this, she might try and take Lily away from him again and he didn't think he could bear that. Having her ripped from him once had nearly killed him, for it to happen a second time… What would be the point in living really? All this time, he'd mostly lived for her, so that he could have her with him again.

Edward paused and turned around. He shrugged. "You're welcome," He patted Al's armor. "Come on Al."

"Yeah," Al replied quietly.

"Daddy, want me to sleep with you," Lily asked. "So the bad dream will go away?"

Roy winced slightly. It should be the other way around. "Promise not to tell your aunt?" He asked with a smile.

Lily sighed, running over to the bed. Roy leaned over and lifted her. "Aunt Anise doesn't need to know anything." She whispered. "I'm not letting her take me away again. I like her, but I want to live with you Daddy." She hugged him, burying her face in his pajama shirt.

Roy held her head to his chest. "I won't let her poppet," He kissed her hair. Lily didn't know it but he'd been trying to get Lily, _his_ baby girl, for the last two years and he'd only gotten Anise to give her up with the threat of bringing the military in. Anise was nothing like her sister Sable. Anise was out for herself, blamed him for Sable's death and keeping Lily away from him had been her way of sticking it to him, as if he didn't feel guilty enough for not being able to save his wife!

And Anise didn't want to give Lily up because she wanted to have control over her. It was the same way with Sable. Sable was her little sister and she always threw a fit when Sable didn't do what she wanted. In some respects Roy hated his sister in law as much as he loved her for trying in her own way to push his mind into the path of a goal. She had been the one to set the gears in motion. It was something she'd said.

Lily pulled away. "Daddy?"

Roy smiled brushing her hair from her pretty face. "Hmm?"

"Were you dreaming about Mommy?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah,"

She sighed. "Do you think if I hadn't been born, she might have lived, been somewhere else?"

Roy closed his eyes, hurt deeply by her words. "Lily… Don't say things like that. We had our orders and I don't think anything would have changed. There still would have been that man, in that same place, with the same hatred of the state."

"But-"

Roy took hold of her shoulders. "Lily I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again." He said sternly. "It's not fair to you or to me, you understand? Your mother would be heartbroken if she heard that from you. She loved you so much and so do I."

Her black eyes began to water and she sniffled. "But if Mommy wasn't gone you wouldn't have bad dreams."

"Yes I would." He breathed, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I think you'll find that every soldier and every person has bad dreams."

"He's right Lily," Ed's voice said from the door way. "Sorry, I was on my way to the bathroom but I don't know where it is."

"Down stairs across from the kitchen." Roy replied.

Ed sighed. "Lily, don't you have bad dreams?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, sometimes."

"Well ya see, everyone has them, I do, your Dad does, you do. I bet even Lt. Hawkeye does too. You shouldn't worry so much." With that he was gone.

Lily sighed. "I guess," She tugged upon Roy's pajama shirt. "Daddy you should sleep again or you might be late to work tomorrow because you slept in."

Roy smiled, lifting her and setting her down on the other side of him. She lay down, waiting for him. He lay down and covered them both with the blanket. Instantly she snuggled up to him and he was forced to move his arm so she could get closer. This was what he'd waited for, for so long, her to be with him, this close, with in reach and staying, knowing she'd be here in the morning.

"Daddy you promise Aunt Anise won't take me away again?" She asked sleepily.

"Over my dead body," he replied holding her tight. He felt her smile.

"And she can't hurt you because Uncle Maes will stop her, he told me so." She yawned. "On the phone not too… long… ago…"

Roy sighed closing his eyes. It was a good thing he had Maes, a good thing Maes understood. Little did Roy know, Ed and Al were out in the hall listening and looking at each other with silent questions.

Roy stood in the kitchen the next morning cooking pancakes. He didn't even know if Ed liked them, Lily loved them and was standing upon a chair at his side being as helpful as she could. "So I'm going to try and get off early tonight." He said softly.

"Okay, what's that mean?"

Roy smiled, flipping the three pancakes in the pan. "That means poppet, I'm going to try and be home before five this evening."

Lily smiled a smile that made her eyes dance. "Then what do you want for dinner?"

Roy perked an eyebrow. "I'm not going to tell you that."

She frowned smoothing her long black hair from her face. "And why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"Can't we take care of each other?" She asked softly.

Roy shrugged. "I suppose," Roy replied as the phone rang. He sighed, pointing to the skillet. "Watch this for me,"

"Is it going to walk away?" She asked as Edward came in yawning and scratching his head.

Roy smirked. "It might, Ed help her please," Ed nodded sleepily and went to the stove.

"Morning big brother," Lily said happily, softly as Roy stepped to the end of the counter and lifted his phone. "Mustang,"

"Good morning Roy, how is everything?" Anise's voice said softly. It sounded as if she'd just awakened or was about to go to sleep.

"Fine, and with you?"

"I'm fine. A little concerned when Lily didn't call to tell me she'd arrived. I checked the trains last night to see if the train arrived."

"Anise-" Roy began. Damn her, couldn't she just leave them alone for a bit?

"Well I was worried, you didn't call either."

"I was busy with _my _daughter." He emphasized the word 'my' to prove his point.

"So you couldn't pick up the phone and tell me when if she arrived safely. I'm her aunt Roy, I've taken care of her all these years; I think I have a right to know."

"Well now you do. She's fine and I'm not incompetent." He snapped.

"I never said you were." She replied.

"No, not out right, look I have things to do this morning so if you don't mind I'm hanging up now." With that he hung up the phone and turned finding Lily and Edward's eyes staring at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Lily breathed.

"For what?" He asked.

"I should have asked to call her last night so she wouldn't bother you today."

Roy smiled and walked over to her. "It's okay Lily."

"I don't like it." She muttered, hugging him. "She won't let go."

Roy kissed her head, refusing to meet Ed's eyes. Perhaps it was unfair to have Edward and Alphonse here while he was fighting with his sister in law like this and Lily was settling in. The boys certainly didn't need more stress in their lives. "She will," He whispered, pulling away. He smiled. "Just give her some time."

Lily nodded.

Soon Alphonse joined them and they sat down to breakfast. Roy finished first as he was running out of time and he found a spare key in a drawer. "Here, you and Al should have this in case you want to leave today. Just keep it with you from now on."

Ed blinked at him a moment, then nodded taking it. "Thank you,"

Roy nodded, bending over to kiss Lily's head. "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay," Lily replied.

Edward sighed as Lily gave Roy a hug before he walked out the door. "So lily, what do you want to do today?" He asked as she turned around. "You want to look around East City?"

Lily shook her head and ran into the kitchen. He frowned looking at Al and they followed. They found her pulling plates off the table and taking them to the sink. Well he supposed he should help her with the dishes.

As they got the sink filled with water and put the dishes in Lily began to cry, she didn't make any noise, but her sniffling was a tell tale sign. Ed frowned turning her around. "What's wrong?"

"She won't leave us alone," She cried as he knelt.

"Ms. Miller?" Al asked softly.

When Lily nodded Ed sighed. Things didn't look as simple as Ms. Miller had explained to them. Things seemed much more complicated, not as black and white as she'd made it seem; no, there were shades of gray. Just what the hell was going on here?

Ed brushed her hair from her eyes. "Lily, why won't Ms. Miller leave you and Mustang alone?"

"You can't tell my Dad, he'll get mad." She whimpered.

"Okay," Ed said a little warily. "I won't tell." He noticed Al didn't say he'd promise and he looked at him. "Al?"

"I won't tell."

"Before you came I heard my Aunt talking to a friend on the phone. I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop but I was just passing her study and heard her say something bad."

Ed frowned. "Okay,"

"She said that my stay with Daddy wouldn't be long at all. That he would figure out that taking care of me by himself is a mistake and she will be waiting for him to mess up and I'll be back with her again for good. She said not even the military will be able to intervene, no one will. But I don't want to live with her Edward! I shouldn't say it, but I don't like her. She took me away and wouldn't give me back. I used to hear her and Daddy fighting over me when he came to visit, when they thought I was asleep. I belong with him, not _her!_" She paused covering her mouth, her eyes wide then she glared.

"She doesn't want me so she can take care of me; she wants me so she can control my Dad. And he doesn't like to fight with her and every time he starts to get the upper hand she throws it in his face that he couldn't save Mommy, what makes him think he can take care of me. She told her friend that he took Mommy away from her so she's going to take me away from him. I don't like it Ed."

Some people in this world were just…down right evil. It wasn't Ms. Miller's place to throw something that pain full in Roy's face no matter how much she hurt. It wasn't her place to keep Roy and Lily apart, only giving them visiting rights once in awhile. Here were the shades of gray, the darker ones. How in the world was that woman going to pull off stealing Lily away again? That's exactly what Ed wanted to know, because he wasn't going to let it happen. Lily wanted to be with Roy and Roy wanted her to be with him. That was evident to him in the way Roy smiled when he looked at her, in the small conversation they'd had last night.

It just rubbed Edward the wrong way in a way he couldn't explain. He didn't know, maybe he was partial to Roy because Roy had done so much for he and his brother. And he knew somehow that Roy wouldn't walk away like his father had, he'd not walked away on them.

The phone rang and Al moved to get it. "Hello this is the Mustang residence… Oh Lily it's for you,"

Lily wiped her face and went to Al who handed her the phone. "Hello… I'm fine… Daddy made us breakfast. Ed and Al. No, he went to work, but he said he'd be home early today. Yes…" She sighed. "You should ask him first Aunt Anise. Because it's his house and he always asks you before visiting. No, I really don't… I don't want to talk anymore, bye." She held the phone up to Al. "You can hang it up now." When he took it she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Al hung up the phone and turned to Edward. "What do you think that was about brother?"

Ed stood with a frown. "I don't know. Hey could you stay here with her for awhile. I'm going to do something, won't take long."

Al sighed. "Brother we shouldn't get involved. As much as I want too, Colonel Mustang may not want us too."

Ed sighed lifting his hands and shrugging. "Yeah, and since when has he ever stopped to consider if we wanted him meddling in our lives?" He smiled. "Let's just say we were invited."

Roy looked up as Edward entered his office. He frowned. "Did you bring Lily with you?" He couldn't help but worry, sure he trusted the boys, but he didn't want Lily home alone all the time; yet another reason why he wanted Ed and Al to stay with them. Lily wouldn't be home all day once he enrolled her in school or found a privet tutor for her. He just didn't know which she'd prefer. Anise had started her education herself and been a little vague on the details, something that irked him.

Ed shook his head and flopped down upon one of the sofas. "She's at home with Al. Ms. Miller called again, thought you should know." Ed replied nonchalantly.

Roy felt himself glare. "Really, and what did she want this time?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know, Lily talked to her and she didn't seem too happy either." Ed's amber eyes met his. "You know if you're going to assign Al and I to be her older brothers the least you could do is give us the heads up on what's going on."

Roy smirked. "I didn't exactly assign you Edward and you're asking personal questions."

Ed nodded. "Yes, I am, and I'm doing it because I don't want to see Lily cry anymore… She was crying this morning after you left."

Roy's smirk fell. "What happened?" He asked calmly, though it worried him that she was hurting or upset enough to cry.

"What's going on between you and Ms. Miller and what happened to Lily's mother? And more importantly why wasn't Lily living with you all along?"

Roy tensed. He didn't want to talk about that in the least, it was too painful. "I didn't walk away Edward." He said grimly.

"That's what I was told." Ed replied. "Come on Colonel, give me something."

Roy smirked. "You're being awfully nosey Fullmetal. Didn't think you cared that much, after all I am a bastard."

Ed perked an eyebrow. "If I have too I'll call Major Hughes, he slips me information all the time, but I'd rather hear it from you." He warned.

Roy sat back with a sigh. Maes really would tell Edward everything he wanted to know; he knew he would, especially when Lily was concerned. Maes's help was both a blessing and an annoyance at times. But talking about what happened to Sable… "Edward…"

"I watched some I cared about die too, you know that."

Roy looked away; he still felt so powerless even now, just like that day. "I failed... to protect Lily's mother… We were just walking though a town, just passing through, our unit. We weren't…" He trialed off so he could calm the anger he still felt at himself, the confusion. God he could see it even now playing out like a motion picture film, only that he could still hear, taste, and feel everything like it were yesterday. "We weren't provoking anyone, trying to hurt anyone and they still opened fire. I couldn't… I couldn't stop her from using her alchemy; I couldn't stop the blood that seemed to pour from her chest, or her pain. No one could and she just… because she's used so much energy with her alchemy to save everyone else as if we couldn't have handled it, she… drained herself and couldn't even fight to hang on until…"

Edward's shifting upon the sofa caught his attention. He wasn't looking at him but at the floor with a sad look. Well that was different; the kid couldn't be feeling sorry for him? "If you couldn't stop it from happening, and she used her alchemy to protect everyone else…"

"Because she was my wife Edward; the mother of my baby girl back home. I was supposed to keep her safe. Keep her safe so she could go home and her daughter would grow up with a mother who loved her, could touch her and hear her voice. No, I didn't kill her, but it's still my fault that I couldn't save her."

Ed's amber eyes met his and for a long time he couldn't read Edward in the least and he usually could. "Then you were pretty upset when you came home. Anise said Maes found out that you were going to try human transmutation to bring her and everyone who died back."

Roy nodded, the can of worms was already open, had been open since the day he'd sent Edward to obtain his little angel. He smiled amused somewhat. "Anise came to _visit_ that day, the day Maes found me in my dorm with my notes and other things…Lily was in her crib sleeping until Anise came." He frowned not sure how to say this because he even still didn't understand how it turned out. "We fought over Lily, all of us. Lily was just an infant then, barely a year old, so she couldn't fight for herself, or have a say.

"Somehow, Anise convinced me Lily would be better off with her until I could get my act together and take care of her right. I suppose she saw my dorm room and career unfit. It wasn't that I wasn't taking care of Lily, I was. She came first before my binge of studying, before anything else. She had too, she was so tiny and helpless and beautiful."

Roy closed his eyes refusing to cry no matter how much it still hurt. "I thought the day I lost my wife was the worst day of my life, I was wrong. That day was, the day Anise walked out of my dorm with my daughter. She promised I could have her back when I was better, more stable. At the time I really thought Lily would be better off with Anise, but everyday with out her was worse. I felt like I had lost everything and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"You're still paying for it…" Ed muttered.

"I am, every time I look at Lily I wonder what I have missed… She tells me almost everything, spoke to me on the phone every night, sent me letters, I've gone to see her and tried to get her back failing until now."

"But if you tried to get her back… what stopped you?" Ed asked looked at him finally.

"Anise, that woman is brilliant. She's countered every attack I've thrown at her and maybe that's partly my fault, maybe I didn't try hard enough. I could have had her when she two. Everything was better, I had an apartment, had…"

"How did you get her now?"

"I threatened to bring the military into it. It's something that… I don't like the idea of it, but previous threats did nothing. I have enough influence now, could pull the right strings and if I had to, I could go to the Fuehrer personally and ask a favor. The Fuehrer has a kid of his own and as difficult as it is to read the man, the people I've spoken with, General Hakuro for instance, all say he'd back me all the way. The plan was that if she didn't give Lily up then she would have been arrested and imprisoned. Hakuro even had the warrant papers ready to give to Hughes.

"I've tried to do this peacefully for so long, I just wasn't going to be denied my daughter anymore, not when she wanted so badly to be with me as much as I wanted her. If Lily wanted to stay with Anise I'd let her, I really would, but she said she doesn't so I fought for her."

Ed smiled. "That's good; Lily said this morning she belongs with you… Does Hakuro still have that warrant?"

Roy frowned, puzzled why Edward would ask such a question unless he knew something that he didn't. "Ed?"

"I promised Lily I wouldn't tell, she doesn't want you to get angry… I don't want to break my promise but I don't think I can just let it go."

Roy began to fear what this promise was, what Lily might have told Edward. "Does it have something to do with Anise?"

Ed nodded. "Lily over heard her talking to someone about you. She's waiting for you to figure out that you can't handle Lily, for you to slip up and then she'll take Lily away and there won't be a thing you do about it. Lily also said that Anise is using her to control you. I don't know how that works, but I guess keeping your daughter hostage…"

Roy closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. So Anise was… That bitch! Perhaps it was time to cut her off completely. He didn't want to do that because she had a right to see Lily as her aunt, but he wasn't going to let her take Lily from him again, _ever_. Lily had made her choice a long time ago and it was time that Anise accept it and let go.

He smirked, lifting his phone. Well he had an idea. If Anise was going to try something he wanted her right where he could watch her. If he had too he'd set her up, he wasn't going to back down or roll over for her any longer.

Quickly he dialed her home number. After a few rings the Butler answered and went to fetch Anise. "Roy?" she asked pleasantly.

"Hi, sorry about this morning I was busy. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking maybe I could come for a visit?"

Roy smiled. "Sure, is it alright if you stay in the study?"

"The study, don't you have two guest rooms?" She asked with annoyance.

"I do but they aren't guest rooms anymore. The Elric's are living with Lily and I now." He met Edward's eyes and was a little surprised to find the boy smiling. "It's better than the dorms and at least this way I know they will have food, they'll have a roof over their heads, someplace comfortable to stay while back from assignments. And Lily likes them very much."

"Sounds… nice. Are you sure you want to take in two children and Lily?"

Roy smirked. "I did the day I mentioned that they visit me in Central Anise."

"I see, well if it's what you want to do then who am I to argue? I have something to do here before I can leave, but I'll come in a week how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

"All right, bye,"

Roy hung up the phone with a sigh. "Well she'll be here in a week. Should be interesting to see what she does or doesn't do."

"Think she'll behave?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Roy mused. "But she's in my territory now and there's enough people here to watch her if she tries anything."

"Al and I will watch too then. If we're staying with you, who better to watch her during the day while you're here?"

Roy sighed touched. "That's not necessary Edward. I didn't invite you to live with us to work-"

"It's not working; it's keeping my new friend where she wants to be and belongs. You'd do it for us."

Roy smiled, nodding. He would, he really would. "Speaking of friends have you spoken with Winry lately?"

Ed winced. "Uh, no…"

Roy lifted his pen to get back to work. "You should. Mrs. Rockbell says she's been worried about you boys, and Winry's been worried as well." It was hard to write the Rockbells after what he'd done in Ishbal under orders, but he felt it his duty to see to it that they were safe and well and keep them apprised of what Ed and Al's conditions were. They cared about the boys too.

Ed blinked. "You talked to Aunt Pinako?"

"Yes," Roy replied. "They make your auto-mail Edward, you're under my command and if something goes wrong with it I need to know they can come and repair it anytime." He smiled. "And they are nice people who care about you."

Ed smirked. "So it's to keep me functional then?"

"Of course," Roy replied with a smirk of his own.

"Nothing else?" Ed fished.

"Not at all," Roy said holding Ed's gaze for a moment. Then he dropped his eyes to his paperwork. "Now if you're done poking your nose into my past, I have a lot of work to do so I can get home early today. I promised Lily this morning and if I break a promise to her the world will end."

"Huh?"

Roy smiled, shaking his head. "Never mind, stick around long enough and you'll find out."

Ed looked up at the sky as it began to rain, and rather heavily. "Lovely", he thought aloud as he rounded the corner onto the street on the way back to Mustang's house. "Now I'll be soaked before I even get there." The weather was just as depressing as what he'd heard. Who knew Mustang carried such scars around. If one didn't know him or been like Edward had been before today, they would never guess anything was troubling him. He definitely hid it well behind that arrogant, brownnosing, sarcastic, egotistical façade. Maybe Al was right, maybe they shouldn't get involved, but they were talking about a little girl who did nothing wrong and just wanted to be with her father. And it was just wrong to keep them from being together; it wasn't Anise's right. So what if Roy hadn't been able to take care of her in the beginning; no, he was pretty sure if Roy hadn't been convinced he was a failure he could have done it just fine, made it work. Anise must have really pulled on over.

It was cruel to do that to someone, make them feel so worthless and helpless when they were already hitting rock bottom. Roy Mustang was many things, but worthless wasn't one of them, just take into account how many people followed him so loyally. People believed in him, in his abilities, even he believed in him, to help, to be there when no one else was. Edward just didn't ask for help because he wanted to prove that he could fix his own mistakes, didn't want to burden anyone else with his sins. But there was something to be seen here. Sometimes it was okay to ask for help, some things you couldn't do alone. He just needed to remember that.

When he arrived back at the house, and he noticed for the first time that it was warm, warm like his had been before… Lily practically attacked him before he could get in the door. "Ed!" Her arms latched around his waist tight like some little bear hugging a tree.

"Where's the fire?" He asked patting her head.

"She was upset that you left brother." Al replied as Ed closed the door.

"I wasn't gone that long." Ed said taking off his cloak.

"We missed you and you didn't even say goodbye." She pouted and Ed sighed trying to pry her lose; she only clung harder.

"Lily you're going to get wet." He reasoned. This was sweet, knowing he'd been missed, but it was annoying. He just wanted to change out his wet clothes but she wasn't letting go.

"Lily maybe we should let brother change and finish our game." Al suggested. "She's beating me at chess."

Ed looked down at Lily who had a little smirk. "Want to play after I beat him?"

"Uh, how do you know how to play?" She finally let go, thank god, and ran to Al taking his hand.

"Daddy taught me, I still can't beat him yet and he said Lt. Breda's only beaten him once."

"Roy plays chess?"

Lily nodded. "Yep, he said Grandpa taught him when he was little, then he was on the military academy chess team. He also said the only person he couldn't beat was Mommy, said she kicked his ass every time and they used to play for hours. If you want I'm sure he'd be happy to teach you too. Just ask; that's what I did."

Ed shrugged. "I guess, well I'm going to go change."

Roy took off his coat when he got home wondering how Lily was doing. She hated thunderstorms, the thunder scared her, always had. She never really did like loud noises and the rain shower this morning had turned ugly. He couldn't hear any noise in the house and while that was common when to him, it was eerie since he knew there was a seven, hot headed thirteen year old, and a seven foot suit of armor that was twelve in the house.

He checked the kitchen, first hoping that Lily had listened and hadn't commandeered Edward and Alphonse into helping her make dinner. No, no one was in the kitchen. Next he checked the living room. Not a sign of them there either.

He frowned heading for his study. Edward and Alphonse might have wandered in there to look at the books. They were there, or rather there was blanket draped over the sofa and the two arm chairs which had been moved to the center of the room. Al was sitting upon the floor next to the makeshift tent reading and Edward's bare feet stuck out from under the blanket. Al's helm came up. "Hello Colonel,"

Roy slipped his hands in his pockets, arching an eyebrow. "Well I see Ed's here but where's Lily?"

"She's under there too. She got scared from the thunder so we made a hiding place. I think she fell asleep because I haven't heard her talk for awhile, or Ed. We tried to explain it to her, but she said that's what you said. It made sense but she didn't like the noise."

Roy snorted and made his way over to the tent, lifting up a side. Sure enough Lily was curled up on the floor next to Edward sleeping, hugging her stuffed animal raccoon. Ed was asleep as well and looked at peace. That was nice, the first time he'd ever seen Edward look so relaxed and at ease.

"Well I guess there's no point in waking them up for awhile." He said softly and dropped the blanket. "Thank you for watching her today."

"It's no bother, thank you for letting us stay here."

Roy smiled. "No problem, I'm going to make dinner if you want to come in. I just have to change first."

"Sure,"

Once Roy was changed in to a pair of black slacks and light blue dress shirt, he met Alphonse in the kitchen and looked at what he had. "What do you think Ed would want for dinner?" he asked.

Al chuckled. "Ed will eat almost anything."

Smirking, Roy muttered, "Well that's helpful." He decided on hamburger casserole and green beans. That would be easy to make and he could put it in the oven to bake, leaving room for distractions.

As he pulled out a package of hamburger Al spoke up. "Colonel, I was wondering… Have you heard anything about our dad?"

Roy sighed, setting the hamburger upon the counter, and bent down to pull a skillet from a cupboard. "No Al, I'm sorry, I haven't. The truth is I haven't been looking as hard as I should have in the last year."

"That's okay, I was just curious. Thank you for looking in the first place."

Roy turned to Al. "Aside from him leaving, why does Edward hate him so much? Was there something said?" In truth Roy couldn't imagine anyone just walking out on their children, turning their back upon them.

"I don't think so. Mom told us he left to do some research but he never came back or wrote any letters. Brother's angry because Mom used to stare out the window waiting for him. While she was sick she'd call for him and he didn't come to her funeral. He's mad because he thinks Dad abandoned us. Maybe he, did but I don't like to think that way."

"And he hasn't gone back to Resembool since you left?"

Al shook his head. "Not that we know of. Aunt Pinako would make him call us or let me know."

"I'll look harder Al,"

"Don't tell Edward, he gets testy about him."

Roy nodded. "I've noticed." He turned and unwrapped the hamburger, dumping it into the pan. Then he reached up to turn on the stove and grabbed a spatula, taking notice that the morning dishes had been done. He went to the pantry and pulled out several cans of cream of celery then hesitated. Lily hated celery, refused to eat it in the least claiming that it tasted like grass. How she knew that he didn't even want to know. But knowing her she'd probably gone out to compare the two one day.

He frowned. "Does Ed like mushrooms?"

"Yes," Al replied and Roy traded the can of cream of celery for cream of mushroom soup. Then he pulled out two cans of green beans and found his can opener.

"Lily really likes raccoons." Al said suddenly.

Roy smiled. "Yes she does, and other small animals. If it's cute, small, and furry she loves it. She's never been one for big animals. I took her once to the Zoo in Central, Anise came of course." He paused remembering the trip. It wasn't exactly a pleasant one. "Anyway the elephants scared her, but then again they were loud at the time." He frowned getting the first can open. "She doesn't really like birds, but she loves bats."

"She doesn't like people too much either." Al said softly. "Ed and I asked her if she wanted us to take her to the park later. She said no, there were people there."

Roy smirked. "That's Anise's fault entirely. Lily does like people, the people I bring around her. The people Anise invites to her home or takes her around are rather snooty and feel that children should be seen and not heard. Uh," He ran his hand through his hair. "When she wants to talk or has something to say she'd like to say it but with Anise she can't really have that freedom."

"So her aunt treats her kind of like a toy doll?"

Roy sighed. "Somewhat, I suppose she does, more like a tool more that naught. I've never liked it or approved of it, but I couldn't really do much about it until now. I suppose I'm lucky to have friends that are curious and interested in her and don't ignore her."

"Like Lt. Hawkeye?" Al asked.

"Yes, like Riza and Havoc and Maes. All three of them have been great." Roy replied softly.

"Daddy?"

Roy smiled as he turned from the stove. "Have a nice nap?"

She huffed. "You didn't wake me up when you got home, why not?"

"Because I thought I'd let you sleep." He replied. Suddenly Lily smirked.

"Ed looks cute when he sleeps, he snores too. I don't think he knows that. I think I might tell him."

Roy sighed, shaking his head. "Lily, Anise is coming for a visit next week."

Lily's smirk faded and her black eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because she wants too,"

"Can she sleep outside?"

Roy blinked a moment never expecting that to come from his little girl's mouth. She had always been such a sweet little girl. Then he smirked. "As much as I'd like to see that, no. _We're_ going to be polite. She is your aunt after all."

"Only because she was Mommy's sister, that's the only-"

"Lily why don't you set the table." Roy interrupted quickly. What in the world had Anise said to her today? Lily was usually more tolerant of her aunt. He knew she didn't really like Anise but; this… Good grief!

She smiled and pulled a chair from the table to the counter and climbed up beside him. Roy reached over to pull a strand of hair from her mouth then opened the cupboard for her. "What did you do today?" He asked after a moment of just watching her as she carefully pulled three plates down. She handled them like they were fragile delicate crystal.

"I talked to Aunt Anise, played chess with Alphonse, beat him." She flashed him a little grin. "And hid from the thunder with Ed while Al stood guard. I fell asleep but you already knew that. Daddy, Ed doesn't know how to play chess yet. He watched Al and I play for awhile…" She sighed, climbing down from the chair. "What did you do?"

Roy smirked. "Paperwork,"

"Oh," Suddenly she screamed and Roy turned abruptly to discover why. Ed had caught her up in his arms from behind.

"Got ya," Ed snickered.

"Not fair!" Lily cried. "Put me down,"

"And if I don't?"

Roy sighed softly in relief and shook his head fondly. He was sure now that this wasn't a mistake. Ed and Al played with her, paid attention, liked her, and it looked like they were treating her like a little sister, their little sister so what did that make him in their minds? Father or care taker, superior officer or friend?

Suddenly Lily smirked. "Edward, did you know that you snore when you sleep?"

Ed set her upon her feet, folding his arms over his chest. "I do not."

"Oh yes you do. You're face scrunches up too. It's kind of funny." She taunted and tried to mimic his face.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What were you watching me sleep?"

Lily shrugged. "I really don't have to answer that. Now if you don't mind I have a table to set." With that she pulled the plates from the counter and walked over to the table with her little nose in the air. Roy hid a smile and focused upon dinner.

When dinner was over and the dishes finished Roy took Lily into his study with him to spend some time with her alone. Ed and Al were left to their own devices and didn't seem to mind.

Roy sat at his desk looking over some notes for schools and privet tutors while Lily sat quietly as ever coloring beside him. Sometimes he'd just stop reading and sit and watch her curiously, not what she was drawing and coloring, but her. Seven long years, he'd waited for this, for her to be right beside him with in reach. It felt wonderful to finally have her back and she was still so tiny, so beautiful but a little less helpless. She could almost stand on her own now with her own opinions and feelings that she could voice.

It never ceased to amaze him how much she looked like him; yeah he was a good looking person but Lily… His little ball of energy was stunningly bright and lovely. It was like the best of him and Sable had been created within her and she was like her mother in many respects. Lily was…she was their creation, something made from love and never to be forgotten or let go of. She was precious and now she was home.

"Why do you keep staring at me Daddy?" she asked suddenly, her obsidian slanted eyes lifting from her paper.

Roy smiled, setting his papers aside and brushed her onyx bangs from her face with his fingers. "Because I love you,"

Lily smiled and it was as if nothing could ever go wrong again. "May I sit with you?"

Roy nodded, sitting back in his chair and she climbed over, hugging him. "I love you too Daddy. So does Mommy."

"I know," He replied.

"So you won't be sad anymore right?"

"I don't know about that." He breathed stroking her hair. They needed to change the subject for the moment. "So do you want to go to school or have a tutor come here?"

"Can't I go to work with you?"

Roy shook his head. "Not everyday, no. I'll take you up again soon if you'd like."

Lily nodded. "It will be lonely with out Edward and Alphonse here during the day."

"Did you ever get lonely when you lived with Anise?"

Lily nodded again. "Yeah," she looked away. "She used to leave me alone for days on end only seeing me at breakfast, lunch, and dinner and then she wouldn't even talk to me. Her house servants were always so busy with their work and I didn't want to bother them. The cook was nice; she let me sit in the kitchen a lot. I played outside mostly in the back yard." She slipped from his lap taking his hand. "Come with me. I'll show you what I did to annoy the gardener."

Curious and more than a little annoyed, Roy rose from his chair and followed her outside their house. It was muddy and still raining and he made sure to grab an umbrella.

Lily looked around and found a twig then knelt down and began to draw in a small patch of mud. Then she placed her tiny hands upon the ground and small flowers grew from the ground. Roy couldn't help the proud smile that crossed his face. He knew she liked alchemy, read books on it but he'd never seen her transmute anything. She wrote that she'd transmuted a toy clay bear once but he never saw it or heard about her transmuting after that.

He knelt beside her. "That's very good Lily."

"It's not much but it made Mr. Sanders so mad when he'd go to trim the hedges and find new patches like this everyday and he'd pull them up. We were at war. Aunt Anise didn't like it very much and told me I shouldn't do things to aggravate people, but sometimes I just got so bored and she only let me read in the library for an hour a day. Is it bad?"

Roy shook his head sadly, picking a flower. "No Poppet, it's not wrong to feel bored. I get bored at work more often than I'd like." The more he heard, the less he liked. How was it better to take her away and lock her away when she needed sunshine? Lily was like a flower, she needed sunlight, needed to be with people who actually cared about her enough to spend time with her not shut her away. Damn it! There was no way he'd ever let her go back to that, it wasn't living it was walking in a sea of numbness. He'd been there enough times to see it and her aggravating people was her way of getting a little attention.

He smiled. "And it's not wrong to feel lonely either, but you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"But you work and I want to be with you." She said, her black eyes almost wet with tears. Suddenly she was against him, her face buried in his shirt.

Roy had never felt so guilty for not being with her. There had to be something… "You know what Lily. I'll make you a promise. I'll come home for lunch everyday or send someone to pick you up. And I'll find a nice tutor to come during the day. When I get home from work I'm all yours, how does that sound?"

Lily nodded. "But what about Riza, can't she have you too?"

Roy snorted. "I'll invite her over."

"When are you going to ask her out on a date Daddy? She's so pretty and nice."

Roy blinked then sighed. "I don't know if she'll go poppet. I am her commanding officer and the military frowns upon that."

"So change their minds."

Again he wished people thought like his daughter. She seemed to think he could move mountains and make things happen when ever he wanted. "Let's go inside and see what Edward and Alphones are doing hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3:Go away

**A/N: Here I am remebering suddenly that... I'd like to thank Kristen for betaing this story and for allowing me to bounce ideas off her.**

**Also**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA...**

Chapter Three: Go away

No sooner had Roy placed an ad in the East City newspaper a week later than he received some new information for Edward and Alphonse. It was another lead on the philosopher's stone and while they were at it, they were to also complete a mission, however routine, on yet another mine. This made the second and Roy was beginning to wonder if that's all Central had in store for the Fullmetal Alchemist. There had to be some better assignments for him out there, more things that would and could lead them where they wanted to go.

Lily certainly didn't want to see her big brother's go and almost cried when she learned they had to leave. Edward promised before getting on the train that he and Al would come back and live with her again and if she was good they might bring something back. Roy saw that as Ed and Al spoiling her, but he'd never say a word to any of them about it because he thought it was sweet.

"But I don't want anything but for you and Al to come home."

"We'll come back Lily," Al said as he pulled his hand back into the train.

"May I steal your pillow while you're gone Ed?" She asked as Roy adjusted her upon his hip. Now that was the strangest question he'd ever heard her ask.

Ed frowned, scratching his head. "I guess why?"

"So you can't have it back until you walk in the door." She replied with a frown.

Ed gave her a smile. "Sure, keep it safe and don't drool on it."

"I don't drool snore monkey." She teased.

Ed winced as the train whistle blew and Lily covered her ears. "Bye,"

"Bye," Roy said, backing up a step "And please stay out of trouble this time."

"We'll try," Ed replied with a wave before the train lurched, then he pulled himself back in the window.

Roy stood there until the train was out of sight, then he sighed and took a seat upon a bench to wait for Anise's train to arrive. It shouldn't be long assuming there hadn't been some sort of delay.

"Can we leave now?" Lily asked looking at his pocket watch.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Five after one," She replied softly. "She never waits for you."

Roy smirked. "No she doesn't, but we'll be nice and wait for her. It's polite."

Lily scowled and slipped his pocket watch back into his pocket. "Does Edward have a watch like yours Daddy?"

Roy nodded. "Yes he does, didn't you notice?"

"I knew he had a pocket watch, but I didn't know if it was like yours. Does Al?"

Roy shook his head. "Maybe someday."

"Can Riza come over tonight?"

Roy arched an eyebrow. Riza combined with Anise wouldn't make for a peaceful evening. Riza detested Anise almost more than he did and there would no doubt be tension in the air between the two women. Oh Riza had never said a word to Anise, but it was as if the two women didn't need words to communicate their dislike for each other. It was more like they had some sort of telepathy. Still, it might be kind of fun.

He nodded. "Sure Poppet,"

Lily grinned. "And what about Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fury? I'll help you make dinner it's just too bad that Uncle Maes can't be here."

"Are you trying to make Anise uncomfortable?" He asked.

Lily gave him an innocent look. "I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh," Roy smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. That was so like him and he'd never said that phrase around her before, so how she'd picked that up he wasn't certain. "I would have to make a stop by the market to stock up on food." He paused. "Do you know the phone number to the office?"

Lily nodded. "Yes,"

Roy slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out some change. "Then why don't you go call Riza and extend an invitation for dinner to everyone."

Lily's eyes brightened with excitement. "Really?"

"Really," he replied placing the change into her hand. "Hurry Poppet."

Lily nodded and slipped from his lap, looking around. Then she was off to the pay phone. Roy sighed. This should be a very interesting night indeed. Lily would be busy no doubt with Havoc while Riza kept watch upon Anise. He wasn't sure what Fury, Falman, and Breda would be like, as he'd never had them over before.

When Lily came back she was a little ball of excitement, practically bouncing and barely able to contain herself. "Breda said he'd play chess with me tonight Daddy. I talked to him first then Riza and Havoc promised he'd come see my room."

"That's great," He replied picking her up again. There was one place he loved her the most, and that was sitting in his lap. When she was there, she was the closest, the warmest, and always hugged him or held his hand. Now she hugged him resting her head upon his shoulder. He got a few looks from some of the station employees he knew, people he had keep watch for Ed and Al. There was one employee in particular, a young woman he'd dated once. She, Sammy was her name, actually left her station at the ticket counter and approached them with a curious smile.

"Good afternoon Colonel."

Lily lifted her head for a moment as they heard a train whistle in the distance.

"Hello Sammy, this is Lily, my daughter. Lily, this is Sammy." He replied with a smile.

Sammy smiled, sitting next to them. "I figured as much, she looks just like you. It's nice to finally meet you Lily. Your Dad talked about you a lot."

"It nice to meet you too… He did, do you work for him too?"

Sammy nodded. "A little, I look out for Edward and Alphonse as much as I able. As soon as they get off the train I call your dad and let him know. How old are you?"

"Seven, why do you tell my dad when Ed and Al come back?"

"So he knows they are back in town and if it's raining or too cold he can send someone to pick them up so they don't have to walk all the way to Eastern Command."

"Oh,"

"So who are you waiting for today?" Sammy asked.

"My sister in law." Roy replied. "This should be her train, the one from Ariss."

Sammy nodded. "Yep it is, it's five minutes late though." She sighed. "I have to get back to work before my boss gets back from lunch. I just wanted to say hello."

Lily smiled. "Hello,"

"Thanks Sammy," Roy said with a smile as she stood.

"Sure, it was nice to finally meet you Lily, take care of your Dad, okay?"

"I will,"

Roy stood slowly, making sure Lily had a hold of him and he her as the train pulled into the station. It didn't take long at all and soon Anise was walking toward them with her suitcase. "How was the trip?" Roy asked.

"It was warm and turbulent, but not all together unpleasant." Anise replied with a smile. "Hello Lily,"

"Hello," Lily said softly.

Roy set Lily upon her feet and reached for his sister in law's suitcase. "Well the weather has grown cooler within the last week. It should be a nice autumn this year."

"It should indeed." Anise muttered holding out her hand to Lily. Even Roy watched his daughter. He expected her to be polite; they'd talked about this. Lily had voiced her fear of her Aunt stealing her away again and Roy noted it.

Lily lifted her hand and placed in her aunts. "You can have my room while you stay with us. I'll sleep with Daddy or in Ed's room." Lily stated firmly.

"Ed's room?" Anise asked.

"The boys had an assignment," Roy explained. "So they are gone for the week. Lily's holding Edward's pillow hostage until he returns."

Anise shook her head with a light smile. "I see, well I'd say that's one way to get him to come home. You'll have to tell me everything I've missed Lily."

"We'll have to make a stop by the market before going home Anise, I hope you don't mind." Roy said with a smile. He caught Lily's and reached over to brush her hair from her eyes. She needed a hair cut too, but that could wait for now.

"That's fine Roy."

"We're having a big dinner, we have too." Lily smirked. "Daddy, let's go before the whistle goes again."

"So what's the Colonel's sister in law like?" Fury asked Riza as she knocked upon the door. He was the last to meet them on the corner before coming here. She decided it was best that they all arrive together.

"Polite," she replied and Havoc snorted.

"She's a viper Fury, don't let her fool you."

"What was his wife like?" Breda asked. "If her sister's a snake?"

Riza smiled. "Sable was completely different, a very kind and loving person." The door opened and all of them looked down to find Lily standing there with a smile.

"Hi!" Lily said happily and ran right into Riza's waist.

Riza smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "Hello Lily," There was always something about this little girl that she loved and never could quite figure it out. Maybe it was because she was Roy's little girl, maybe it was because Lily was so sweet, or maybe it was because Lily had always come to her, pushing her way into her heart. What ever it was it didn't really matter to Riza, she was glad for it.

Lily pulled away and took her hand. "Come inside, Daddy's cooking because Aunt Anise can't. She doesn't know you're supposed to have dinner with us yet."

"Lily, who's at the door?" They heard a woman call.

"Friends!" Lily replied tugging Riza inside.

It was when they had the door closed that Riza came eye to eye with Anise. They stared at each other for a moment; then Anise smiled. "It's nice to see you again Riza,"

"You as well Anise."

"Aunt Anise, this is Breda, Falman, and Fury. You already know Havoc," Lily said softly. "They're having dinner with us tonight."

"Oh, well come in please," Anise said looking as surprised as ever, and also a little annoyed.

Roy sat in the living room beside Lily while she played chess with Breda. Everyone else was chatting and they had a small conversation going, Anise mostly quiet and listening. So far Lily was doing pretty good against Breda and she made him promise not to help her. So far there had been no fights, but there was some definite tension in the air. Anise was tense, so much so that it showed every now and then. And of course they talked about military matters and some politics. That really wasn't Anise's field.

Havoc moved from his place near the fireplace and sat on the other side of Lily. "So kid how's it coming, beat him yet?"

Lily shook her head and moved a pawn. "No,"

Breda took her pawn with a grin. "You're not sneaking up on me,"

Lily smirked. "Really?" She reached down and took his knight with hers. "It looks like you're in check Breda."

Roy smiled, checking their pieces more closely. Lily had slipped her knight right in under Breda's nose and had him backed up with no way out. It didn't matter where he moved his king; he was screwed. "No, he's in check mate Poppet, and it's a good thing too, it's your bedtime."

Breda blinked then chuckled to himself. "I just got beat by a seven year old."

"I am my father's daughter." Lily said as she began to clean up the pieces.

Havoc laughed. "That's a scary thought."

"Lily I'll clean up, you go on, don't forget to brush your teeth." Roy said softly. Lily shook her head and leaned over to give him a hug.

"Night Daddy,"

"Good night,"

His eyes followed her as she gave Havoc a hug, the first one she'd ever given him, then to his surprise she hugged Falman, Breda, and Fury before making it to Riza. He wondered if she did that because she liked them or if she was trying to piss off her aunt.

When she reached Anise, Anise asked if she wanted her to tuck her in. Lily shook her head. "You never did that before, I'll be okay." She smiled and gave her aunt a hug. "See you in the morning." Then she ran from the room. Wow, that was kind of cold even he had to admit.

"Roy," Riza said gently. "Have you found a school for Lily yet?"

Roy smiled. "No, I thought a tutor would be better. I placed an ad in the paper for some one who could teach alchemy as well."

"She's an alchemist too?" Fury asked.

"Yes," Anise said with a smile. "She used to make flowers in the garden all the time. Sable used to do the same thing when we were younger."

"So are you an alchemist?" Fury asked.

Anise shook her head. "No, I never really cared for the science myself. It was always something my sister was interested in. I suppose because I didn't really care of it I could never transmute."

Finally everyone left, leaving Roy alone with Anise. The conversation had turned from alchemy to where the Elric's had gone and what it was the boys and Lily had been doing for the last week. Anise did not look pleased with some of it, especially when it came to Edward, Alphonse, and Lily making a trip to the park after dark one night to play.

Roy checked Ed's room first to locate his daughter. She wasn't there, but his pillow was gone. Anise sighed. "Roy," Here it came.

"What?" He asked, slipping a hand into his pocket.

"I would like to take Lily out tomorrow when I do some shopping."

"Better ask her if she wants to go." He said quietly. "After all, after being ignored for most of her life by you, she may not feel so inclined to take a trip around the city. Lily hates shopping, she told me so last week."

"Ignored? Roy I never ignored her." Anise whispered, glancing down the hall.

He smirked. "So she lied then is that it?"

"Since I have a small business to run my time was a little limited, but I never ignored her." Her hand reached for him and she took a step closer. Roy wanted nothing more than to back away from her, but he was curious to see what she was up too. "Everything would be easier on us…" She trailed off and for the first time ever, she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head upon his chest. "Just for a moment Roy, please?"

Roy held back a sigh. This was not going to work, this new tactic of hers. How did she think it could possibly? Oh he could see where this was going. She'd play the wounded girl in need of comfort hoping he'd indulge her and let his guard down then she'd strike. Well too bad for her, he could play this game as well. She might look a little like Sable, but she clearly was not and she couldn't play that card either.

Gently he enfolded her in his arms. "What's wrong Anise?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to feel… cared for."

He lifted her chin. "I've never not cared about you Anise. No matter how much we've fought I've always cared."

"But it was because of Lily or Sable."

_Yes _"No, I've always cared about you individually, separately." He just wasn't going to tell her how he'd cared about it, which was he cared enough to see her as a threat.

Anise pulled away smiling and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I shouldn't keep you from Lily, she might still be awake. I've kept you from her enough."

"Anise, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine Roy." She whispered and kissed his cheek. He watched her leave him for Lily's bedroom and close the door.

_Not going to work, _He thought and made way to his bedroom. As soon as he had his door closed he looked for Lily and smiled. She was curled up in the middle of the bed hugging Edward's pillow to her, her face buried in it. That could only mean one thing. She really missed Ed and she loved him. He wasn't sure if she had a crush on him or not, she seemed to divide her attention between Ed and Al evenly. One night last week she'd slept with Al and the next night with Edward. And the rest of the time she spent starting out in her own bed only to wander into his. He supposed she just didn't like sleeping alone. He didn't mind her sleeping with him; she was warm and didn't really kick in her sleep. He just worried that he'd have a bad dream and scare her again.

Roy sighed and changed for bed before crawling in beside his little girl. He smiled leaning over to kiss her head. She sighed in her sleep and he lay down to watch her for a little while.

Roy awoke to gentle prodding along his arm. "Daddy wake up."

"What is it?" He muttered.

"Aunt Anise is up and in the kitchen; you have to stop her from cooking." Lily's voice whispered. "I don't want to choke before Ed and Al get back."

He snorted, opening his eyes and rolled upon his back. Carefully he lifted Lily and placed her upon his stomach. "Why do you want Ed's pillow?"

"Because it smells like him, Al's doesn't really have a smell. His pillow smells like pillow. Ed's smells like Ed. Why?"

"Do you like Al and Ed?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Good… I don't want to get up." His eyes traveled to his clock. He had to get up soon and get ready for work or maybe… He thought over how much paper work he had or would have and smiled. "How would you like me to stay home today?"

Lily beamed. "Really, won't Riza get mad?"

"I don't think so," He yawned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You need a hair cut Poppet. Maybe we'll do that today while your aunt drags us around East City shopping hmm?"

Lily groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Don't torture me Daddy. I hate shopping with her."

Roy laughed, prying her hands from her face. "I'll go with you."

Lily sighed. "If you can find me after breakfast. Ed and I found great hiding places."

"It won't be so bad."

"I don't want to go."

"Lily,"

"Daddy," They stared each other down and he sighed.

"I'll take you to the park."

She shook her head. "Nice try,"

"Lily come on, just this once I'm too tired to think of bribes."

"Like I'd take them." She said with a smirk.

"Then what's it going to take to get you to go?" He asked.

Lily thought a moment. "You to make breakfast."

Well that was easy and simple enough. "Done, I'll get up in a minute."

"You say that and you always go back to sleep." She retorted, poking his chest. "Get up,"

Roy frowned. "Pushy little woman,"

"Yep," She giggled. "Please."

"Fine," He sighed, sitting up as best as he could with her still on him. Really he just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but maybe later they could take a nap together.

Somehow Roy didn't think shopping with Anise could be that bad, he was wrong. The woman took forever and he was so bored he almost wished he had a whole stack of paperwork to read and sign. Lily on the other hand was cranky and did nothing to hide it in the least.

He sighed looking out of the shop window and seeing a salon across the street. Salvation! At least there he could read something. "Anise I'm going to take Lily to get her hair cut, it shouldn't take too long."

Anise looked up from antique she was currently looking at, that was her job, or rather she was an antiques dealer, and today she'd been to ever antiques shop in the city. "All right, I'll come find you when I'm done."

Roy told the woman who had the scissors just to trim Lily's hair after asking his daughter what she wanted. She said Al liked her hair and she didn't want to look like a boy. That was a good enough response for him.

He sat back with a magazine in his hands and frowned when his stomach grumbled. They hadn't even stopped for lunch today and it was getting close to dinner. "Lily,"

"Huh?" her little sweet voice asked.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I don't care," She replied. "What do you think Edward and Alphonse are doing?"

Roy smirked as he opened the magazine. "Getting into trouble,"

"But bad trouble or good trouble?"

"I don't know," He muttered. "Maybe both,"

"Do you think they'll be back soon?"

"You really miss them don't you?" He asked flipping the page. "It hasn't even been two days."

"I missed talking to you for two days on the train, so what's your point?"

Roy snorted. "You're hopeless."

"But I'm cute." The woman cutting Lily's hair laughed and Roy sighed.

After dinner at a small restaurant, Roy was exhausted and glad to see his house up ahead from the cab window. Lily was already asleep in his lap. Anise was reading some book she'd picked up and it was quiet.

Roy frowned as they grew closer, there was someone standing on his front porch, someone… Was that really… How did?

Carefully as not to disturb Lily, he exited the car when it stopped. The figure turned and his suspicions were confirmed. It was and the relief he should have felt just wasn't there. Instead he felt a thread of anger, but pushed it aside to discover just what it was this man was doing at his house.

"Roy who is that?" Anise asked softly, joining him upon the walk.

"Good evening Colonel Mustang," The man said. It was so strange he didn't look a day older than the last time they'd crossed paths.

"Mr. Elric, I've been looking for you for some time. I didn't think you'd just appear at my house."

Hohenheim frowned. "You have? Hmm…Well I suppose I've found you."

Roy smirked. "So it would seem, please come in side, there's some things I'd like to talk to you about. For instance why you're here now."

Hohenheim smiled. "I was responding to your ad in the paper."

"Anise, would you mind putting Lily to bed?"

Anise smiled. "Of course not," She carefully took Lily from his arms and they walked up to the door.

Roy was thankful that anise had the good since to stay out of this one though he could hear her in his living room from his study. She was doing something, moving something he was sure, probably his furniture. She had this odd belief about energy flow though a house and where furniture was placed. It didn't make any sense to him in the least. But that didn't matter at the moment, Ed and Al's father did.

He looked at the older man who sat upon his study sofa. "I placed that ad to find a tutor for my daughter." Roy said a little on the cold side.

"So it said, you were looking for someone who could teach alchemy along with general studies."

Roy nodded. "When was the last time you went home?" It just sort of flew out of his mouth, but at this point he didn't care. The man's kids were… Did he even know about his wife or what had happened? Did he just ignore it?

Hohenheim sighed. "I can't return to Resembool Mustang."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. You shouldn't worry about it." He said with a smile. "My wife and son's are fine."

To this Roy's eyebrow rose. "No they're not. Your wife died Hohenheim. Edward never gave me the details but she was sick for a long time before the end. He and Alphonse sent letters out to all the people who ever sent you letters, looking for you. I've been looking for you." The smile faded from Hohenheim's face and a grim sadness passed over his features.

"Trisha…" the man lifted his amber eyes to him. "Have you seen my boys, how are they?"

Roy sat back in his arm chair. "Not the same…" He didn't know if Edward would want him telling his father what they'd done and really it wasn't his place to do so. If Ed wanted his father to know he'd have to tell him himself. "Ed's working for the state, under my command now. It's recent, but he and Alphonse have been staying with me while not on assignments. Edward I don't think wants anything to do with you, but Al…"

He smirked. "You can imagine the stress of the situation if I hire you to teach my daughter. I can't exactly say now because I know you'd probably be the best teacher for her, and there are Alphonse's feelings to consider. He'd be upset to know you were here and I didn't keep you from leaving until he returned with Edward. But then again Edward might think I was turning against him or betraying him and I've worked hard to gain his trust as his superior officer and form some kind of friendship, that way when he gets himself into trouble, he'll come and ask for help when he can't do it alone. It hasn't been easy because he's so stubborn."

Hohenheim nodded. "I understand, when will they return?"

Now that Roy wasn't exactly sure of. "Could be a few days to up to two to three weeks. They often tend to get side tracked." Roy tapped the arm of his chair. He supposed he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Oh what the hell, perhaps Edward would settle down and in time forgive him. It wasn't fair to keep Al from seeing their father. "When can you start?"

"Any time… You don't have to do this Mustang. I don't want to disrupt your life let alone the lives of my boys."

"So you want to take the easy way out and not face them?" Roy asked.

Hohenheim shook his head. "Not at all, I'm curious to know what sent them in your direction."

"Didn't you ever think of going home?" Roy blurted out. "Checking on them, sending them letters, something?"

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "Everyday. Like I said it's complicated and it wasn't an easy decision to leave. I did what I thought was best for them…" He trailed off frowning for a moment. "I know we're not and never really were close friends, but because you've taken care of Ed and Al… I'm dying, slowly. I didn't want them to see that and I don't want them to know either. I would rather have them hate me than have to suffer through watching me die." He sighed. "Honestly I'm surprised I've made it this long."

Now that Roy didn't know if he believed, the man looked fine and other than the weariness in his golden eyes, eyes so like Edward's, he was the picture of health.

"Daddy who's that man?" Lily called from the door way. "And why is Aunt Anise moving all our furniture?" Roy tore his eyes from Hohenheim to see his daughter's perturbed expression. He smiled holding out his hand and she came to him, climbing into his lap.

"Your aunt's nuts and this is Hohenheim-"

"Hey you look kind of like Edward," Lily said wide-eyed. "Are you his and Al's Daddy?"

Hohenheim nodded with a slight smile.

"Oh, they're not here right now, but they'll be back they promised."

"Lily why are you up?" Roy asked quickly before she said anything Edward didn't want her too, like mentioning he had auto-mail or that Al was in a seven foot suit of armor.

Lily sighed with a frown. "The noise, I don't like the scrapping or the vibrations though the floor. The train was better, but the little tremors drive me crazy. It's like something is building up and then going to crash and make a loud noise. And with the train it was constant. This isn't."

Roy frowned a moment. He couldn't feel it through his shoes, but since his bedroom was right above the living room he supposed that could play a part in why she could feel it. Or maybe she was just sensitive to feel. Sable had been, good grief the woman could feel him walk in their apartment with out hearing it, feel him shift ever so slightly in their bed, and in the war she could feel the tanks and trucks long before anyone heard anything or saw anything.

She smiled. "It's how I always know when it's Ed or Al coming into the room or moving. I can hear them and feel them unless they are being sneaky and I'm not paying attention."

Roy smiled, setting that information aside for later. "Hohenheim is going to be your tutor." He told her. "He'll start on Monday if that's all right?"

Lily shrugged lifting her hands as well. "Sure, whatever you want Daddy. You'll still come home for lunch right?"

He nodded.

"Good, may I please go tell her to stop so I can sleep? It's bugging Bandit too."

"Bandit?" Roy asked. He'd never heard of Bandit and didn't think she had any imaginary friends. At least she'd never mentioned having any; it wouldn't be unexpected since she told him she'd been neglected attention wise.

"The raccoon you gave me." She sighed. "I swear Daddy I told you his name last summer when you gave him to me. So?"

Well that was dumb, Bandit might not be original as far as naming raccoons or raccoon toys, but it made perfect sense. And come to think of it she had told him. "My mistake and yes, tell her I would like her to wait until tomorrow please and not to touch my bedroom."

Lily smirked. "What's she going to find in there?"

Roy's eyebrow arched as Hohenheim tried to hide a smile behind his hand. He pointed to the door. "Go so I can finish up the details with Mr. Elric."

"Oooo is it a letter to Ri-"

"Lily, move it." Roy interrupted.

She sighed and slipped off his lap. "You'll tell me right?"

Roy pointed to the door again saying nothing and she rolled her eyes and ran from the room. He sighed. "So Monday is all right with you?"

"Yes, that should give me enough time to make a trip to Resembool and back." There was a scream followed by high pitched, fast paced, panicked talking and giggling. Roy was in the process of getting up when Lily burst into the study holding something to her chest.

"Daddy she said she was going to kill him, don't let her! Don't let her!"

"Lily get back here this instant!"

"What!" Roy asked as Anise stormed in after her.

"It's a mouse Roy, it's disgusting! Get rid of it." Anise breathed her eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

Lily ran around on his other side and shook her head. "No! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Roy think of the germs, Lily or the boys might get sick!"

"Al won't get sick he can't and that's not the point! You just don't like mice so you want to get kill him. It's not right or fair. He didn't do anything but try to run away from you."

Roy blinked a moment. "I have a mouse…" Looking at the little brown thing in Lily's hands, the way she cradled it so carefully… It wasn't moving and he thought it was a little odd. Surely it should be squirming; her hold didn't look tight at all.

"ROY!"

"What!" He asked in surprise.

"She won't let me near her; you have to get rid of it."

Roy smirked thinking quickly. This was perfect. "But Lily wanted a mouse. I don't see the harm in letting her keep this one."

Anise's mouth opened and closed for a moment before she glared. "I don't think so, what happens when it bites her or the children get sick from the droppings, and your bedding and clothing."

"She can keep it in a box until I can find proper housing for it." He reasoned. "And if she lets him out it will be her responsibility to clean up after him and make sure he gets put back. Though this means we can't have a cat now, you understand this right Lily?"

Lily nodded. "I do… wait what about all the cats Al hides?"

Roy sighed. "We'll just have to tell him to keep them in the shed then."

"The shed, Daddy that's mean. If you want to put someone in the shed why don't you-"

"Uh Poppet, why don't you go up to my room and find a shoe box for your new friend. There should be one on the floor of my closet. Make sure he has something to eat and water, and cut a small hole to let in some air. Then wash your hands and go back to bed." He just knew she would suggest sticking her aunt in the shed, he just knew it.

"Roy I can't believe you're letting her keep that thing." Anise snapped blocking the doorway so Lily couldn't get out. "I forbid it!"

"He is not a thing, he's a mouse and his name is Tristan." Lily stated matter-of-factly. "Move please,"

Anise let out an exasperated sigh and stepped aside and Lily left.

"Monday, what time should I be here?" Hohenheim asked.

"Seven am if that's all right?" Roy asked quickly. At least the man had the good sense to get his information and vamoose before the fight began.

"That's fine; I'll just let myself out." Roy nodded and watched the man leave. What an eventful evening, he thought just as Anise opened her mouth. He shook his head.

"Let me get one thing clear to you Anise, this is _my_ house and Lily is _my_ daughter. That means _my _rules and if I say she can have a mouse she can have a damned mouse. As long as she takes care of it there is no harm. There will be no 'I forbid it' in this house unless it comes from me is that understood?"

"I'm-"

"I don't care Anise. I'm done rolling over for you. If you don't like it then I suggest you leave." He interrupted coldly.

Anise sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine, just don't complain when your uniforms are chewed up." They heard little feet running through the house and the front door open. "Ugh now what?"

Roy shook his head glad that this conversation was over for the moment and went to see what Lily was doing. He knew she grew a little hyper around bedtime and was a little worse if woken, cranky mostly, but it was never anything he couldn't handle and most of the time she opted to go back to sleep or sat with him until she fell asleep. She always did what she was told or tried her best too when with him.

He found her in front of the porch on the ground but he couldn't really see what she was doing. "Poppet why are you out here? Are you letting Tristan go?" He made sure to remember the mouse's name.

"No," Her voice replied a little shakily.

He frowned and walked down the steps and came beside her. She was digging. Carefully he knelt beside her. "Why are you digging honey?"

"Be-because Tristan isn't moving or breathing. I don't know when he stopped. He wasn't moving when I was holding him either."

Shit, her first pet, one she'd tried to rescue, had died on her? "Let me see him," He held out his hand. Lily's hands stopped digging in the dirt and she wiped them upon her dress. Then she turned to her side and picked up the mouse and placed it in his hands so delicately.

Roy checked it over and sure enough it was gone, not that he knew that much about mice in the first place. He sighed. "I'm sorry Lily,"

"I think I killed him when I picked him up. Aunt Anise was going to stomp on him; she'd already thrown the sofa cushion at him. I had to hurry."

Roy felt along the mouse's ribs and near as he could tell nothing was broken. "No I don't think you did. He might have just gotten too scared. Sometimes things like this happen."

She nodded and took her mouse from his hands. "I know," she whispered and placed Tristan to the side to finish digging.

"Need some help?" He asked feeling bad for her. It was the way she said she knew that made him hurt the most. It was almost as if she were use to things dying or leaving her.

Lily nodded finally, beginning to cry. "This is worse than when the gardener found the baby bunnies in the tool shed… And the rats. He shot the Jessica, the little cat that was hiding under the gazebo. Aunt Anise told him to get rid of all of them; she didn't want wild animals running around."

Roy took over digging for her. That was just terrible and he hated to listen to her cry. "I'm sorry Lily. Did you bury them too?"

"Uh huh, except for Jessica. Aunt Anise wouldn't let me. She sent me to my room but I still saw it and the gardener just threw her in the trash can like she was nothing. I didn't tell you because I was told not too and it hurt too much to talk about it. Maybe I'm not supposed to have animals; all the one's I get near always get killed."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault." Roy said softly. He reached for Tristan and laid him in the little hole then covered him with dirt quickly. He couldn't believe she'd been witness to someone shooting a cat. Who the hell shot a cat! They could have relocated it, given it to someone else for crying out loud. He didn't even want to know what they had done to the rabbits and rats. It was too cruel. Didn't they have any compassion at all?

When the hole was covered and he was sure the earth was packed down, god help them if some predatory animal came along and dug Lily's mouse up, he pulled her close. "Don't worry, when you're ready we'll find us another pet. But animals do die Lily, just like people. Everything dies."

"I know Daddy." She pulled away and drew in the dirt, then transmuted flowers over the little grave. He gave her a moment then picked her up.

"Let's get cleaned up and go to bed." He wondered what else Lily had been instructed not to tell him as he carried her into the house and closed the door. Anise was already upstairs from the sound of it.

It was easy to get Lily's hands washed, his washed, and get them both upstairs and changed for bed. Just as he got into bed with Lily there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" He half snapped.

Anise poked her head in. "Well?"

"Tristan's, dead I hope you're happy!" Lily shouted then covered her head with Edward's pillow.

"Thanks Anise, I just got her calmed down." Roy muttered.

"I'm sorry Lily," Anise said softly.

Roy heard something from Lily he'd never heard before, at least not like that. She screamed into Edward's pillow then threw it aside, sitting up. "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT YOU NEVER ARE! JUST LIKE YOU WERE NEVER SORRY WHEN YOU TALKED BAD ABOUT MY DADDY! JUST LIKE YOU WERE NEVER SORRY WHEN YOU TALKED ABOUT MOMMY BEING STUPID AND ENLISTING! I HATE YOU, GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"Lily!" Anise gasped covering her mouth.

"Anise, just go, I'll take care of it." Roy breathed, a little stunned. He'd never seen Lily lose her temper, ever. And boy was she pissed, he could feel her anger rolling off in waves and that was something considering she was only seven. He never thought she could get that angry. Tomorrow he guessed he was going to have to take her to work with him to keep her away from her aunt enough to cool down.

"But-"

Roy shook his head. Anise slammed his door then hers. He sighed rubbing his face. More light was shed on his daughter's life away from him, things that never should have been said around her, especially about her mother. "Lily, that wasn't very nice." He said sternly.

"She doesn't care, so why should I?" Lily pouted.

"Because she's your aunt and, because you don't want to be like her, do you?" He asked.

"I'm not like her and she wasn't sorry, she's never sorry. She only says it so I'll shut up and go away."

Roy sighed. He couldn't very well lecture Lily when she was only reacting and probably blew. It was justified as far as he was concerned, but what about later? What happened when it was someone else? "It's not good to lose your temper like that. You need to have a cool head and find a more constructive way to release your anger. Yelling at Anise only gives her more fuel and fire power to use against you later. That's the last thing you want when dealing with people like her. You'll learn as you get older which people to do this with. You just have to watch them carefully and find out what throws them off best. You never want to lose the upper hand."

"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered and lay back down pulling the blankets over her head.

He was about to reach for her when she slipped out of the bed and grabbed Ed's pillow and her raccoon and headed for the door. His brows furrowed as he sat up. "Lily, where are you going?"

"To Ed's room."

"Why, you don't want to sleep with me tonight?"

"I made you mad so I need to go to a different room." She replied reaching for the door handle.

That was… Why did she think she had to leave… Anise. It always came back to Anise. "I'm not mad at you Lily."

"Yes you are,"

Roy got out of bed and picked her up, taking her back to bed. "No Poppet, I'm not and you should get that silly idea that you have to leave the room when you make someone angry out of your head."

"But Aunt Anise always made me leave and she said I had to do the same with you."

Roy shook his head. "No, what else did she tell you about me? I want all of it." He was serious. "And what did she say about Mommy?"

Lily winced. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not good and you'll really get mad and I'm not supposed to say some words like that."

"You're allowed this once." He replied, because he really wanted to know.

Needless to say Roy didn't sleep that night, not after what his daughter told him. He pushed and got more information out of Lily about what her life was like living under her Aunt's 'better healthier' care. It really took some work to finally get it all out of her. He almost had to threaten her, but she told him everything, cried about some of it and finally he was able to calm her down enough to sleep.

By morning he was so furious with Anise he was ready to kill her. But to prevent that he woke Lily early, got her dressed, and called a cab to take him the HQ. He startled the hell out of Riza as she'd not expected him for another hour and immediately she asked what was wrong.

"We'll talk about it later," He replied softly. Lily was only half awake and he didn't want to upset her first thing in the morning.

"Anise?" She asked softly.

Roy nodded as Lily stirred.

"Actually Chief," Havoc said getting up. "Fury and I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm betting if you're here with Lily this early you guys haven't had any either. Why don't we take her down to the mess hall and bring you back something?"

Roy thought about it and tapped Lily's back. "You want to do that?"

Lily nodded. "Yes,"

"Okay, be good." He replied setting her down. Immediately she ran to Havoc and lifted her arms.

Havoc put out his cigarette and picked her up. "Come on munchkin, we might be able to find muffins, sound good?"

Lily nodded, resting her head upon his shoulder with a yawn.

Roy waited until Havoc, Fury, and Lily were gone before letting out a heavy sigh. "I have got to get that woman away from my daughter for good."

Riza nodded. "Then why did you invite her to stay with you?"

"To learn what it was that she was planning, watch her and catch her."

"Tell me what happened,"

Roy took a seat beside her, Breda's seat, and began. He started with the mouse incident; then went over everything Lily told him. Anise ignoring her, forbidding her from telling him about all the animals she'd tried to keep and save, the supervision of Lily's letters and phone conversations, being kicked out of the room when Anise was angry or displeased with her, Anise locking her in her room if she had guests over, and the worst of it, what she'd said about Sable. He didn't care what she said about him, but Sable… Now that was one place one just didn't go, not when Lily was concerned.

Anise had also manipulated Lily so badly she was afraid that he was going to send her away, told her things about him that weren't true, that he would hate her if she didn't behave perfectly and eventually turn his back on her all together. Also that he was only talking her from Anise to get back at her and she was a useless whelp of a child who could never do anything right and she'd never be good enough. She was unwanted and that's why he hadn't taken her home before now. Also what she'd told Edward she'd over heard. Lily said she didn't believe it, but he'd seen the fear in her black eyes last night. If someone was told something enough they began to believe it even if they didn't want too, and children were… well when adults told them things they tended to believe it more than naught.

Riza was quiet a long time before speaking. "Colonel, you know I love Lily, but I think your plan to have Anise here was a good one. Do you think she can withstand her a little longer? I'm sure after last night it's only a matter of time before Anise tries to pull something. Having the child who she's controlled for so long finally bite back must have done something to her. I don't want to put Lily through any more, but-"

Roy nodded, glad to have confessed this to Riza, he'd needed to talk to someone about this before he blew and he was ready to blow. After all this time, all this mess, he'd let his daughter go to an even worse place than what living with him might have been. Sure he'd been at the end of his rope, but he never would have let Lily go a day thinking she was nothing let alone treat her like an inconvenience or a mistake. She was his little angel; he'd do anything for her. How she'd even managed to stay so positive he couldn't fathom.

"No, I know, I don't want her around Lily anymore than you do, but I have to have something else or I can't get her out of our lives for good." He smirked. "She tried to play upon my sympathies the other night, like that would really work after everything."

"You know what's kept Lily going, don't you?" Riza asked softly.

Roy shook his head. "No, actually I don't, and all of this is my fault Riza. All of it. I should _never_ have let her walk out that door with Lily."

"Blaming yourself when you clearly thought it was best isn't going to help. How could you have known, really? I think what kept Lily going all this time was how you treated her when you were around her. That had to have been what confused her enough to begin to pick out what was true and what wasn't. And now you have time to show her the rest."

The door opened and Lily bounded in. "Daddy guess what!"

Roy turned to her. "Huh?"

"Havoc and Fury let me feed asquirrel. It was digging in the trash by the back door and ate right out of my hand."

"You didn't bring it with you did you?" He asked almost fearing her answer. She'd just lost her mouse last night, he wasn't sure if she was ready for another pet and well he wasn't sure if he really wanted a squirrel in the house. He really didn't know anything about them other than they gathered nuts for the winter and scurried around upon his roof.

"No, I didn't want to catch it. Besides we had to get back before your coffee was cold. No one's going to hurt it are they?" she asked, climbing up into another chair beside him.

Roy shook his head. "No, we pretty much leave the squirrels to their business."

"Ya think she'll be some sort of animal alchemist?" Havoc asked.

Now that, Roy had to wonder about, but what would she do exactly? She'd never harm an animal so chimeras were out…

When they got home that evening the house was silent. Roy checked every room, finding a note upon the coffee table from Anise. She'd gone home, said she'd call later to see if Lily was okay, but for now she didn't want to upset her anymore than she had. That was fine with him at the moment. He was still pissed and would like a little more time to work out a clear cut plan of action. Basically he needed to wait for her to make her next move whatever that was, and when it happened, he'd be ready.


	4. Chapter 4: Will you marry me?

Chapter Four:

It was Saturday when Ed and Al's train pulled into the station. They'd called ahead for once to let Roy know they were on their way. Lily was so happy she could barely sit still and she was trying her best. After her aunt had left she knew what life while her Daddy was at work during the day would be like without Ed and Al. She didn't really like it, but she always found something to do and she couldn't wait to tell her big brother's about what she and Bandit had done yesterday in the study.

She saw Edward in the window, he stood and stretched like he did often after sitting for a long time and reached for his suit case. Al pointed to them and waved. Then Ed waved too and she looked up at her father. Roy smirked and nodded. "Go get them,"

"Thank you," She said and took off from the bench.

Ed caught her up in a hug as he stepped off the train. "Edward will you marry me?" She asked with a smile.

Ed pulled away with the strangest look she'd ever seen. "You missed me that much huh?"

Lily nodded. "But will you?" She really hoped he would say yes. He was so nice to her, he and Al both were but Ed… Ed was different. She could touch him and he was warm, he whispered silly things to her and never made her feel like she was nothing or small. Al didn't make her feel that way either, but Al didn't hold her or whisper to her. Sometimes it was almost like Al was afraid to touch her. He was good to talk to and a great listener, but it just wasn't the same.

He smiled ruffling her hair. "Sure, but you have to grow up first."

Lily beamed and ran to Al. "I missed you too big brother."

"I missed you; it's kind of boring with just Ed to talk to."

"Hey!" Ed bit.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Al asked as Roy came over.

"Lots of things, I fed a squirrel right out of my hand, my aunt left after two days of staying with us. I got to spend a whole day with Daddy in his office. That was nice because I got to see everyone. Oh and they came for dinner the day that you left too. That didn't make Aunt Anise very happy. I met one of Daddy's friends who works here, oh and…" She sighed sadly. "I had a mouse named Tristan, but he died and we buried him in the front yard. He was small and brown with black eyes like me and Daddy."

"A mouse?" Ed asked. "A real mouse?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, a real mouse."

"I'm sorry Lily, what happened?" Al asked.

Lily didn't really want to talk about it, but since it was her big brothers she supposed it was okay. She wanted to tell them everything. "Aunt Anise threw a pillow and him and tried to step on him. He wasn't moving when I ran into the study to have Daddy stop her from killing him. I didn't know anything was wrong until I went to get him something to eat like Daddy said."

"Let's go home boys and don't worry about the mission report until Monday morning. I don't think I could read it tonight." Roy said.

Lily giggled. "That's because Riza made him stay late at the office to finish all his paper work. She sent Havoc to get me yesterday and I got to help Fury and Falman with the filing. We also ate dinner in the mess hall."

"Sounds like you've been busy." Ed said with a smile. "So do I get to have my pillow back?"

Roy snorted. "Not likely, she slept with it every night and when she took naps. She even brought it to the office yesterday for when she wanted to call it a night."

Ed looked at Lily and sighed. "Fine, I'll just take yours."

By the time they reached the house Lily had told them everything she and Bandit had done that week then let Ed wander off to take a shower. She did as she was asked and didn't say a word about Hohenheim, just like her father had asked. He said Ed might get upset and he would have a talk with him later. Al was sitting with her in the living room playing chess.

"Al, I said a bad thing to my aunt, I think that's why she left."

"What did you say?" Al asked after moving a piece.

"I told her I hated her. But I don't know if that's true." She replied softly. She sat back picking at the carpet. There was so much she didn't understand. On one hand she really wanted to love her aunt because she was her aunt and that's who'd she known mostly for the first part of her life. But the things she said, the way she made her feel sometimes she knew were wrong on some level. The things she said about her Mommy didn't match what her Daddy said. And the things she said about her Daddy didn't match with how he treated her either. It was so confusing and she'd always wanted to be with her Daddy. With him she felt like she belonged, she felt like she was home with him, she loved him and he always told her he loved her so much, more than anything.

"She's just so mean. She said she was sorry about Tristan, but if she was sorry then why did she try to kill him in the first place? She said she was sorry about what she said about my Mommy and Daddy, but if she was sorry why does she always say them and repeat them? I can't make sense of it at all."

"She's two faced Lily, there's no way around it." Ed replied softly as he entered. "Some people put on one face for others to see, like a mask, and when people go away they take it off and show you their real face."

Lily guessed that made sense. Her aunt was nicer when certain people were around. Ed yawned and sat beside her upon the floor. "So did you do anything else while we were gone?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I told you everything. What did you do?"

"Looked at a mine, it was dull and Al got stuck."

Lily imagined Al getting stuck in a hole and almost giggled. As funny as that was it wasn't. He couldn't help it. So she smiled. "Did it hurt?"

"No," Al replied. "Your move Lily."

"Hey, when are you two going to teach me how to play this?" Ed asked.

Lily smirked. "I told you, you should ask Daddy. He'll teach you."

Ed waved her away. "Don't want to bother him."

"Or you don't want him to beat you." She replied moving her next piece. "Did you know I beat Breda?"

Ed winced a moment then shook his head. "No, you didn't tell us that."

"I did, it was fun."

"I haven't played with him yet." Al said moving again.

Lily gave him a smile. "You should." She caught hold of Edward's hand as he began to get up. She didn't want him to go. "Where are you going?"

He smiled down at her the way he always had, so kindly. "I'm going to write my mission report and take a nap so we can play later."

A little down heartedly she nodded. Ed had to do important work like her Daddy and she shouldn't keep him from it. At least they were home now and she still had Al with her. She wouldn't be lonely and Al was fun to play with and talk to. They just had to be quiet because her father was upstairs taking a nap too. "Okay,"

"Don't look so sad, we're back and not going anywhere until we get new orders."

Lily didn't know about that. Not with her new tutor coming on Monday. Ed wouldn't be up at the HQ all day and her Daddy had told her that Ed didn't like his Dad very well. "You promise?"

Ed scratched his head. "What's with you, you act like we'll leave and never come back?"

"Promise Edward." She insisted, getting to her feet.

"Okay I promise, jeeze calm down."

"I am calm," She muttered turning her attention to the game and retaking her seat. Well no she wasn't, she was scared and she knew it. She didn't want to have to say good bye again. She was always saying goodbye, everyone and everything always left her.

"Right, well I'll see you in a little bit."

Lily's black eyes followed him from the room then she sighed. "What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Nothing really," she muttered and moved again.

She and Al finished their game and put it away quietly. As they went back to the living room she looked up at him. "Al, if you don't sleep do you take naps?"

"No, I guess I kind of meditate to give myself a rest."

"Oh…" She frowned. "I don't understand how you got in there."

"It's complicated and hard to talk about. Ed and I did something we shouldn't have with alchemy and we paid with our bodies. We'll get them back someday, don't worry."

Lily knew about the laws of equivalence, it was one of the first things she'd read and something her Daddy had made sure she knew. "I don't mind, I like you the way you are but I don't like that you can't eat or sleep like everyone else. It seems like it might hurt."

"It's not so bad. What do you want to do now?"

Lily looked out the front window at the porch swing them looked Al over. Hmm… "Can we just sit outside for a little bit? You can make the swing stronger right?"

Al lifted his helm to the window. "I don't know Lily, Colonel Mustang may not like that."

Lily nodded, she certainly didn't want to make her Daddy angry. "Well then we can sit on the steps or in the yard. It's nice out today."

"It looks nice, you can tell me what it feels like and we can figure out what shapes the clouds are. Ed and I used to do that."

Lily found a nice soft patch of grass in the front yard, not that all of it wasn't soft, but this one was near Tristan's little grave and she wondered if he could see the clouds too. Al lay down next to her and pointed with his large metal and leather hand up at the blue sky that was clouding over slowly. "Look a dog."

Lily smiled. "And there's a chicken,"

"Where?"

She pointed a little to the side on the left of the dog as the breeze blew a cool air. "Right there,"

"What's it feel like?"

Lily scooted closer, resting her head upon his steel arm. "The wind is cooler than it has been, almost time for a jacket. The sun is warm and the ground is hard, but the grass makes it softer. Kind of like a pillow of goose feathers."

"Lily, don't rest your head on me I'm too hard."

"No, you're not, you're nice and cool." She rubbed her cheek against his arm. "You're soft too, smooth like a spoon. Really Alphonse it's okay. Even though I know you can't eat or sleep or feel you're still here. Maybe that's selfish, but I would rather have you here like this than not at all and you said you were going to fix it right?"

"Yeah," Al said softly with a little bit of hope in his voice. "I'm glad too, and I don't think its selfish Lily. If it is then I would be too, because I want to be here with you and Ed."

"Hey do you think Tristan's okay?"

"Your mouse?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, Daddy never talks about stuff like that and I've always wondered where people go after they die, animals too."

"That's one of those things no one knows until they get there. But he's probably playing with other mice somewhere happily."

"Do you think our Moms are happy too?"

"I hope so." He sighed.

"Me too," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Thank you for living with us Al and for being my big brother." She snuggled closer. "Promise me you'll be careful while you're away from me and Daddy. I don't want to say goodbye forever."

"Lily,"

"Please, I always say goodbye."

Al sat up, picking her up and setting her in his lap. "Then we'll make a new rule. We won't say goodbye because Ed and I will always come back. Brothers and sisters look out for each other, we're all we've got."

Lily shook her head. "That's not true, you have Daddy and Riza and Uncle Maes too."

"You're right we do, I guess friends are family too."

Lily nodded. "Yep, that's what Daddy says."

After dinner Ed found Roy in the study pulling a book off the shelf. "Bring it to me Monday Edward." Roy muttered.

"Why not now?" Ed asked a little confused as to why now wouldn't be a good time to hand in his mission report.

Roy smirked in that annoying way. "I might forget it on my way out."

Ed shrugged. "Well I don't have it with me." Roy only nodded, setting the book back upon the shelf and pulled down another. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a book to read to Lily."

"Oh,"

Roy turned his head. "Something wrong?" He frowned "Where are Lily and Alphonse?"

"Under the kitchen table, well Lily is. Al's looking for her." Ed replied scratching his head.

"And you don't want to play with them; what, are you too old? Surely you could find the smallest hiding places."

"Don't call me _small!_" Ed bit, clenching his fists. He just had to say it, couldn't go too long with out… Ugh!

Roy chuckled, looking back at the shelf. He pulled another book down and walked over to Edward. "Here, I'm not sure what your tastes are, but I think you might enjoy this."

Ed looked at the book and frowned. "What's it about?"

"Read it and find out, so you wandered in here for a reason."

Ed sighed, he'd never really asked Roy for anything, well not directly unless it involved information on the stone. "Lily said to ask you…" He really didn't like that amused look upon Mustang's face.

"Go on,"

"Will… would you mind teaching me to play chess?" There it was, out and over with.

Roy smiled a real honest smile at him for once, probably the first time ever. "I wouldn't mind at all. Let me get Lily to sleep first, then I'll meet you in the living room."

Ed stood blinking for a moment, then nodded, not sure what to say just yet. Roy passed him, resting his hand upon his shoulder for a moment before leaving. Suddenly Ed smiled a little. Mustang really wasn't so bad and after a year or so, he was just figuring out that the man really did care. He would have to to take them in and put up with them and then name them the older brothers of his daughter.

Roy was always there as well. He was there that night, there again when he'd been sick after going on a mission, there when he'd been beaten up; hell, he'd even been there when he'd gone after Winry and Barry the Chopper had almost killed him. It seemed like every time he was in serious trouble Roy always came.

He was always helping too, in little ways Ed didn't always notice. He knew that Roy corrected his reports then typed them up before sending them in to Central. He didn't have to do that. They didn't have to be typed up; someone in Central did that. Roy always sent someone or came himself to make sure that they were back and had somewhere to stay, had eaten and such. And he always let them hang around when there wasn't anything to do and they were just bored and needed a break from research. Of course he didn't mind lecturing Ed either.

Then there was what he was always doing, keeping watch on any leads for the stone and passing them his way. He was helping them reach their goal, to get their bodies back. And now the man was going to teach him how to play chess. But then what was Mustang getting out of all of this? Fights, stress, and bad attitude? It wasn't exactly something Ed would want if their positions were reversed. In the beginning Roy didn't even know them, didn't owe them anything and as Ed saw it they owed Roy more. And through all of it Roy had been… he'd been… He'd been more of a father than his own had.

That thought just infuriated Edward to no end. His father should have been there, if… if he'd been there then none of this… No, his mistakes were of his own making, but… Who cared about Hohenheim, he didn't need him. He had Al and Lily… and Mustang. He also had Pinako and Winry too, the Hughes.

Ed sighed, he didn't know what Roy wanted and maybe he'd never know unless he asked and then he'd be lucky if Roy gave him a straight answer, but he could be more tolerant and less of a pain in the ass.

Roy met Edward in the living room and sat down opposite of him after pulling one of the arm chairs over. "You rearranged the furniture." Ed muttered from the sofa.

"Actually Anise did, I just haven't changed it back." Roy looked around for a moment. "I really don't like it."

Ed smiled. "I can help you move everything and with any luck we'll find another mouse for Lily."

Roy sighed. "Uh, I really hope not. I'd rather she had a dog or cat honestly, but don't tell her that."

Ed snickered. "Before dinner she said she'd love to make a pond in the back yard so we could have an Otter."

Roy sighed, again holding his face in his hands. "I suppose next she'll want chipmunk." He shook his head, leaning over the table to set up the game. "And she returned your pillow by the way."

Ed's amber eyes looked up. "She did, how can you tell?"

"She's got pink sheets on her bed and yours are blue." Roy smirked. He really needed to tell Edward about Hohenheim, but he didn't want to lose this. He didn't want to lose this time with Ed or send him packing. He rather enjoyed having Edward here.

He set the last pieces down and pointed to the board. "Okay, this is how it's set up. When you move a pawn for the first time they get to move two spaces forward and can take another piece diagonally. For instance." He moved some pieces, two of Ed's and two of his, and used Ed's pawn to take one of his own. Then he explained how all the other pieces moved.

Ed scratched his cheek. "It seems so unfair that the queen can go where ever she wants and have all the power and the king can't really do much."

Roy smirked. "Says a little about some people doesn't it?"

The boy frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Was he really about to have this discussion with Edward of all people? "Have you ever watched the way Gracia and Maes interact sometimes, or even the way you and Winry-"

"Now before you go there Winry and I are _not _dating." Ed blushed and was just about the color of his red coat.

Roy smirked wickedly. "I should hope not after promising Lily you'd marry her when she grows up."

Ed winced. "You heard that?"

"Of course, don't worry she'll probably forget or let you out of it… I think. I'm not sure about that one. It's a little hard to guess certain things about her since I haven't… Anyway my point was and my self included because if you'd known Sable and a little with Riza… Men are sometimes intimidated by strong women if not down right frightened of them. There are days Riza scares the hell out of me."

He could tell Ed was thinking about Winry when he winced. "What was your wife like?"

Roy sighed keeping his eyes off the picture upon the mantel. "She was lovely, kindhearted, had a good sense of humor, nearly always positive about everything." Good grief he was married to her two years and dated her a year before that. They'd shared everything and she'd been the better part of him so why was it so hard to describe her? Because sometimes words just weren't enough… That was something she'd always say.

"Sable was like a sudden open window in a room where you're suffocating. She was sunshine, but if you pissed her off…" He smirked remembering a time when he'd done so. "She was down right scary when angry and it took a lot to really push her. Lily's got her temper though hers is on a shorter fuse I think, shorter like mine." Now that Roy thought about it and he laughed. "You know when Anise was here after we buried Tristan, Anise came in to talk to Lily. Lily did exactly the same thing I used to do when I was little and angry."

"What?" Ed asked with a smile.

"She screamed into a pillow then threw it and then she yelled." Roy scratched his head. "I don't do that anymore,"

"No, now you just snap your fingers and shoot fire at people." Ed said sardonically. "I think I prefer Lily's method better, less running."

"You're pretty fast when motivated." Roy mused. He could tell Edward tomorrow about his father. Tonight he just wanted this. It was almost like they were friends, really friends and it was too nice to spoil.

When Roy went to check on Lily before bed, after one very long game of chess, Ed picked up on it so damned quickly; he didn't find her in her room. He checked his and she wasn't there. He was about to check Al's room when Ed sighed. "Guess she's sleeping with me again." He heard Ed mutter before the door closed.

Roy shook his head and entered his own room, glad to have his bed all to himself again. He loved having Lily curl up beside him, but it would be nice to stretch out and take the whole bed with out worry of hitting anyone or rolling over someone. But suddenly he had a thought. Should he let Lily sleep with Edward after... They were just kids, nothing would happen, and he trusted Ed. Lily was too little to know about things like that anyway. He'd gently put a stop to it when she got older if she didn't grow out of it.


	5. Chapter 4 part Two

A/N: Well I was going back though this on here trying to get myself back into writing for this story and found that I had forgotten to post part tw of chapter four. I apologise profusely for this. beats slef in the head many many times So here it is, the missing piece of the story and hopefully now things will make a little more sense.

* * *

CH 4 pt 2

Monday came so fast Roy didn't know where Sunday had gone. He had a stack of paper work so damn high he didn't even know if he'd make home on time and he'd still not told Edward about Hohenheim and to further darken his mood, it was raining. It was so dark outside the street lights were on. He just bet it was going to be a _lovely_ day.

Suddenly his office door slammed open with Edward dripping and panting. "It's official, I'm dead!"

Roy blinked a moment. "Mind telling me why?"

Ed marched in and pulled the report from his coat, placing it upon the desk then he took off his coat and it looked like he was having a little trouble in doing so. But as soon as it was off Roy could see why. There was a screw missing from Ed's auto-mail arm and one of the cover plates was lose. "I can't even find a replacement and I don't know what happened to the original. Winry's going to kill me. I've been to every hardware store and the auto-mail store, did you know they're closed on Monday, who closes on a business day?!" Ed sighed. "One of the wires is messed up too that's why I can't move my arm very well. Al's back at the house looking with Lily but-"

"So that's why I didn't see you at breakfast." Roy muttered. "Well do you want me to call-"

"NO!" Ed snapped. "Winry will kill me."

"How did it happen?" Roy asked calmly.

Ed winced. "I slipped getting out of the shower."

Roy sensed there was something Edward wasn't telling him. "And?" Suddenly Ed blushed.

"I just slipped; it was right after you left."

Still not telling him everything, "And?"

"And I slipped again trying to get up."

Roy smirked. "There's something else isn't there?"

Once again Edward winced and he was blushing so red he was about to turn purple. "Lily ran in."

Roy tried, really tried to hold back his smile. "And?"

"You're sick…"

Roy snorted. "I just need to know what I'm going home too."

Edward glared. "What do you think happened, she gawked at me with her slanted eyes and smirked just like you and then she told me ever so _sweetly 'You should be more careful Ed, you might hurt something_,' then she ran away."

Roy couldn't help it, he just couldn't, he laughed. It was the way Ed mocked Lily making his voice sound like a little girl, what had been said, all of it.

"Oh shut up!" Ed snapped.

Roy sighed, clearing his throat. "Has her tutor arrived yet?"

"I don't know, I left as soon as I figured out I had a problem. Al said he and Lily were going to look in the hall and upstairs."

Roy nodded, becoming serious. "I see, well," He reached for the mission report. He read it over and set it aside. "Looks good,"

Ed blinked. "What no lecture, are you feeling well?"

Roy sighed. He really should tell Edward now before he went home and found out on his own… "I'm feeling fine Edward,"

Ed jumped up. "Great! Glad to know it, I promised Lily I'd hurry incase it started to thunder today, bye,"

Before Roy could utter another word Ed was out the door. He started to go after him but his phone rang. What did he do? Ignore the phone on what could be an important call or chase after Edward? He picked up the phone. "What?"

"Hey Roy,"

"Hughes let me call you back I have to go after Edward." With that he slammed the phone down and hurried from his office. He ran, he really ran down the hall, and down the stairs, out into the rain but Edward was no where to be seen. He sighed turning to go back inside. Well it was going to be one very long day.

Lily sighed as she stood. "Is this it?" she asked holding up a screw. It looked like one of Ed's.

Al rose from his place upon the floor. "Yeah, that's great Lily, where was it?"

"Under his bed," She replied with a smile. "I wonder how it got there?"

"Well he did get his arm caught when we were in the mine." Al replied.

"Oh," She smiled, holding the screw out to him and looked at the small alarm clock upon Ed's dresser. "Oh no my Teacher's late," As if that had summoned him, the door bell rang. "That might be him!"

"Lily don't run,"

"I'm okay," She called as she hit the stairs. "You should come too Al."

"Coming," She could hear his metal body clanking along the way as she yanked the door open. There standing soaking wet was Hohenheim Elric with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late Lily, I had to walk this morning. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

Lily nodded, taking his free hand as the other carried a black brief case a lot like her father's and pulled him inside. "Daddy left the coffee on, would you like some?"

"That would be nice." Hohenheim replied as Al entered the foyer.

Lily turned around as Al gasped. "Al this is my teacher but you already know him don't you…" She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"D-dad?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Hello Alphonse, it's nice to see you again."

"How-"

"Daddy hired him as my teacher," Lily said softly. She hoped that Al wasn't mad and she knew she should probably leave them alone as her father had said there probably wouldn't be any lessons today anyway. Ed and Al needed to face their father. "He answered his ad in the paper. Um…I'm going to go get the coffee. The living room is over there. Please don't be mad Al, Daddy said you wanted to find him and-"

"I'm not mad Lily," Al said softly. "Do you need some help?"

She shook her head. "No, you should talk to him." She ran into the kitchen as quickly as she could relieved that her big brother wasn't angry, but then what was he? Happy or sad or what?

When Lily entered the living room with Hohenheim's coffee she smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. Al and his Daddy were talking peacefully, Hohenheim smiling. "Here, I can't reach the sugar even with the chair."

"That's fine Lily, so Alphones and Edward are you big brothers now? Are they taking good care of you?"

Lily nodded. "Yes," She sighed again. "I don't know when Ed will be back but Daddy said he wouldn't likely be happy with you being here. Is that okay?"

"It is," The man replied.

"Brother will calm down Lily; he just has to get over the shock first." Al replied patting her head. "I'm glad Colonel Mustang hasn't said anything before now. I just hope he stays out of the line of fire until tonight. He works so hard as it is."

Lily smirked. "You mean when he's not taking a nap?"

Al chuckled. "Yeah,"

Edward shook out his coat when he entered the Mustang residence, shivering. It had gotten a little colder this morning and the rain was getting worse, in fact it was raining cats and dogs and he kind of wanted to take Lily out to play in the puddles in the street. There weren't many cars that passed through here during the day and she certainly liked to play in the dish water when they did the morning dishes together. Al could come along too as long as he didn't get too wet.

Man this arm was really beginning to bother him. He just had to get it fixed tomorrow before Winry found out. The last thing he wanted was her wrench flying at his head again.

He heard Lily giggle in the living room and smiled to himself despite this morning's little incident. At least she seemed to be okay, eh what was he worrying for?

Never in a million years did he expect to see what he saw when he entered the living room, his greeting dying upon his lips. Lily sat upon…his lap…

"Hello Edward, you've grown."

"I think he looks a lot like you Teacher." Lily said with a smile.

For a moment Edward was stunned. Was that…Could it really be…"YOU BASTARD GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He shouted, bolting for Lily and snatching her up. He quickly deposited her and punched his father square in the jaw. "After all this time you show up here and make yourself at home with Lily?!"

"Edward!" Lily snapped. "Stop it, that's not it."

"Brother!"

Ed was so steaming with anger he couldn't stand it. How dare he?! How dare he?! "What were you going to do come and let her get attached then abandon her just like you did us?! It wasn't enough to do it to mom that you have to do it to Lily too?! GET OUT!"

"Brother, Mustang hired him to be her tutor, it's his decision." Al reasoned.

"WHAT?!" Ed screeched.

"It's true Edward, I had no idea that you boys were staying with him." Hohenheim said quietly.

Ed shook his head. He didn't care, no he did care. How could Mustang do this? Is this why there was no lecture this morning? It had to be! He thought Roy was…was his friend and then he goes and pulls something like this? Oh he was going to kill him! He didn't even tell him!

"You didn't even show up to her funeral!" Ed snapped.

"I didn't know,"

"And you didn't bother to call or write or anything damn it! You just left! You left us alone. I won't let you do it to Lily, she doesn't deserve it!"

"Brother that's not…He's not here to do that, just tutor her." Al tried again.

"Ed," Lily said softly taking his hand. "I'm fine and we found the screw to your arm. Let's go fix you okay?"

Lily sounded scared, Ed was scaring her and that was something he didn't want to do.

"Lily in a minute," He said more quietly but he'd not lost the edge in his voice.

"No big brother it's not what you think!" She shouted. "It's not, I heard he and Daddy talking when Aunt Anise was here, he left because he's sick and didn't want you, Al, and your Mommy to watch him die."

Ed snorted. "Is that so, that's the line of crap you fed Mustang huh? Playing on his parental sympathies. You look pretty damn good for some one who's supposedly dying."

"Edward stop it please," Lily begged. "Don't do this, he's your Daddy."

"I don't have a father." Ed snapped. "Especially not him!" He pointed to Hohenheim. "If you're staying I'm going! Al come on."

"No," Al snapped. "I'm staying with Lily and Dad."

Edward blinked in astonishment. "What?!"

"I'm staying, you may not want to be around him but I barely remember him. I'm not losing time with him."

"Fine," Ed replied more than a little hurt. He started from the room but Lily caught a hold of his arm.

"No, Ed please you promised never to say good bye!"

"Let go Lily,"

"No,"

"Let go!" He snapped and fully regretted it when he looked into her eyes. It was the most tragic wounded look of betrayal he'd ever seen, her big seven year old heart shattered right before his eyes and she backed away. "This isn't goodbye," he breathed. He couldn't deal with it; it hurt too much to watch the tears begin to fall down her pretty little face. So he turned and ran upstairs to get his things and left, slamming the door behind him.

Lily sat numbly beside Al for a long time. Al was talking to her but she didn't reply, she couldn't… Ed promised, he promised never to… Everyone always said good bye, they always left just like her aunt said they would. No one would ever stay. She knew this wasn't her fault but he still left. He said it wasn't goodbye but he took his suit case with him…

"I'm going to my room now," She whispered and ran upstairs, grabbed Ed's pillow from his bed then ran into her room snatching Bandit from her pillow and crawled under her bed. Under here nothing could hurt her, nothing could get to her. She was safe and she could block everything out. No one could leave if they couldn't get to her and if she didn't come out she wouldn't meet anyone new.

She curled up, hugging Ed's pillow and Bandit close and just cried.

Sometime later Al and Hohenheim both came into her room. Al was the one to find her first. "Come out Lily, please?"

"Go away big brother." She whispered pushing his hand away.

"Lily what would your father say if he came home and found you under the bed?" Hohenheim asked. "I think he'd be pretty upset."

Lily turned away, burying her face in Edward's pillow. She could smell him as if he were right with her now.

"Lily, come out please. We'll play chess or read a book. Please don't stay under there all alone. I can't reach you under there." Al said softly. "Brother will come back; it may just take him a little while. He gets upset sometimes and needs to go somewhere to think."

"He took his suit case Al," she snapped. "He's not coming home! Don't lie to me!"

"Lily,"

"Everyone leaves just like she said; even if it isn't my fault they will always leave."

"Lily please come out. I won't leave." Al tried.

"GO AWAY!"

She heard Al sigh and get up. "I'll be down stairs if you need me."

When Roy got home the house was quiet, in fact it was deadly silent and he just knew something was wrong. "Lily, Alphones, Edward?" He called.

"In here," Al's voice called.

Roy followed it to the living room. Hohenheim was still here and he looked a little grim but Lily wasn't anywhere to be seen neither was Edward for that matter. He expected to find a brooding steaming teen just waiting to ream him. "Well it's rather peaceful, what's going on?"

"It is far from peaceful I'm afraid." Hohenheim said with a voice full of regret and sadness.

"Lily's under her bed and won't come out and brother left." Al replied.

Roy sighed, setting his brief case upon the floor. This was not one of the scenarios he'd pictured today; the ones that had given him a head ache with worry. "I see, well… Al, why don't you start dinner for me and I'll have Lily down in a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Al replied softly.

"You can stay Hohenheim, Ed needs to get used to this, he's going to have too."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hohenheim asked.

Roy smirked. "Probably not but Lily needs a good teacher and Ed needs to move on. Excuse me," He sighed and headed up to his daughter's room. Like they said she was curled up under her bed and it was the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

He lay down upon the floor and reached under to brush her soft raven hair from her eyes. "Poppet, wake up." Her puffy red eyes opened slowly.

"Daddy, Ed left."

"I know baby,"

"He's not coming back,"

Roy's heart ached as she spoke so numbly. This was his fault entirely and he knew it. He never imagined that this would affect her or that Edward would leave. "Will you come out?"

"It's better here." She whispered.

"Better under your bed?" he asked and she nodded. "You know what would be better than staying under your bed?"

"No,"

"Going to see Edward. I think I might know where he went. Do you want to come with me?"

Lily shook her head. "No, it hurts Daddy, he promised and then he just left."

Roy stroked her head. "Okay, well I'm going to go see him. I think he might be hurting too. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" She shook her head. "No? Nothing at all?"

"No,"

He smiled. "That's a little harsh considering you want to marry him someday. Do you hate him that much?"

"I don't hate him…I just don't know what to say." She replied softly. "He made his choice. I can't change it because I want him to come home." She pulled something from a pocket in her dress and held it out for him. "He needs this."

Roy held out his hand and she dropped a screw there before turning away. He smiled sadly and eased up then got to his feet. Well at least she understood some things. "I'll be home soon; Al's making dinner so at least come down when it's finished, please?"

"What ever,"

Ed sat upon his bed staring out the window into the rain. He'd even opened his window just so he could smell it. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, rattling the window and he had to wonder if Lily was hiding in the study, if Al had made the tent for her again and was standing guard. He shouldn't have left like that, but…Damn it he… How could his father just be sitting there, knowing that they lived there and expect everything to be fine? The bastard had left them! He didn't get to come back and play father with them now, not after everything, not after Mom! And he certainly didn't trust him around Lily she got so attached to people so quickly. What would happen to her if that bastard decided to up and leave or never show one day?

And what about Mustang? Why didn't he warn him, or have the decency to tell him? He thought they were friends and for a moment or two however brief this weekend…he felt like he was home, that Roy was like a second father. It felt like he had a place with Lily, Al, and Roy, all of them just fit right and he'd been happy. Al was happy too, he laughed more, wasn't brooding so much or reading so much.

A soft knock sounded upon his door and slowly with out thinking, Ed got up and answered. Well he couldn't say that he was all that surprised to see Roy standing there and he did have a few things to say to this bastard. "What?!" He snapped.

Roy sighed. "May I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to talk to you, isn't that obvious?" The man asked.

Ed stepped aside and let Roy in before closing the door. "What do you want?" Roy looked around before he turned to him.

"Just talk, I'm not here to make you come back so let's get that out right now."

"Good because as long as he's there I'm not." Ed said firmly. He went to his bed and flopped down. "Lily-"

"Let's not talk about her at the moment." Roy interrupted. "This isn't really about her."

Ed blinked a moment. "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"You're being difficult,"

"You were the one who came here." Ed bit. Now that he had Roy right in front of him he didn't know what to say.

"All right Edward, I think I can allow you to be child this once." Roy began. "You can hate me, be angry all you want for hiring your father to tutor Lily. I didn't do it to piss you off. I did it because I wanted the best possible teacher for my daughter and he was the first to respond. Hohenheim didn't even know you and Alphonse were living with me. I did tell him but I didn't tell him anything else…" Roy frowned. "Well that's not entirely true. I told him that your mother passed away. The rest I left alone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked more calmly than even he expected. "You had all weekend and this morning."

Roy sighed again. "You're right I did. I didn't this weekend because of my own selfishness. I had time with you and Alphonse, real time and it was like we were-"

"Friends," Ed finished.

"Exactly, not enemies, not just co-workers, and not just tolerating each other. And I did try to tell you this morning." Roy smirked. "You really _can_ run fast when you want too Edward. Hell I hung up on Maes just to run after you, but you were gone. I'm sorry I let you get away and I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I had more of a chance." Roy paused and to Edward it looked like the man was struggling with what he was going to say next. Roy's obsidian eyes met his intensely, burning into him.

"Over the last two years that I've known you and Al, I keeping hearing the same phrase, 'We're all we've got,'. As great as that is I wanted to prove you both wrong. I wanted to give you both a place to call home, some place safe to come back too. And it's not true Ed, you and Al aren't alone. My staff, me, Maes, the Rockbells, and now Lily, we're here, we've all just been waiting for you two to realize that and let us in and help when you need it. Like it or not you're still just a kid and you can't do everything by yourself. And maybe I partly hired him so he'd see what he's let happen, maybe that's wrong and probably shouldn't stick my nose in it but when have you ever known me not too?"

Ed watched Roy as he came closer and sat upon the bed beside him. "He said he was dying, but he looks just like he did when he left." Ed muttered.

Roy nodded. "I noticed that as well. He looks the same as the last day I saw him ten years ago. I only knew him briefly even then. It's not like I approve of what he did to you Al and your mother. I don't get it even now, I couldn't just leave like that, but at some level I understand not wanting Lily to have to watch me die. I don't think I could do that to her but at the same time I won't want to waste a minute with her."

Ed didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he just needed… He found himself burying his face in Roy's uniform, his arms clinging to the man and he was crying. "That's what makes you different from him and he'll leave again. He will! I can't let him in again it hurts too much."

Roy's arms wrapped around him gently but even to Edward they felt strong and reassuring. It was really odd, he used to think he hated Roy, wanted to get away from him as much as possible because he was an arrogant egoistically ass who didn't care about anything but reaching the top. But Roy wasn't those things, well he was but he was more.

"I don't want him to do that to us again. I don't want him to do that to Lily either. It's not just about me or Al anymore. He'll hurt her too. I can't let that happen."

"Then don't," Roy said softly.

"How?"

"How should I know Ed, you're smart, you'll figure it out and I can't answer this one for you or order you around on this one. You're going to have to find this answer on your own." Roy replied, shifting a little. "Here, Lily sent this."

Ed lifted his head to look and almost smiled, taking the screw from Roy's hand. She'd tried to make him calm down today, tried to… He lifted his eyes to Roy's not inclined to move in the least. "Is she okay?"

Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If you consider her curling up under her bed with your pillow and refusing to leave okay, then I'd say she's fine."

Ed winced, looking away a little shamefully, guiltily. He should have known better than to leave like that after he'd seen that look in her eyes. What a great older brother he made. He knew her being under her bed wasn't because of the thunder, it was because of him. Shouldn't Mustang be lecturing him about that?

"Is he living there?"

Roy snorted. "No, Ed even I'm not that cruel."

Edward knew he didn't want to be hurt again. He knew he didn't want Lily to get hurt or Alphonse, that much he was sure of, but how to keep that from happening unless he kept a close eye on Hohenheim? He didn't really think his father was dying, not when he looked so well and he did want the truth, he was tired of people jerking him around.

"Can I come home?" He asked hesitantly. He felt Roy's hand beneath his chin, lifting his face.

"You don't have to ask Edward. Your room is still there, Al and Lily are still there. And your father is still there. I'm not going to make you talk to him or tell him anything. All I ask is that you at least try to get along while he's there during the day to tutor Lily."

Ed nodded, knocking Roy's hand away and rested his head against his chest. "You know Al and I could have tutored her."

Roy chuckled. "Your writing skills aren't the best Ed…And you've got a job to do, a goal to reach. You can't always be there everyday. I'm not saying you can't help."

"She must hate me for leaving."

"Actually she said she doesn't." Roy replied. "She's just upset. She'll come out when she's ready."

"I told her it wasn't goodbye."

"She's seven Edward and to everyone especially kid's actions speak louder than words. All her life people have been telling her it wasn't goodbye and as much as she does understand it still feels like people leave her. That's why I stopped saying it to her. Even Riza, Maes, and Jean stopped after awhile. For Lily it's always about people visiting her and never staying. So I suppose when it looked like that wasn't going to be the case anymore she clung to it. It's okay, though. She knows you're upset and she knows you're hurt."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Believe it or not, everything you do affects someone somewhere. We don't always get what we want and things rarely turn out the way we want them too." Roy said gently, letting him go and rose from the bed. "Now, I'm going to go home and see if I can get Lily to come out long enough to eat. You come home when you're ready if you want too. Do you still have the key?"

Ed nodded. It was so strange. How could Roy be so… "I'll come now," He wiped his face on the back of his hand and chanced a smile. He was far from all right, but he felt strangely better. He still felt terrible and he needed to fix what we could and he only knew one place to start. "Roy," He used his name to make sure what he said was heard. "Thanks, for everything."

Roy smiled. "I didn't do anything, hurry up. I'm starving and I'm a little curious to find out if your brother's cooking is better than yours."

Ed's eyebrow twitched for a moment then he sighed just letting it go. "It is," He bent over and pulled his suitcase from under his bed and grabbed his coat from the floor.

"Brother," Al cried as Ed walked into the house.

Ed sighed. "Has Lily come down yet?"

"No,"

"I'll be back," Ed replied and ran up the stairs. He set his suit case back in his room and walked down the hall to Lily's room. He'd never really been in here before, just briefly. Just like Mustang said, she was under her bed. For once he was glad he was small, small enough to fit under it.

"Lily," he said, scooting in next to her. She didn't move so he reached for her, resting his hand upon her shoulder. "Lily come on,"

"Ed?"

"Who else do you know who could fit under here with you?" He asked. She turned over, her noir eyes looking him over for a moment. He smiled as her little hand touched his face, her fingers gliding over his skin. "I'm home,"

"But you won't stay; Daddy just went to get you so you could make me come out. I don't want to come out so you can go away now." With that she turned away again.

Ed sighed, moving closer and wrapped his arms around her. It was difficult since he really couldn't move that well, even as small as he was it was still a tight fit and it was a good thing her bed was one of those high off the floor kinds. Mustang must have to pick her up just to get her into bed at night.

"No, Roy didn't come to bring me home; he let me decide if I even wanted too. I just had to get away for a little bit to think that's all. I told you it wasn't goodbye remember?"

"You took your suitcase."

"It's in my room now." This was a lot harder than he'd expected it would be. She was one stubborn kid sometimes. He had to try something else. "You know it's pretty comfortable down here, mind if I stay here with you?"

Lily sighed and turned over to face him again. "You don't have to stay here Ed."

"Sure I do, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" He asked with a smile.

"I mean it, if you don't want to be here then go."

"But what if I want to be here? What if I want to be with my family?"

"Even your dad?" she asked dubiously. "Because he is my teacher."

"I don't trust him Lily and I don't like him. But I like you and your Dad and Al and this is where you are and this is where I want to be. Even if I have to see him everyday that I'm not away."

"I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not, not at you or Roy. It's okay. Are you okay now?" He asked hoping she was even though he doubted it. She curled up against him.

"Not really…"

"Then we'll stay here until you are, however long it takes."

"Even if it's forever?"

"Can I get up to go to the bathroom?"

Lily giggled. "Yeah,"

"How about to eat?"

"Yeah,"

"And to play outside?"

"Yeah,"

"And will you come with me?"

"To the bathroom?!"

Ed snorted. "No,"

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Good, I think I can come with you for those other things but it's still thundering right now."

Ed moved out from under the bed and held out his hand. "I won't let it get you and besides Roy and Al are down stairs. With the three of us you'll be the safest person in the house."

It took a moment but she crawled out from under her bed and put his pillow and her little raccoon upon her bed then lifted her arms. Ed smiled and picked her up. "You're getting a little big for this you know."

"Aww don't say that," she smiled.

Roy looked up from the table as Ed came in with Lily in his arms. Thank god for that. He had to admit he was a little jealous that Ed could get her to come out but he'd not been able too, oh well, at least she was out.

Ed's eyes met those of his father's. "We'll talk later," he said coldly.

"Of course, when ever you want Edward." Hohenheim replied.

"What are you cooking Al?" Ed asked, quickly changing the subject.

Roy smiled when Lily wiggled and Ed let her go and she ran to him. Instantly he bent over and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry Daddy,"

"It's okay Poppet." He whispered back. "After dinner we'll go into the study and play a game or read. Ed and Al need to talk to their Dad."

"Will you come home for lunch tomorrow? You missed today."

"I know, I'm sorry and yes I will."

Roy was a little annoyed that Edward didn't talk to his father for the rest of the evening, that he didn't make the man stay just basically ignored him. But then again he couldn't really blame him. Ed was really wounded; he'd have to be to cry in his arms like he had in the hotel. But he wasn't going to poke his nose into that subject of Ed and Al's lives anymore. That was their arena now and he knew he needed to step back and let them handle it.

Al was different, Al at least spoke to their father and Roy hoped that with Al's somewhat timid approach Ed would follow his little brother soon. Things were far from over or fixed and he doubted they would be fixed any time soon if at all.


	6. Chapter 5: Call you Dad

Chapter Five:

Ed sat in the study, one leg over the side of the arm chair, pretending to read a book like he had been doing for the last two weeks while his father tutored Lily. Currently they were working on algebra, something Lily was actually very good at. It was the beginnings of it but still advanced for someone her age. As long as the new formula was explained to her before hand she could wiz right though easily. Ed could have sworn she was human calculator. He and Al had thrown random equations, things like complicated four digit numbers at her and she had the problem solved quickly, faster than any seven year old should, faster than Ed had it figured when coming up with it.

His father smiled softly as Lily completed her last line of problems. Ed didn't like it. He didn't like the way Hohenheim spoke to her, the way he smiled, or any of it. He was too friendly, too nice, and getting too close. Ed didn't even bother to speak to Al about knowing he'd get no help from him, Al was too busy getting to know their father and Ed didn't think Hohenheim should even get that right with Al. But he wasn't going to deny Al. He couldn't.

Lily looked at him from the corner of her eye then smiled, turning her face to him. "How is your book big brother?"

Ed nearly jumped. How did she always know he was watching?! He smiled, scratching his head nervously for being caught. "Uh fine, how's math?"

Lily smirked in that knowing trademark Mustang sort of way. "It's fine too."

Edward couldn't stand it anymore. He snapped his book shut and sat right in his chair. "We need to talk,"

"Who you and me?" Lily asked pointing at herself.

"No, him and me." He replied coldly.

Hohenheim lifted his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Now Edward?"

Ed nodded. "Roy will be back for lunch in," He fished out his pocket watch to check the time. "Two minutes." He snapped it shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Would you mind Lily?"

Lily shook her head and slipped from her chair and ran to him. "Don't kill him okay? I still need to learn stuff." She motioned with her finger for him to lean closer and her soft lips brushed his ear as she whispered, "You can kill him after he's done if that makes you feel better. But I don't think you'd get away with it and I'm too little to help you in that matter."

Ed snorted. She was only teasing and trying to make him feel better. She really was trying her best in her own way to ease the tension when ever she could, a smile, a goofy look when she caught him staring, never talking about Hohenheim unless Roy asked her what she'd learned. "Thanks Lily, go get your Dad."

She grinned and kissed his cheek for the first time. "See you in an hour Ed."

As soon as she was out of the room, closing the door quietly with a soft click, Hohenheim spoke. "You're really good with her Edward and with Alphonse. I'm very proud."

"Cut the crap," Ed snapped with a glare. "I don't care what you think, stopped caring a long time ago." His father's smile fell and he looked hurt, really hurt. Well Edward thought that was good. It was time for a little pay back, time for the bastard to hurt. "You don't get to play father with me."

"You can deny it all you want Edward but the fact of the matter is that I am your father." Hohenheim stated calmly.

"Only by blood relation and if the title is so damned important to you why the hell didn't you stick around?! Why leave us like we were nothing?!" He snapped getting up. "The truth here _Dad _is that you just didn't give a shit about us. If anyone can rightfully claim the title of father to me it's Mustang! He's actually been there, actually cared."

"Is that why you stay here Edward?" His father asked softly. "Because Colonel Mustang has taken care of you?"

Ed smiled cruelly as he made his way toward the table. "You got it and because of Lily. Mustang's never walked out on us." He set the book upon the table and took Lily's seat. "Where were you when Mom got sick? Not at home. Where were you when Mom died? Not at home. Where were you the day we buried her huh? Oh gee?" He scratched his cheek. "That's a hard one, not at home. No all we had of you were your damned alchemy books, books on human transmutation and soul attachments."

Ed wet his lips really feeling it all coming now, everything he'd wanted to tear into his father about but couldn't until now, was just flowing from his mouth and damn it, it felt liberating… almost.

"And I assume Mustang was there during all this time?"

Ed shook his head. "No, he came later after he found a letter, a letter Al and I sent out looking for you. Let's get this straight right now. I didn't send letters because I wanted you home, I did it for Mom. She called out for you everyday for a year while she slowly wasted away bit by bit, everyday getting worse until she couldn't even get out of bed on her own. And before that she used to stare out the window waiting for you to walk in the _damned door_! But you never came."

Ed glared. "So after she died…We were kids we didn't…We knew the laws but we wanted her _back_. We wanted her because she was all we had and I knew you were never going to come back, not if you couldn't even show for her _funeral_. So here's a little history lesson, something you missed,

"Al and I found a teacher, we learned alchemy from page one and when we thought we were ready we went home and tried to bring Mom back. Al lost his body and I lost my arm and leg and where were you? _Not fucking home_! That's when Mustang came. I could barely keep conscious while he was there and Pinako kicked him out, but he got me thinking. I had to get Al's body back no matter what; I owed him that much for getting it taken away in the first place. It wasn't like you were going to come home and help.

"So we went to Central, he made it so I could take the test, he helped us and he's still helping us. Every damned time I got hurt he's come to check on me and Al, just to see if we needed anything, make sure we were okay, not you. He opened his house to us with no questions asked. Even his friends have taken care of us, pushed us along, and helped, but not you, it's never been you so what makes you think I'll allow you to do anything now when you're just going to up and leave when you feel like it again?! I won't let you in. You're not even worth being my friend and I'm only sitting in here everyday to watch you so you don't hurt Lily. And if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and make you pay for it, regret it, do you understand?"

Ed got up from Lily's chair satisfied with the pain in his father's eyes, the suffering he'd inflicted and somewhere inside he felt horrible for it, he was better than this and he knew it, but he still hurt _so _much. "Oh and I don't believe what you told Al and Mustang, I really don't think you're dying. I think you just said that to gain sympathy."

"I'm sorry Edward."

Ed laughed. "Sorry? You're sorry? It's a little late now to be sorry and I don't care. Al might, but not me." He walked toward the door but what his father said stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm not sorry for leaving Edward, I'm sorry for the way I've made you feel. You didn't used to be so hateful." He heard his father stand. "Look at me son,"

Edward whipped around ready to kill him. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Edward come here, I'll show you why I left, show you what I could never let your mother see because it would have killed her."

Ed stood his ground but his eyes watched Hohenheim's hand unbutton his left sleeve and roll it up. He didn't see normal healthy flesh covering his father's arm. What he saw nearly made him vomit and it would take a lot to make him sick after all he'd seen, all the blood and terror he'd seen in the last year working for the state and a little before. His father's skin was rotting, decaying in vivid colors of black, brown, and dark purple, almost flaking. His veins and bones nearly exposed to the air.

Hohenheim didn't stop there, no that wasn't enough. He removed his suit vest, removed his shirt showing Edward the patches of this sickening decay up his arm, covering his shoulder, and splotching his torso and abdomen. "I should be dead now but…It slowed sometime after I left home. If your mother saw and she saw the beginnings of this and she wept…She always wanted to touch me, always wanted to feel my arms around her and it hurts Edward. It hurt us both. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I've looked and tired so many things, all so I could come home. I never really wanted to leave your mother, you or Alphonse. And I didn't do it because I didn't care; I did it because I didn't want you to see this, for her to see this."

Ed blinked in shock for what seem eternity. How was that possible? Why was he rotting while still alive and for that matter how was he still alive and moving around like he was looking that terrible?! His eyes narrowed as a thought crossed his mind. "Did you make her sick?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "No Edward, I didn't." He began to put his shirt back on. "I don't expect you to understand or forgive me. All this time I thought you were all safe and well in Resembool."

"Would you have come to see her if-"

"Yes, but I never received any of those letters you sent. I was always moving, but I never once forgot or stopped caring about my family. I always wondered if you'd finally gotten over your aversion to milk. I wondered if you and Al were learning alchemy, how your schooling as going, if your mother was happy, if you boys were happy, what you did on your birthdays. I never once stopped thinking about any of you. And it hurts more than this," He pointed to his wrist where his flesh was decaying. "To know what has happened to you because I left to protect you. It hurts to know that Al is attached to a suit of armor and you have auto-mail. I can't even begin to imagine the pain and suffering my little boys have gone through, or what you've had to see because I left you alone."

"Why are you still alive?" Ed breathed.

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "I don't know Edward, but I'm not as well as you think. I'm tired, but." His smile brightened. "I am happy that you've done so much and accomplished so much and are still fighting for something. You and Alphonse mean the world to Lily. She doesn't have to say, I can see it every time she looks at either of you. I am happy when I see you play with her because you always smile the brightest then, like you did when you were little. And I am happy that you have some place safe to come to, some place that makes you happy. That's all I ever wanted for you, Al, and your mother."

"We would have been happy if you had stayed, even if…" Edward was not going to do this. It wasn't fair. After all this time it just wasn't fair that he should get to try and sneak in again. "You're not going to hurt us again!" With that he turned and left the study, heading for the staircase and running up to his room.

Once inside he sat upon his bed panting. He didn't want to feel…He didn't ever want to feel anything for that bastard, he couldn't allow it! But what he'd seen. He shivered. It wasn't good enough, it just wasn't, not even what he'd said. How could someone care and still leave his family? How could he go off and live like that all alone? It didn't make any sense to him. Why couldn't he be like Roy and not want to waste a minute? He and Al wouldn't have cared what he looked like. They wouldn't have jumped on him; they would have taken care of him, made him comfortable so why did he have to leave them when they'd loved him so much, needed him so much? WHY?!

Roy frowned as Lily kept looking back in the direction of the study. He knew Ed and Hohenheim were in there, Lily had told him as much and he was a little worried, more for Edward than anything else.

Then they heard the door open and Ed's feet running up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming shut. Why was it all the kids in this house always ran to their room and hid when something was wrong? Even Al had hidden once while being here when he'd been upset but Roy had never known why or asked as it was within the last week.

He sighed, reaching out to tap Lily's shoulder. "Finish lunch poppet." He said softly.

She nodded and turned back to her plate, picking up her sandwich, but she didn't say anything which wasn't very normal for her at lunch time.

"Colonel," Al said softly like always.

Roy nodded and he picked up his glass of tea. "Yes?" He brought it to his lips but waited to take a drink.

"My Dad's sick…"

"No he's not big brother, he's dying. I saw it." Lily said quietly. "He really is."

Al gasped. "What?! Lily how did you-"

Lily reached over to her father's arm and tugged upon his uniform sleeve. "Sometimes when he reaches to show me something I see his arm. He tries to hide it and he doesn't want me to see it, but yesterday he bumped his arm and it hurt him. I don't know what's wrong but people's arms aren't supposed to look like they're rotting. I thought bodies didn't do that until after someone died but his is and he's still alive."

Roy carefully set his glass down. He suddenly didn't have an appetite. Rotting? Hohenheim's body was rotting? Sure the man looked tired at the end of the day but…How… and how did his daughter know about decay?! It was simply too startling. When did this begin? Had the man shown Al or had Al stumbled upon it like his daughter had? Did Edward know too? And more importantly why wasn't the man seeking medical treatment? He didn't want Lily to see something like that, not after…She'd had too many animals die in front of her eyes, never known her mother, and feared losing him, and now she was getting attached to Hohenheim. After Tristan the mouse's death… He didn't want her to watch the man die before her eyes, but… He couldn't turn the man away now. He couldn't take Lily's teacher away and he wouldn't do that to Alphonse.

"What do you want me to do Al?" Roy asked finally.

Al turned away. "There isn't anything anyone can do. That's what Dad said, he knows because he's tried. He just wants to live out the rest of his life quietly."

Somehow Roy found that a little amusing but he didn't laugh, just smirked. "That's not going to be easy with Ed afoot."

"I think Ed might know now." Lily whispered. "He still cares, I know he does, that's why he gets so angry. I know it because I don't like Aunt Anise but I don't want anything really bad to happen to her. If she fell down the stairs and broke her leg I probably wouldn't mind too much but if she were dying I would mind."

Roy quickly covered his smile. When she said the part about her aunt falling down the stairs there was a blasé air to her until she became serious in the death realm of things.

"Lily that's not very nice," Al chided.

"I never said I was a nice person Al. I have bad thoughts like that all the time. Once I wanted to kick her because of what she said about my Mommy. I'm not perfect and definitely not someone without angry or vengeful thoughts. I'm just like everyone else. When I hurt I cry and get angry and sometimes what I think in my head isn't pretty or nice."

Roy smiled a little. That was something her mother would have said and it too was a little startling to hear. She was only seven, just a child and talking like an adult. It was like he was surrounded by little adults. Now why couldn't some of the adults he knew act and think and speak like the Elric's and Lily?

He still didn't feel like he could step in on this territory. But maybe he could look into it, see what and if there was something he could do, at least confront Hohenheim and see if he could get the man to see a doctor. He'd just come back into the boy's lives and if he was in pain…Roy wasn't happy with the man but that didn't mean that he didn't consider the man a friend of some sort or that he wanted him to suffer.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'll look into Al,"

"Actually I was wondering if you could talk to Edward again. He talked to you before." Al replied. "He looks up to you."

Roy was touched but he felt guilty. It was different when Hohenheim wasn't here, now he felt like he was stealing Ed away from the man. But then again the man hadn't been there for the boys so in some ways he didn't feel too terribly about it and in truth he loved both boys as if they were his own, how could he not?

Lily slipped from her chair and came to him. "I'm going back to study now. I'll see you when you get home okay?"

Roy smiled. "Yes you will," He leaned over and gave her a hug, a warm one and let her go. He watched her leave then stood to clean up their mess.

"I can get that," Al said happily.

Roy smiled. "You do enough around here Al, isn't there something you want to do instead of picking up after us?"

"I don't mind really and it's kind of nice to have a little time to myself once in awhile. You know without Ed brooding around me. His mood swings sometimes drive my crazy."

"You're certainly very tolerant of it." Roy mused.

"That's just the way Ed is, besides as soon as Lily's lessons are over we always go to the park. Then they have to keep up with me."

Roy didn't exactly know what that meant, them having to keep up with Al but it was good to hear and he smiled. "Okay Al, I'll go see Ed then."

Roy sighed, knocking upon Edward's door. He didn't hear anything at all from inside so he gently opened the door. Ed was sitting upon his bed, knees under his chin, staring off into space. Maybe he should leave him alone… "Edward,"

"Why?" Was Ed's reply.

Roy stepped in and closed the door.

"He told me why, but why? I still don't understand." Ed said softly, his voice shaking.

Roy walked over to Ed's bed and sat down. The boy looked ready to cry, his eyes a little glossy, his cheeks becoming a little red. Roy wondered then, just how much more Edward and Alphonse were going to have to suffer before they found happiness. Would they have to watch their father die? How much more would they have to sacrifice before the end? There was only so much he could do for them and not matter what he felt like it was never enough when Edward looked like this. "I don't know Ed. I'm not sure I understand it either. And maybe we won't ever understand but if you look at it this way, you've finally got some answers and he's here now. He is trying isn't he?"

Ed shook his head. "Not really, just letting me alone. He won't even fight me."

Roy smiled. "Then you know that he respects you Ed. He's not pushing you or forcing you, not that I really think he could you're so damned stubborn."

"I don't want him to die." Ed breathed, meeting Roy's eyes. "Did he show you what…"

Roy shook his head and brushed Ed's hair from his eyes. Ed was scared, really scared, hurting, struggling, he'd seen it before and he didn't like it. He preferred Ed in a rant, Ed laughing, anything but looking like this, this lost and confused. "No,"

"It's all over him," A tear escaped Ed's eye and trickled down his face. "Al can't know…"

"Al already knows Ed." Roy said softly.

It was then that Ed really began to cry. "I never…I don't want to feel this. Why can't I shut it off?"

"Because as much as you want to hate him, he's still your father and you still care and love him."

Once again Ed was in his arms and he couldn't help but hold him. "But I don't want to care and he's not my Dad, he's not been for a long time."

Roy sighed, rubbing Ed's back. _He's still just a scared child_. "You may not want too Edward. Just like I don't want to care about Anise, but I do. After everything she's done to me, to Lily, I still care about her."

"It hurts too much…I can't let him in again. He's just going to leave again. Why can't he stay like you, why can't he be like you?"

"Ed," Roy began. He could hear Al's metal body coming. Of course Al would come to check upon his brother, it was what they did, always caring, loving, and being there for each other.

"No Roy, you're always…Why can't…" Ed buried his face more, clinging tighter. "You be my Dad?"

As much as Roy wanted too, as much as he…"I can't replace your father Edward." He said gently.

"That's not what brother's saying Colonel and the truth is you already did." Al said, poking his head into the room. "That's something even our Dad knows. Because you take care of us, the way you treat us, all that you've done for us…You're our Dad too. Ed's just asking you to see that and accept him."

There wasn't anything Roy wouldn't give for these boys just like Lily but…"I can't help but feel like I'm stealing from Hohenheim, that I shouldn't…" He sighed, closing his eyes. Why couldn't he? Hohenheim had turned his back upon his sons and it didn't look like he had any intention of forcing his way back in so what was wrong him taking over? In some sense he already had. Both boys came to him already, both boys trusted him, and Ed wanted this, needed this. He was the one who had taken care of them for the last two years and it was like Hohenheim was just passing through.

He smiled softly. "Okay Edward, if it's what you want, I can be your dad and Al's if it's what he wants, but you shouldn't forget your real one." The smile and relief he found in Edward's tear laden, liquid amber eyes was enough to light the room. He sighed again. "Now I have to go back to work, are you going to be all right here or do you want to come with me? I'm sure Hawkeye can find something for you to do."

Ed wiped his face, shaking his head. "We go to the park when Lily's-"

"So I hear," Roy interrupted. "Well if you need anything you know where I'll be." He rose from the bed, pausing long enough to rest his hand upon Ed's shoulder then he left the boy's in Ed's room and headed back to work.

When Roy arrived he was assaulted by a very spastic someone he didn't expect to see and one very new photo of this man's daughter. "Isn't she simply adorable?!" Maes asked with a goofy grin.

Roy smiled and nodded. It had been awhile since he'd seen Elicia and she'd gotten bigger. He snatched the photo away to get a better look where he wasn't straining his eyes because it was so close to his face. "Is she talking yet?"

"A few words and phrases, how's your own little bottle of sunshine?" Maes asked thrilled as Roy returned to photo to his hand. "And the boys?"

Roy smirked. "Lily's fine at the moment and the boys…" He walked to his desk, taking his seat and leaning back. "Well not very well. I think I might have really messed up this time Maes, to be honest."

Maes adjusted his glasses and pulled a chair up to the other side of the desk. "How so?"

Roy moved some of his paper work around upon his desk. "I hired their father to tutor Lily during the day."

"You're serious; you mean you actually found Hohenheim?"

"He found me, answered my ad in the paper." He paused. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

Maes smiled and shrugged. "I might have something you need to look at but I'd rather talk to you for a bit before we get carried away with other things. So how's it going with their dad?"

Roy arched an eyebrow. _Figures_, he thought. "Well," he sighed. "Al's okay I suppose, getting to know his father but Ed's…"

"Still pissed?"

Roy nodded. "He's cried twice and today he asked why I couldn't be his father."

Maes's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? Wow Roy,"

Roy scratched his head then smoothed down his hair. "Yeah I don't mind but I feel like I'm stealing. If Hohenheim wasn't in the picture it wouldn't matter but he is."

"Roy…I really don't think it's his decision anymore. He did leave them and Ed's old enough now to choose on his own. Personally I don't have any sympathy for anyone who walks out on their family."

Roy smirked. "Really, but you backed me-"

"Now hold on a minute Roy, that was entirely different and you know it. You didn't walk out on Lily; you were trying to keep her safe and thought you were doing what was right. You thought you'd get her back as soon as you were well again. It didn't work out the way it was supposed too, but you _never_ turned your back on Lily and you never abandoned her."

Roy sighed. Somehow the time it took to get Lily back, the seven years without her made him feel like he'd failed her and in some respects he just couldn't help but feel guilty. Not after everything Lily had told him.

"Well," Maes pointed to a file upon Roy's desk. "You'll never guess who's in that. What I want to know is who the man is and what they were doing in Central in that part of town."

Roy frowned opening the file. There was a small stack of five photos with Anise and some man in the slummiest part of Central, a place Anise wouldn't ever be caught dead in. Oh now this was something interesting…

Ed sighed as they all looked up at the sky in the park. It was raining spoiling their afternoon of tag. "So I guess we'll go home now." He muttered.

"Can't we stay longer? I spend so much time at home big brother." Lily asked tugging upon his hand.

Ed smiled. "We'll we can't stay out in the rain, you might catch a cold and if Al gets too wet his blood seal will wash away and he'll be-"

Lily shook her head violently. "Don't say it!"

"Lily it's okay," Al replied. "Where should we go Ed?"

Ed thought about it. He really didn't want to go home either; it was nice to get out of the house. "Hmm," he tapped his chin a moment. "I know let's go see what Roy's doing and if he's busy we can bug Hawkeye."

Lily's face brightened. "Yeah!"

_Now who could ever resist such a face?_ Ed thought to himself as her little hand clasped his tightly and they began to walk. He couldn't, not with that smile or the brightness and excitement in her eyes. He was happy she was his little sister and not just in the friendly way, they were really family now, maybe not on paper but…otherwise they were.

Lily didn't even wait to knock upon the door just ran into Roy's office stopping so suddenly that Ed ran into her, knocking her over. "Ouch! That's the third time today, are you trying to tell me something big brother?"

"Sorry," Ed replied helping her up, he blushed as Roy and Major Hughes smiled at them. "Hi Major," He ignored her question completely. Something Lily would note and bring up later. He'd knocked her over three times, she had to figure out an equivalent trade for that.

"Hey Ed, Al," Maes replied as Al caught up.

"Uncle Maes!" Lily cried running to him. She stopped, looking down at her wet clothes. "Sorry I'm wet."

Maes chuckled and gave her a hug anyway. He always gave the best hugs, like her Daddy. They were always warm and full of love.

"So what brings you here?" Roy asked. "Got tired of the park?"

"It's raining," Al replied closing the door.

Lily sighed and Maes let her go. "I didn't want to go home so we came here, is that okay Daddy?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, I might have to work late again. Sorry,"

She shrugged and slipped away from Maes to climb upon his lap. Her onyx eyes looked at his desk. She knew she was wet but she wanted to be as close to her Daddy as possible so if that meant he had to get wet then so be it.

Judging from the unfinished stack of paperwork he just might be here really late, past her bedtime, but… "Hey why do you have pictures of Aunt Anise and her boyfriend in here and none of Mommy?"

"Her who?" Maes asked. "Lily do you know this man?"

Ed wandered over to Roy's desk to take a look.

Lily blushed. "Yeah, he's always got his hands on her when he's visiting and they always spend so much time in her bedroom. The noises that come from there." She shuddered remembering some of those noises. She didn't like loud noises, never had and those just sounded strange and disturbing. "It sounds like they're trying to kill each other."

"Uh Lily-" Roy began but suddenly Lily shook her head taking a deep breath.

"And one day, the first time I heard that I thought she was in trouble and went to help. She _yelled_ at me! She told me to get out and he had her tied up to the bed, _naked_! She said she was fine but she didn't _look_ fine!" She still didn't understand that, even now. Her aunt's face had been so flushed; even her boyfriend's face had been as well.

"Okay Lily please don't tell us the rest." Ed pleaded.

Roy covered his face with his hand sighing. "Lily-"

"Daddy what were they doing?!" she demanded. "Aunt Anise won't tell me just glares at me and tells me to go away."

"That's because you're too little to know yet dear." Roy breathed.

"Why?" That was a dumb thing if she'd ever heard it. What was she too little to know, was it something bad?

Maes chuckled. "Oh boy, well this is one hell of an afternoon. I'm so glad Elicia's not this old yet."

"Poppet, can you tell me the name of this uh…boyfriend of Anise's?"

"Oh his name is Mr. Daniel Carter. He's really nice to me, always says hello and even came to visit me in my room when Aunt Anise took a nap one afternoon."

"He what?" Roy asked coldly.

"He came to visit me; said Aunt Anise shouldn't shut me up in my room all the time, that he doesn't mind having me around, that I was a cute kid. He said he works with her sometimes with the very special shipments she has. He really likes her, kind of like you like Riza only he actually tells her so and they go have what he calls _alone_ time." She sighed. "That's when they make all that noise."

"Right, thank you for the name. Now what else can you tell me about Mr. Carter?" Roy asked.

"Colonel!" Ed said in surprise. "You're not actually going to pump her for information are you? She's just a kid!"

"Ed it's kind of serious," Maes interrupted.

Edward frowned. "How serious?"

Lily looked from one person to the other in the room. What were they talking about? She'd tell her Daddy and Uncle Maes anything they wanted to know with no problem at all. She began to get a sneaky suspicion that something was going on, something they weren't telling her. Were Mr. Carter and Aunt Anise doing something wrong? She picked up one of the pictures to see, but nothing looked bad. They were just in a bad part of town somewhere together. She knew she couldn't really ask. Her Daddy had work that she wasn't supposed to know about and she understood that, but Mr. Carter was a nice man, he wouldn't do anything bad.

"As in possible arrest." Maes pulled the file from Roy's desk not hiding the information slip in the least. Oh well Ed knew that Roy knew Maes slipped him information all the time. Roy said nothing just let him read.

"Oh…" Suddenly Ed smiled. "So if this pans out then Anise is gone for good right?"

Roy shrugged. "Depends on how the courts decide."

Ed tossed the file back upon the desk and walked over to the sofa, flopping down with a grin. "Well if they knew that Lily used to live with her…" He trailed off locking his eyes with Roy's. Lily frowned. What was he going on about? What arrest?

"Can't you also bring to light her other crime, Hakuro already knows about it. Major Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc…"

"But she gave Lily up Edward." Roy replied. "I know you're trying to help but it would be inadmissible in court unless she took Lily away again."

"Well Lily overheard-"

"Doesn't work that way Alphonse," Maes interrupted Al.

"So she gets to get away with everything she did you and Lily?" Ed snapped.

"I'm afraid so, unless she does something to us directly there's nothing that I can go after her with save this. We'll need an investigator to go in Hughes, someone who can watch-"

"We'll go!" Ed announced jumping to his feet. "She said we could go back and visit her any time we wanted right Al?"

"No big brother. I don't want you to leave." Lily cried. She still didn't understand what they were talking about, no one was explaining it to her and with only half of the information…Ed and Al couldn't leave! They just got back; they were only supposed to leave for assignments, no to go poke around in her aunt's business.

"Yeah she did," Al replied. "Let us go for a visit and see what she's up too. Maybe we can also figure out what it is that she's got planned to steal Lily away."

Ed nodded. "Kill two birds with one stone,"

Roy looked at Maes and Maes looked at him and for a long time Ed stood in anticipation. Roy nodded and Lily glared at him though he didn't seem to notice her in the least. "All right Edward, but I want you to be careful. Anise isn't easily fooled. We'll have to come up with something, some sort of cover for you to be in Ariss. Just a casual visit won't be good enough."

Lily huffed and buried her face in her father's uniform and groaned. Then she glared at Edward. She wanted to scream! "You…" she slipped off Roy's lap. "are a brat! You too Al! This isn't work! I'm going to go see Riza and Havoc!" Then she ran to the door and looked back over her shoulder. "And Daddy!"

Everyone looked at her. "Yes?" Roy asked.

"You're grounded!" With that she yanked the door open and slammed it behind her. She stomped down the hall to where Riza worked and pulled the door open then ran to her ignoring everyone else in the room. "Riza!"

Riza like always stopped what she was doing to pick her up and give her a hug. Lily promptly buried her face in Riza's uniform inhaling her soft scent, a scent she'd always loved. Riza always smelled so good, perfect and she often wondered if this was how her mother had smelled. "Ed and Al are leaving and Daddy's going to let them. I don't want them to go and it has something to do with poking around in Aunt Anise's business. They won't tell me what's going on. It's not fair!"

"Chief's got a secret mission for the boss?" Havoc asked lighting a cigarette.

Lily nodded, her voice muffled when she replied. "I don't like it. They should stay home." She felt Riza's gentle hand petting her damp hair.

"You know Lily what ever it is they are doing must be important. Your father wouldn't send them if it wasn't. They will come home."

Lily lifted her head. "But they're my big brothers what if they get hurt. I can't take care of them if they leave."

Riza smiled the smile her father said was so rare and wished he could see more often. "They will be all right and if they come back in less than perfect condition you can take care of them then."

"And chew them out too boot." Breda chuckled. "That should be something to see. My money's on her."

Havoc chuckled. "Me too,"

Riza sighed as Lily frowned. "That's enough gentlemen,"

"Ah come on Lt. Hawkeye Ed wouldn't dare get into half the trouble he gets himself into with the Colonel and Lily waiting to chew him out for it when he got back." Breda whined. He sat forward. "That reminds me, the colonel's teaching you flame alchemy right?"

Lily nodded. "When I get older."

"Not now?" Fury asked.

She shook her head. "No, right now Mr. Hohenheim is teaching me alchemy and regular school things." She perked up. "Ed says I'm a human calculator." She frowned a little smoothing her hair from her eyes. "He muttered something about it being unnatural."

"You're just smart that's all, there's nothing unnatural about that Lily." Riza practically cooed earning a heart melting smile from Lily.

"Well I am my father's daughter." She shrugged. "But I don't think he could do algebra at seven so maybe it is unnatural."

"Algebra?!" Breda yipped. "You're doing algebra already?" the office door opened and Ed poked his head in.

"Lily?" he called. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Ed she's really doing algebra?" Breda asked.

Ed smiled coming into the room. "Yeah,"

Lily sighed shaking her head. "Big brother give me a problem, and yes I'm still mad at you."

Ed winced a moment then asked Falman if he could borrow a pen and a sheet of stationary. Falman complied and Ed sighed. "Okay let's see…Oh," He began to jot down an equation for her. "I won't be gone that long you know."

"You're still leaving when you don't have too." Lily pouted. "I don't like it."

Ed's amber eyes, sun colored eyes in her mind, met hers a moment and he sighed again. "You can hold my pillow hostage again."

Lily narrowed here eyes at him. "I was going to do that anyway."

"You can keep one of my books,"

"You'd leave them behind anyway."

Ed huffed in frustration. "What do you want?"

Lily smirked. "Well that's an interesting question now isn't it?"

Havoc laughed. "You're in trouble now boss."

Ed blinked then muttered something under his breath before turning his attention back to the paper. "Name it,"

Lily grinned. He'd definitely come back for this, he practically wore it everywhere. "Your coat."

"Now hold on a minute, my coat?! It's getting-"

"It's barely autumn brother," She said looking at her fingernails much the same way her father did. "You're not likely to get cold anyway, you're still complaining on days when it warms up." She lowered her hand noting that her fingernails looked okay, no jagged edges. "Are you finished yet?"

Ed arched an eyebrow and brought the pen and paper to her. Once it was upon Riza's desk he began to take off his coat. Then he dropped it over her head. "There are you happy?"

Lily pulled the coat from her head. "What do you think, now I have to come up with something from Alphonse to hold hostage but he really doesn't keep anything."

"He keeps a journal," Ed muttered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you giving in?" She asked smoothly, fully aware that there were snickering spectators in the room.

Ed scratched his head. "Eh what are you planning to do with my coat now?"

Lily grinned. "Well Daddy's been talking about prying it from your cold dead hands so he can get it washed then I thought I'd shrink it and wear it myself."

"Shrink it?!" Ed gasped.

"You can fix it when you get back." She replied and picked up the pen. "Where's Al?"

"Talking with Major Hughes, you can't shrink my coat."

"Mm, it's not like it won't still fit you brother." She said with a smirk. It really wouldn't, she was half his size but her Daddy said her Mommy was a tall person and he was tall too so she'd grow, she still had plenty time. But this was the first time she'd ever said anything about his height. She really shouldn't, knowing that he was so sensitive about it. Her Daddy had teased him he'd blown up one day.

Ed's eyes widened and his fists clenched at his sides. "And he says you're like your mother!"

Lily gave him her most innocent smile and then turned to the equation upon the paper. All she had to do was look at it and her mind was already calculating and solving it, she had the answer before her little hand was finished writing. Then she lifted the paper to Riza. "Here Mom," Lily blinked a moment realizing what she'd said and blushed. "I-I'm sorry Riza, I didn't mean too." She really hadn't it just slipped and she didn't even know why but now she was scared, scared of what Riza might say or do.

Riza shook her head. "It's all right Lily," when she took the paper from her, she smiled a warm smile Lily hadn't ever seen before. Lily turned and ran to Ed, grabbing his hand and turning around with her back pressed against his waist and legs. Then she pulled his arm around her. He might be mad for the short comment still but she didn't care. Ed was safe and she was still afraid.

"It's correct," Riza said with another smile. She passed it down the line of desks.

"Damn munchkin," Havoc said after examining the equation.

Lily only nodded and looked up at Ed. "Can we go see what Al's doing?"

Ed nodded. "Sure,"

Lily waved goodbye to everyone and didn't meet Riza's eyes, she couldn't, then she and Ed left.

Roy frowned as he watched his daughter eat in the mess hall beside him. Usually she was talkative and at the moment, no ever since she and Edward had come back she'd barely spoken a word. Something was wrong and Riza seemed to know she gave Lily concerned looks frequently. Riza had even tried to speak to her but Lily just sat pushing her food around on her plate. Well perhaps she was still angry about Ed and Al's new mission. No there was something else there had to be.

He leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Not hungry?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Lily?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Lily looked up at him. "When are we going home?"

"After dinner," he replied. "Come on Lily talk to me."

"Not here," she whispered.

Roy frowned. That was odd, normally she didn't' care where they talked. His thoughts were cut short when Havoc got up and came to crouch beside Lily. "Hey kid do you know time of year this is?"

Lily looked at him as if he'd suddenly gone stupid. "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

Roy smiled to himself as he lifted his tea and took a drink. If that didn't piss her off he didn't know what would. She was already in a mood and thanks to Havoc it just might have gotten worse, but he wasn't going to say anything out of curiosity of what the man was about to get at and because Lily was old enough to fight her smaller battles, the big ones, the ones she couldn't handle alone, those he'd step in on.

Havoc smiled. "Never, don't you remember last year, that little promise we made?"

Lily shook her head then paused. "Oh yes I remember."

"Great so how about Saturday I'll pick you up a five?"

Okay so this was something Roy hadn't even heard about and now he wanted to know especially since no one had bothered to ask him. Lily was only seven and his baby girl. "And what is this about?"

Havoc rose patting Lily's head. "We've got a date Chief."

"May I go Daddy?" Lily asked softly. She was looking at him, asking with her obsidian eyes. A date? Well he supposed, she was comfortable around Havoc and it wasn't like it was a real date, just Havoc taking her somewhere and he could trust Havoc with his life.

Roy smiled. "But what about Edward?"

Lily sighed. "I promised Havoc that I would go with him a year ago. I can't go back on a promise."

Ed shook his head. "Nope you can't, it's okay I don't mind Lily. You can tell me all about it later; it's just a friend thing right?"

Lily nodded. "Yep,"

Ed sighed rubbing his forehead. "Well then go, but no funny business." He directed this to Havoc. It was all playful and innocent like it should be.

Havoc chuckled. "No problem Ed, so Saturday at five?"

Lily nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Did I miss something here?" Maes asked.

"I'll tell you later," Roy replied. "So are you going to just push your food around or actually eat it poppet?"

"I'm not really hungry Daddy,"

"Then are you ready to go home?" He asked a little concerned. If she didn't eat now she might wake in the middle of the night hungry or starving in the morning and they needed to hurry in the morning, to get Ed and Al on the 6 am train to Ariss.

As soon as they were home with Maes in tow as he'd be staying in the study while he was here, Lily took Ed's coat to her room. So far she'd managed to con Ed out of his coat and Al out of one of his journals. Roy thought it was adorable how she had both boys wrapped around her little finger but he was concerned about her need to hold their things hostage while they were away.

He followed her up to her room and sat upon her bed while she dug around in her small chest for something. "So why are you upset today?"

"You're letting Ed and Al leave." She replied.

"I know you're upset about that, but what else?" He had to know so he could try and help. She turned around and rubbed her nose.

"Do you think Mommy would be mad at me?"

That was vague. "For what?"

"Maybe even Riza too. It just slipped out I swear! I didn't mean too Daddy."

"What?" He asked calmly. He could guess what she was about to say and he didn't see anything wrong with it in the least. Riza had been so kind, so caring, and she loved Lily, she really did. In fact she was the closest thing to a real mother Lily had ever had. Riza and Sable had been friends of a sort, met a few times and gotten along famously. He couldn't see Sable objecting to Lily calling her Riza 'mommy' or 'mom' in the least

"I called her Mom today." Lily half whispered.

Roy smiled. "No, I don't think either of them would be upset or angry." He held out his hand. "Come here poppet."

Lily left her chest in the corner and ran to him and it seemed like she was always running when she was going to someone who called her. He picked her up and held her close. "Riza doesn't mind at all. She loves you Lily just like I do."

Lily's black eyes looked up into his and she smiled. "Really?"

Roy nodded. "I can't make any guarantees, I don't have the whole world on strings, but what would you say if I went out on a date with Riza Saturday while you're out with Havoc?"

Lily grinned and the whole room lit up so bright Roy almost felt the need to shield his eyes. "You're finally going to tell her Daddy?!"

It was hard, hard to try to move on after the love of his life had been taken from him. Lily was the second love of his life and letting another trespass upon his scared heart wasn't going to be easy but Riza…He was comfortable with Riza, had grown to love her over the last few years, depended upon her, could count on her. She was a good friend and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. "It's not going to be easy Lily."

Lily gave him a hug. "I know…but it will be nice."

"Mm, so are you about ready for bed poppet?"

"I have to brush my teeth." She replied. "And find a book."

Roy began to lift her from his lap but she clung to him. "Just a minute more?"

Roy smiled and kissed her head. "Sure, want to sleep with me?" She nodded. "So what exactly does this date with Havoc entail?"

"We're supposed to go to the park and have a picnic. We did that once when I lived with Aunt Anise. He came when he was on leave remember?"

Roy had to think about but he did remember vaguely. "Yeah, and this year you'll have Fury to go with you too." Fury had asked to come along as he wanted to spend some time with her too; their fondness for small furry animals had caught his interest.

Lily nodded then sighed. Suddenly she perked up. "I have to go tell Ed and Al goodnight." She slipped from his lap and ran from her room.

Roy sighed and rose from her bed. He went to get the book he'd been reading her and took it to his room. Upon passing he could hear her telling Al goodnight and nearly collided with her as she ran out of Al's room and into Ed's. He smiled and headed down to tell Maes goodnight with one small crisis adverted.


	7. Chapter 6: Sick

Chapter Six:

Roy spoke with Anise about letting Ed and Al stay with her while they were on an assignment. She thankfully didn't ask what it was not that he'd tell her. She knew such things couldn't be told to non military personnel. She agreed stating that the house staff might have to tend to their needs as she would have to leave on a business trip not too long after they arrived.

Lily was in a mood when they saw Ed and Al off. In fact she was near tears and didn't want to let go of either of them. But Roy had to get them on the train and get her home for her lessons and himself to work. Maes also still technically on duty followed him to work. Roy didn't mind, it had been sometime since the two of them had worked side by side but today he was a little worried about his daughter, his thoughts strayed to her often, more so than usual. He hadn't liked how warm she felt or how she'd acted. She was more…quiet and clingy. At first he merely passed it off as her being tired from waking earlier than normal, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Worrying about the boys?" Maes asked from the sofa where he was studying the current case file.

Roy shook his head. "Lily, though I do worry about them as well."

Maes smiled. "Comes with the territory of being a parent, I wonder what Elicia's doing while I'm here."

Roy scratched his head. "Did you see her this morning, Lily I mean? Did something look off about her?"

Maes paused. "I don't think so. She looked a little tired. She really loves Ed and Al." He smiled. "I didn't think she'd let either of them on the train."

Roy nodded. "I know…"

"Edward called you dad before he left, I caught that."

"Yeah," Roy muttered. He still felt like he was stealing the boy from his real father in some ways. He smirked. "Wonder what Haruko will say to that."

Maes shrugged. "He can't say too much, talk in Central is that you're their surrogate father anyway. Everyone knows the lengths you take to insure that they get what they need and try your best to take care of them. Really Roy it's earning you points with people all around. It's not a bad thing."

Roy arched an eyebrow. Well that wasn't exactly…Huh just so typical of people. "I'm not doing it for points or a promotion."

"I know that and they know that. Don't worry about it you've still got some enemies." Maes mused.

"Thanks Maes," Roy smiled.

Hohenheim frowned as Lily shifted for what seemed the hundredth time this morning. She looked tired, pale, more so than normal but she was trying to focus as best as she could on her literature and history lessons. She'd long since run to her room to put on a sweater but it was rather cold this morning as summer was fading fast and the autumn temperatures were setting in at full force. "You miss Edward and Alphonse?" He asked.

Her pretty raven colored eyes met his and she nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry teacher."

He smiled. "That's quite all right, I miss them too."

Lily frowned. "But Edward is so cold to you, I don't understand it. I wanted to be with my Daddy ever since I could remember."

Hohenheim sighed. "Lily I left them because I was sick. Edward feels like I have betrayed him. It is understandable in some ways."

"But I know that he still loves you even if he calls my Daddy Dad."

Hohenheim nodded. Edward denying him hurt more than he could ever say but he didn't blame his son, he couldn't and wouldn't. He was thankful that someone like Mustang had come into his son's lives and helped them, been there for them. And at this point they would need him in the end. Roy Mustang had always been a good and kind young man, complicated in some ways, but Hohenheim had always felt that he could trust the man. He didn't mind Edward calling Roy 'dad', not when Roy had been there to fill the gap he'd left behind. "I know that too."

Lily lifted her tiny hand to her forehead and grimaced. "Teacher I don't feel so well, may I go lay down for awhile?"

He reached across the small table and felt her forehead. Something…the child was burning up. "Lily, can you tell me how you feel?"

She smiled the little smile that lit up the room, the one that always won his sons over, the one that always made Ed smile so fondly at her. "I'm okay, just sleepy and a little cold."

Hohenheim knew she'd been up earlier than usual, knew she'd been out in the rain the day before. Perhaps this was the on set of a cold. "Go lie down and we'll continue lessons from there."

He followed her to the sofa in the study and covered her with the quilt that had been draped over the back. After some time she was asleep and that was alright with him, sometimes the best thing one could do was rest when they were falling ill. He wasn't entirely sure that's what was going on though and decided to watch her for the next few days. With any luck she would be on the mend, this would pass. He was so very wrong.

Two days later Hohenheim was sure the small ball of well behaved energy that was Lily was indeed ill. The light in her eyes had faded some what, she barely spoke and though she tried to fake being well and was doing an excellent job when her father and Major Hughes were around. She was dead tired during lessons. The poor little girl had even fallen asleep while he was teaching her favorite subject, alchemy.

She made no complaints, sneezed a little here and there, blew her nose often, tried to hold back her coughing, but today he could hear her small body wheezing. She was trying so hard and it was a little heart breaking.

The phone rang startling her and he rose to answer. It was Edward wishing to tell Lily they had made it to her aunt's house and he wanted to speak to her. Lily grinned excitedly and slipped from her chair. "Hello big brother," She half whispered. They way she spoke it was almost as if it pained her to try and use her voice.

"Oh I'm fine, how was the trip? Good. I miss you and Al so much. Please hurry. Oh okay love you too, tell Al I love him and miss him too."

Hohenheim smiled as she handed the phone to him. He spoke briefly to his eldest son, a strained conversation where Ed basically gave him a small status report then hung up.

Lily stood blinking a moment then reached for him. "Teacher…I-I don't feel…so…go-" She swayed reaching further for him and thankfully he caught her before her small delicate body met the floor. The way her face felt pressed against his arm…Good god the child was burning up! She was _not_ fine. She let out a soft whimper.

She whispered. "I'm sorry."

He placed her upon the sofa and went to the phone to call Mustang. He had to know where to take her; the hospital or the military infirmary. He couldn't let this slide not anymore. "Teacher I'm so sorry." She barely whimpered.

Hohenheim half way turned to her. The mask she'd been wearing all this time had melted away and his human heart ached to see her look so. It was as if she was finally letting him see the pain and sickness what ever it was she was feeling. "There's nothing to be sorry for Lily. Get some rest." She nodded turning to her side with a shiver and he went on to the phone.

Roy sighed annoyed with the distraction of a ringing phone. He was in the middle of working on the current case with Maes and his subordinates, hoping they could come up with something so Edward and Alphonse could come home. Roy had a bad feeling in his gut, a terrible one that something just wasn't right about any of this. Maes had it too which was a pretty good indication that their instincts were correct.

"This is Mustang," he half snapped.

"I am sorry to bother you Colonel, but where should I take Lily? She is ill, collapsed just moments ago." It was Hohenheim and just hearing the grim tone in his voice, the news he was relaying… It took some real self control to keep himself still and calm. Lily rarely ever fell ill and he'd never seen her so. He'd had his suspicions over the last two days but she acted fine. He suddenly realized she'd been hiding it and with his attention almost completely centered upon the case…

"Infirmary, I'll be there in-"

"I'll call a cab, it will be faster." With that said the man hung up the phone which did nothing but make Roy feel like he'd let his little angel down in not paying close enough attention to her and fear the near worst.

Everyone gave him questioning looks. "What's going on Roy, you've got that 'I'm kicking myself in the ass' look accompanied by slightly scared one, it's not a nice mixture." Maes said.

Roy placed the phone in it's proper place. "Lily collapsed." He breathed. "Hohenheim's brining her in. Maes…"

"Not really Roy. She seemed fine to me, a little pale and warm but she's done a good job at hiding." Maes said softly. There was a hint of worry there that made Roy feel that he wasn't alone.

"Sir?" Riza asked. She looked worried, really worried.

At the point Roy stood everyone stood. "We're going with you, the case will have to wait, it's not like we're getting anywhere with it." Havoc said actually putting out his cigarette for once. He shrugged. "Can't take little sis to the park for a picnic if she's sick so we'll just have to make sure she gets better."

Somehow in some small way that was comforting to the Colonel, knowing that people cared and loved his little angel as much as he. But…Why would she hide being sick from him? Why? He'd do anything for her, move the mountains she believe he could, walk on water, walk through fire, even die for her so why? Was she scared? Was it something Anise had said to her?

He shook his head swallowing a little and made his way to his office door. He had to hurry, he had to be by her side, reassure her that he was here for her, that he loved her. He could almost hear her small voice, the one she rarely used, the meek one calling for him just to hold her. Perhaps that was just some parental instinct for he'd heard it many times when they were apart and often called just to make sure she was all right. Or perhaps it was the guilt for not seeing it all sooner, for not paying close enough attention.

Lily felt as if she were being carried, the vibration of the footsteps were too heavy to be her fathers, Roy didn't walk this hard. The smell was all wrong, not her Daddy's aftershave, no this person smelled familiar unlike anyone she'd ever smelled before and the body felt all wrong. But this person was so very warm and she was terribly cold, her body ached worse than she'd ever felt. She was tired, her throat burned as it'd been burning for the last few days, felt raw and it had hurt to eat. Her face felt like something was pressing against it. Her chest felt as if a cinder block was resting upon her and not moving but strangely enough as much as it was difficult to breathe she still could. But she couldn't open her eyes, they felt too heavy and she was too weak and tired to do so.

"Daddy," She murmured.

"You'll see him soon Lily, I promise. Just a few more moments." The voice was hushed, kind…

"Teacher," her small voice whispered.

"Yes,"

"I want my Daddy."

"I know little one, soon." He promised.

"Lily!" There was her father's voice, that wonderful voice she loved to hear. She felt his hands upon her face then around her. She'd never known soreness like this before. It hurt to be held and touched but she wanted him to hold her and never let go.

"Daddy…I'm sorry." His gentle hand pet her hair soothingly.

"Shhhh baby there's nothing to be sorry for." He whispered in her ear before kissing her head. There was worry in his voice but also a calmness that made her feel so secure. "Just tell us what hurts, how you feel and we'll let you sleep all you want. Can you do that? Poppet look at me,"

Lily tried so hard but her eye lids were so heavy like they were being held down by bricks on strings.

"Open your eyes and look at me sweetie, please?"

Lily fought and fought as hard as she could. It took some doing but finally after a moment or two she could see him but he was so very fuzzy, not clear and it made her cry. "You're not clear Daddy," She thought she could see his frown but she wasn't sure and he began to lie her down. "NO! Daddy don't let go!"

Her father smiled a sad sort of smile she'd never seen before and she shook her head. "Daddy?"

"I'm right here," He nodded to the side. "So are Havoc, Uncle Maes, and Riza."

Lily shivered and followed his gaze. She supposed she should feel happier about them being here and she was happy to see them she was always happy to see them but right now she just wanted her Daddy and…and Ed and Al too.

The door to the room opened and a man in a long white lab coat walked in. He smiled at her and thankfully he brought a blanket. "You must be cold little Miss." He said gently.

Lily nodded and sat still while her father stepped aside and let the man wrap the blanket around her shoulders. The man began to ask questions and she didn't feel like answering. She ached and she was tired, no actually to be more precise this was the worst she'd felt physically in her life.

"Lily you need to answer Doctor Hiasen." Roy said gently.

Lily whimpered but even that small working of her throat hurt. She wet her lips. "I'm cold, my throat hurts, my face hurts, and it feels like someone's sitting on me." She barely whispered. Doctor Hiasen, now that she really looked at him had red hair, short red hair darker than Breda's. He was a tall lanky sort of fellow with a long nose and glasses that rested farther down than they should, probably just reading glasses.

The doctor nodded and smiled sympathetically. "Lily, would you mind if I listened to your chest then took a look at your throat?"

She shook her head. "Hurry, I'm sleepy."

He chuckled and pulled something she'd never seen before from his pocket. She would have asked what it was but at this point she just didn't care. He stuck one end or rather ends in his ears then pressed the round part to her chest. Then he slipped his hand around to her back and removed the strange object from his ear and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Okay open your mouth and say 'ahh',"

Lily perked an eyebrow. She wasn't going to say 'ahh', her throat hurt which meant it hurt to talk. Doctor Hiasen just seemed to ignore her expression and went to a drawer along the cabinet. He lifted something and came back hiding it from her view. Then he waited. He looked as if he could wait all day, like he'd stand there and not leave until she did as told.

She sighed and he snorted which she found annoying but she opened her mouth anyway. Before she knew it there was something down her throat rubbing it. She yelped and jerked away glaring. He held what looked to be an over sized q-tip on a longer stick with only one head. Quickly he dropped it into a small plastic clear bag and sealed it shut.

"That was very good, thank you." He said and motioned for her to come back. Lily shook her head. "Please,"

"Lily he's not trying to hurt you." Roy said soothingly. He tucked her hair behind her ear then took her hand. "I'm right here poppet."

Lily glared at her father but let the doctor finish his examination. He pressed his cold fingers to her throat and against her cheeks and forehead all of which hurt. Then the man sighed. "I need to get the swab to the lab Colonel, but as it stands she has a sinus infection which can be cleared up with antibiotics."

Her father nodded. "And?"

"She might have strep throat, won't know until the lab results come back."

"How is that possible?" Roy demanded and Lily winced from his tone. She'd never heard him speak thusly to anyone but her aunt and even then she had never been in the room. "She's not been-"

"Several officers and soldiers have come in this week with it, it's contagious. If you been around any who've been infected…I believe Warrant Officer Falman works under you?"

Roy nodded. "Yes he does,"

"He came in just yesterday and he has it. You could have picked up the germs from him or in the mess hall. If she's been there…Uh I should probably look the rest of your staff over as well and put you all on antibiotics. It's cleared up easily. You'll just want to disinfect your house and offices and keep Miss Lily here comfortable and let her rest. And her sore throat might just be from the excess mucus draining down her throat from the sinus infection, her coughing to-"

"She's not been coughing." Roy sighed rubbing his forehead. "Not that I've noticed."

Lily whimpered. She hated it when people talked about her as if she weren't sitting right here and she didn't like the way any of this sounded. "Hurry up, I want to go home!"

The doctor chuckled, not in a condescending way, no he was very polite and that's what aggravated her more. She would have said so but her vision was getting darker, too fast too soon. She wasn't ready to sleep, she didn't want to sleep here she wanted to sleep in her own bed or Ed's or her Daddy's. But try as she might she couldn't fight the coming darkness. It weighed her down in a soft blanket she just gave up trying after a moment.

Roy caught her before she fell off the side of the bed. "Lily!"

Doctor Hiasen was right there checking her over. "Worse than I thought," he muttered.

"What do you mean?!" Roy snapped in panic. He didn't like sinus infections; he knew how they felt for he'd had a few in his life time. And Strep throat…How in the world had she withstood eating fried chicken last night? She'd covered it all up so very well just like her mother had done when she'd been sick. It was frustrating. And now his little girl had fainted for the second time today! What the hell was wrong with her?

"Colonel," Riza's voice said calmly.

Doctor Hiasen shook his head and pulled a thermometer from his pocket. In Roy's opinion the man should have done that first and foremost. Lily's body had trembled in his arms, she'd winced when he'd touched her all signs of a fever, the looking her eyes… Damn it this man was a fucking doctor and that's what they usually did, take temperatures first thing and this was his daughter here!

He watched the man sternly, contemplating getting him fired while the man took Lily's temperature. The man's face paled and he shook his head when he pulled the glass mercury filled stick from his daughter's mouth. "What?" Roy asked. Dread, a dread worse than he'd felt before rose from the pit of his stomach.

"We'll need to keep her here Colonel, I am sorry I've been so scatter brained today what with so many people coming in…that doesn't matter. Lily's got a temp of 103. We have to get it down so she can fight the infection and strep."

103…that number seemed to echo in Roy's mind almost as damning as the final breath his beloved wife had taken seven years ago. His black eyes turned to his baby, his little angel lying unconsciously upon the bed. Immediately he removed his uniform jacket and lay over her. She must be so cold, must have been…Damn it why hadn't he been able to see her suffering, to keep her from this? If Hohenheim hadn't been there today…she…He could really lose her. He couldn't lose her! Not again, not permanently.

He found himself tuning everyone out vaguely aware of Hawkeye taking control of the situation, of Maes resting a hand upon his shoulder while he prayed, no begged a god he barely had faith in make her better, make her well.

Then things began happening too quickly. He was taken from the room as nurses flooded in seemingly abandoning all the other patients in the infirmary. He found himself staring at the sterile white of the waiting room floor for what seemed a lifetime, people coming and going some he knew some he didn't. He couldn't talk to anyone, not even to his friends. He was aware that Hohenheim was still here and finally he lifted his head to check the time upon the wall. It was after dinner.

"You don't have to stay," He muttered to the man.

Hohenheim smiled briefly. "You were there for my children when I wasn't Colonel and Lily's my student. I want to see her get well."

Roy stared at him for a long moment not sure what to say but finally nodded. He didn't know why he was thinking of this now as the thought entered his mind but while they were here…He'd promised Al, sort of promised Lily at the same time. He never said anything to her without following through, never with her.

"Hohenheim, Lily, no all the kids know about," he nodded to the man's arm finally noticing that all his subordinates were here, even Falman who he remembered allowing a note of sick leave to and looked terrible at the moment. "Well that you're sick," he didn't want to say anything that might make the man too uncomfortable and he didn't know why.

Hohenheim nodded grimly. "I know, I didn't mean for Lily to see."

"I don't care about that," Roy began. "I promised Al I would-"

"There isn't anything to be done Colonel, thank you for trying but I've spent years searching and come up with nothing, alchemically, and modern medical science wise."

Roy sighed. "At least have someone take a look, something."

"Chief what's-" Havoc began but Roy shook his head. This wasn't the time or the place to discuss the pouring sands of someone's life nearing the end. He really didn't want too, not with Lily somewhere down the hall so sick.

"She's a good actress," Hohenheim said softly, changing the subject. "I could see that she was cold, tired, her eyes betrayed that much but the rest she hid so well, you've got a strong daughter Colonel. She'll be fine in a few days."

"Excuse me," Riza said softly and rose from her chair beside Maes leaving the waiting room. Roy frowned and followed her with his eyes. He couldn't read her, but then he'd never been able to really read her very well unless she wanted him too.

The waiting room fell silent again. Maes left to call his wife like he did every evening. Havoc went for a smoke break and to get coffee. But Riza didn't return. The doctor came with news that Lily's fever was still at 103 but she was in a privet room and everything that could be done was being done. The visiting hours in the infirmary were over, but that didn't sway any of them from leaving.

Finally Roy rose to find Riza, let her know the updated information not that it was really much of anything. He found her outside Lily's room, standing at the door looking in. His second in command stood so rigidly, hugging her arms. "Riza,"

Riza jumped, startled and that was something Roy never expected to see from her. She was always on top of things, always ready for anything. "I-I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Riza's chocolate eyes met his and there was such fear and sadness in them he wasn't sure what to say or do. "Do you remember…" She sighed.

Roy frowned. "What?"

Riza looked back at Lily. "Sable and I weren't that close, not like…we were friends but not as close as you and Maes. But we were still friends, I'd like to think she was the closest thing to a sister that I ever had."

Roy slipped his hands into his pockets. He could see Sable welcoming Riza as a sister, hell Sable might have proposed it had she lived…He'd never seen Riza like this and wasn't sure what to make of it or how to handle it or rather her.

"I'd follow you to hell and back a hundred times without question Roy." Riza breathed. "I'd do it for Sable and there are times I wish it had been me and not her."

"Don't say things like that Hawkeye," Roy said with an edge to his voice. In truth he couldn't stand to lose Riza, wouldn't have been able to watch her die, or any of his friends. It hurt to hear her say things such as this.

"I can't help it," She met his eyes again. "I can never do the things Sable could and if she'd been here Lily wouldn't have ever…" She took a deep breath. "This world's not fair Roy, it's never been fair. It took a damn fine alchemist from her husband and daughter, someone who could do so much, believed in so much and could…give so much. It left people like me."

What was she getting at?! It was scaring him the way she was talking. "Riza you're just as amazing as Sable was, you're talented in other ways, what's _wrong_? What are you trying to tell me?"

Riza rubbed her arms and looked back at Lily. "If this world takes her I'll never forgive it. I can't watch her die Roy and I can't watch what it will do to you and the Elric's. I won't be able to pick up the pieces because I won't be able to keep myself together." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Lily's the closet thing to daughter that I'll e-ever kn-know. I can't bear to see her in that bed with the Ivs in her little arms. She's so small, so young…"

It was then that Roy held his subordinate for the first time ever, the first time he'd ever really touched her. He understood something about her now. He understood, though he'd never really thought about it before had simply been so glad that Riza had taken to Lily, why she'd connected with his daughter and helped him to fight for her. Riza truly loved Lily as her own, the child she'd never have of her own. She was telling him she couldn't bear children…A terrible thing, he wondered what it was that prevented her from…it didn't matter it didn't change her worth like she seemed to think it did.

"Lily will get better, she's a Mustang, remember that." He whispered and prayed it was true. She'd not give up, she'd beat the illnesses and the fever would break. He'd not lose her after so long without her.

Riza pulled away to look into his eyes, hers were stained with tears he'd never seen the woman cry before and red. "Is it too audacious of me to think of her as mine? I know I haven't raised her and we're not-"

Roy silenced her with a kiss and he didn't care who saw or what they might think and say. He loved Riza just as much as he'd loved Sable and as much as he loved Lily. She was tense for a moment then relaxed in his arms but she was crying harder now. It had to be… Then she broke away. "I've always loved you even when you weren't mine and I feel so terrible saying so because she was my friend."

Roy searched her eyes, shaking his head. "Don't Riza; we can't change anything. I had to learn the hard way…Still learning. But we've got now." He chanced a smile still feeling so thrown by her behavior. "Besides you're as much Lily's mother as Sable, she said so herself the day she called you 'mom'." He sighed. "And she wants us to be together as much as I do."

Riza closed her eyes. "That's one way of asking me Colonel,"

"I fear getting shot going about it directly." He mused.

Riza opened her eyes. "How is she, I saw the doctor go in but he didn't tell me anything and the subject of us can wait." Back to business at hand, that was Riza, always on top of things, keeping the important things at the center of his attention, but she was important too.

"Not any better. I want to sit with her. I don't want her to wake alone in this place. Come with me?" He asked.

Riza hesitated but nodded. "If that's-"

"Don't you _ever_ ask me that again." He ordered and it was an order, a serious one not to be taken lightly. "She'll want you too and you've never been unwelcome with us." He took her hand and led her inside.

Lily felt so heavy, like she was swimming in a pool with bricks tied with ropes to her arms and legs and her heaviest clothes on. Make that a very cold pool. Maybe there was ice on the surface but she could breathe so unless she'd grown gills she wasn't submerged in water. Somewhere near by there were voices, softly speaking. She felt like she should know those voices but she didn't know for sure and they were too far away to reach. She felt so terribly cold and alone, her body still ached so. _Daddy…Daddy. Please Daddy I'm cold._

Couldn't he hear her, she was calling to him. Why wasn't he coming? That thought was lost as that damnable darkness crept upon her once again. She was really beginning to hate the dark.

She didn't know how many times or how long she came and went like that, it felt like years and she couldn't really make too much sense of any of it. At one point she though she could feel someone touching her and it hurt as much as it was comforting. Another time she thought she could hear Edward but Edward was on assignment. Then again she thought she could hear Al. And always she could hear people around her talking, hear sounds that never sounded like home. And always so very cold.

Even to her seven year old mind she deducted that something was terribly wrong with her. She shouldn't feel this horrible, shouldn't wake up but not be able to open her eyes but she couldn't remember why she was like this. It seemed like just as soon as she got anywhere in thought she was lost in a sea of darkness where nothing reached her… almost like…she was suspended in time or her mind in the very least.

Sometimes she dreamed but they weren't nice dreams. They were nightmares, the kind she supposed were just as bad as some of the ones she wasn't able to wake her father from and had to get Ed to help her wake him from. In these dreams she was always freezing and all alone in a dark room, her voice pleading with someone to come and get her because she could never find a way out on her own and she did try. A few times she saw the ones she loved stop by for a visit, looking through a suddenly appearing window but they never helped just stared at her then walked away. At one point she could hear her aunt laughing at her telling her 'I told you so,".

Roy woke two days later to a sound he wished to god he had never heard in his life. It peeled the very layers of his heart away leaving him to bleed internally for hours afterward. It was Lily crying and begging in her feverish delirium, her little mind seeing something terrible enough to make her cry and beg, and weep helplessly. She was so scared and there wasn't a damned thing he could do for her.

Good god it had been two whole days and the fucking fever hadn't broken. He'd demanded, threatened, pushed to the point that Maes and Havoc both had had to restrain him from punching the damned doctor, beating him to fix his baby. But there was nothing anyone could do but wait and it was killing him to see her like this. It was like she was just getting worse despite the nurses telling him there was no change and that was better than getting worse. But how was it better when she was like this?! HOW?!

He rose from his chair and rested his hand upon her forehead to brush her sweat coated bangs from her small contorted face. "Daddy don't do please. I'll be good! I promise! Ed, Al stay! I don't want to be here please I'll be good!" She cried so very weakly, her voice horse from the yelling of yesterday. Yesterday…He didn't know what was worse, hearing her yell those words over and over begging the various people in her life to stay with her, or this weakened hoarseness.

"Poppet, I'm here, I'm leaving you." He soothed near her ear. Then he kissed her sweaty temple. "It's okay baby, shh…" Even though she begged as if she couldn't hear him when he spoke to her she calmed down enough to stop crying. Well maybe something was getting through to her, just enough.

After a few minutes of this, him speaking softly to her, she quieted and was still again. And there was a soft knock upon the door. It opened and Havoc poked his head in. "Hey Chief, any better today?"

Roy rubbed his face, feeling the stubble upon his chin. He'd not been home, didn't dare leave her though his friends had asked him too, but he couldn't leave Lily. "No,"

Havoc sighed and opened the door. There was a small bag in his hand and Fury right behind him. "Well in that case," He came to him and offered the bag. "I spoke with the nurse and got you permission to use the shower down stairs, ya got the whole bathroom to yourself. Here's a change in clothing too, tooth brush. Maes let me in and Edward called. I didn't tell him anything, just that you weren't home, didn't know if you wanted him to know."

Roy looked at the bag and took it, dropping it without a care to the floor beside him. "No, Ed needs to focus, I'll tell him later."

"Colonel go take a break please." Fury said softly. "We'll look after her and let you know anything right away. Besides today we promised her a picnic." Fury smiled a little smile obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Roy sighed and gave in. He did need to stand and stretch for a bit, just long enough to take a shower. Slowly bent down to pick up the bag, the very act annoying his sore back muscles and then he bent over to kiss his daughter again. "If she starts crying…talk to her. It seems to calm her down, she doesn't wake up." He couldn't say anymore, he was too tired.

"We will," Havoc replied and as he left his two subordinates, two friends pulled up chairs and sat around the bed. Some date they were getting with Lily, she wasn't even awake to play and talk. Even if it was just for play he dearly wished she could be awake to enjoy all the attention.

Light, bright light filled her line of sight. Lily blinked opening her eyes. She could open her eye! She could see…Oh no no no no she didn't like this room any better than the one in her dreams. This one contrasted the other, the black room terribly. This one was white, too white and wasn't Heaven supposed to be a white place as far as the eye could see like snow blanketing everything? No she didn't want to die! Wait if she was dead then why did she still feel so cool? Why did her body ache and feel heavy?

As her eyes adjusted she began to make out another bed across the room, a curtain, equipment she'd never seen and if she'd not seen her father and Riza sitting together in uncomfortable positions leaning against each other, both appearing asleep she'd think she was in some torture chamber. She'd never been in a place like this, not that she could remember. Was this some sort of hospital? Wait…

Her black eyes darted back to her Daddy and Riza. They were sitting, sleeping together, her daddy's arm around Riza. It made her smile. It was one of the most beautiful living pictures she'd ever seen, but they looked a little worn. That wasn't a good thing but they way they sat was even better, it gave her hope in some strange sort of way. But there was something else in the room, something that made her senses perk up, someone was watching her and it was kind of scary.

She began to turn her head, looking frantically, hoping against hope that it was just her older brothers. It wasn't it was someone familiar, someone she knew but didn't know, at least not in the flesh and she was so lovely. This person was dressed in a light blue dress and there was something upon her back, something snowy in color with hints of silver, something feathery that she couldn't quite see all of. Long scarlet locks of hair framed an angelic face so light in pigment, kind blue eyes the color of the sky or the sea, not that Lily had ever seen the sea first hand just in pictures, and she smiled a smile she knew by heart. "Mommy?"

The woman's smile brightened and she sat upon the bed beside her. She had to be real, the bed dipped and the warm hand that reached and caressed her cheek felt so…so very gentle. "Good morning honey,"

Lily's eyes widened. "Mommy is it really you?"

The woman chuckled softly, nodding as she smiled again. "Yes honey, I'm here."

Lily frowned. "Then am I dead,"

"No, you're very much alive, not in perfect condition I might add, but alive."

"Oh," Lily shook her head but…she didn't get it. "If I'm not dead and you're here then does that mean you're here to take me away to heaven?"

Sable shook her head. "No, you're not going to leave your father anytime soon. What's the matter can't I come visit my baby girl?"

Since this was the first time Lily had ever spoken with her mother, and it might be the last, she wasn't sure how these things worked or even what it was, she felt…horrible. "I-I'm sorry Mommy I-,"

Sable leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "There'll be none of that now love. Don't cry, I really hate it when you cry. Besides you don't want to wake your father and Riza, they just fell asleep not half an hour ago."

Lily lifted her arms, was amazed that she even could after feeling so weighed down for so long. She could smell her! Her mother smelled like jasmine. She could even feel her. Not one to waste a moment that may never come again, Lily touched her mother's hair. It was so soft like flower petals or her Daddy's dress shirts after fabric softener fresh out of the laundry before he starched and ironed them. And her voice was soft and sweet but her imagination didn't hold a candle to what she was hearing.

Her mother wiped the tears away. "Please don't cry Lily,"

Lily shook her head. "You're so pretty Mommy,"

"Mm your Daddy thought so too. It didn't take much to win him over. Did he ever tell you how we met?"

Lily shook her head and touched her mother's face memorizing its feel. Her mother shifted as if to gain more comfort. "I saw him the day I went to take my alchemy exam. He was talking to Uncle Maes and happened to see me. I thought he was so handsome dressed in his uniform. I was waiting outside HQ glancing at my watch and he came over to say hello and just to talk, flirt." Her mother cocked her head to the side with a grin. "He's very good at flirting."

Lily smiled. "He's really good at lots of things Mommy."

"You're right, he is. But that's how we met you could say it was love at first sight for me at least."

Lily smiled. "Like in the story books Daddy reads me with the princesses and the princes, the fairy tales?"

"Mmm hmm, just like that. Your father always made me feel like a princess."

"Me too, I have brothers now, Ed and Al. I wish you could meet them they said you were pretty too."

Her mother smiled. "Well I feel like I could win some sort of contest with all the complements I'm getting…" Her mother became serious. "You need to get better Lily. If you've got brothers you need to help your Daddy take care of them. And you've got your Daddy and Riza to take care of too, and all of Daddy's friends. It's a big job but you can do it."

Lily didn't know about that, if she could take care of so many, she couldn't even take care of herself all that well yet. And she was so tired… So tired of fighting and this was the only break she felt like she'd had for days. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did it hurt?"

Her mother's faded. "What?"

"When you died?"

Sable sighed. "Yes, but your Daddy was there and I could see you in my mind. You've grown so much and you look just like your Daddy. I told him you would. But you're not going to die."

Lily got to her knees and crawled into her mother's lap. Instantly her mother's warm arms wrapped around her, holding her close, and she rested her head upon her mother's shoulder, sneaking a peak at her back. She had wings meaning her mother was an angel now. But it was depressing as it was exciting. "Then you're not with us all the time and I lied to Daddy." She sighed. "He won't be happy about that."

"You didn't lie baby, I am with you even if I'm not right by your side. I am always peaking in on you from time to time, even on your Daddy. You don't see me or hear me, but I come every now and again. I have a job in heaven to do that's pretty important, can't give you the details and I wish I could."

"Are you an alchemist like you were here?"

"Of a sort," she replied.

"Mommy?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm really dreaming aren't I?"

"Well yes and no. You're catching on pretty quick, I'm very proud of you. I'm," she paused and pushed Lily away just a little and touched her heart. "It's like you told Roy, I am right here."

Lily began to cry. "Then everything you're telling me isn't real and when I wake up you'll be gone. I don't want you to go Mommy."

"Oh baby I know," Her mother pulled her against her once again, petting her hair and rocking gently. "Let's see if that smart little head of yours remembers this." And her mother began to hum a soft little tune, not quite a lullaby, but close. Lily listened feeling herself grow sleepy, something she fought with a vengeance. She didn't want to get tired and fall asleep when she was already asleep, which didn't make much sense, but she didn't want too.

As her eyes began to close she remembered the tune, remembered the voice. She remembered it! She really remembered it. Her mother's voice paused in the tune to speak. "I used to sing that too you, remember it Lily." Then she began to hum again.

Roy jerked awake. He felt like someone had brushed his face with their hand. He looked down at Riza, her head rested upon his shoulder and he could tell by the way she breathed and muttered that she was asleep. He looked for Lily. She was asleep too, still. His heart fell. He wished she'd wake up, speak to him, smile.

He frowned smelling something he'd not smelled in so long…Jasmine. Sable? He looked around. No she was dead…but why? Probably one of the nurses, it had to be. The dead didn't come back to life unless an alchemist was dumb enough to risk it and even then he doubted Sable would smell the same. But it was odd, the way it lingered in the air around him, as if she was standing beside him.

He sighed and shifted in his chair, damn these things were uncomfortable and hard. One would think hospitals and infirmaries would have better seating. He shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling the drain of the last few days, the very thing that had led him to nod off in the first place.

Lily opened her eyes hearing voices, they were loud, too loud and she tried to lift her hands to cover her ears but she was weighed down again. "Shuddup." She mumbled.

There was a pause then chuckling from what sounded like three people. "Someone's a little cranky,"

She felt a hand upon her face and opened her eyes. She met her father's relieved smile. "Hey," he smirked then. "Sleeping beauty didn't need a prince to wake her after all. And here I thought I was going to have put out an add in the paper just for that. How do you feel," his hand cupped her cheek. "You feel cooler."

Lily turned her face into his hand. "A little cold, not…as bad as I did." Her voice sounded strange to her and she frowned. "Where am I?"

Maes's face came into view. "The infirmary, you've been unconscious for the last five days."

"Thanks Maes," Roy muttered.

Maes shrugged. "Edward's been asking for you when he calls, he really wants to talk to you so you'd better get to feeling well enough to talk on the phone."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked wincing a little, it certainly sounded like it. She looked to her father in askance.

Roy sighed. "Now's not the time for this poppet."

"Yes it is!" She cried giving him her 'I will not be swayed,' look.

"We're upset that you didn't tell us you were sick yes, but that you were sick, no. people get sick baby. Is that why you didn't say anything, so you would worry us?"

Lily nodded.

"If you do this again you're grounded for life." Roy stated very clearly. "And I don't care how old you get." He was quiet a moment then smiled. "You feel up to some visitors?"

Lily shook her head. "No," she felt tired and after five days of sleeping she didn't understand how that was possible. "I'm so sorry, maybe in a little while."

"I'll let them know," Maes said with a smile and headed for the door. He turned and grinned. "Great to have you back, can't leave little Elicia without a cousin to play with so you hurry and get even better okay?"

Lily nodded but didn't smile. Elicia would be able to play for at least another year, he was being unreasonable at the moment, but then again if she really thought about it…She was too tired to think and gave up on it.

When they were alone she tried to reach for her father. "I saw her Daddy,"

"Who?" He asked sitting upon her bed, in the same place her mother had.

"Mommy, she said I wasn't dying and I wasn't going too for a long time, but I saw her. She was really pretty."

Roy frowned a moment then smiled.

Lily perked an eyebrow. "You don't believe me do you? Well she was here, she smells like jasmine and told me that you two met the day she took her alchemy exam. No one ever told me that, I might have been dreaming it Daddy but she was here, I felt her!"

Roy blinked a moment then shifted and shifted again. Then he sighed. "I believe you-" The door opened and the doctor, doctor Hiasen entered with a clip board. Lily scowled not too thrilled to see him. The man smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt. May I check you over?"

"No," Lily replied shortly. Oh she remembered him very well and his cheery disposition only irritated her. She was having an important conversation with her father and didn't want to be interrupted.

The man snorted. "Colonel,"

"Ye-"

"Don't ask him!" Lily barked. "He's not me and I say no, you're-"

"Lily let the doctor look you over please." Her father said with surprise and probably to keep her from offending the doctor. He looked so tired suddenly and she gave in muttering to herself.

"My aren't we cranky today. Don't see why it's a lovely day, the trees are turning their color. Soon you'll be out playing in the leaves, doesn't that sound like fun."

"Are you going to be hovering over me with strange objects?" she bit.

"Lily!" Roy breathed.

"It's alright," Dr. Hiasen chuckled. "Still not feeling one hundred percent are we?"

Lily shook her head. "No," she whimpered.

"Well we'll get you better and I hear that there's some jello on the menu toady. That should fell nice on your throat. Does it still hurt?"

Lily nodded. "A little…"

By the time the man was finished poking and prodding and asking questions Lily was exhausted. Her father sat by her side even after he left talking to her, letting her know that Edward and Alphonse were alright and seemed to be doing okay, told her she'd slept through her date but Fury and Havoc had come. She fell asleep to the sound of his voice like so many times before.


	8. Chapter 7: Disgust Part one

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this. I am working on Chapter eight at the moment, thanks for waiting.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Disgust

Edward checked around Al making sure that no one was around. Al was on guard as well and they had decided that no matter what tonight, they didn't care how late it was, they were going to speak to Lily. They hadn't spoken to her and Maes's answers, hell even Havoc's had been vague. Roy hadn't even told them anything, just that she was asleep. Something was going on, Ed could feel it and he didn't like it.

He quickly dialed Roy's home number knowing even if Riza had kept him at the office he wouldn't be there at two am. It rang several time but finally some one picked up. The voice belonged to Maes and there was barely a hello. "Major Hughes don't hang up it's Ed," Ed said quickly.

"Is something wrong?!" Maes asked almost as if he'd come alive.

"No we just wanted to talk to our sister, we won't be held back this time. Either you let us talk to her or we're coming home." How was that for an ultimatum? Sounded pretty good to Ed.

Maes sighed. "You want to wake her up?"

"If we have too, some things going on that you're not telling us." Ed bit. "Stop jerking us around."

There was another sigh. "All right, if you really must I'll talk to Roy and have him call you back." The phone was hung up and Ed blinked. Call him back? But they were in the same house couldn't he just set the phone aside?

Ed and Al waited by the phone for half an hour before it rang, both of them whispering, asking each other what it could mean. Ed yanked it up before it woke anyone. "Hello,"

"You know calling in the middle of the night is one hell of a way to scare people Edward." Roy said sleepily.

"Sorry, look we just want to talk to Lily, we miss her." Ed admitted.

"She misses you too Ed, both of you." There was a pause, some hushed speaking. "Okay Ed don't talk too long, she's pretty tired." Ed waited and then he heard her voice but it didn't sound right to him. It sounded a little too quiet, a little hoarse.

"Hello big brother,"

"Why haven't you called us back, is something going on at home?" Ed asked.

"I haven't been awake Edward. I slept for five days."

Ed blinked a moment. Okay so that sounded…not good at all and he felt a little panic rise in his veins and anger that no one had told him anything before now. Mustang was going to get it when he got back! "What do you mean?"

"I got sick and had a really bad fever. I'm still not completely well but I'm better. Don't worry I'll be fine by the time you get home promise." She replied.

"Lily what are you sick with?" he half demanded. If she'd been unconscious with a fever for five days…She could have died and…It wasn't fair to keep them in the dark like that. Not even getting to say good bye to her…he didn't even want to think about it.

"She's sick?" Al asked softly.

"Strep throat and a sinus infection and the fever. It kind of hurts to talk I'm sorry."

Ed relayed it back to Al and Al took the phone from him. "Lily are you alright?"

Ed shifted remembering to keep up watch. Al talked to her a moment then laughed and handed the phone back to him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, how is everything going there? Daddy won't tell me anything just that you were annoyed last he spoke to you before tonight."

"We're fine, busy with the assignment. Well I'll let you rest now, get better okay?" If he stayed on and he wasn't entirely sure that someone wasn't listening, this house seemed to have ears everywhere and knowing Lily she'd ask too many questions that might give them away. Oh he trusted her but if she was tired and sick she might not be playing with a full deck of cards.

"Okay, love you, call me tomorrow and I'll talk more."

"Sure, love you too, night."

"Night,"

Ed hung up the phone with more force than necessary. "That bastard!" he hissed. "She was sick and he didn't even tell us." He clenched his fist lifting it a little. "When I see him again-"

"He probably didn't tell us for a reason, think of the assignment brother and-"

"No Al, what if she'd…" He trailed off and turned away angrier than he'd been with Mustang in awhile. He just couldn't believe this… "We wouldn't have even gotten to say good bye. It would have been like it was with Nina…Not getting to say good bye or have a chance at helping her."

Al sighed and followed Ed. "Be reasonable brother, she's sick with illnesses we can't fix. Medicine and rest can though and she's got that. Colonel Mustang probably didn't want us to worry and focus on the mission. Lily will be just fine, you'll see."

"It hurts Al," Ed muttered as they climbed the stairs back to their room. "She's our little sister, I want to know if there's something wrong. We're her older brothers, we're supposed to protect her and families are supposed to tell each other things. It's like Dad doesn't know that."

Al paused. "Which one are you talking about?"

Ed froze upon the stairs. He looked over his shoulder. "Both of them."

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but over hear, is something wrong with little Lily?" A mans voice asked softly from down the hall. It was Mr. Carter. Since coming here, finding Anise gone, they'd been welcomed by Mr. Carter, her boyfriend. Ed instantly hadn't liked him but made no way of showing it. He didn't like how the man asked so many questions about Lily or so many about Mustang for that matter. He also didn't like how nice the man was to them, treating them as if he'd known them all their lives.

"She's sick but she's getting better." Al replied.

Mr. Carter frowned. "Sick…That's odd Lily's never fallen ill in all the time that I've known her…but she's a little kid and kids do get sick from time to time." The man became deadly serious. "Boys don't tell Anise about this. I don't like keeping things from her but if she knew it would only fuel her obsession to hurt Colonel Mustang and take Lily from the man again. As much as I would like to have Lily around this place with her Aunt is not where she belongs."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Gee it almost sounds like you don't like-"

"Exactly. Anise is a beautiful woman and I do love her but I don't like the way she treats that little girl. I hate the ways she uses her, it's not right. What she's doing to Mustang should be done to him directly without the use of an innocent child and even that I can't agree with. I can't stop her though as much as I want too and have tried." He sighed. "You boys aren't really here on a mission appointed by the state are you?"

Ed nodded. "We are,"

Mr. Carter rubbed his chin. "One Mustang ordered then, to watch Anise…I can't agree with that either, pulling kids in to do the adults dirty work."

"What are you talking about; our mission is to keep an eye on the locals, look for any state resistant people who might want to cause trouble and report back. Anise was nice enough to let us stay here so we didn't have to pay for a hotel room." Ed shrugged. "Do we like her? Not really but we'd be stupid not to stay somewhere the company's kind and welcoming." He yawned. "Can we continue this later, I'm tired?"

Mr. Carter nodded. "Sure Ed, goodnight. I'll see you at breakfast, good night Al."

"Goodnight." Al replied and Ed led the way back to their room, locking the door behind them.

Ed flopped don upon the bed. "I'm going to sleep,"

"Sure,"

* * *

The next morning Ed awoke to a cloud of red and gasped, jumping up. A smile graced the beautiful face and a soft hand brushed his hair from his face. "Good morning Edward," Anise said softly. "You brother is downstairs."

"Do you always wake your guests like this?" He snapped.

Anise's smile grew. "Only the adorable ones." She said upon his bed, making him more than uncomfortable. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Ed nodded inching away as subtly as he could. Something was wrong here, very wrong and he didn't like the eerie feeling his senses were alerting him too. "When did you get in?"

Anise shrugged, resting her hand upon the blankets. "Early this morning. Daniel merely said hello before he had to attend a meeting in town, which leaves me alone with my company. I'm rather pleased about that. I'd like to get to know you and Alphonse a little better. Lily seems to truly love you boys as does Roy."

Ed nodded. "We love them too,"

Anise smiled and tucked her red hair behind her ear. "I'm glad," She paused. "Does that mean that you could love me as well?"

Ed smiled. "Maybe, you'd be our aunt now right?" She inched closer, nodding.

"I suppose I would," her hand reached out and touched his bare shoulder. "It's strange for a young man you have fine definition Edward."

Ed jerked his arm away. Was she really… No that couldn't… EWWW!

She giggled in a flirtatious, lecherous sort of fashion and pushed him back upon the bed, laying her body upon his. Ed began to tremble, feeling something stir he shouldn't. This woman was terribly older than he was, beautiful, but he hated her for what she'd done to his little sister, to what she'd done to his adopted father, and now she was crossing a line that should never be crossed.

"You're very beautiful Edward," she breathed, her eyes caressing his face.

Ed wet his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring you," She replied and tipped her head to kiss his chin. "I am a woman who can appreciate beautiful and precious things."

"Really, then why didn't you appreciate Lily?" He countered, hoping that would displease her and she'd get off. He couldn't just hit her like he wanted, if he did that he'd lose favor and possibly be kicked out and thus lose the foothold upon his mission.

"Oh I do, I love her like she were my own," She purred. "And I want to love you too, but a little differently."

"How differently?" He asked trying not to sound revolted.

Anise smiled and met his lips briefly. "Care to find out Edward?" She whispered as her hands began to touch his chest.

"I have to pee," He replied desperately looking for something, anything to make her stop. This was so wrong, he didn't like it and madly wished Roy was here to kill her for this.

"It can wait," She replied, moving quickly, pinning him to the bed. It was then that Ed's mind said fuck it and he began to struggle. She giggled wickedly, holding him with ease proving that she had a hidden strength. "I think I like you in this mood Edward. Do I frighten you; are you scared you might in enjoy what I'm going to make you feel?"

Ed grunted and kept fighting her. "Don't know is child molesting one of your happy turn on's?" He bit.

Anise grinned. "It's not child molesting when you're so grown up."

He needed new tactics and thought as quickly as he could, his heart racing with fright. Suddenly he had it and though it sickened him, he played along and ceased his struggle. "Don't tell Roy?" He asked timidly.

Anise's green eyes lit with glee and smug victory. "I would never."

Ed faked a sigh of relief as she let go of his flesh hand. He reached up and cupped her cheek. "May I…" He trailed off looking away but not for the reason she took it.

"What Edward?" She asked trailing her fingers down his naked chest.

"I've had this thing see, in my head of what I wanted for my first time."

Anise sighed happily. "I see, and what is this little fantasy?"

"Let me tie you up," Ed asked meeting her eyes.

Anise looked a little surprised then wet her lips. "My a kinky one aren't you? Lucky for you I'll let you."

Ed smiled and shifted. She moved off him and lay down upon the bed. He worked quickly, getting her to move her arms above her head. "Shouldn't you undress me first?" She asked.

Ed shook his head. "I'm going to tear your clothes off, don't worry I'll fix them,"

"I see,"

"Turn over," He ordered. Anise did as she was told and Ed quickly transmuted the head and foot board to hold her ankles and wrists. She let out a pleased sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"Roy was right, you're pretty resourceful."

Ed grinned. "I do my best," He came closer and leaned down near her face and whispered. "Tell me something Anise,"

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Roy ever?"

Anise shook her head, eyes going half mast. "No, he wouldn't let me get close enough."

Ed brushed her hair from her eyes. "Want to know why?"

She shrugged. "Don't really care,"

Ed nodded and touched the collar of her dress, tugging upon it, wanting nothing more than to choke her there and then. "What about Lily?"

"Now that's vile,"

Ed lifted his other hand and yanked, tearing a little of her dress, enough to expose the upper half of her back. She gasped and giggled and his stomach wretched.

"I'll tell you why he won't let you close," He leaned close clapping his hands again then quickly grabbed a pillow and tore off the pillow case and gagged her so at least her screams would be muffled. "Roy could never ever touch something so wretched and inhuman; he's better than that and better than you ever will be."

Anise glared at him and tried to talk. "What was that?" Ed asked with a smile. "I couldn't hear you." She made a sound and he snorted, transmuting her clothes, undergarments and all away. He backed away keeping his eyes from her frame and upon her face. "And frankly I'm better than that and you won't tell Roy because you promised and well I really don't think the state looks to kindly upon child molesters especially since the one being molested was one of their prized state alchemists. See ya,"

Then Edward Elric ran from the room locking the door after snatching up his suitcase. Forget it; he wasn't staying here with that thing. He and Al could go else where.

* * *

When they arrived at a hotel upon the far side of the city, the slums in fact, Ed hit the shower, scrubbing his skin until he was raw, Al standing outside the shower. "What happened brother?"

Ed glared. "She tried to sleep with me!" He seethed.

"WHAT?!" Al shrieked. "She just said she wanted to wake you up and talk."

"Don't worry I took care of it and we're going to get her. She's going to be so damned she'll never get out of jail and never hurt Roy or Lily ever again!"

"What did you do?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Tied her up of course. Had to leave time for escape," Ed replied scrubbing his chin and lips as hard as he could.

Al shuddered. "If I could be sick I would. Are you alright?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, mostly pissed."

"Are you sure?"

Ed dropped the soap and rinsed off. He was trembling a little still. "I'm okay, just disgusted is all. If anything she just set herself up to fall. I won't hesitate in telling everyone I know what she tried to do if she comes after us."

"K," Al replied. "You think we should tell the Colonel?"

"Not yet, I want more on her first." He grinned. "Besides Mr. Carter will want an explanation as to why we're gone and why she's tied naked to my bed."

"Naked?!" Al squeaked.

"What?" Ed asked. "I only transmuted her clothes away and I swear I didn't look."

* * *

Roy sighed, setting his book aside and smiled as Lily turned over in the hospital bed. She looked so much better, color returning to her cheeks. Her black eyes opened and she reached for him. "Daddy when can I go home?"

"Soon poppet," He promised.

"How soon is soon?"

"As soon as the doctor says it's alright."

"But I want to go now. I promise to be good." She begged so softly.

"I know, but let's just wait a little longer."


	9. Chapter 7: Disgust part two

Chapter seven PART TWO Disgust**  
**

Ed waited around the corner with his brother, watching, snacking upon a sandwich. It was after midnight but they'd been watching Anise's house since this afternoon and seen a man, a different man not Mr. Carter, come and go and followed him here to this place. The only thing to light the alley way was a light outside a door where a sign hung that read 'Franky's'.

It was a shadowed place, smelled of rotting trash, rats darted this way and that, and more than once they had passed a few prostitutes. Ed had been offered sex for the second time that day and like before he was utterly revolted. But at least the hooker who had come up to him was nice. She was sweet even and didn't seem to really belong down here. Hell she'd even asked if they were lost, offered them food and a place to stay.

They declined of course. She'd pulled a sandwich from her purse anyway and wouldn't take Ed's refusal then wished them luck in what ever it was they were searching for, told them to be careful.

"Hey," a soft sweet voice said from behind them. Ed and Al both jumped and whirled around to find the prostitute standing there in the shadows.

"Jeeze scare us to death," Ed hissed.

She giggled covering her mouth. "I'm sorry; you're a lively thing aren't you?"

"What do you want?" Ed asked quietly, trying not to be rude.

The woman shrugged and rested her hands upon her hips. "Well I just couldn't live with myself letting you two boys go, not that I don't think you can take care of yourself. I trust you. Who I don't trust are the people down here in this part of the city. So I came to check on you."

"Thank you that's very nice," Al said. "But we're okay."

"Mm I can see that," She moved around Al and peaked around the corner. "Oh you're watching Franky's place huh? That's pretty brave of you."

Ed had thought, no make that several and sighed. "You know that place?"

"Honey everyone one here in the underworld knows Franky and his infamous bar. If anyone has to deal with something illegal they have to go through him. He owns this enter section of the city." She glanced at him with her big brown eyes and smiled. "He keeps order in the chaos that surrounds us and he's really a good guy, quite the character too. I think you'd like him. He's actually my boss."

"You mean your pimp?" Ed asked.

"You could call him that I suppose."

Ed nodded. "So he knows everything down here?"

The woman nodded. "You want to talk to him don't you? Kid what is it that you're looking for?"

"Just some information," Ed replied slipping his hands into his pockets.

She bit her lip. "Well that won't come without a price, well maybe I could pull a few strings for you, Franky and I got a certain arrangement."

Ed's eyes widened and he waved his hands. "No, please don't!"

"Yeah don't," Al replied.

The woman laughed. "It's not like that boys, I'm Cara by the way and you are?"

"Edward, and this is Alphonse my brother." Ed said relieved she wasn't going to sell herself for them, at least he hoped not.

"Nice to meet you, now" She wet her lips. "I'll get you in to see him, it's rather easy, and anyone can go in. It's the coming out that might be interesting." She smiled. "But don't worry I doubt he'd stop you. All you have to do is lay your cards out on the table and he'll do the same. Come on,"

Ed followed her but didn't take her hand. After Anise he didn't want another woman touching him at least for the rest of the week and even then he wasn't so sure. She shrugged and began to lead the way into the light. "So this Franky guy, you said he brings order to the chaos, what's that mean Cara?"

Cara smiled. "He makes sure that no one gets hurt, at least if he can help it. And if someone who works for him gets hurt, he takes care of it, especially us girls, calls us his flowers. When we want to quit he makes sure we can survive on our own, Lacey quit last year and is living in East City now, still comes to visit off and on."

"So what else does he do?" Al asked.

"Oh he watches transactions, illegal ones and his law is if you're dealing in his turf everything has to be clean and fair. If it isn't you're pretty much… Well you don't really want to know about that. He's strict, but as fair as possible. Ah here we are." She said and knocked upon the door five times.

Somehow Ed just didn't know how someone could keep dirty illegal things clean, but then again he was from a different world and didn't really care to learn how this one operated.

The door opened and a tall giant of a man stood looking them over. It was so unnerving, the man was bigger, taller than Armstrong. What was with this world? "Cara," He said gruffly. "What's this, picking up kids now?"

Cara giggled and pat his arm. "No Larry, don't be silly. They're just a couple of lost lambs I didn't have the heart to leave wandering around down here."

Larry smiled. "You're a real sweet doll Cara, come on in. Tiffany's made her famous hot wings tonight. I'll tell her to send a plate,"

Cara smiled. "You're a prince, but I'm taking them to see Franky,"

Larry frowned. "What for? He's in a meeting with someone and asked not to be interrupted."

"Just to talk and we'll wait." She replied.

Larry seemed to pause. "Don't like the slimly fucker anyway. I'll get you in right away."

"Thanks Larry, coming boys?" Cara asked.

Ed nodded, finding the exchange between the two rather fascinating. Either this was normal or Cara had her way with people.

Inside was loud; music was being played from a small band upon a small stage off to the right. The place was terribly crowded and the air so thick with a blanket of smoke that burned Ed's lungs and eyes. People laughed and glasses clanked with what looked to be a wide variety of alcohol.

As Cara led them to a table along the wall Ed got more than a few smiles from several girls, some cooed, some waved. And the men, well that was interesting, they seemed to regard him like he was one of their pack, gave him nods but all had watchful eyes. Still the place had an air of safety and was down right jovial. He kind of liked it and it was surprisingly clean, except for the smoke. And it wasn't just pipe tobacco, cigars, and cigarettes, there was most definitely something else being smoked in here, but what he wasn't sure.

Cara took a seat and patted the worn down bench beside her. "Take a seat boys." As Ed sat she slipped her hand into his pocket and gasped softly. Ed jumped away quickly, panting.

"What was that for?" He breathed. "Trying to cop a feel?"

Cara shook her head with a smile. "Not at all, sit now." When he hesitated she gave him a very stern look one that reminded him of his mother. Slowly he retook his seat beside her. "You don't like to be touched?"

"Not really," He replied.

Cara nodded. "I can respect that." She leaned close. "You might need to use that watch of yours sweetie, just keep it in your pants until I tell you."

"Okay," Ed replied as an old woman waddled over and placed a plate of steaming hot wings before him.

"Here you are, hey Cara where'd you pick up these two handsome young'ns?"

"Just outside, why?" Cara asked with a smile and it was now that Edward really got a good look at her face, having not really paid too much attention to her before. Good grief she was… breathtaking. Long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, deep red painted lips so full, perfect nose… Wow.

"Larry said you brought in a couple of boys," she paused looking to Al. "You are a boy right, not a full grown man inside that suit?"

"I'm only twelve Ma'am," Al replied.

Tiffany blinked in surprise then smiled. "And manners to boot, well it seems we've got a couple of gentlemen in this place finally. You know the girls are chattering up a storm, curious folk we are. It's not every day new people come in here."

"Hey Tiff, can we get some more of your wings?" Someone called.

"I'm coming Tommy," Tiffany replied. "Well Cara keep them out of trouble."

"Oh I will," Cara replied with a smile that nearly took Ed's breath away. When Tiffany was waddling away Cara pushed the plate toward the boys. "Eat up, you're not going to ever get these anywhere else."

"Oh I'm not hungry, thank you." Al said softly.

Cara merely shrugged and dug in. Ed reached for a wing after removing the glove upon his flesh hand and took a bite. He chewed for a moment letting his tongue get a feel for it. Tangy, spicy, and a hint sweetness and they were really good, making his mouth water for the rest of it. He'd never had wings this tasty and they weren't dry at all but dripping with sauce just the way he liked them.

After he'd had half the plate he licked his fingers and wiped his mouth with a napkin given to him by Cara. "So how much do I owe you for this?"

Cara giggled and wiped her own hands. "Not a thing, you're with me and I eat for free here. Want something to drink we have juice and water, I think even some milk."

Ed winced, trying not to wretch at the very name. "I'm fine,"

"Sure, how about you Al?"

"I'm good, thank you."

Cara shrugged again sitting back, smoothing her dress. "Well that was good, I wonder what's keeping Larry?" She pulled a small mirror from her purse then a small tube of lipstick and reapplied it. Pressing her lips together she smiled slipping everything back into the small handbag. "So how do I look?"

He couldn't help it and felt himself blush. "Uh… nice,"

Cara giggled. "Why thank you Ed," It was then that Larry appeared.

Ed and Al stood just inside the door of the small back room. There was a large round table where several girls sat playing a game of poker, drinks and money upon the table. Off to the side was a screen like room divider where two large men like Larry stood guard. Upon the walls were paintings, painting like Roy might like and though the smoke was lighter in here, it still bothered Edward.

Cara pat his shoulder and led him toward the screen. The two guards smiled and stepped aside, letting them pass. Edward Elric never in his life expected to be greeted by what he saw behind the screen. There were two large fancy red sofa's, both so rich they could have gone into Anise's mansion, a beautiful rug upon the floor, a dark oak coffee table and side tables, small antique lamps upon those side tables. But what stunned him the most, what jolted his senses in a place like this, the thing that just down right baffled him was the man sitting upon the sofa. He was… smaller than he was, couldn't be more than four foot two! He wore a nice black suit and green tie, had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and glittering blue eyes, sat with one leg crossed over the other with a cigar in one hand and a drink in the other. He looked like a king in his throne room, a midget king!

"Franky, thanks for seeing me."

"Oh I'll always see my favorite flower Cara, shh, don't tell the other girls they might get jealous." Franky replied in a slightly high pitched voice.

Cara approached him and leaned over to embrace him. Franky grinned and hugged her tight. "Been working hard tonight doll?"

"After a fashion, got some boys here who would like to talk to you."

Franky nodded and pat her rear gently. "Sit, you too boys." He motioned to the opposite sofa, letting Cara go. Cara sat beside Franky as Ed and Al took their seats.

Franky leaned toward the table and pointed to a small box. "Care for a smoke or a drink, a girl?"

Ed shook his head. "No thanks," That was… well that was illegal, offering minors drinks and smokes, and girls. Ed wouldn't be legal for either for a few years. God help him if Mustang ever found out. Suddenly he wondered what Roy would think of him even being here, would he mad?

Franky chuckled. "Good boys, but you're missing out. My three loves in life are good wiskey, fine cigars, and beautiful women, I need nothing else. Now what can I get you?"

_Right down to business_. "Ms. Cara said you know everything that happens down here. Do you know anything that a Ms. Anise Miller or Mr. Daniel Carter and what they might be doing?"

Franky perked a brow and turned to Cara. "Where did you say you picked these two up?"

"On the street, I thought they were lost or something." She nodded to Edward. "Hon, show him the watch." Ed hesitated for a moment, afraid that showing he was with the state might just get him killed or in the least beaten up. "Go on nothing bad will happen."

Slowly Ed pulled his state watch from his pocket and it was Franky's turn to be surprised. He was quiet for a few moments then smiled, sitting back with a reminiscent expression. Ed shoved his watch back into his pocket quickly.

Finally Franky sighed. "So what's your name kid?"

"Edward Elric," He replied and to maintain politeness he motioned to his brother. "And this is my brother Al."

Franky smiled excitedly. "Neat, Cara you brought the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother!"

Ed and Al looked at each other, both a little wondering and confused. "Uh you know-"

"Of course I know about you. Other than my father being a military man, my older brother was an alchemist in the Ishbal war and even though the state wouldn't take me because I'm so short and I didn't pass the alchemy exam, I still have a deep respect for them."

"They didn't take you for your height?" Al asked a little startled.

Franky chuckled. "It's complicated, I've got a few health issues to go with it, but I don't mind, it wasn't like they were cruel. Needless to say I keep in the know about things that go on in Central and the military as much as possible. Kind of have too to cover our asses down here. So Anise Miller and Daniel Carter huh, what's got you mixed up with those two?"

"We're investigating them," Ed replied. That was just… weird. He couldn't see any reason why height would factor in becoming a soldier and heath, well some of the best doctors worked for the state.

"It was only a manner of time I suppose, Carter's more careful, clean, but Anise… Stupid woman," Franky tsked. "Such a shame she's so pretty and there's not one ounce of kindness in her, not like our Cara."

"You're sweet," Cara said with a smile.

"I try," Franky replied with a smile of his own.

"Can you tell us what they're trafficking or what they're doing? The states got suspicions that they're doing something illegal."

"Oh they are," Franky confirmed, setting his glass aside. "They're hiding opium in the antiques they're dealing. They've got a warehouse on Gatehouse and 11th, big building, can't really miss it. All the illegal stuff's in the back, kept under the floor…" He frowned. "Last I knew they were getting a big shipment in this week. If you're looking to catch them red handed I'd wait until tomorrow night. I'll send one of my guys with you, don't worry they'll stay out of your way and let you work but lately I've come to know that Anise is getting in with some pretty dark people and I can't let you two go in there alone."

Ed smiled. "Thanks but that's not necessary,"

"No actually it is. This is my turf kid and I like to keep it clean, she's getting dirtier with ever transaction she makes. There's a price for that." He sighed then jumped. "Hey wait a minute; doesn't she have a little kid living with her, a little girl? That might complicate things, don't want a kid out on the street or down here."

"Oh she's living with her dad now." Al replied. "You don't need to worry about her."

Now how Franky knew about Lily was something Edward wanted to know. "How do you know about her?"

"It's his job to know, he tries to know everything about the people working in his territory." Cara replied. Then she frowned. "How do you know about the girl? We live here and didn't know a thing."

Edward sighed and questioned whether or not to pass that kind of information on, they seemed to care but then again he'd learned you can't trust everyone. He wet his lips. "She's our sister,"

Franky and Cara both sat still, both astonished for a long time then Franky took Cara's hand. "And the plot thickens my dear," He turned to Edward. "So Anise is your aunt, what a strange circle this small world has."

"No, the little girl's father adopted us," Ed explained. "After a fashion. I wouldn never thing of that woman as my aunt."

Franky nodded in approval. "Good, so the kid's okay?"

"Yeah," Al replied.

"Well," Franky said slipped off the sofa. He bowed dramatically. "My price to let you leave today is simple my dear boys. Leave me and my establishment, my friends, out of your reports and we'll call it good."

Ed nodded. "Done,"

Franky smiled and walked over to Edward lifting his head. "One more thing, may I see you transmute something? I'm rather addicted to the science myself and love to see other's perform."

Ed shrugged, clapped his hands and touched coffee table, transmuting it into bench. Franky smiled happily, a twinkle in his eye. "Very good and without circles, you come back anytime Edward, Alphonse, my door is always open to fellow alchemists and fine upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves." He held out his hand, crossing them.

Ed and Al shook his hands and Cara rose. "Well I suppose I should see you boys out."

"Just a minute, Zack,"

One of the guards turned. "Sir,"

"Trail these boys to where they are staying, make sure no one bothers them, they're under my protection now."

"Yes sir, come along boys." Zack replied.


	10. Chapter 8:Orange glow part one

A/N: Sorry for the late update but the good news is I am currently working on the beginning of chapter 13. So with that said I'll try to post a new chapter ever few days. I am hoping to finish this story up by the time finals start and if I don't get there I promise to finish as soon as finals are over. Also I have been talking to my beta and there might possibly be a sequel. Here's to hoping those ideas cook up nicely on the back burner. And once again thanks for waiting and reading!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Orange glow

Roy smiled as he sat beside Lily in the study for her lessons two days later. She'd begged Hohenheim to come and start her lessons again now that she was home. She said she couldn't fall behind and both men took that as a good sign she was really on the mend.

Hohenheim opened her history book as she opened her notebook to take notes. He smiled not in the least bothered by having Roy here as Roy had promised to take one more day off to spend with her. Lily in her own 'like her Daddy' way, had skillfully manipulated her father into staying home, said it wasn't fair that he'd been with her and she'd not been awake to enjoy his company and since she'd been asleep for so very long she'd missed him terribly and would cry if he went to work.

Lily looked up at him, smiled and slipped her arm around his, picking up her pencil in her left hand. It was then that Hohenheim began and no sooner did the man open his mouth to speak that the phone rang.

Roy sighed and leaned over to get it. "Mustang," He said quietly as Edward's father continued, picking up where he and Lily had left off before she'd gone into the infirmary.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Ed asked with annoyance.

Roy eased away from Lily and she whimpered but reluctantly let him go. He stood and pulled the phone over to his desk. "I'm in the study with Lily and your father," he replied catching Lily's head pop up and her eyes. He motioned with his finger for her to turn around and pay attention. She sighed and did as asked with a pout.

"You're my Dad,"

"Okay," Roy replied a little uneasily. This whole thing, Ed calling him father, was unnerving and in the same moment it was comforting, endearing and he did love Edward and Alphonse, loved them like they were of his flesh and blood.

"Is Lily home yet," He heard Al insist in the background.

"Yes she is, give me a minute," Ed muttered and Roy could see him waving his brother away. "So think you can get a warrant for Anise's arrest by tonight?" Ed asked.

Roy perked a brow. "Well it depends on what it's for, what do you have? Oh and by the day Maes is on his way to you now, should be there in about," He checked his desk clock. "Oh two hours."

"What?! Al go to the train station and wait for Major Hughes," Ed gasped.

"What why? I'm not leaving you here alone brother." Roy heard Al say sternly in the background.

"Just go will ya, I'll catch up. Someone has to catch him before he goes Anise's."

"Anise?" Roy asked with a frown. Ed sighed and Roy could just see the boy scratching his head trying to come up with a logical explanation that would keep him out of trouble. "What happened with Anise?"

"Huh oh nothing-"

"Edward," Roy warned and once again he had to motion for Lily to turn around and pay attention.

"Look you want what we got or not?"

"I want to know why you're not staying with Anise."

"I'll tell ya later, promise." Ed replied. "So I got a lead and found her warehouse. We did some digging this morning and found opium. And there's supposed to be a shipment or a trade tonight, looks big."

Really opium, so Anise really was trafficking drugs like Maes's source suspected. "Alright Hughes will be there soon. I'll have a warrant ready at the police station as soon as possible. Hughes, work with him and the police then I want you on the train home."

"Got it… Um so can Lily talk, I mean is she feeling well enough too? We've missed her and don't think I'm going to let you get away with not telling me she was sick."

Roy smiled despite Edward's reluctance to tell him everything he wanted when he wanted it. He thought briefly about calling Anise to enquire as to why the boys weren't staying with her now but he didn't want to risk their work either, especially if it was of something she'd done. He'd get the information as soon as they were home.

He sighed and caught Lily looking away quickly. He also caught Hohenheim's knowing smile. "Alright Lily, someone wants to talk to you."

Lily beamed and tossed her pencil and notebook aside, then slipped off the sofa, running toward him. She slipped upon the carpet and almost fell but caught herself just in time upon the desk. She looked up at him panting as she was still getting better.

"Careful wouldn't want you back in the hospital poppet, just think of how many more night's I'd have to stay late to clear my desk."

"Phone Daddy," she persisted and lifted her hand.

He chuckled and placed the receiver in her hand, patting her head gently. "Don't talk to too long, you still have lessons."

"Okay,"

Roy sighed and returned to his seat upon the sofa after first picking up Lily's note book and pencil. "They must be fine if they're taking the time to talk to Lily." Roy said hopefully.

"I'm sure they are. Lily's told me stories that Edward and Alphonse have told her of their adventures. Somehow they always manage to come out alright or nearly alright." The man said with a pained smile.

Roy nodded, tuning out Lily's chatter behind him. "So you really can't do anything about," he nodded to Hohenheim's arm.

"No,"

"Mind if I take a look?"

Hohenheim hesitated a moment then unbuttoned his shirt sleeve, allowing Roy a peak at the deterioration. If he'd not been to war, not seen so many terrible things he'd have been sick. It looked gruesome and terribly painful.

Roy sat back upon the sofa trying to think of something, anything that might at least ease some of the man's suffering. He could think of nothing but that didn't mean he'd give up trying to convince the man. He'd do it for Al and Edward. "Do you know the cause?"

Hohenheim shook his head and re-buttoned his shirt sleeve. "No,"

Somehow Roy felt he was lying. "Could you at least go to a doctor, anyone, just so we can put Al at ease a little? He's asked me to help and frankly I don't know a thing-"

"No, I know and no doctor I have been to can explain it. All I can come up with is maybe it's about my time and my body just can't sustain me any longer."

Roy would have questioned that as it just didn't seem… right when Lily's voice cut in.

"Midget King? You mean you really found someone shorter than you in this world that isn't a little kid or a baby?"

Even Roy caught Ed's rant from where he sat and he turned just in time to see his daughter pull the phone from her ear, a wicked smirk upon her face, and hear a little evil giggle so like his own. A midget, it'd have to be a midget besides Pinako Rockbell to be shorter than Edward.

She turned to him. "Daddy, Ed has a new friend and he says he's shorter than he is. Must be pretty short don't you think?" Oh that grin, it was _priceless_. He couldn't help but think, 'That's my girl,' at the moment of course that was all while he snickered.

Suddenly she gasped. "You wouldn't!" There was a pause. "Daddy you'd better get a fish bowl Ed says he's going to turn me in to a fish!"

"He will not," Roy chuckled.

"I don't know he seems pretty mad at me. Maybe I'll do something cute and he'd forgive me."

"Okay, hurry up." He replied and shook his head, turning around.

Lily's conversation was indeed short after that. She filled them in on her current condition, asked them to hurry up and come home, told both boys that she loved them and missed them, and hung up.

When she crawled back upon the sofa she smiled and curled up against her father. "Ed said they found a mouse in their hotel room and Al named it Tristan the second after my mouse. But they decided that he'd be a lot happier where he was because he already had a nice mouse hole."

Roy smirked. It was more likely Ed putting his foot down and reasoning that Al couldn't save as many kittens or cats if they brought it home. That was just fine with him. He wasn't about to discourage Lily's small obsession with small furry creatures but he didn't exactly want a mouse living in the house pet or no. He wouldn't mind something bigger like a rabbit or gerbil but he preferred a dog or a cat to all. God help him if she took to birds.

* * *

As Roy tucked her in his bed that night after her bedtime story, he found himself very impressed with Hohenheim's teaching methods and Lily's understanding of them. He smiled down upon her as she pulled Bandit close for a hug then lifted the small stuffed animal to him. "Will you hug him too?"

_Such a sweet and innocent question_, Roy thought, taking the toy and hugging it for her. "As much as I like hugging Bandit, I much prefer hugging you."

Lily gave him a grin and sat up, wrapping her tiny arms about his neck. "I love you Daddy."

Roy kissed her soft black hair. The relife to have her here, home again, smiling and laughing was more than he could have hoped for. He'd never let her fall that ill again if he could help it. "Love you too poppet and I'm very proud of you for being so good today during your lessons. I know you grew tired after awhile and that's fine, even expected."

"I can't disappoint my big brothers. They're so smart. I want to be just as smart as they are." She smiled, pulling back. "You gave me big shoes to fill."

"You don't have to, just be you. That's all I ask."

Lily blew her bangs from her eyes. "I am me, how else would I be?" She sighed and lay back down, looking at her fingernails. "And people love me for it."

Roy snorted. That was so very like him it was amazing. "Yes, they do." He rose. "I'm just going to change and then I'll be right back."

"Afraid I'll disappear?" She asked, propping up on her elbows.

Roy tried to smile as he reached for his pajamas at the foot of the bed. "Always,"

Lily's smile fell as she lay back down. "I won't Daddy, promise. I wouldn't let anyone take me away without one hell of a fight first. I can bite, just ask Aunt Anise."

The use of the word 'hell' from her mouth was a little unnerving but he just stood there a moment blinking when he heard her confess to actually biting her aunt. Then he smirked. "She must have made you quite angry."

"You have no idea, hurry up Daddy. I won't be awake all night and I don't want to go to sleep without you."

When Roy returned she snuggled up to him, practically molding her tiny self to his body. Gently he pet her hair. Her little fingers toyed with a button upon his top. "Daddy, in the infirmary, do you remember what I told you?"

"About what poppet?" He asked quietly.

"Mommy, that she came to see me."

Roy remembered alright. He remembered all too well and even though he didn't believe in a god anymore let alone the supernatural, he couldn't deny what she'd told him. No one he knew that knew him and Sable had told Lily of how they'd met. It was… eerie that she woke and told him such a thing. He couldn't explain it and some part of him didn't know if he wanted to even try. He was afarid if he did he might have to admit that his baby girl had been very close to death and that was something he didn't think he could handle.

"Daddy?"

"I remember,"

"Do you believe me? She was so real, smelled so good, and so very nice, so pretty. I thought I was dying or dead, but she said I couldn't because I had to help take care of you and my big brothers."

Roy smiled. That would be something Sable would say, the caring person that she'd been. Even now he didn't know what he'd done to ever deserve her. "Yeah,"

"Really?" she asked timidly.

Roy kissed her head. "Yes, I can't explain it, but I do. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"I wouldn't," She replied with sigh. "Are you mad that I saw her and not you?"

"No baby, never." He said holding her tight. A dream or real it didn't matter she'd seen her mother. "You deserve more than anyone in this world to see her."

"Daddy,"

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe so well, you're squishing me."


	11. Chapter 8:Orange glow part two

PART TWO

Edward looked up at Major Hughes with his hand upon his hips, a little annoyed. "What does it matter how I got the information?"

"You're protecting your sources?" Maes asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, is that a problem in the military?" He really didn't want to expose Franky after he'd been so helpful and welcoming. Why did it matter to Hughes where he'd obtained the information so long as he got it and Anise went down?

Maes shook his head. "No, but Roy's gonna want to know and since you're his kid now he has the right to ask Edward. Just keep that in mind before you blow your top okay?"

Ed closed his mouth and scratched his head. He'd not thought about that. Well maybe he could tell a half truth. Just say it was someone who happened to know what was going on and watching stuff happening in this district. "Yeah so we going or not?"

Maes nodded patting his breast pocket. "Just have to get back up from the police, just in case Ed." He said heading off Ed's protest. "We don't know what's going to be there this evening. Who ever it is she's dealing with could have their own guards and protection. Needless to say it could get pretty ugly. Besides including the police in this will make it easier for us to do what we have too and they'll get some drugs and dealers off the streets."

"Can we get her for what she did to Roy and Lily?" He asked as Al returned from getting dinner.

Maes sighed and adjusted his glasses. "No, not this time Edward. I'm sorry. But keep in mind that Hakuro and the Fuher know exactly what's been going on, on that front and it will probably affect her regardless. And she'd need someone to speak for her in court, you really think Roy's going to stick up for her after all she's done to him and Lily? Roy is exactly the kind of person she'd need to help lesson her sentence and with him not sticking up for her, well it doesn't look good."

Edward smiled a little. "Good, well at least there's that."

"What if you told-"

Ed winced. "No Al," He was still disgusted and uncomfortable about the entire last encounter with Anise. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, didn't want to think about it because it made him ill.

Maes perked a brow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No,"

"Brother you promised you tell-"

Ed whirled around on his brother. "No Al, it doesn't matter."

"But it's not right. She's sick!"

Maes caught hold of Edward's shoulder, startling him before he stiffened. "Ed?"

"Fine if you won't I will." Al snapped.

"No, nothing happened!"

"Anise told me she wanted to talk to Ed alone, that it wouldn't take too long and asked me to wait in the dinning room. Then she came on to him."

"What?!" Maes yelped.

"It's true, she wanted to sleep with him but Ed tricked her and tied her up and we left."

Edward stood mortified that his own brother would betray his wishes in this matter. For some reason he just didn't want to… there would be questions and well he wasn't exactly proud of himself and after that encounter, the way she'd looked at him, he still couldn't get the feeling that he'd not washed her off his skin and she'd barely touched him.

He heard Maes shift and take a seat upon one of the beds. "You haven't told Roy yet have you?"

"No, I wanted him too but-"

"No it's good you didn't, at least not yet." Maes breathed. Edward could tell by his tone that he was repulsed. "Edward tell me everything that happened."

"It's nothing," Ed muttered clenching his fist.

"Yes, actually it is. I know you don't want too but I really need you too." The man said gently. "Come on it's just me; you know you can trust me."

Edward struggled for a long time before he began. Maes sat still, didn't ask any questions or push him, just let him take his time. When Edward was finished Maes held out his hand and beckoned him to come.

As soon as Edward was within reach Maes sighed and caught hold of his arms. "After tonight you won't have to worry about her again. She was probably only going after you for information and I'd say you handled it very well. You going to be okay?"

"I will be once I get home." Ed confessed.

Maes ruffled his hair and in turn Edward glared, getting a small chuckle from him. "Well, you can bet she's not getting out of jail now. Don't worry I'll make sure it stays under wraps when I get back to Central with her. I won't let it get out okay?"

Ed nodded and felt a little better. It wasn't so much the fact that Anise had tried to come on to him that he was worried about getting out. It was what he'd done. No wait… maybe it was both. He shouldn't have done it but he'd wanted to get back at her. "'K,"

"Alright, let's get this over with." Maes said and rose from the bed.

Ed could tell he was angry; it was the way he stood, tensely when he was usually more relaxed and at ease.

* * *

This seemed all too familiar to Edward, almost in an eerie sort of way. The streets were dark and deserted, quiet except for a few normal sounds of night, crickets, a car passing several streets over, blowing leaves. There were a few overhead lights on inside the warehouse across the street and a few shadows indicating movement and people inside.

Edward was impressed with the police. They were quite organized and had a nice plan even he could agree with made up in a matter of minutes of being informed of what was going on. They were even happy to work with them and Edward had no doubt it was partly because of Hughes's charisma and the way he'd approached them.

Maes looked back at him. "You going to be okay?"

Ed grinned. "I do this all the time."

Maes perked a brow. "Yeah I know, Roy tells me." He sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Look Ed, you're my best friends kid, if anything happened to you-"

"Guess that makes you my uncle now right?" Ed smiled. He liked that notion, Maes being his uncle made what he'd already felt for the man seem more concrete.

Maes blinked a moment then smiled. "Yeah, but Ed, seriously. You have got to be careful in there. We got back up for a reason."

"I know what I'm supposed to do, go in through the window, sneak a peak at how many, what's going on, yada yada yada, and get out."

"Right," Maes replied. "And you're going to do that right?"

"Sure," Ed replied. He turned to Al. "Coming?"

"Right behind you," Al replied and before Maes could say another word they hurried quietly across the street, sticking to the shadows.

Al hoisted Edward up to the window in the back where the lights were off. Luckily, just like his morning it was still unlocked. Anise was either not paranoid enough of just really stupid when it came to the security of her wares. Or maybe she was just too arrogant in thinking that no one would dare steal from her or break in. Either way it was an advantage, not that a lock upon the window would ever stop the Fullmetal Alchemist if he really wanted to get in.

Ed opened the window, looked to make sure the coast was clear and slipped inside, standing upon one of the stacks of large wooden crates. He poked his head back outside and gave his brother the thumbs up, who in turn flashed the flash light once, signaling things were fine so far and the rest of them could move in closer.

"'K, moving on," He whispered and turned to follow the path he'd followed this morning to get down by memory since it was dark. Quietly as he could, he inched toward the door that would lead him into the main room of the warehouse.

He opened it, caught the sound of voices, and slipped out, leaving the door open incase he had to make a run for it. He didn't see the new small boxes sitting on either side of the door as he passed, sticking to the shadows and crates.

As he got closer the voices became more pronounced. He could tell Anise's, Mr. Carter's, Mr. Carter seemed to be arguing with her about something.

"300,000 cens, no more." A man's voice said sternly. Must be one of the buyers as Edward didn't recognize him.

"325,000," Anise haggled.

Ed inched closer, to peak over a line of crates, careful of the large antique vases standing beside them. He could see them. Anise, Mr. Carter who sat in upon a sofa looking over some sort of document, three men in business suits, and another woman, a tall blonde. All of the small group looked respectable but appearances could be deceiving. The four strangers seemed to converse with each other.

"315,000," the blonde woman said.

"Take it Ms. Miller," Mr. Carter said without looking up from his paper. "and because our friends have been so generous with their money shall we throw in a little something extra for their trouble? Something on the side and under the table from our other shipment?"

It was all so civilized, somehow Edward didn't think drug deals went this way, thought things were a little more stressful.

Anise smiled. "I'll have to get that from the back."

"I'll accompany you," One of the men from the other party said. Anise hesitated but Mr. Carter merely nodded and she motioned for him to follow her.

Edward ducked quickly and began to scurry like a mouse, light and quiet like to the back room. He had to get there before they did and signal for Maes to come in. They had what they needed now he just had to do what he was told and get out.

He didn't quite make it to the crates that would lead him up and out before Anise and her friend entered the room and flicked on the light. There was a gasp from Anise and Edward knew he just hadn't hidden himself fast enough. "You little brat! What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded.

"Who the hell is that?" The man asked sternly.

Ed turned around and scratched his head. "Uh well,"

"This," Anise said venomously as she stalked over to him and caught his arm. "Is my nephew who is supposed to be at home and in bed."

The man didn't seem to believe her. "Nephew? Last we knew you didn't have a nephew."

"He's adopted by my brother in law. Don't worry he's not a threat, are you Edward?" She asked glaring at him.

Ed grinned up at her. "Depends, AL!!!"

From there on out everything was a blur of motion, light, and sound as a fight broke out in the main room, the man with Anise pulled a gun and began shooting. Anise shrieked and scrambled for something in the corner upon a desk, or in the desk he wasn't quite sure, then it seemed like the entire building fell upon him as he dodged bullets to climb up the crates and out the window.

To the people of Ariss, the night's sky from the south end of the city lit up with an orange glow, smoke filled the air, and sirens wailed through the streets.


	12. Chapter 9: Don't leave me

Chapter Nine: Don't leave me

Al looked up at Maes an hour later, after the fire department had, and with Al's help, put out the fire and begun to dig through the rubble for any survivors, even though they didn't know how many didn't make it out save for Anise and Edward. The three arrested, other than Mr. Carter, weren't talking. Mr. Carter didn't even know that Edward had been in there, in fact seemed distressed to learn that he had been and asked to help locate him. But he wouldn't give up any information either.

"He couldn't have been that far," He said with a trembling voice. "I heard him call to me. I know he's got a loud mouth, but he was close, that's how I-"

Maes nodded with a worried expression, ash and soot smearing his hands, uniform, and face, sweat streaking his face. He coughed from the smoke still lingering in the air. "We'll find him, don't worry."

"Hey! I think I've found something," one of the policemen called.

Al watched for the next half hour as they pulled out a man, dead and burned, bones crushed from the destruction and dug around more. Every single second that ticked by felt like more his older brother just didn't have. He tried to help, but Maes wouldn't let him, just told him to stay back because the structural integrity of what was left of the building was unstable and he might get hurt. Well they might too and he was less likely to get hurt than they were.

_Where are you brother? Don't leave me, please._

Just when he couldn't stand it anymore Mr. Carter cried out and began digging faster. "I think I've found him, come help!"

Al ran over, stumbling a little, his metal feet slipping upon the broken masonry, splintered wood, shattered glass, odds and ends, and metal beams. He shoved Mr. Carter away and anyone else who tried to get too close and began lifting and digging himself upon seeing one of Ed's boots. He was panicked, almost in frenzy, moving as fast as he could. But he found his brother, uncovered him and knelt.

Ed lay there upon his left side covered in dirt and dust upon a broken and slightly burned and broken crate, glass shattered around him; a small gash sporting a bruise upon his temple. As he knelt down to investigate further Maes caught up and shined a light. At first the two of them froze, Maes ceased breathing and Al would have too if he could breathe.

Al preferred the dark version of his unconscious brother to this one. There were little cuts and more, smaller bruises all over Ed's neck and face, glass glinting off the light, a few pieces sticking out of his shoulder and arm, but what scared Alphonse the most wasn't the blood or glass or bruises, it was the horrid burn upon his brother's forearm. Half of his sleeve was missing, the top half and part of his glove. His skin was red, blistered and as they checked him, to their relief he wasn't burned anywhere else.

Al carefully lifted his brother, like a child, cradling him like he was the most precious thing in the world to him and so terribly fragile. He felt as if he were in his body, his heart would be breaking and bleeding at the sight of this. It was one more thing upon his brother he needed to fix once they found the stone. He just had to make his brother whole again, had to erase the marks of pain from his body.

He looked around, trying to find the ambulance that had come; someone had to help him get his brother away from here and treated. He had to hurry before infection, had to… keep him alive. He knew his brother was breathing, had seen his chest rise and fall, though unsteady and terribly shallow. Ed didn't breath shallow, he just didn't. Lily breathed shallow; even Roy breathed shallow, but not Edward.

"Over here Alphonse," Maes said gently, leading him in the right direction. He stumbled a few times but Maes was right there to catch Edward incase he fell.

* * *

Lily woke to the sound of the phone and yawned, turning over in her father's arms. "Daddy," she prodded his chest since it was still dark outside and he might be upset if she was up. He didn't stir, just kept sleeping as the phone kept ringing. She tried shaking him and that didn't work. She tried kicking him, not hard but that didn't work either and she was beginning to get a little annoyed with him as the phone kept ringing with an air of urgency.

Finally, after the tenth ring she pushed his arm off him and crawled out of bed. The floor was cold and she winced as her bare feet touched it then ran from the bedroom, down the hall and stairs into the living study.

When she picked up the phone she snapped, "What?!"

"Lily,"

Lily yawned and scratched rubbed her eye. "Uncle Maes, why are you calling so late?"

"Lily where's Roy?" He asked and he seemed upset.

"He won't wake up. I even kicked him and its cold in here."

Her uncle sighed heavily with a hint of frustration. "Listen Lily you have to wake him up for me, get him to come to the phone. It's _very_ important; can you do that for me?"

Lily nodded. "Okay," She set the phone upon the desk and ran back upstairs, shivering and slammed the bedroom door open. "DADDY!"

Roy groaned but didn't get up, just turned over.

Lily glared and stomped over to the bed. Since he was facing her now she began poking his chest again. "DADDY!"

"What?" He mumbled.

"Wake up, Uncle Maes is on the phone."

"Okay," He replied and turned over upon his back.

She sighed and looked to the nightstand. There was a lamp, the alarm clock, and the book he'd been reading to her. Well she liked the book, a nice adventure tale involving a kitty but as far as she was concerned it could be of more use at the moment than just resting upon the table.

Quietly she picked it up, climbed upon the bed and upon her father's lap, lifted it into the air and smacked her father over the head with it. That woke her father up and he was sitting, hold his forehead, scowling at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

Lily winced as he yelled but held her temper. "You wouldn't wake up and Uncle Maes is on the phone with something important."

He frowned snatching the book from her hands. "So you hit me with a book?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I tried yelling." She huffed and slipped off him and the bed. She took his hand and began tugging. "Get up,"

Roy sighed and threw the blankets back. "We'll have a talk after I get off the phone." He grumbled letting her pull him along.

She didn't say anything just kept pulling and once they were in the study, with the light on, she sat in his desk chair. He didn't like that too much either and lifted her out of it, but he wasn't annoyed enough not to place her upon his lap before picking up the phone.

"This had better be important Hughes,"

Lily rolled her eyes as she'd already told him as much and rested her head upon his shoulder. His hand gently rubbed her back. Since the house was so quiet she could hear her uncle's voice.

"It is, how soon do you think you can get out here?"

Her father seemed to wake up at that. "What happened?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. We had everything planned out; Edward promised to follow the plan. Al said he heard Ed call to him right before the explosion-"

"Explosion?!" Roy snapped making Lily jump and then her father and her uncle began talking quickly.

Explosion… What did that mean? Well she knew something blew up and there was fire involved and somehow she figured that Edward was in trouble or had been hurt and from what it sounded like he didn't make it out. If he was hurt... She closed her eyes as another thought came into her head. He might be… no she couldn't think like that. He'd promised never to say goodbye and he couldn't die without telling her goodbye, giving her a hug. She didn't want him to join her Mommy in heaven yet, she still needed him, wanted to feel his warm hand holding hers.

Her father hung up the phone and sat still for a moment, barely breathing. "Daddy… what happened to Edward?" When he didn't answer she tugged upon his pajamas. "_Daddy_?"

Roy smiled in a sad sort of way, giving her a hug then smoothed her hair from her face. "It's going to be okay. Hey how would you like to stay with Havoc or Riza for a few days-"

"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped pushing his hands away. "You're not leaving me here."

He sighed. "Lily,"

"No Daddy, he's my big brother and I want to see him. I promise I'll be good and not get in the way." She tugged upon the front of his shirt, beginning to cry. "_Please _Daddy, don't leave me here. I just want to see him again."

Roy pulled her close and held her. "He's not dying honey, he's just really hurt."

"Then he needs me to make him feel better. I'd need him like I needed him and you when I was sick. Remember I never wanted you to leave me after I woke up?" She cried, fisting her hands in his shirt. "Please Daddy let me go with you. I want to see my brother."

"And what are you going to do?" He asked calmly. "What about your lessons?"

"I promise I won't get in the way, please, please, _please_!" She had to see him one last time at least. She had to!

Her father sighed. "Alright, do me a favor then while I call Hohenheim, pack up a change of clothes for Edward and several for you."

Lily nodded finally letting go. He set her upon the floor but wouldn't let her go. "Lily, he's not going to look well but I want you to know that he's not going to die. Ed won't be able to play with you for awhile but he won't leave you okay?"

Lily sniffled. "I'm still going."

He nodded and let her go.

* * *

Lily didn't think the six am train was good enough but she waited with her suit case quietly upon the station bench beside her father and her teacher for two hours. Riza came too, but just to see them off, promising to keep the office running in her father's absence.

When asked what she'd packed, she replied Ed's pajamas because he liked them and said they were comfortable. Roy nodded with approval glad that she'd remembered his coat, said she'd thought of everything.

The train ride to Ariss was quiet, her father getting them a privet car and it felt like the longest two days of Lily's life. None of them really talked. Her teacher asked questions and Roy told him what he knew which wasn't much.

As soon as they were off the train they got a cab to the hospital. Once in the hospital her Uncle met them in the lobby. Lily dropped her suitcase and demanded Ed's location. Roy tried to quiet her, even reason with her to wait a moment but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to see her big brother and she wanted to see him right now.

Finally they gave up after she threatened to tear into every room just to find him and Maes led them all down the hall.

Lily had seen death before in the form of dead animals but she'd never seen it in people or seen people look so terrible and beaten up. She knew from her own hospital experience that the needle in Ed's arm attached to the long tube that led from the bag of clear liquid was antibiotics. What she didn't understand were all the bruises and bandages, the stitches, the cuts, the long bandaged section of his flesh arm, or why there was a machine beeping near by.

Al rose from his place upon the floor. "Lily,"

Lily rubbed her nose, feeling her father's hand, warm upon her shoulder. "Daddy?" she breathed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"He's not gone," Roy said softly.

"Nope, he's too tough for that. He's just sleeping right now." Maes said as Roy picked her up.

Lily tore her eyes from Ed, the sight hurt her as it was nothing she'd ever seen in her life, frightened her, and looked to her other big brother. She felt guilty for only thinking about Edward all this time and hardly at all for Al. "Al are you hurt too?"

Al came over and took her hand. "No, I'm okay. Ed will be happy to see you. He wanted to call you but when Major Hughes said you were coming he said to wake him up right away."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Roy said gently.

"Well he's been sleeping for the last five hours so it'll be okay and he never stays awake too long, the medication he's on makes him drowsy." Maes replied.

"What about me?" A soft raspy voice said.

"Edward?" Lily asked letting her eyes fall upon him. She winced as his amber eyes fell upon her. He smiled and lifted his auto-mail hand to her.

"Hey brat, come to fetch me?"

From there Lily wiggled until her father put her down. The adults left the room and she climbed up into the chair beside the bed, her slanted black eyes looking him over. She shivered as his cold auto-mail touched her hand. "You promised…" it was all she could say.

* * *

Roy looked over the medical chart he'd snatched from the holder outside the door as Maes filled he and Hohenheim in on what Edward reported. The kid was lucky this time, no broken bones or fractures. He had some cuts, bruises, a concussion. Roy's eyes stopped at the words 'second degree burn to left forearm'. It started at about the elbow and went down to his wrist. That would leave a permanent mark, yet another he wished Edward would never have. He should have never let them come, never should have agreed.

"We haven't found Anise's body and from what Carter told us there was a back door behind her desk in the back room. Edward said after she caught him she scrambled for her desk and the man in the room with them pulled a gun. He was too busy trying not to get shot and get out the window to see if she made it out. He said the last thing he remembered was loud noise, something hit him, he fell and woke here. Near as we can tell he was burned when the packaging in the crate he'd fallen on caught fire or his arm happened to land upon a burning piece of the crate. Luckily we had Al there and he transmuted water to help the fire department's hoses and put out the flames."

Roy handed the chart over to Edward's father and closed his eyes. "So she's still on the loose then."

"Near as we can tell, but the police are looking for her and there are people at her house." Maes replied.

Hohenheim placed the chart back in the holder and sighed heavily. "How is he?"

"Tired, wants to go home." Maes smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Been waiting for his little sister to arrive. He'll be fine, thankfully."

Roy nodded with a smile of his own. Edward sure had the strangest luck; it failed in protecting him from harm but kept his ass alive. "Well we'll just add attempted murder to the list of crimes she's committed."

Maes's smile faded which caused Roy more alarm than he wanted to feel. He felt as if he'd been through the ringer as was in these last two days. He'd felt the same panic he'd felt when Lily was in the hospital, the same fear and Lily's quietness, her worry and fear that had threatened to out darken his upon the train hadn't helped.

"Two more actually, but we can talk about it later."

When Roy tried to ask Maes held up his hand. "You'll ask too many questions and frankly I can't have you going on some rampage. You need to focus on the kids and let me handle this one."

Roy knew it wasn't good, desperately wanted to demand the rest, but knew he'd not get it now, knew Maes was right. All of his kids needed him, Al, Ed, Lily… he couldn't tell which would need him more. Lily for how upset she was and the new frightening images that were suddenly brought into her life and her fear of abandonment, Al and his fear of losing his brother, or Edward and his physical pain and very shortly, when he noticed his birth father, emotional pain. Roy had questioned whether or not to bring Hohenheim but he just couldn't not tell the man and he'd wanted to come to see his sons. It was his right as their father and Roy wouldn't deny him that.

He sighed tiredly, getting a good look at Maes. Maes looked exhausted, in need of sleep. "You go get some rest, call Gracia."

Maes rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you two going to be okay?"

Hohenheim smiled softly and bowed his head once. Roy turned to him. "You want to go in first?"

"No, I think I should wait a little while. He knows I'm here but I would like to give him a little time." The man replied softly. "You go ahead."

Roy hesitated but opened the door anyway and stepped in, closing it behind him. What he was greeted with nearly made him weep. Lily was curled up beside Edward upon the bed, her little arm around his middle, Ed's auto-mail arm wrapped around her, his hand upon her head. Al stood beside the bed.

"You have to be more careful Ed, you can't leave brother and me and Daddy behind. We need you so much." Lily whispered. Ed turned his head seemingly not to notice Roy and kissed Lily's forehead.

"I'll do my best, I promised to marry you right? Can't do that if I'm dead can I?" Ed replied with a yawn. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Roy took that moment to clear his throat and gained the eyes of all three of his children. Ed sighed. "Look, I-"

"I know, Maes told me." Roy interrupted. There would be no lectures today. He came closer and took the chair beside the bed. "We'll go home soon Ed."

"Where is he?" Ed asked after a moment.

"Out in the hall, he's worried." Roy replied.

"I'll go talk to him," Al said and began to move.

"Why'd he come?"

"Brother!" Al gasped. "You know he loves you."

"He's right Ed, don't be so quick-"

"You're my father." Ed replied quickly. "This is my family."

_Still so angry_. Roy had to wonder if Edward would ever forgive his true father. "Edward,"

Ed's amber eyes met his and he looked so exhausted. They cried out to him, reached for him telling him of the pain he felt in his heart and body, begged him to hold him again. "I just want you, he doesn't get to…"

"Stop being an idiot Ed," Lily scolded softly. "You can have two dads. I have two moms. My mommy and Riza."

Roy rubbed his face and let took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was too tired for discussions like this, didn't want to think about it whether it was right or wrong, what would be best for all the people concerned. He just wanted to see Ed smile a little, and then get some rest so he could take him home where it was safe. He wanted to erase what had happened so Lily and her brothers could play in the house and make it warm and full of laughter again.

But he had to take the situation as it came just like always. Slowly he rose and walked around the bed. He smiled, brushing Ed's bangs from his eyes, and careful not to hurt him, he leaned down as Lily sat up, seeming to know she should move. He gave Edward as much of a hug as he could. "I do love you Edward and think of you as mine, nothing will ever change that. Just don't be so quick to cast Hohenheim away. You don't want to have regrets haunting you later. Now get some rest."

"Will you and Lily stay?" Ed whispered.

Roy nodded. "Of course," He smirked. "You really think I could get Lily to leave?"

"Try it and I'll kick you again." Lily replied sternly.

It was then that Edward smile the tiniest of smiles but it faded much too soon and the boy let the mask fade, let them see how much agony he was in. It was probably time for some more pain medication. Concussions could be dealt with and Edward had had at least two. Cuts and bruises were no stranger to the boy, but burn… Roy was the Flame Alchemist and while practicing and perfecting his craft he'd been burned a few times himself, never as badly or enough to really leave a scar. From now on he'd never again snap his fingers with his gloves on to even tease Edward into submission or for any reason.

"It hurts," Ed whispered. "And it itches."

Roy nodded. "That's the skin healing."

"I'm gonna kick her ass next I see her." Ed promised before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 10: Home

Chapter ten: home

Edward never thought he'd be so happy to return to Roy Mustang's house let alone go there but it felt like home, his bed felt like his bed, soft and warm. His room looked a little bare for his liking and he decided he'd fix that as soon as he felt well enough to do so. He knew Hohenheim was in the house but he didn't want to see him. It still hurt too much, he still felt so betrayed and abandoned. Why did he want to come back now? Ed didn't need him now; he'd needed him when he was little but the bastard had left him. As far as he was concerned his father could just disappear again. Maybe that was his angry and foggy with medication mind talking, maybe he was letting his feelings take over his common sense since he knew his father really did care for him and loved him. But it really didn't matter, Roy was his father now and that man, though annoying was a million times better than Hohenheim could ever be. Roy wouldn't leave him.

In the hospital he pretended to be asleep when Lily had been dragged from him to get some sleep of her own as she was dead set upon taking care of him. Hohenheim had come in to see him them, sat beside his bed and dared to touch him. That had hurt more, to have him touch him and Ed had been torn between wanting to scream and cry.

Roy knocked upon his door softly. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, opening his eyes.

Roy smiled, bringing in a bowl of water and some new dressings, towels, and the ointment the doctor had prescribed. "How do you feel now that you're home?" The man asked, setting everything upon the bedside table.

"Better… Sorry about what I said in the hospital."

Roy shrugged. "It's okay Ed, I know, but I also know what it feels like." Roy busied himself with soaking the hand towels in the water. "I'll tell you something about my relationship with my father. It's not like yours and Hohenheim's. My father didn't exactly leave, just wasn't ever home. My mother raised me."

Ed frowned. "He was military right?"

Roy nodded. "Yes he was, set on me becoming military as well." He smirked as he sat upon the bed beside him and began to unwrap the old dressings. There was a gentleness that Edward had never before felt from this man's hands, his touches slow and light. "When he was home, however short that was, protocol was in effect and our house was rather cold. I never could seem to measure up or impress him and he wasn't too fond of alchemy. Eventually I stopped caring, he wasn't home, never wrote any letters, and wouldn't take us up north where he was stationed. I figured why should I care what he thought, I loved alchemy and was a bit of a pyromaniac, it drove my mother a little batty sometimes."

Roy smiled. "I set the back yard on fire and the kitchen table, her living room curtains all while practicing. But even though she was angry with me for it, she convinced my father to let me keep studying with my teacher."

"Why didn't he like alchemy?" Ed asked.

Roy shrugged. "I don't know Ed, he wouldn't tell me. I think he was a little afraid of it because when I tried to explain some of it too him it seemed to go right over his head. And well there was the fact that he knew how mischievous I had been as a child and that I had set some things in the house afire."

"Did you want to go into the military?" Ed asked as Roy lifted his arm. He'd learned if he lay still, didn't move his arm the pain wasn't so much, but moving… It made him want to cry like a baby. But he held it in, just wincing.

Roy gave him a sympathetic look then nodded. "Yes, I, like a lot of naïve young people, thought I could make a difference and there was part of me that still wanted to be just like my father, be better." He sighed and gently placed Ed's arm down. Once all of the old bandages were removed he set them aside and wrung out the towels.

"Before I left for basic we had a fight, not uncommon at that point in my life, but things, terrible things were said between us, and it was just after my mother's funeral. We didn't speak to each other for a year. It wasn't until I sent him an invitation to my wedding that he called me. We never apologized to each other just…" Roy sighed again. "He came to the wedding and he approved of Sable, not that it would have mattered if he had, but it helped and it was nice that she and my father got along. Shortly after I was married he died of a heart attack. I didn't get to tell him how I really felt, that I did love him, never even got the chance to tell him he was going to be a grandfather and it still aches Ed. There's so much that I want to tell him. Even now I wish he was here so I could ask his advice or just talk. I don't want that for you Ed."

Gently Roy placed the cool towels upon his arm and they were soothing, felt nice even if the fabric stung a little. Ed thought of Roy's tale, knew it was true just from the way his eyes took on a hint of sorrow. It really did hurt him. The difference between them, at least in this instance, was that Edward still had time, he just…

For a long time they were quiet. "But it hurts, what he did. I get what you're saying but every time I try I see my mother's face. I see her waiting, looking so sad out the windows." He paused. "What I did to her was worse; I knew the laws but… I don't blame him for what I did, but I can't help but think it might have been different if he'd been there."

"I know," Roy replied softly. "And I don't think he should have left you. On some level I can understand it as I am a father, but on another I wouldn't have been able too. Hell I don't think I could now. I know what it's like to live without my kid and I never want to feel like that again." He smirked. "Which brings us to another point."

Ed groaned, knowing he was in for a lecture. "Just get it over with."

Roy chuckled. "I'm not going to yell, you were actually doing what you were told for once. This wasn't your fault and you've got nothing to be sorry for. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be more careful from now on. I don't want to lose you or Al and frankly I don't think Lily could handle it if her big brother died."

Edward nodded. He didn't think she could either, at least not after seeing her in the last few days. If she wasn't asleep she was with him or Al and wouldn't let either of them out of her sight. At the moment she was napping in her room as she'd been up pretty late upon the train and had been pretty cranky today. And he'd seen how frightened she was, felt how afraid she was to touch him, and how much it hurt her to see him like this. He hated to even think it, but this was something she was going to have to get use too. And it was such a shame for he wanted her to be happy and carefree like before he'd left.

"I'll try, just like I promised her." He replied softly.

"That's all I ask." Roy nodded.

Ed smirked. "You're being awfully nice. I thought you'd be yelling."

Roy perked a brow. "The one I want to tear into hasn't been found yet. Like I said this isn't your fault but, how did you get caught?"

"Didn't move fast enough I guess," He replied as Roy removed the towel. He hissed.

"Sorry," the man apologized, dropping the towel back in the water.

"Any way I should have looked around more, didn't know there was a bomb in there. It wasn't there that morning, at least not that Al and I saw."

"I would like to know why it was that you left her house."

Ed looked away. He knew this was going to come up. Maes said he was going to have to tell Roy but he didn't want too. He was too afraid that Roy might be upset with him, might be disgusted in him. He also feared Roy going after Anise himself and getting hurt or putting himself at risk. Roy had done that enough for him and his brother, he didn't want for him to do it more. "I don't really want to talk about that."

"Did she do something or say something?"

"Yeah," Ed whispered. He heard Roy wring out the towel and felt him place it around his arm again, ever so gently. "Hughes knows."

"And he won't tell me. He's afraid I'll go on some rampage so I can only assume it was bad. Did she hurt you?"

Ed shook his head the sickening feeling returning ten fold. "No,"

"Ed,"

"Please, not now."

Roy sighed. "Alright, how's your arm feel now?"

"Still hurts and itches. I want to scratch it but that hurts too." Ed whimpered.

"Mind if I ask something?"

"'K,"

"Do you remember…" He felt Roy shift and turned his head to look at him. He couldn't puzzle out what exactly his surrogate father wanted to know. Unless… No Edward wouldn't let him blame himself so he sort of lied.

"I don't remember being burned, guess I was knocked unconscious before that but it feels… what my arm feels like now might be what it feels like to be on fire. It's painful." Roy winced and busied himself with the burn cream.

Ed turned over in his bed, reaching for him. The truth was he did remember being on fire and what it felt like, it was the most excruciating pain he'd felt in his life, he remembered slapping at his arm as much as he could before passing out. "Dad?"

"Hmm,"

"Are you okay?"

Roy gave him a faux smile and nodded.

"Liar…" Ed frowned, biting his lip a moment in thought. "You don't have your dad but you have me. Want to talk to me about it?"

Now Roy smirked and brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. "Maybe someday Ed. For now I just want you to stay put and rest. Also I need to know what you want for dinner."

"Food,"

"Well that's helpful Edward." Roy said sardonically.

"When are you making it?"

"In a couple of hours. I thought I'd wait a little bit since it's about time for you to take medicine again. It knocks you on your ass so eating right away might not be a good idea."

The painkiller, something Edward couldn't even pronounce let alone had even tried, was a blessing. He hated taking medicine, had fought Al and Roy on taking it before, but this time, this time he didn't really have the energy to do so and it did dull the pain for a few hours. He didn't like that it made him so sleepy, but he figured it was a fair trade as long as he couldn't feel the full extent of all his aches and the burn. The cream helped too, soothed some of the heat and itch and the pain, not much but took the bite out of it.

"So what do you think you want?"

"Um what do you have?"

"Doesn't matter I have to make a run to the market anyway."

Ed thought about it for a little bit. "Could you make that casserole you made the first evening we came to stay here?"

Roy nodded. "Sure, want some milk too."

Ed glared. "You just couldn't help yourself."

Roy sighed. "I don't even know why I keep it, you won't go anywhere near it and Lily turns her nose up at it and I barely drink it. I end up only using it for cooking."

"So don't get any. Problem solved."

Roy perked a brow. "Nice try, any way. I'll be leaving after I finish with you. Hohenheim and Al are down stairs if you need anything until I get back."

"'K," Like he'd ask Hohenheim for anything except to stay away from him.

Roy seemed satisfied with that and removed the towels to gently apply the ointment. Then he carefully dressed Ed's arm with gauges, gave him his antibiotic and pain killer and left quietly.

* * *

Roy thought of everything he knew Edward liked to eat, everything Lily liked. He knew he was spoiling them and intended too. He just wished that he knew what Al liked and wished the boy could eat as well. He still felt like he was in the wrong somehow, calling Edward and Alphonse his when Hohenheim was here, like he was cheating the man. He didn't want to cheat him of his children, he knew all to well the pain of that, but… Oh hell it was a no win situation. Edward didn't want Hohenheim. Hohenheim wasn't pushing to gain Edwards favor or affections. Edward was claiming him and desperately reaching for him and he wanted to reach back but a little afraid to do so. He hadn't been before, had wanted to give Edward everything, help him, care for him and Al, bring them home and show them they could still have things, little comforts in a big and terrifying world.

He sighed as he picked put the grocery bags in the back seat of the state loaned car. Really he was happy Edward and Al were home now, felt like he didn't have to worry so much. But then what Maes said at the hospital, Edward not wishing to talk to him about Anise and why they'd left her house kept knocking upon the door of his mind. He was afraid to venture a guess, afraid to learn what she'd done to Edward, but he had to know because if she'd hurt him… She had hurt Edward, she'd tried to kill him and that was enough for Roy to wish her dead.

As he drove home he came to the conclusion that he just felt nothing for her, didn't even hate her now but he wanted her gone, forever and he didn't care how it happened. It was a frightening thought. He didn't used to think and feel this way and wondered if it might be wrong, if Sable would be disappointed in him. Sable had loved her sister despite everything but then again if Sable were alive and could see what Anise was doing, had been doing what would she do?

Damn it he was too tired to be thinking about these kinds of things, had too much to do, the case to finish with Maes, even though he really couldn't do much since Maes had already made the call to Central and Hakuro himself had called and told him to just go to work as normal. And he had to take care of Edward, convince him to let Hohenheim change the dressings of his burn while he was at work. Lily, she could do it and would be gentle, but truthfully Roy didn't want her to see Edward's arm, not until it healed. The scars, the fact that she knew her big brother had been burned, had been in an explosion made her cry. She didn't need to see the actual gruesome burns.

Edward didn't want her to see them either, hell he didn't want her to see the bruises and cuts, said he didn't like the glossy look in her eyes when she looked at him. Roy couldn't tell who hated to see her cry more, him or Edward.

Getting Lily to bed was a lot easier than Roy thought it would be. She simply crawled into Al's bed after he read to her for a little bit and went to sleep curled up against her brother. Al didn't seem to mind or at least didn't say anything and Roy was free to himself for a little while.

He went down stairs into the study after changing Edward's dressings, giving him more medicine, and listened to a soft record in the living room while reading beside the fire.

Roy placed his book mark in his place as the he felt the chill creeping into the room due to the fire dying down, near embers. He checked the time upon his pocket watch, saw it was after two in the morning, and set his book aside.

Slowly he rose from the sofa and began to stretch, popping his back and neck. Something akin to a thud sounded from upstairs. Hmm, maybe one of the kids was up. He waited to hear the sound of Edward's feet or Lily's but didn't. So he decided to just head on up to bed, turning out the lights as he went.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs before he heard another strange sound and it wasn't the kind of thing anyone would want to hear, it chilled his bones and froze his blood in his veins, stopped his heart, frightened him. It wasn't Lily; her screams would be higher in pitch… that was Edward. There was a loud thud and more screams of terror and agony.

Roy bounded up the stairs and shoved Ed's bedroom door open, flicking on the light. Ed lay upon the floor, crying out, sweating, his body quaking so hard his auto-mail was rattling, and he was pushing against the air, gasping in between screams.

He hurried to the boy's side, careful of his wounds, and tried to wake him at first shaking him and calling his name. When that didn't work he tried to pick him up from the floor but got the heel of Ed's auto-mail hand in his collar bone.

"FULLMETAL!" He barked. "Wake up!"

Ed's eyes opened but he was still within the dream, lost and out of reach, his eyes looking far away and past Roy. "Come on Edward," He kept talking, tried soothing him until Ed's amber eyes met his, focusing upon him. What Roy saw there he'd seen many times before and loathed to see it in Edward. It was that agonized look of raw terror and tormented pain, helplessness and hopelessness. He wanted to make it go away, now!

"Dad?" Ed asked timidly, his hand reaching for his face as if to ascertain if he were real.

"I'm right here Edward." Roy replied softly as cool metal fingers slid down his cheek.

Ed began to cry and buried his face into his shirt, his arms slipping around him. Edward winced, sobbed a cry of pain but didn't let go, just sat there in Roy's arms. "Scared, s-so sca-scared. I co-couldn't get out, couldn't r-really move or br-breathe."

"Shhhh, it's okay now Ed, you're home. You're safe." He soothed rubbing Ed's back. Good god the poor boy was sweating through his night clothes, still shaking so terribly. He could feel Edward's tears soaking though his shirt, his hot breath.

"I just wanted to come home and I couldn't move."

"It's okay, it's okay Ed."

"Couldn't get out, _hurts_…"

Roy closed his eyes, holding Edward tighter. He couldn't even begin to imagine… Forget if it was right or wrong, Edward needed him and he was going to be here like always. The pain and sorrow he felt for Edward right now was enough to tell him that he needed Edward just as much, loved him just the same as he loved Lily.

He held him there upon the floor in his arms for a long time, long enough for Ed to calm down a little. When he tried to move Ed whimpered. "_No_, don't go. _Please_ don't go Dad."

"I'm not," He whispered. "Just putting you back in bed. Did you get hurt when you fell?"

"Mm,"

Roy didn't know if that was a yes or a no but he wasn't going to push him. The boy needed rest, needed comfort, and so much more. Gently, he moved them both and stood. Ed was heavy, heavier than what he was used to lifting, but he got him up and into bed, tucking him in. He sat beside him as Edward curled up and wiped away his tears, his bangs from his eyes.

He checked his watch again. It was time or actually passed time when Ed could take more pain medicine and given how he'd found the blonde alchemist, Ed probably needed it. So he gave it to him and sat with him, gently stroking his hair and back as he'd done with Lily a long time ago when she'd had a nightmare and he'd been there.

"Dad?" Ed said after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." It was so timid and meek, but seriously honest just the same.

Roy smiled, letting go of any hindrances because he wanted too, because Ed needed it, because Ed was his son and nothing in the world could change that. "Love you too Ed,"

Ed smiled, closing his eyes and relaxed completely. Soon he was asleep but Roy stayed just a little longer before going to his room. The boy might try to show the world that he was strong and could handle everything like an adult, but he was still just a child and that was just fine. As far as Roy was concerned Edward was allowed to act his age, be scared, need, and was just like every kid. He and Al both deserved it and he didn't want them to lose the few precious years when they were kids to be kids.


	14. Chapter 11:little conspiracy pt 1

A/N: Once again I have to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing and my Beta Kristen. Sorry it's taking so long to upload these chapters. I had a little mishap with my computer, had a virus or something and lost the entier Fetch file. Thanks to Kristen I was able to get all the chapters I'd had finished back hugs her a million times and was able to continue on from there. It's also finals time, ewww, so things have been a little slow, sorry for that and thank you for your patience. hugs you all I am working on chapter 18 at the moment and have some ideas for a sequal in the works. That might be awhile in the coming as I have an assignment due with my other school. I'll do my best to upload as much as possible.

Oh and just in case something happens and I don't get to post before xmas, Have Happy Hoildays everyone!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Little Conspiracy

When Roy awoke the next morning he noticed something peculiar. He was sure he'd set his alarm last night, had remembered doing it but it was off. Frankly he was lucky he'd awoken on time. Another strange thing occurred to him. It was morning and typically mornings in his house, well at least with all three children present were anything but quiet. Al was usually moving around, his metal body clanking, Lily's sleepy slightly chipper voice mixed with Ed's cranky one could usually be heard from somewhere, but no, not today, there wasn't a sound.

Needless to say it alarmed Roy. Sure, he reasoned with him self that all three of them could still be asleep then again he frowned at that. Al couldn't sleep; he didn't know what exactly it was that Alphonse did, some sort of meditation perhaps? But it just seemed eerie and unnatural for the house to be this damned quiet and set his feet into motion.

He got just about to Lily's bedroom door when he heard soft whispers drifting from down the hall. Ah ha! So they were up but why were they being so quiet?

As quietly as he could he inched down the hall careful not to step upon the areas that creaked lest he alert them of his coming. "Are you sure?" Al's disembodied voice asked.

"Of course I'm sure it will be great!" Ed's whispered back and there was a lilt of a maniacal plan. That was never a good thing coming from Edward Elric, it usually meant trouble.

"I'll help," Lily whispered in such a way that it sounded as if she felt she might be left out.

"Of course you will, you'll be the most important part." Ed replied.

"I will?" Lily asked then Roy, even though he was now standing just outside the door pressed against the wall, could see her look of skepticism inside his head. "How?"

"You're the key to making it all happen. Trust me Lily you'll have the pivotal part and it's the simplest piece so you won't have to do much at all. Just be yourself which is wonderful."

Roy bit back a snort. Ed sounded like he was really trying to convince her which truly meant he was up to something.

"Stroking my ego huh?" she asked. There was a soft rustle of fabric. "But you know I'd do anything you asked, you're my big brother and I love you. Besides I feel like it is a cause worth the trouble. I'm in."

"Great so-" Roy took this moment to make his presence known and poked his head into the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked loudly, sternly, and tried to keep his expression thusly but it was difficult. His sudden entrance startled Lily so much she yelped, jumped, and tried to hide inside Edward's arms. Ed and Al were startled as well, Al jumping up from where he sat, Ed starting in his bed where he sat up holding his little sister, then gave him a scowl.

"What are you doing sneaking around like a cat?!" The blonde snapped back. Lily whimpered and slapped her hand over his mouth.

The entire scene was quite cute, if not in a comical sense. It was that much harder for Roy not to smile, so he smirked instead and leaned against the doorframe. "I live here, this is my house, I can walk as hard or softly as I chose."

Ed pushed Lily's hand away with his injured hand. "That's not the point! You scared the _shit_ out of us."

"Really do I need to make a run to the market for diapers then?" Roy mused. Before Edward could reply he entered the room letting his eyes drift over his victims quickly, menacingly. "Alphonse,"

"Y-yes sir?" Al asked with a little tremor.

"I clearly remember setting my alarm last night; care to tell me who turned it off?"

"Uh…"

Roy perked a brow and turned to Lily. "Poppet?"

Lily clamped her mouth shut and shrunk against Edward as if seeking protection.

"Uh huh I see, that leaves you Edward, care to tell me?"

Ed simply gave him the same defiant look he usually gave when he didn't want to answer something and knew he might get into some sort of trouble. Well wasn't this interesting, something was definitely going on.

"No? Then care to tell me what is so important that all of you would make me late to work?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "You got up on your own."

"I did," Roy admitted. "But what if I hadn't?"

"We would have woken you up." Lily whispered.

"I see, still didn't answer me? I smell the stench of a conspiracy in the air."

"Conspiracies don't have a scent Dad and even if they did, we aren't planning one." Ed remarked smoothly.

Roy smirked again. "So what's all this about Lily being a pivotal part of a plan? I don't know if I like you commandeering your sister into some haphazard crazy plan. They rarely go as planned."

Ed's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he said nothing, in fact none of them uttered a sound for a long time.

Suddenly Lily spoke up but it wasn't to tell him what they had been talking about. "Daddy, I'm hungry and Ed won't let me change his bandages for him."

Now that was a good point but Al could change them, only Al wouldn't because his hands were leather gloves and he not only couldn't really wash them, but he was afraid of hurting his brother. Al had been all over the doctor in the hospital about preventing infection which was important.

Oh well he was sure he could winkle their little plan out of one of them later on, perhaps Lily. She'd never lie to her own father, she'd said so herself. Then again keeping secrets between siblings was something cherished and sacred.

"I'll get breakfast going while the three of you think of what might have happened to me if I had awoken late and you'd been too busy planning to remember to wake me." He said firmly then turned on his heel for the door.

"Lt. Hawkeye wouldn't have hurt you too much." Edward muttered.

"That's what you think." Roy replied and on his way out he heard Al whisper softly.

"I told you we should have waited until he went to work."

* * *

Despite the fact that Anise was unaccounted for, Edward was at home, weak, and in pain, and Roy wasn't allowed to work on the case anymore he walked into work with a smile.

Havoc's cigarette fell from his mouth. "Uh… something up Chief?"

Roy nodded happily as Maes looked up from the file he was holding and Riza brought him a cup of coffee. "Yes there is."

"Well that can't be good, he's finally gone insane." Breda muttered.

"Not at all Breda," Roy replied lifting the cup of coffee to his lips. He smirked before he took a drink. It tasted great this morning meaning that Hawkeye had made it and not Havoc.

"Then what?" Havoc asked. "You're starting to kill me here."

Roy sighed happily as he carefully placed the cup of coffee upon Fury's desk. "My children are conspiring." He said proudly. "One of them, probably Lily as she's the quietest, turned off my alarm this morning."

"And that's a good thing?" Breda asked and scratched his chin where there was ever present stubble resembling half of a goatee. "You really are nuts."

"And what are they conspiring?" Maes asked with a smile. Of course Maes would see how great this was, why this would make Roy Mustang happy. Roy was after all great a planning, concocting sneaky brilliant things, and wasn't a Colonel on his way to the top for nothing. He gave credit where it was due since Roy obviously felt that this was a little of his influence.

Roy shrugged. "I don't know, but it was great. I could have been harder in my interrogation but I think I'd like to see what they're up too and I don't think I have ever seen Al jump that high before. Besides any plan of Ed's that involves him as Lily put it 'stroking her ego' and worth her trouble has to be interesting."

Maes snorted. "Great you're rubbing off on them; the world will no doubt come to an end by night fall."

"Speaking of Edward, Sir," Riza interrupted. "How is he?"

Roy sighed. He wouldn't betray Edward and tell of his nightmare and after last night he was sure Edward had lied to him earlier in the day yesterday about being awake. But his reasoning behind why he'd lied Roy wasn't certain.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and wet his lips. "Not good," He'd not really elaborate further on that but just slightly. "He's playing at feeling better at least when Lily's in the room. The medicine makes him tired so he's slept a lot. But I think he'll be okay soon, at least since he was sitting up with Lily in his lap this morning." That must have been enough because there was a contemplative silence for a short while.

"Hughes told us he was still in the building when it exploded." Havoc said. "That he was burned."

Roy nodded confirming what Maes had said to be true. "Yeah, some cuts and bruises, but other than the burn nothing too major."

"Unless you count psychologically." Riza said softly. "Even thought Edward is a strong person it can't be an easy thing to know who did it or the fact that he was so set upon catching her to protect you and Lily and failed."

"He didn't fail," Roy replied sternly. He wouldn't let anyone say the kid had. Edward had tried his best just like he always did and it was in yet another truly selfless act. Ed had put himself on the line for him and Lily, he'd never let anyone tell him or let Edward go a day thinking he'd failed them in some way. He'd never let him feel what he'd felt, especially now.

To change the subject he focused upon the large stack of paper work resting upon Riza's desk. He would have groaned at it, but since he had been ordered to back off the case, he didn't have anything else to do. "I'll take those off your hands Hawkeye. Hughes, how are the interrogations coming along?"

Maes perked a brow and Riza lifted the heavy stack of papers and folders, making her way toward him. "Roy-"

Roy met his amber eyes with a challenge. "You slip Edward and Alphonse information all the time. The least you could do is slip some to your best friend."

Maes sighed adjusting his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. "Later," He promised.

That was enough for Roy and he motioned for Hawkeye to follow him. He knew she'd want to talk to him personally, probably about several things, most importantly how things went here at the command center in his absence.

She ran through everything work related as soon as they stepped into his office and shut the door. He had a meeting after lunch, normal everyday run of the mill staff meeting and since it was due to start a little earlier than usual, because there was another meeting following it, he'd have to call his daughter and tell her he wouldn't be able to make it for lunch. He hoped she'd forgive him.

Finally Riza sighed and sat upon one of the sofas making it was time for them to speak of other matters. However she gave him the 'get to work' look. Roy smirked and casually lifted his pen and they both knew he'd be pretending to work.

"I know you want to catch her yourself sir, but Major Hughes is right, you should focus on the children and let us handle it for now. I think it's time you took your own advice to the Elric's and let someone else help."

Wise as always but certainly not what he wanted to hear. "She did something to Edward, Riza." He replied as calmly as he could. "He won't tell me and neither will Hughes and I'm not just talking about her trying to kill him."

Riza nodded but didn't say anything and somehow he felt as if she knew and just like everyone else she wasn't going to say.

"You know you can stop protecting me from myself or who ever else you think might get in my way."

She smiled a rare smile. "If we don't who will? There are other things I wish to speak to you about, some along the same lines."

Roy sat back trying not to glare at her. For the love of… She was supposed to be his right hand and help keep him informed. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Clearly she read that and sighed.

"I think since Edward is your son now it might be best coming from his mouth and not ours. Not so much for your benefit but for his. He'll tell you when he's ready and not afraid. Which brings me to one of the things I wanted to speak to you about. How is he, really?"

Yet again wise and full of reason, did she ever do or say anything dumb? He sighed. "Like I said before, he's not good."

"I remember, but… I suppose what I am asking about is his mental state. His father suddenly coming back into his life, him deciding you over him which by all means is not a bad thing and I agree with his choice, gaining a little sister, his goal, Anise's stunts and treachery… the explosion and everything else in his life. Roy, seriously I'm worried about him."

So was he, truth be told. "I'll take care of him." He said softly.

"I mean no offense, but why?"

"Because I love he and Al like they were my own, because I want too." He replied without a second thought. "Because I can there are not ulterior motives."

"I didn't think there were," She smiled. "Now how's Lily?"

"Upset, naturally. More perturbed with Edward for not letting her help take care of him but Ed doesn't want her to see his arm. No one's told her who caused the explosion but I really don't think we have too. I think she knows but she's more concerned about her big brother getting better at the moment."

Riza was quiet a moment. "Would it be alright if I came over this evening? I would like to see them."

He smiled. "You might have just saved my hide Hawkeye, since I won't have enough time to finish this paper work and make it home for lunch with them. I would have Havoc go pick them up but I don't think Lily wants to let Edward or Al out of her sight for awhile and I need him, Breda, Fury, and Falman helping Maes." She nodded indicating that she'd pass his wishes/orders along.

He sat back. "Honestly Riza, I'm waiting for her to make her next move and it will be a wrong one. When she does she's finished."

"You have no intention in helping her?" When he didn't reply she nodded. "Then she truly is done for. I'll see you in a few hours." She stood saluted and was gone, leaving Roy alone to first make a phone call home, then get as much of this work finished as possible before the meetings this afternoon.

* * *

Edward lay still, refused to look Hohenheim in the eyes. He was only letting the man change the dressings because Roy asked; otherwise he'd have made Al do it. He didn't need him, didn't want him to do this, just wanted him to leave him alone. He was very aware of the rotting flesh still upon his father's body and he didn't want him to die, but he didn't want him here, trying to take care of him.

"Alphonse told me last night you had a nightmare. Are you alright?"

Ed shrugged. "I'm fine," Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember Al even being in the room. His brother must have stayed away to take care of Lily in case she awoke and got scared. She hated loud noises and he knew he'd screamed. Or maybe Al had stayed away because Roy had come.

"Edward, I don't know what went on while you were away-"

"Doesn't matter and it's none of your business. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted too, its military business." Ed replied shortly.

"I see," Hohenheim said softly. "I'm glad you're safe now. I'll see what I can do for this burn, to lesson the scaring and pain."

"Don't have too," Ed muttered.

"Edward, I'm scared for you."

"Just finish this up and go finish teaching my sister." Ed bit. He didn't want to hear this, it made him feel so guilty and he didn't want that. The bastard had no right to make him feel this way.

"Edward,"

Ed glared at him. "You're hurting me. Every time you touch me or speak to me it hurts. Al might need you and I'd never deny him anything but I don't. I look at you and I see Mom and how much she needed you." It was then that he began to cry. "I want to hate you but I can't and it's so confusing and it hurts. I don't like you but I don't want you to die."

Hohenheim wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry Ed,"

"Just make me one promise, one that you will keep."

"Anything,"

"Don't hurt Al, don't leave him again."

"I'll stay as long as I live." Hohenheim promised.


	15. Chapter 11:little conspiracy pt 2

**PART TWO:**

Maes sat across the table from Mr. Carter, Riza stood behind him rigidly. He'd told her everything, told her because he'd need her to keep Roy in line, keep him from doing something stupid when he finally learned what Anise had done to Edward. Frankly it was all he could do to keep working on this damned case and not go on a lone man hunt and kill her himself.

"We know you are involved with Anise Miller,"

"Not anymore," Carter said hatefully.

Well that was… good he supposed but not helping him at the moment. "Fine,"

Carter glared. "She tried to seduce a thirteen year old boy, someone she was supposed to care for as family. I was only still around her to finish the deal. After all she's done… Look I don't know Mustang but I know Lily and what she was doing to that poor kid was terribly enough."

"But you didn't try to stop her." Maes said coldly. He couldn't help himself. Anyone who could stand by and watch an adult torture a child was just as terrible as the tormentor themselves.

"No, I did. She's just dead set on hurting…" He sighed. "Doesn't really matter. You want information on where she might have gone."

"I'm glad we're getting somewhere." Maes replied.

"She's got friends all over. She could be hiding anywhere really. I'd check down south, in Fairmount first. There's a man she had some fling with named Franklin. If she's not there try in the east, damn it give me a pen and paper and I'll write this down."

Happy to oblige, Maes gave the man a notebook and pen. "Off the record, why did you stay with her?"

Carter looked up a moment then began writing. "I thought I could change her. I loved her. I thought if I was there she'd be too preoccupied with me to bother Lily, too distracted to plot against Mustang. Guess I was wrong."

"How do you know about what she did to Edward?" Maes asked.

"I came home and found her. Frankly I applaud him, leaving her like the twisted whore she is." He seethed.

Maes said no more, just sat there until the list was finished and looked it over. It was looking like they'd be busy; it was a long list, at least fifteen people all in different areas of the country. He handed it to Hawkeye. "Start pulling people together to search."

* * *

Edward was almost asleep as soon as dinner was finished. He'd begged and pleaded with Al to take him down stairs not only to use the damned bathroom but to eat at the table. He'd wanted to get out of his room at least long enough to eat dinner and Riza had come to see him. He was happy to see her and tried to talk to her but he was so tried and it was all Roy's fault. Okay so not entirely, but he didn't have to give him his pain medication right before dinner.

"So what's this I hear about a midget king?" Roy asked suddenly.

Ed glared. "Picking on me now isn't very nice." He muttered.

Roy smirked. "Not for you,"

"His name is Franky," Lily supplied. "Ed told me about him after teacher left."

"Franky huh?" Roy asked. "That's sounds a little familiar."

"Mm it does, a very short man named Franky." Riza said softly.

If Edward hadn't been on the verge of sleep he might have noticed something.

"Brother said he is an alchemist." Lily added. "And likes pretty girls and other things and he's really nice, strange but nice. Right Al?"

"Yep,"

"And where did you meet him?" Roy asked.

Al shifted a little. "In Ariss, we just sort of ran into him. Anyway I think Ed is about to fall asleep in his plate. I should get him back to bed."

Ed snapped his head up. "I'm fine,"

Roy smiled softly, got up, and came around the table. "We should change the bandages anyway. Come on," He pulled Ed's chair back and carefully lifted him. Riza stood and followed them.

"I'll come up as soon as I'm done eating big brother." Lily called.

"Mm," Edward mumbled as he rested his head upon Roy's shoulder. He didn't think he'd make it long enough for her to come say goodnight.

Roy lay him in bed gently as Riza went to get fresh water and bandages for him. "Sorry for being such a pain." Ed whispered.

"It's okay Ed, you're no bother." Roy replied softly. "Were you okay today?"

Ed nodded with a yawn.

"So what were you talking about this morning?" Roy asked.

Ed smiled. "Nice try Dad,"

"I'll get it out of one of you, you know that right?"

"There's nothing," He paused to yawn. "To get out of us. We were just talking."

"Here," Riza said softly as she returned. "Need some help?"

Roy shook his head. "Thank you Riza, actually yes, make Edward tell me what he's planning."

Riza smiled. "You're on your own."

Ed snickered as little feet came running up the stairs and down the hall, bursting into his room.

Roy looked up at Riza who nodded and tried to block Lily from coming any closer.

"I have to say good night," Lily whined. "Please, I know no one wants me to see. I'll leave after."

"It's okay," Ed said. He did want to say goodnight to her.

Riza let her pass and Lily came around where Roy picked her up. "Night brother,"

Ed smiled. "Night Lily,"

Roy frowned. "That's it?"

Lily nodded. "If I hug him I might accidentally bump his arm. I'll make it up to him later. Right Ed?"

"Right," He smiled sleepily.

"Okay, I'll be in to tuck you in a little while, why don't you show Riza your room." Roy suggested as he placed her upon her feet.

"Okay,"

Ed watched Lily lead Riza away by the hand then sighed. "So when you going to ask her out?"

Roy smirked. "You're not as tired as I thought."

"You should do it soon, I can watch Lily."

Roy nodded. "I'm sure you can,"

Ed let his eyes slide closed and Roy set about changing his bandages. "It'll be great," He whispered.

"That medicine is doing something to your head."

"Ha ha, admit it you like Riza." Ed said opening his eyes enough to catch the smirk.

"Perhaps, but for me to admit that to you, you would have to admit that you like Miss. Rockbell."

"Winry?"

"No Pinako," Roy teased.

Ed smiled. "Winry's my friend. Hey speaking of her would you mind taking a look at my auto-mail, make sure there aren't any scratches?"

Roy nodded. "I can do that; afraid she'll hit you with a wrench again."

Edward winced. "And I bought that stupid thing for her… Dad?"

"Yes,"

"When this is over and I'm out of bed would you mind if Winry came for a visit?"

Roy paused and for a moment Ed couldn't understand the look in his eyes. Then he smiled. "Sure Ed,"

"If you-"

"No, if you want her to come that's fine with me. She can stay in Lily's room."

Ed hesitated but nodded. "'K, I think Lily will like her. Lily was looking at my auto-mail before I left, asking questions about how it worked. Winry can explain it better than I can."

"Do you even know how it works?" Roy asked placing a wet towel upon his arm. That felt so good Edward could have purred. He lifted his hand flexing his fingers.

"No, not really." he yawned.

Roy sighed and took his hand, pushing his pajama sleeve up to examine it. "It's beautiful work Edward." He smiled after a bit. "There are a couple of scuffs. When you feel better we'll go get those taken care of." He pulled Ed's sleeve down. "Do you need to oil it up?"

Ed nodded. "I can do that later, too tired. Thanks though." He paused a moment. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Will you… I mean would you mind teaching me flame alchemy?"

Roy perked a brow, his expression becoming guarded. "Edward,"

"Please?" If he could learn it, and he had wanted to learn it ever since he'd seen Roy transmute the first time, maybe he wouldn't be so wary of flames. Guess he was a little afraid of it since being in the explosion.

"It's dangerous Edward."

"I'll be careful." Ed promised.

Roy sighed heavily and brushed his hair from his face. "It's not that I mind teaching you Ed, I really don't, I just… I don't want you to be hurt again. Even when I was learning I was burned a few times."

Well that was a given. "I'll be okay,"

"We'll talk about it again later. For now you should get some rest."


	16. Chapter 12: Push pt 1

Chapter 12: Push

Two weeks passed and there was nothing. Maes had been going and coming back, the people he'd assigned to help with the search doing the same and they had gone to every place upon that list. There was still nothing. Roy's nerves were about shot, the dread of Anise coming to take her revenge grated over his nerves constantly.

The only thing that seemed to soothe his worry was the happy air his house was taking on. Ed was getting up on his own now, the burns healing nicely. Part of that was because of some ointment Hohenheim given him to try. With the help of that Ed's arm would be completely healed, save for the scaring, in no time at all. All three kids could be found in the study when he came home from work, laughing, playing games, or reading together. A few time's he'd found them in the kitchen, Ed and Al trying to help Lily with her homework and her scolding them both, saying she could do it on her own. One evening there had been an all out tiff between her and Edward about him whispering answers to her.

Roy sat in behind his desk looking over the latest report Maes had slipped him of his last venture in the search for Anise. It turned up nothing just like the rest and Roy was beginning to wonder if she was hiding right under their noses.

There was a knock upon his door. "Come in," He called. It opened and closed.

"Hey Chief I got that information you wanted." Havoc said.

Roy looked up from the report and held out his hand. "So?"

Havoc cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Uh well," He smiled. "Don't yell at him because I really didn't think he knew what he was walking into."

Roy frowned. "Who?"

"Ed," Havoc chuckled, bringing his report to him.

Roy snatched it up and began to read. _Oh_… He sat back in his chair when he was finished and sighed. How the hell did Edward get into one of _those_ places? There would be some explaining done this evening, that was for sure. Well at least now his suspicious on this Franky character were sort of confirmed. He did know him, indirectly, rather he knew Franky's older brother Jason, a pleasant sort of fellow who'd been friends with Sable before he'd been killed in Ishbal.

"So you know him?" Havoc asked.

Roy nodded. "After a fashion, I didn't think someone who'd tried to become a state alchemist would become a pimp."

Havoc chuckled. "Yeah well, he's definitely different. He was rather excited to know that I worked for you. He was upset at first when I showed up, thinking Ed had ratted him out. I explained Ed hadn't done anything of the sort just told his little sister about a new friend leaving out certain details. Then the little guy was all over me, asking how Ed and Al were, guess he knows just about everything that goes on down in the slums in Ariss. He's got quite the information set up down there."

Roy perked a brow. "Which is how Edward got his information."

"Yeah, Franky did admit to giving it to him. There's something else,"

Roy was all ears.

"He said he's looking for Anise too, said he'd get us information but if he found her first he couldn't guarantee there'd be anything left of her for us to have. He's pissed Colonel. He's taking her actions personally, said because she almost killed one of his friends and a kid at that, she didn't deserve to get away with it."

Well that was… This was just so bizarre. Roy had to take a moment to wrap his head around it. Edward and Alphonse had somehow gotten themselves on the good side of a pimp who doubled as a territorial boss in the slums of Ariss. And that same boss had slipped through the cracks after being rejected by the military and was going to help with the investigation. Didn't he know that his involvement would put him and his business at risk?

"Chief, I've been to some pretty interesting places, seen the slums in Central and we both know the kinds of things that go on down there. I know we have duties but after asking around and doing some digging, until Hughes showed Franky had people looking after Ed and Al and he wants to help us. He might be watching people and letting them have their drug deals, black market, and be a pimp but it's cleaner, safer. Couldn't we-"

Roy met his eyes. Cleaner crime? That was laughable, but… "I don't know anything about a Franky." He stated and pulled on a glove, placing Havoc's report upon the ashtray resting at the corner of his desk. This would be the exchange, Franky looking after his kids and promising to send them information on Anise if they could find it, gained his silence. Besides, he still owed Franky's brother a favor for helping Sable in Ishbal.

Havoc smiled. "Yes sir," He paused. "You're not going to yell at Ed are you? He guessed what Franky was but didn't know what sort of establishment he was walking into, thought it was just a bar, at least that's what it looks like."

Roy smirked. "No, I want to know how he got in."

"Ah that would be Ms. Cara; she's one of Franky's 'girls'. She said she saw them wondering around down there, thought they were lost. She took them to Franky's place after talking to them, knowing Franky wouldn't let a couple of kids who looked like they didn't belonged wander around down there without some sort of protection. They kept Ed and Al away from the upstairs where all the 'dates' go on. I was promised that they only saw the main room and the back room where Franky holds his meetings. They weren't given anything illegal or offered it."

Well that was a relief. Roy looked at the time. "Well thank you Havoc, I should get home."

"Yes, sir, see ya tomorrow."

* * *

It was… an explosion of excitement, that was all he could use to describe what he came home too. Ed, Lily, and Al came rushing at him as soon as he entered the front door, Lily and Ed grinning like loons, Al if he could have, all three of them chattering all at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't think I was this liked," He mused after Al took his briefcase and Ed and Lily both tugged upon the sleeves of his black trench coat. This was most activity he'd seen out of Edward since before he'd left for Ariss. He hoped that was a sign he was getting better.

"You're not going to believe it; even we hadn't pulled it off when we were her age!" Ed chirped, brimming with pride.

"He's just saying that Daddy, it's nothing really but won't you come and see?" Lily asked.

"She's just being humble because we've done nothing but congratulated her all afternoon." Al said. "It really is amazing,"

Now he was more than curious. He guessed it had something to do with alchemy as it was Ed and Al. "Alright,"

"Take off your boots they're muddy." Lily ordered.

Roy smirked. "Practicing for the military poppet?"

"Of course," Lily replied. "I'm going to be a Colonel just like you."

"Really and who are your troops going to be?" Roy asked as he toed off his boots. Lily had never once mentioned going into the military and it was rather cute.

Lily bit her lip and took Ed's auto-mail hand. "You'll work for me right big brother?"

Ed snorted. "I'll out rank you by then, you'll be working under me."

"Oh, Al?"

Al chuckled. "Sure, someone will have to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Suddenly Lily sighed. "If Ed and Jean, Riza, Fury, Falman, Breda, and Uncle Maes, and even you Daddy will out rank me Al and I won't have anyone interesting to talk too."

"You might be surprised," Roy replied. "I'm sure people will be lining up to work for you and Al."

"But I want to work in the same office as you." Lily pouted. "Oh well maybe I can talk to General Hakuro and see if we can get an office right next to Daddy's Al, then we can simply make a giant hole in the wall."

Roy could just see how well that one would go over because it wouldn't. Although he'd like to see General Hakuro go up against his little girl when there was something she really wanted. It might be fun.

"You know Hakuro?" Ed asked.

"Sure, he's Daddy's superior. I met him a couple of years ago when Daddy took me and Aunt Anise to the zoo in Central. He was nice and said I could come and play with his little girl. Anyway come and see Daddy,"

It was then that Roy was tugged, almost yanked into the study where he saw a very intricate, very large, stone rocking horse. It was bigger than it needed to be, too big for Lily to really play on it, and for the life of him he had no idea where the hell they were going to keep it or how they'd managed to get enough material into the study for her to transmute such a thing. Then again there was the issue of why they had done something like this in the house.

But it was very impressive and he was proud of her, thrilled even. "And you did that all by yourself?"

"Of course she did, you think she would have let us help?" Ed asked like Roy was being stupid.

"Teacher wanted to leave it outside but Al brought it in so it wouldn't get wet and dirty before you got home. Don't worry I'll break it down."

"Hey Roy, what the hell…" Maes trailed off as he stopped in the doorway. "That's… Who did that?"

"Lily," Ed replied happily. "Hohenheim didn't assign it to be this big but Lily wanted to prove that she could not only transmute but very well and didn't need the kids stuff so much."

Roy glanced back at Maes. "I think she might have gotten her point across."

"I agree," Maes replied with a smile. "It looks great Lily but what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to have Al take it back outside and break it down of course."

"Let me get a picture of it before you do. Aunt Gracia will want to see it you know." He hurried over to the closet to dig out his camera.

"So Dad, what do you think?" Ed asked curiously. The spark the boy had had at the front door was fading even if the smile wasn't.

Roy looked down at Lily who looked up at him expectantly. He brushed her black bangs from her eyes noting that she needed another hair cut, "I think its beautiful Lily."

"Teacher said I could make anything I wanted but I didn't know what I wanted to make except a new arm for Ed and a new body for Al. I was told I couldn't do that and was at a loss. So he told me to make a horse, that it was pretty standard. I think if it's supposed to be a toy a rocking horse would be better."

"That's because you're a girl." Ed teased.

Lily wrinkled her nose. "So, I like being a girl, if there was another boy in the house there would be too much testosterone."

The room fell silent or mostly silent as Maes snorted. "She's got a point ya know."

And Roy found himself asking himself where the hell Lily had heard about testosterone. He wanted to know who had told her and when. She was seven for the love of God! When he found them he'd be roasting them alive upon a spit in the front yard.

He sighed. "You're probably right," he cleared his throat as Maes snapped a picture. He needed to lead the conversation away from anything remotely related to sex and things she just should know this young. "You know I think you need a hair cut again and while we're out doing that Ed and Al can do what they want then we can meet up for dinner to celebrate your rocking horse. Did you stump Hohenheim?"

"Okay no place loud." Lily nodded. "He said it was really good and also said he was going to have to look through some things to see what he could teach me alchemically aside from the laws and some basic theories."

Good grief she was talking theories already. "Alright, well let's get ready to go, Maes are you coming?"

Maes shook his head. "You go ahead I think I'll just get some sleep."

Roy nodded. "I'll bring something back and put it in the ice box,"

* * *

It didn't take long to get Lily's hair trimmed and luckily they arrived in time to get it done. They'd decided on where they were going to meet Ed and Al for dinner as the boys wanted to go to the bookstore, which turned out to be across the street from the small restaurant. They were waiting outside before Ed and Al arrived but Roy expected as much since this was the first time in two weeks since Edward had been out of the house.

They didn't have to wait very long and the boys came chatting about something, both carrying books in their arms. Roy held them all up a moment for even in the fading daylight and street lamps he could see something was amiss with Edward. He looked pallid and Roy reached out to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine," Edward said, tugging at his arm with annoyance. "Come on I'm starving,"

Roy smirked despite his concern. "You starving hardly surprises me,"

Ed merely shrugged and focused on his sister as she began asking what books he got and if he'd let her read them.

Dinner was excellent and Roy was glad he'd made this suggestion. He couldn't have asked for better for a celebratory dinner. And the small restaurant the perfect atmosphere to take all three kids out, it was quite which worked well for Lily, and not overbearing in the fancy realm which suited Ed and Al both. Ed had expressed that he wasn't really up for all the play at being fancy, didn't even really have clothes for it. Well if Roy had it his way he'd fix that for Edward, it was his job and he wanted too. Ed wore too much black and needed at least a little color.

The Ed brought but a very good point about snooty rich people pointing and staring at Al. That had begun a little argument in the car between the brothers. Ed didn't care what people thought of him but if anyone said anything about his little brother he'd wiped the floor with them. And of course Al reminded him that it didn't matter where they went people did that anyway and it didn't bother him in the least. Of course if anyone said anything about either of his kids Roy would have something to say to them.

And they served big meals for reasonable prices. Of course they'd be taking left overs home with them as neither he nor Lily could eat all of what they had and even he doubted Edward, even as much as he could put away could either. They simply ordered for Maes as Al's dinner to keep up appearances, not that they really needed too since Roy asked for the quiet table in the very back away from everyone else. Edward helped with that as well, asking for a box early and stashing Maes's food inside then splitting up his and putting it on Al's plate, thankfully Ed picked something that Maes would eat, to make it look like Al had been eating. Roy got the feeling they did this often.

But there was something bothering him about this evening. As much as Edward looked like he was enjoying himself he just didn't look very well. Every time Roy tried to ask if he was alright Ed would change the subject as quickly as he could. Maybe this had been a bit too much for Edward.

His thoughts in to that arena were forgotten after awhile when Ed and Lily began whispering to each other and Lily glared at the waitress who had just left from refilling their tea. The woman would be back with a cup of coffee for him in a matter of moments. He wondered what had Lily so annoyed with her. The woman was nice to her, smiled, even complemented her, and asked her age and Ed and Al's. Hell the woman had even said he had nice well behaved kids… Oh… Now he got it. The woman had sort of been flirting with him. But she always did that when he came in here and she was working. It wasn't anything big, just the friendly kind.

"You know Kelly really is a nice lady Lily," He said softly.

"Uh huh, how nice Daddy?" Lily asked.

He blinked for a moment and was about to reply when Kelly appeared. "Here you go Colonel, can I get you anything else?"

"A couple of boxes would great," He replied.

"And," Lily began with a devilish smirk. Oh no.

"You want desert?" Roy asked quickly. Heaven only knew what would come out of her mouth with that kind of a smile.

"No,"

"How about you Ed, Al?"

Lily gave him a little glare as the boys shook their heads.

"Are you sure, we've got some chocolate mousse pie." Kelly asked.

"No, I don't want any, thank you; actually do you like my Daddy?"

Roy hid his face in his hand. What was he going to do with her? Kelly was married. Her husband worked as a lawyer in a small office downtown.

Kelly laughed. "Your Dad is a good friend, so yes I suppose I do."

"Do you want to go out on a-"

"Lily," Roy warned interrupting her. He swore he heard Edward and even Alphonse snickering.

Kelly smiled and laughed good naturedly. "I might if I wasn't already spoken for. Are you trying to set your Dad up with a date?"

"Please don't encourage her," Roy muttered.

"Oh come on, it's adorable. It's nice to know your kids want you to be with someone. You should be happy; most kids don't want their parents to find someone new."

"It can't be just anyone either." Lily said.

Kelly nodded. "I agree, well I'll go get those boxes."

Roy sighed, looking at all three of them and in turn they feigned innocence. He shook his head. "Uh huh,"

Kelly came back with the check and the boxes and they packed everything up, Roy paid, making sure to leave extra tip for Kelly since she'd been otherwise attacked by Lily and her scheming, scheming he had no doubt was influenced by Edward. God help them all if they teamed up later in life on missions.

Roy rose from the table, holding out his hand to help Lily get down from her own chair. It happened so quickly and with his hands full he couldn't get to him in time, thankfully Al was right behind him and caught him. Edward fainted; right there and Roy cursed himself for not paying more attention.


	17. Chapter 12: Push pt 2

**PART TWO:**

Roy would have thought Lily would have panicked but she didn't, in fact she seemed more collected than he was, even as he drove to the infirmary, Ed still unconscious in the back seat. It had been a frightening thing to see Edward keel over with almost no warning.

Lily placed her little hand upon his arm. "Daddy, Ed will be okay, he'll wake up." He didn't know who she was trying to convince more him or herself and to him it sounded as if this sort of thing had happened before.

He glanced at her. "Lily I need you to be honest with me even if he asked you or made you promise not to tell, has Ed passed out before?"

Lily looked back at Al who held Edward in his lap. "Yes," Al replied with a sigh. "It's okay Lily this is serious. Ed might be upset for a little bit but we have to tell so he'll get better."

Lily sighed and turned in her seat. "Are you sure? I really don't think saying anything will make him better."

"But Roy and the doctors have to know what's bothering him so they'll know how to treat him." Al reasoned. "Brother's fainted before, several times. It's usually after Lily's lessons when he's been up and moving around a lot. At first I just thought it was because he was doing too much and have been trying to get him to stay in bed longer."

"But it's not just that." Lily said quietly. "He gets cold sometimes but that doesn't make any sense because when he's cold he sweaty too. He keeps saying he's fine but he's not fine."

Fatigue was definitely a possibility but the other… Roy didn't know and it scared him. Sure Edward could be sick but from what? How? Roy had made sure to keep the house practically spotless and as disinfected as possible what with Lily having already been sick and Edward's burn, the cuts that were now healed. He'd done his best to make sure Edward couldn't get an infection.

He sighed, he didn't know.

He pulled into the parking lot, parked and took Edward from Al so he could get out of the car but he didn't give him back.

Roy wanted to be in the room while the doctor, Dr. Hiasen to be exact, looked Edward over, something Lily wasn't to thrilled about, but he decided he was more needed out here in the waiting room with Lily and Al.

Lily sat in his lap, curled up, her eyes watching everything. She jumped when someone knocked something over and what ever it was clattered loudly. Roy gently rubbed her back to calm her down. He really didn't know why that would bother her when sometimes Alphonse made more noise just walking or running. Perhaps it was because she was familiar and felt safe around him.

Dr. Hiasen came out scratching his head. Roy didn't take that as a good sign. "Tell me something Alphonse if I were to look you over would you be cranky as well?"

"So he's awake?" Roy asked.

Hiasen nodded with a smile. "Oh yes, had a few strong words for me to boot. Just like his little sister it seems. By the way he's asking for her and his brother, only I think it was more of a demand, something about breaking down my feet and other such nonsense. He asked for you as well but,"

Typical Edward. Roy set Lily upon her feet. "Go make sure your brother doesn't alienate anyone else."

"Okay, Al?"

"Coming," Al replied.

As soon as they were gone Dr. Hiasen sighed. "It's fatigue mostly but he does have a cold, a slight fever. It's all manageable provided he gets more rest. I looked at his burn and changed the bandages on it myself. It's healing very nicely. Given what you've told me I think it would be for the best if he stayed in bed for a few days which I understand must be difficult since he's so high spirited. And I can appreciate that fact that he'd want to be up and around to play with his siblings but he really does need rest. I'll prescribe an antibiotic just to make sure there isn't any infection trying to fester that we haven't seen and to help with the cold. But I suppose you know how to combat a cold."

Roy nodded. "Alright, thank you,"

"Is there someone at home with him during the day that can enforce his bed rest?"

"Just Al and Lily, her teacher." He replied.

"Mm, you might stress how important this is to them and inform her teacher." Hiasen advised. "Must be hard for them, they're together and they can't really play much. I remember being their ages and I hated being sick and not being able to play with my brothers and sisters."

Roy smiled. He didn't know what that was like, he'd been an only child but he could remember not being able to go outside and play with his friends. So he supposed it was almost the same. "Can I take him home?"

"Sure, I'll just go get those antibiotics and let you go." Hiasen paused in the door way a moment as Roy rose to tell Edward he wouldn't have to stay. "Colonel just a moment,"

"Hmm?"

"Has Edward been having nightmares?"

"What's that got to do with it?" Roy asked a little on the defensive side.

Hiasen slipped his hands into the pockets of his white over coat. "It's strange the way the mind plays upon the body, stress can do strange things to a person and considering Edward was in an explosion it might just be due to that as well. If you can you might try to get him to talk about it a little if he hasn't. That might help some."

Roy sighed. If only Edward would tell him what had happened without waking from nightmares and half sobbing only a portion of it. Ed had had three more since the first night. "I'll do that,"

* * *

Edward did not look pleased when Roy entered the small room but so unlike him, he didn't complain. That just made Roy worry for him more. "We'll be leaving just as soon as Dr. Hiasen comes back." He promised.

Ed only nodded and hugged Lily as if she would protect him which Roy found alarming. It was stranger still when the doctor returned and handed Edward a pill and a cup of water to start him off. Ed didn't reach for it and actually shied away from the man. It took Lily giving it to him before he'd take it. Roy decided then he and Edward were going to talk as soon as they got home, just as soon as he put Lily to bed. He'd wake Ed up if he had too.

* * *

Lily decided she was going to sleep with Edward tonight and she wasn't going to budge. Edward decided he really wanted to her too and Roy could tell by the way Edward looked at him, the way he was holding her in his lap, that he was using her as a shield and desperately didn't want her to go. This only made Roy that much more adamant to talk to him.

"Lily why don't you have Al read you a story in your room and then you can come back."

"I'll be asleep by then." She replied, twisting her little fingers in the tail of Edward's blonde braid.

"I'll bring you back in here. I have to change Ed's bandages."

"The doctor did that." Ed said.

Roy sighed. "You're not helping Ed," he paused. "Are you afraid I'll yell at you?"

Ed looked away, hugging Lily tighter. He took that as a yes.

"I promise I won't." Roy said. Jeeze this was certainly different. Edward never showed him this. Ed was always defiant, always ready to fight back. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did Edward look so small and helpless? He needed to know what was going on and soon. He wished Al was up here to help. Al could usually reason with Edward better than anyone but Al was down stairs in the study putting the books away.

Lily sighed and hugged Ed tight for a moment then slipped from his arms. "I'll be back soon big brother. I have to go to the bathroom anyway." And then she was gone before Ed could get a word in edgewise.

Roy quietly closed Ed's bedroom door and sat next to him upon his bed. "Why didn't tell me you felt so ill?"

Ed shrugged and bent down to pull off his socks.

Roy rested his hand upon Ed's back. At first the boy tensed then relaxed, finished removing his socks, and tossed them to the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. "Ed,"

"I didn't mean to pass out. I thought I'd be okay."

Roy straightened him up and turned his face to him. "You're going to have to stay in bed for the next couple of days. No getting up unless it's absolutely necessary." He ordered. "And if you don't feel good or feel worse you need to tell me. I don't want you making Lily and Al promise not to tell. You're only hurting yourself by doing so."

"I didn't want to have to go to the infirmary. I hate places like that." Ed whispered.

"I don't like them either." Roy replied with a sigh. "I think it's about time we talked about what happened in Ariss. I need to know why you left Anise's."

Ed tensed and pushed his hand away. "I don't want too,"

"Ed,"

"No! Nothing good will come of it." He snapped and reached for his bed covers, pulling them back. "I'm tired."

"What did she do Edward? Did she hit you, did she say something, did she scare you, threaten you?"

"She put her damned hands on me!" Ed half yelled. "There are you happy now?"

For a moment all Roy could do was sit there stunned. What did that mean? Why would… How did… "Ed, what do you mean?"

"She woke me up and wanted to sleep with me and not like Lily sleeps with me." Ed barely whispered.

Heart thudding in his ears, barely being able to breathe, Roy just sat there appalled at the very thought. Had she really sunk so low? Had she really become that vile? It was so unreal but Ed wouldn't lie about something like this especially not with the way he'd been acting. And Roy was filled with more disgust and guilt than he thought he'd ever felt in his entire life. He'd let Edward walk into that.

Wetting his lips, he asked. "She didn't... you got away?" Ed looked so scared. He was trembling. _Dear god please let him have gotten away, please!_

Ed nodded. "We didn't do anything." He frowned shuddering. "She wouldn't go away I told her I had to go to the bathroom, told her I only liked guys, which isn't true but I thought it might work… I had to lie and trick her. I transmuted her hands and feet to the bed and transmuted her clothes away and left. I swear I didn't look but I was so mad and I didn't want her coming after me. I'm sorry-"

Roy quickly covered Ed's mouth with his hand so very thankful Ed had a sharp mind to help him get out of something that horrifying. "Do not apologize Edward, don't you _dare_!" Ed winced and tried to ease away and Roy guessed that his words came out a bit strong but he wanted them too.

He pulled Edward against him and held him gently but firmly, pressing his head to his shoulder. The boy was shaking so terribly. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. You were only protecting yourself against something you didn't want, something that was hurtful. Your instincts are good Ed and you couldn't have handled it better. You set her up to fall."

"Sometimes I feel like I can still feel her hand on my chest." Ed whispered.

Roy closed his eyes. The shock was wearing off a little, making room for the fury to build but he had to remain calm for Edward. He must have been so afraid and it was a wonder he trusted anyone at all now. Sure he'd known he couldn't trust Anise but even still she was supposed to take care of him while he was staying in her house. Roy never thought she'd ever go after a child, never thought… He found himself apologizing to Sable for no matter how much she'd loved her sister Roy just couldn't let this go. She'd tried to rape his son, a thirteen year old boy or in the very least use him to probably get information and then she'd tried to kill him. It was a damned good thing Hakuro had taken him off this case because if he ever saw her again she _would die_.

"I hate her." Ed confessed barely breathing. "I was scared and she wasn't going to stop."

"She won't touch you again, I promise." Roy breathed and began to absently rock him.

"I was just trying to help,"

"Don't say your sorry you didn't do anything wrong." He pushed the boy back and held his face in his hands, made him look at him. "Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand?"

The fear and self loathing in Ed's amber eyes was enough to break his heart. "But-"

"_No_, you didn't do anything wrong."

Ed nodded and clung to him, still trembling but it was less now. "Don't do anything stupid." He whispered. "We still need you."

Roy smirked. "I won't."

* * *

It took some time but Ed finally fell asleep and Lily came back on her own and crawled into bed with him, curling up with her little arm hugging him. Roy found Al in his room lying in bed and though he wanted to know why the hell Al hadn't saved his brother, he left him alone in favor of a drink down stairs. He needed one, hadn't had one in a long time really.

Maes was still awake when he entered the study, sitting up, working from the looks of it. "So Lily says Ed's going to be okay,"

Roy kept his mouth shut as he walked toward his liquor cabinet. He just… Maes was his best friend why hadn't he… He just… Damn it, he was going to tear her apart!

Digging out his bottle of scotch and a glass, he poured himself one. "Why didn't you tell me Anise t-…" He couldn't even say it. It was too ghastly and horrendous and god it hurt him to even think he knew someone so disgusting.

Maes sighed. "Ed finally told you."

Roy glared at him. "And you didn't, damn it Maes you're supposed to be my best friend! He's my son, if it had been Elicia I would have told you."

Maes shuddered a moment. "You think I didn't want too, that I wanted to keep something like this from you? Hell Roy I want to make her pay but I knew and still know that you and I can't be that selfish. I was thinking of Ed. It had to come from him and he needed to know that he could trust the people who truly care for him. If he can't it will only hurt him more in the long run."

He hated it when Maes was right, hated not really being able to be angry with him for not telling him when there was a reason like that in play. It just… Damn it! He downed the scotch he'd poured himself in one take and slammed the glass upon the cabinet top. "I take it you told Hakuro,"

"I did, I had too and for Ed, it's being kept quiet. Hakuro's pulling strings to make sure it never gets out. He said with this much he doesn't even think she'll get a trial, she'll just go right to prison for the rest of her life."

"I'm going to kill her if I ever see her again."

"Which is why Hakuro removed you from the case. Frankly the military still needs the Flame Alchemist Colonel Mustang. Lily, Ed, and Al still need their father, your subordinates and friends need you, and you still have your goal. If you went after her Roy…"

"I know," He breathed lividly.

"She won't get away with it, but you've got to be here for the kids, especially Edward."

"Where was Al during all of this?" Roy found himself asking.

"Al said Anise asked him to wait for Ed in the dinning room, she was going to wake him up and just wanted to talk to him. Al didn't think anything of it."

No, Al wouldn't. He tried to see the good in people first, wasn't used to the evils some people hid and unleashed upon unsuspecting prey.

"Al made Edward tell me." Maes said after a moment.

"He would," Roy replied.

"Blaming yourself isn't going to do anyone any good so don't." Maes said as he came toward him. "None of us could have known what she would do."

"But I let them go," Roy whispered. "I knew she was dangerous."

"But you didn't know she'd do something like that. Look Roy you can try to blame yourself as much as you want but it's not your fault. It's hers plain and simple and she will pay for it."

Roy clenched his fists, the thin glass he still held in his right hand shattered under the pressure but he didn't feel the pain, just the shards biting and slicing his skin, a piece or two entering his hand. He looked to Maes, ignoring the stinging and throbbing in his hand for it was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart.

"Why couldn't she just come after me?!"

Maes shook his head and gently lifted his friend's hand. "She shouldn't be going after you at all. Don't let her push you again Roy, don't you dare let her break you and don't let her break the kids. She'll win if that happens and we can't let her win. Come on let's get this taken care of."


	18. Chapter 13: Red ribbon

Chapter 13: Red Ribbon

It was strange, everything went on like normal and somehow it gave Edward a sense of peace. He really started to believe that he could put it behind him and forget about it. The only thing new was Roy's bandaged hand. He could guess and assume right on what had happened to his hand, but he never asked because he knew Roy wouldn't tell him the truth. Their silence on the matter was enough for the both of them.

Sometimes within the last two days he could almost feel the man's anger, but knew it wasn't directed toward him. Lily and Al noticed it too but they had the good sense to keep quiet. Lily did ask how her Daddy had hurt his hand but Roy simply told her not to worry about it. It didn't exactly quiet her concern but she let it be with a perked eyebrow and a soft scolding that he should be more careful.

She came to him, upset one night, said she couldn't sleep. So he'd let her crawl up into bed with him where he dared to ask what was wrong. She knew something was going on and it had something to do with her Aunt. She told him many things before falling asleep, one of them being that she hoped everyone would be better soon because she hated the sad, heavy air that hung within the house. Ed hated it too for he'd come to know what living several days consistently in happiness felt like. It was like being at home when his mother was alive and he was loathed to lose such a thing. Before going to Ariss being here was, in this house with Roy and Lily and Al, it was like the sun coming out after a thunderstorm. He'd had hope again.

Although he hated to stay in bed today, he hated the thought of going back to the infirmary and he really didn't want another lecture from Hohenheim, like that man had the right to lecture _him_. That hadn't gone over so well and in the process he'd managed to upset Lily. She actually called him an idiot and a big baby, told him to shut up and get his ass back in bed. That had been a little startling. He'd never been lectured by a seven year old and definitely not one that looked and sounded very much like Mustang.

He did get up to go to the bathroom and poked his head into the study just long enough to see where everyone was. Al was gone but Lily and Hohenheim were here, working on grammar and punctuation by the looks of it.

"Ed!" Lily said happily. She even looked happy and well. She wore her red sweater and pretty red ribbon in her hair to match. "You missed lunch. Al made you a sandwich and left it on the counter."

Ed assumed it would be safe to enter the study and sit down so he did. He sat beside her and instantly she scooted closer, hugging his auto-mail arm. "Okay, where is he?"

"Your brother said he needed to run a few errands." Hohenheim replied.

"Oil for your auto-mail, something about a buffer, a book from the bookstore since it's due to be there today, and something from the bakery. He just left not too long ago and promised to be back before Daddy got home so he could help me make dinner."

Ed hadn't even really thought about his auto-mail lately. He was glad Al remembered and smiled. "Well I could stay down here so you won't be alone after he leaves." He nodded to Hohenheim.

Lily shook her head. "No, I'll come visit you in your room. I have some questions about tomorrow anyway."

Ed grinned, he couldn't help it. As far as he could see his plan was perfect. All he had to do was get Lily up to HQ tomorrow afternoon and hope Riza and Roy took the bait. It would be done subtly and thanks to Al nabbing a few of Roy's old journals they'd found from in a box in the hall closet, Ed had mimicked his hand writing pretty convincingly. Riza's had been more difficult and it had taken Al some time to snatch something of hers from her desk.

As long as everything went as planned the invitation from Riza would get slipped into a stack of paperwork for Roy and the letter from Roy would be carried to Riza via Lily.

"You really should eat and go back to bed Edward." Hohenheim said softly. "You're still a little pale."

Ed didn't argue for once and headed to the kitchen. He ate then climbed the stairs to his bedroom. By the time he sat upon his bed he was too tired to pick up the book Roy had lent him to read and simply lay down. He remembered thinking that Lily might be wrong about Doctor Hiasen. As far as he could tell he was getting better, he was still tired and weak, but he felt better. Of course he knew part of that was because Roy had been slightly spoiling him but firmly making him take his medicine, the nasty shit which had a god awful aftertaste.

* * *

Lily walked Hohenheim to the door with smile. "Are we going to do more alchemy lessons tomorrow Teacher?"

Hohenheim nodded. "We will, I thought maybe we'd try something a little different since you seem to be able to handle the very basics well."

Lily smirked. "Of course I can, my Daddy's the Flame Alchemist and my Mommy was an alchemist too."

Hohenheim chuckled as he put on his coat and opened the door, letting in the chilled breeze. "That's true; well I will see you tomorrow. Tell Ed I said bye,"

"I will," Lily promised as he walked outside. She shivered but lifted her nose to the air. Other people in the neighborhood had fires going and it smelled so nice.

She waved to Hohenheim as he closed the gate then shut the front door, locking it just as her father had asked her too. For a moment she stood in the foyer looking around. The house was too quiet, just the crackle of the fire going in the study and that she could barely hear. She wished Al would hurry up and come home.

Hmm, oh right she was going to go and talk to Ed about her job tomorrow. She ran for the stairs then skidded to a halt remembering that she'd left Bandit in the study. Well she couldn't very well leave him all alone in there now could she?

Once she had him in her arms, apologizing for making him sit in there all but his lonesome, she scurried up the stairs and down the hall to Ed's room. First she knocked then opened the door. He was in bed where he was supposed to be, thankfully. She didn't know if she could stand to see him faint again. Every time he had she'd been so scared for him.

"Big brother," she said quietly as she crept into his room. He didn't stir so she drew closer and found him asleep. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. She'd hoped he'd be awake but since he was sick, he needed his rest and she wouldn't bother him. She could go play in her room or take a nap herself until Al or her Daddy returned home then she'd attack them. After all who wouldn't want to play with her, she was adorable. And after dinner if Ed was still awake maybe they could play chess.

She nodded satisfied with that plan of action and placed Bandit with Edward. "You take care of him. I know he's sleeping but he needs company too."

Bandit seemed to agree with her so she quietly left, closing the door behind her and walked down to her room, wondering if she should read or draw. She'd not drawn anything in a long time so she decided that would be best. Maybe she could make something for Edward to help him feel better and then something for Uncle Maes and Aunt Gracia, Al, her Daddy, and finally something for everyone else. She'd not draw a dog for Breda, he was afraid of dogs something she found utterly stupid. She could… draw him something else, maybe a parrot even though she didn't like birds. Fury would get a puppy. She didn't know what Falman liked but she could figure it out later. Jean would get a bat.

Lily smirked as she pulled her drawing tablet from her bookshelf and then her box of crayons and sat upon the floor. Jean thought she was weird for liking bats, said they were kind of creepy. Maybe she'd even put him in the picture and make the bat huge, flying after him with her coming to tame said bat.

Something thudded in her closet and she turned around quickly. "Ed?" She pushed her paper and crayons away and slowly rose. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as another thump came. He couldn't have snuck in, she would have heard him. One foot always fell heavier than the other and she'd learned to listen for him without really even thinking about it. Also her closet door creaked, a sound she didn't like. He wouldn't have been able to get in here without her knowing.

"Al are you hiding, come out this isn't funny." She bit. But somehow she knew Al wasn't in her closet. She would have heard him come home, he would have said something.

Slowly she began to back up. Someone was in her closet or something but who or what? It didn't matter it they didn't belong and it was scaring her. She had to call her Daddy, she had to wake Ed. But she couldn't move, could barely breathe.

"Ed," She wet her lips. "ED!" Suddenly the closet door burst open and a man jumped out. She screamed and tried to run but didn't make to the door, her feet slipping upon the crayons. She fell to the floor with a thud and tried to scramble away. She tried to scream again, desperately hoping Edward would hear her but something covered her mouth and nose. It smelled awful, something sickly sweet. And then she all she saw was her bedroom fading to black.

* * *

Ed yawned as he rolled over in bed. He felt something poking his side and frowned, digging for it. Something plushy? He smiled as he pulled Bandit into his view. Lily must have come up and left the raccoon to baby sit him not wishing to wake him. Well he'd better go return it to her and see what she was up too, knowing her she was probably on some little adventure of her own making within the house as she never seemed to fail in finding ways to entertain herself.

When he reached the base of the stair case he frowned. The house was too quiet. Lily knew how to work the phonograph and the radio and often turned it on while in the living room, having it just loud enough that she could hear the music in the study where she usually played. Roy had some nice records that she loved to listen too once her studies were finished. But it wasn't playing and he couldn't hear her talking to herself.

"Lily?" he called. No answer. "Lily!"

Ed checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and then the study but couldn't find her. It was starting to worry him. He checked the hall closet just as the front door opened and Al came in. "I'm back, oh Ed you're up."

Ed closed the closet door with a frown. "Al have you seen Lily; was she playing in the yard?"

Al set the bags he carried down upon the floor and closed the front door, dropping their key in the bowl that rested upon the small stand by the door. "No I just go home. She was in the study when I left."

"She's not in there." Ed replied, heading for the kitchen. "And she's not answering me."

"Well maybe she went to her room to take a nap." Al replied. "Or maybe she's hiding; she's hid from us before."

That was a possibility but that was when they were all playing hide and go seek. They knew she was hiding then. "Help me look,"

Al called for her, they both called for her as they checked every nook and cranny, every possible place she could hide and fit into on the ground level.

Ed ran up the stairs. "Lily where the hell are you?!"

"Lily come on this isn't funny, come out." Al called. "I'll check Roy's room,"

Ed nodded checking his room. She wasn't there. "Lily!"

He met Al in the hall. "She's not in there; I just checked my room too."

They both hurried into Lily's room and stopped just inside the door way. Her drawing pad lay upon the floor, looked like it had been stepped on, her crayons scattered everywhere, some crushed and there were little crayon marks marking the wooden floor. The red ribbon from her hair lay off to the side. Her closet door was wide open.

"I'll check under the bed," Al said worriedly.

Ed shook his head and knelt in front of the mess. Lily would never ever leave such a mess. He swallowed reaching for the ribbon, seeing a few strands of her long black hair still tied within the knot. Ed felt his heart shudder to a stop as he picked up the slip of silky red material. Oh god…

"Al…" There had been a struggle… Oh god.

"What?"

Why hadn't he heard her? She would have screamed for him, she would have. Why hadn't he heard her? Why? She could scream louder than he could, he'd heard her do it once at the park. Oh god… "S-she's… not here." He held up the ribbon guiltily with a trembling hand.

Al froze, gasping. "But that's… the front door was locked."

Ed sat there, staring at the ribbon for a moment then bolted for Lily's window. It was unlatched and he shoved it up looking out upon the back yard. The ladder was out of the shed, lying upon the ground. Someone had… someone had gotten in the house and stolen her right under his nose in broad daylight! How was that possible?!

How did this happen?! HOW?!

"Brother?" Al voice trembled.

Ed bolted from the bedroom, slipped upon the hallway floor and fell just before he reached the stairs, hitting his burned, still healing arm upon the banister. He gasped in pain but ignored it, scrambling to his feet. He had to find her! He had to find her before Roy came home and found her missing! He never should have taken a nap, never should have left her alone! Roy was going to kill him!

* * *

Roy opened the front door with a sigh and thoughts of making dinner. He'd no sooner stepped inside before a body collided with his, nearly knocking him from his feet. "Whoa hey," He said with a smile and dropped his brief case to take Ed's shoulders for that's who it was. He'd sort of expected it to be Lily but having Ed do this was nice and just as welcome, though he wished Edward had stayed in bed like he was supposed to.

His smile faded as Al came running down the stairs and Edward stood there with a horrible expression of dread, panting. Where was Lily? His eyes looked but she wasn't in sight. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just," Ed stopped to take a breath. "And she's," He held up the ribbon Roy had helped Lily put in her hair this morning.

Roy stilled, staring at the ribbon then back at Edward, he was crying. Why was he crying? Why was he giving him Lily's ribbon? Why did he look so guilty and scared? Where was his baby?! "Ed…"

"I shouldn't have left, but she was fine and in the study with my Dad. Ed was upstairs asleep and I locked the door." Al squeaked.

Roy shook his head. They were not telling him Lily was missing, they weren't, they just _weren't_! "Where is she? Is she hiding?"

"We've looked everywhere-"

"I shouldn't have taken a nap. Someone got into her room, the ladder's… " Ed breathed backing away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll find her I _swear_!"

They… were. They wouldn't lie, never about something like this and he knew it. An icy chill crept over Roy's flesh, a fear worse than he'd ever felt before in his life clenched his heart in a vice like grip, threatening to squeeze the life from him. He dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Lily! Lily!" No no no no no NO! This wasn't happening he'd just gotten her _back_!

Roy burst into her bedroom and looked around frantically, finding only signs of a struggle. He ran to the window, remembering Ed saying something about the ladder. There it was lying in the back yard and not in the shed where he kept it.

He heard Ed and Al running up the stairs and into the room. "I'm sorry Roy, I didn't even hear her."

Roy backed away from the window, backed until the backs of his knees hit her bed and he sat, desperately trying to figure out how this was possible. It was broad day light; Ed had been here the whole day… Somehow something clicked in his head and he found one tiny inch of calm amidst the torrent of panic.

"You didn't hear anything at all?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ed cried and he really was crying, the tears glistening upon his cheeks.

Roy nodded for a moment and swallowed. "Go down stairs and sit in the study," He rose, his whole body trembling, but he still managed it.

"I'll find her, I swear!" Ed promised. "It's _my_ fault, I should have been awake."

"And I shouldn't have left!"

Roy couldn't do it, couldn't listen to them blame themselves. It wasn't their fault. He knew it wasn't and he wasn't going to blame them. This house was supposed to be a haven where nothing bad happened, so much for that. He clenched Lily's ribbon in his hand. "Go," It came out harsh, angry, not the way he'd intended it too. Both boys hesitated but left slowly and Roy followed them ignoring their frightened, guilt laced apologies.

He followed them into the study pointed to the sofa and yanked up the phone to call Maes and Riza. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Anise's doing, her move, it always came back to her. She'd do anything she could to hurt him, hurt Lily and by god she was going to pay _dearly_ for it.

Roy didn't know how he managed to speak calmly; maybe it was the anger, the fear, the panic, or his training to handle insane situations under pressure and fatigue, his own personal feelings. What ever it was he was glad for it.

* * *

Maes and Riza came with Havoc, the police not far behind. Maes asking for their help to search the city and near as they could tell someone had come in after Roy had gone to work while Lily and Hohenheim were in the study and Edward was still asleep. Ed and Al were questioned, then Hohenheim over the phone, and then Roy, the neighbors. It would had to have been someone who knew the daily routine, been watching, known who was in the house and when.

Maes made the call to Central to alert Hakuro. When he was done and the police had gone, save for a few guards outside, Havoc called Franky in Ariss, figuring they could use all the help they could get. They hadn't been able to locate Anise thus far so really Lily could be anywhere, not too far but anywhere.

It was a scramble to get the train station locked down and pass the information along to every station in Amestris, that's where Hakuro had come in, getting an order from the Fuher to send out people to check every train arriving and departing at every station. Maes and Havoc took care of all the details, leaving Roy with a sense of helplessness. He was the damned Flame Alchemist and here it was his own daughter had been kidnapped and he wasn't allowed to do a thing, to help look for her. He was about to scream!

Riza on the other hand did everything she could to keep Roy in the house, keep him from leaving and tearing the city apart with his bare hands. They all knew how these things went. Someone kidnapped a child and either held them for ransom or killed them or even worse tortured the child and then killed them.

Ed and Al hadn't moved from the sofa, both in shock, but filled with such fright and guilt Roy couldn't even look at them. It wasn't their fault. They all knew Anise had it out for him, knew she was a threat to all of them and they'd not taken any precautions to protect the house, all just sat around thinking it was safe.

Roy didn't think he could take another apology and sat in between the boys. Ed was exhausted, ready to fall over where he sat. Al was trembling so bad he was rattling. "Hush," Roy said gently. "I don't blame you, I never blamed you."

"But she's gone," Al whimpered.

Riza knelt before them. "But you need to stay here and wait."

"What good will that do?!" Ed snapped. "I _have_ to find her; she's my _sister_ I was supposed to take care of her!"

"We'll find her Ed, don't worry." Havoc said quietly. "It's not your fault."

"_YES IT IS_!" Ed screamed and tried to get up but Roy caught him and pulled his weak, struggling frame against him. He was crying again. "I didn't hear her. I didn't hear her."

"Shhhh, I know, its okay," Roy said softly. "You can't protect everyone all the time Ed, it's not possible."

"Why didn't I hear her?" Ed sobbed. "_DAMN IT_!"

Roy still didn't know how he was doing it, didn't know how he wasn't ripping the entire city to shreds for he wished he could, but he was calm and soothing Ed and Al as best he could, trying to keep them together. He supposed it was because the last thing they needed was him exploding and scaring them, they'd never really seen him furious, never seen him pushed to his limits. It wasn't a pretty sight to see and he hoped they'd never have to witness it. But he was so close; he could feel the last thread of his sanity beginning to fray.

"I'm going to tear who ever took her apart." Ed breathed.


	19. Chapter 14: Darkness in a box

Chapter 14: Darkness in a box

She heard talking, a voice that sounded familiar and blinked her eyes open. It took a moment for her sight to clear. There was barely any light but she could make out a dark ceiling above and walls around her. She reached out and touched them and her hands didn't go far, met soft material, satiny like her ribbon. It was like she was in some sort of box.

Trying to remember how she'd gotten here, Lily sat up, finally seeing that only half of the box she was in was open. It had a lid and the upper half was propped up. Suddenly as she realized what this box really was, someone was beside her.

"What do you think Lily? I picked it out just for you." Anise said with a smile. "Do you know what this is?"

She did know and it frightened her. She nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes.

_Daddy, Ed, Al, someone help me!_

Anise touched her cheek and Lily winced. "Say it,"

Lily shook her head.

_Daddy please, save me, please. I don't want to die._ Her heart screamed.

Her aunt pet her hair. "Say it!"

Maybe if she did what she was told she could get out of it. "A c-coffin."

"That's right and do you know why you're in it?"

Lily turned and reached for her Aunt, her little hands grasping at the rich fabric her aunt always wore. "Please Aunt Anise; I'll be good, I promise. Let me get out, _please_."

For a moment her aunt held her, smoothing down her hair. Then she pushed her back a little, fighting Lily's desperate hands. "You're right you will be good, now do you know why you're in here?"

"_I swear I'll be good. I don't want to die. I'll live with you if that's what you want_." She sobbed.

"Shut up!"

Lily closed her mouth, sniffling, her body trembling.

"You're in here because your father asked me to do this. All of this, it was just him setting it up to get rid of you. He really doesn't want you Lily, no one does. You're nothing but a disease to everyone you touch."

"That's not true!" Lily shouted and was slapped for it. She cringed, holding her cheek as it throbbed and stung.

"Yes it is. You were born and your mother died. Your father couldn't handle you because you were sucking the life out of him. Because of you he's been weighed down all these years. You've ruined my life and now you've managed to nearly get Edward killed. They all hate you Lily; they all want you dead and gone."

It wasn't true! Her Daddy loved her, he'd told her a hundred times. Ed loved her, so did Al. Riza loved her. It wasn't true, her aunt was lying. "Liar," She whispered.

Anise chuckled. "Am I, we'll see. They're not coming Lily and they won't because they hate you and they don't care what happens to you. Edward didn't even come when you called for him. Now lay down."

Lily shook her head and scrambled to get out but her Aunt held her back. "_No, please_. I'll be good. I'll be good. I'll be perfect. _Please don't bury me. Please_!"

"Garret," Anise shouted and the man who'd jumped out of her closet came rushing over and back handed her, knocking her silly. Then he shoved her down and slammed the lid with a bang.

Lily tried to sit up, tried to push upon the lid but couldn't get it open. Something clicked, clicked like a pad lock and she panicked. She screamed, punched, clawed, kicked, and screamed until her throat was raw and she wore herself down from violent hysterics and terror.

Hitting the lid weakly, she cried, her voice scratchy. "_Please,_ I'll be good. Daddy, Ed, Al, I'll be good. _I'll be good_." It was so very dark, so small; she felt like the walls were closing in on her and it was hot. She couldn't breathe.

_Help me please! Don't let me die Daddy._

* * *

"Roy, you need to sleep." Riza said softly.

Roy looked up at her from where he sat at his desk in the study. It was after three in the morning. Ed had finally slipped off, curled up against his brother, holding Lily's raccoon and the ribbon. Al, well he didn't know if Al was awake or just sitting there staring off into space.

Havoc came into the study and closed the door. "Anything?" Roy asked, rising from his chair.

_Please let there be something, anything, just a hint._

Havoc shook his head with exhaustion and went over to the window. "Nothing, every train has been checked so far and there's not a damned thing. All the cars entering and exiting the city have been checked and those of surrounding towns and villages. Falman's leading a team to check abandoned buildings and houses out of town and Breda's got a team searching warehouses."

Roy rested his hands upon his desk and leaned upon them. He met Riza's eyes. "I won't sleep until she's home, I can't. I can't sleep knowing she's out there with Anise and god knows who, scared and alone. She almost killed Edward, if she can do that she can do the s… same t-to…" He couldn't, he just couldn't take this. Ed, Lily, was Al to be next? How many people close to him had to suffer because he couldn't save his wife? That's what this was about. It's what it had always been about.

_God please, don't let her suffer. Don't take her from me. _

"Roy,"

He shook his head as he felt something wet upon his cheeks, his sight blurring a little. "Excuse me," He breathed and hurried from the study into the hallway. He could almost hear her sweet little voice calling out to him. Maybe he was imagining it but she was so scared, sounded as terrified as she had in the hospital when she was so sick and unconscious.

Roy leaned against the wall and let the tears come. He didn't utter a sound and it had been years since he'd really cried, but he just couldn't hold it back any longer, fearing he'd never get to see his little angel alive again if at all.

A hand rest upon his shoulder and he knew it was Riza. She didn't say anything at all but turned him around to face her. He could see it, read it in her eyes. She was frightened as well, had the same fears but she was so much stronger, not crying like he was.

"Riza…"

"I know, just let it out now. No one will think any less of you." She said softly. "Just don't break,"

"How could I have been so careless? After what happened with Edward, I should have…" Riza covered his mouth with her hand stopping him.

"Don't Roy, you're human and we all thought we were safe here. No one ever thought she'd be able to pull this off and she couldn't have done it alone. We'll find Lily, alive, and we'll bring her home. Anise will suffer the consequences of her actions and so will anyone who has helped her along the way. Lily will be alright, she's your daughter, and she's strong. She's probably giving Anise a piece of her mind as we speak or who ever it is that she's with."

Her other hand came up and touched his face. "Just let it out before you break."

"Riza I need you to help me." He whispered. Admitting defeat, admitting weakness was never something he was able to do, never sat well with him, made him feel so vulnerable, useless, and dependant. But he could trust her, had trusted her for years.

"I'm here,"

* * *

Riza found Edward in Lily's room the next morning. She'd been up all night, sitting, waiting with Roy. She'd made breakfast. It had given her something to do and everyone needed to eat but she'd lost sight of him as Maes came to report they still had nothing. This house was… it was too quiet, filled with people but not joy as it had once been. Now it felt like a tomb and she hated it.

Seeing Roy, the man she loved cracking, losing his mind had… She wouldn't let him fall, she wouldn't let Anise have that kind of power over him again, never let that bitch win. But seeing Edward sitting upon the floor, pushing a half broken crayon around, crying silently, she almost had to leave the room. How was she supposed to keep all of them together when she felt so horrible and useless herself?

This recent act on Anise's part was one of the lowest blows she'd seen from anyone in a long time and she just kept coming, kept hitting lower and lower each time. What was _wrong _with that woman? When was she ever going to have had her fill?

"Do you know what today is?" Ed's voice asked softly.

Riza walked to his side and knelt as he picked up the crayon and set the small box right, then dropped it in. "Friday, the 27th of November."

"Is that the date? Huh, guess I got a little behind with all the s-sleeping…" He choked.

Riza brushed his bangs from his eyes and tucked them behind his ear. She could feel how warm his skin was, heat that came from crying so hard. "It's not your fault Edward."

"I wasn't asking the date," He whispered. "Today was supposed to be special. We had this plan. Lily was excited about it, said she'd wished for it for some time but we can't do it without her."

Riza nodded and slipped her arm around him, holding him. "What was it?"

"I can't say, it'd ruin it and she might get mad." He smiled. "You know she lectures me just as bad as Dad, it's kind of creepy." He paused. "He must be so angry with me. I've done it this time, I've made a mess so terrible I-"

Riza hushed him, shifting so she could hold him close. "He's not angry with you Edward. He doesn't blame you or Alphonse at all. He's just scared and wants all of his children safe where he can see them, touch them, and tell them how much they mean to him."

"I'm a horrible older brother. I almost killed Al, lost his body and now I've lost Lily." Ed cried. "Why can't it just be me? Why can't I be the one to get hurt? Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"Edward," Riza whispered. "No, it's not supposed to work like that at all." She closed her eyes and after some maneuvering, she eased him into her lap. He was a little heavier than she'd expected. She wished she had answers for him, one's he'd believe but Edward was always so hell bent on blaming himself for everything that went wrong.

"I didn't hear her,"

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps Lily didn't have time to call for you?" Edward winced in her arms and maybe that wasn't the best thing to say but it was possible. She felt someone come beside her and looked up to see Roy, pale and worn.

"Edward," Roy said softly.

Ed winced again and tried to hide his face in her uniform top. Roy knelt, brushing some of the crayons out of his way. He reached for the boy and Edward simply went limp, letting Roy take him from her.

"I'll check on Alphonse," She whispered and rose. She couldn't leave Al alone, even if Havoc was still here and sitting with him in the study.

She made it to the top of the stairs before having to turn back and shut herself in Edward's room so she could cry.

* * *

Roy rose from the floor, picking Edward up and sat upon the bed. Edward clung to him but there was a listlessness to him that worried him. Carefully he lifted Ed's left arm. "We need to change these bandages kiddo."

Ed turned his face into his neck, wetting his skin with tears. "I'm sorry,"

Roy sighed, petting Ed's soft hair. At some point he'd taken it from the braid he usually wore it and left it down or maybe he'd never braided it. "You didn't do anything wrong. Come on pipsqueak, this isn't like you."

Ed didn't even bat an eye which only scared Roy further. Slowly he shifted Edward in his lap so he could still hold him and remove the bandages. As he unwrapped his arm he smiled a little. The skin was scared, but there was some healthy, new pink flesh there as well. The blisters were gone now. His smile faded as he saw the bluish purple of a bruise coloring his forearm. It was visible even beneath the scaring.

"Where did you get this?"

"I fell yesterday," Ed murmured.

"That's no good." Roy whispered and kissed his head. "Your arms almost better though. Soon we won't have to wrap it up. We'll just let it breathe for a little bit then go wrap it up again."

"I want to look for her,"

"Me too," Roy replied. He'd decided already, orders or no, if Lily wasn't home, sleeping in her own bed tonight he was going to look for her. He told Edward as much.

Havoc knocked upon the door. "Sorry sir, Mr. Elric is here. He said he'd like to see Edward and you."

Roy nodded. "Thanks Jean, we'll be down in a minute."

* * *

Edward didn't want to see his real father but couldn't help but feel a little hint of relief as he followed Roy into the study. Hohenheim smiled sadly. "Hello Edward,"

"Hi," He muttered, sitting beside his little brother.

"Your arm is looking so much better," Hohenheim remarked softly.

Ed nodded even though he didn't look. He knew it was, it didn't hurt as much any more. He barely felt the heat and it was mostly tender. "Why'd you come?"

"To check on you and Alphonse," He replied.

"'K,"

"Dad wants to help but the military won't let him." Al said softly. "Just like they won't let us."

"I didn't think they would and we should let them handle it, we might just get in the way." Hohenheim reasoned. "Don't worry, she'll turn up."

* * *

Time was something she had no sense of. She didn't know if it was night or day, how many days had passed, how many hours. Her world was nothing but darkness now, darkness, fear, and barely breathable air. She'd clawed at the fabric of her coffin so much off and on, desperately seeking a way out so much now that shreds of it hung down and tickled her face. Her fingers were sore, bleeding from being rubbed raw, the pads, the knuckles, a few of her nails broken. And she drifted in and out from time to time. She was hungry and thirsty, her mouth dry and her stomach growling for sustenance.

Suddenly there was a noise and after so long of not hearing anything but her own screams, pleas, and breathing, it was so loud it hurt, startled her. Then the lid was lifted and a rush of cold, clean air hit her. Lily gasped, blinking at the dim light. That man stood over her, blank faced, and reached in for her.

"Don't kill me," She rasped.

"Relax kid I'm just taking you to the bathroom." He half grunted. "Keep quiet."

Lily closed her mouth and he carried her into another room, across it, and to a small bathroom. There weren't any windows so she could see the world outside so she guessed she must be underground. The bathroom was nothing more than a tiny room large enough to hold a toilet and a sink.

The man set her down then closed the door quickly, told her to hurry up. Lily did as she was told, went and washed her hands. The soap stung her hands, the water washing the blood into the sink and down the drain. Lily had never seen anything so beautiful, red upon stark white, the way the water took it and washed it away, down the drain to never be seen again. She thought that should have frightened her, made her sick but it didn't. In some odd way it fascinated her.

The man opened the door again and looked down at her. Lily lifted her hands to him. She might be cold, knew she was going back in that coffin, but wanted to feel warm arms around her again. If she tried hard enough she bet she could pretend it was her Daddy. He had nice strong arms that were warm and comforting. This man had strong arms too so she might just be able to fool herself.

He picked her up and closed the door quietly, began to walk back toward the little room. She tried and tried to pretend but just couldn't and she'd never felt more alone in her life. Her aunt's words rang in her mind but she told herself her aunt was lying. Her Daddy and brothers would come for her. But maybe they just needed a little help. If she could somehow do something, escape maybe they would be able to find her.

Lily caught sight of a pen in the breast pocket of his shirt and began to struggle just before the man placed her back in the coffin. She did this so he wouldn't notice that she'd taken the pen and because she desperately didn't want to go back inside. But he did notice and smacked her for it, dropping her inside the coffin and closing the lid but not before putting the pen in the side, in between the lid and casket.

"If you want this pen, you can have it, but if you take it from here you'll lose the fresh air. After awhile, though this thing isn't air tight, you will lose breathable oxygen. So what's it to be? Will you allow yourself air to breathe or suffocate?"

Lily debated, really debated it but decided that breathing was better and left it alone. But it was so cruel, what might be her salvation might also be her doom. She heard the pad lock again and kicked the side. "I want to go home." She cried.

Suddenly there was a horrible loud noise near her, sounded like some horn and she clapped her hands over her ears and screamed. There were other noises, things that sounded like the sky was ripping open with thunder, clashing, clanking, and sometimes scratching as well and it continued for so long she thought she might go insane, thought her ears might bleed. Every so often she felt the coffin shake, jolting her around inside and screamed so loud, crying, until her throat was more raw and sore than ever.

At some point Lily gave up trying to cover her ears and tried, in the dark to scratch something into the coffin lid with her finger nails.


	20. Chapter 15:On the Door step pt1

Chapter 15: On the Door Step

Roy looked at his desk calendar and marked yet another day off. He didn't know why he was keeping track any longer. His days had become one long nightmarish blur. The bitter days faded into harsh icy nights with only the early snow fall to touch the earth and wipe away all that was dirty and tarnished. Seeing such a beautiful blanket, a thing that used to fill him with the promise of joy was slowly, agonizingly, burning his heart with its cold windfall.

Sable had loved the snow, loved it so much she'd drug him into the cold winter when she was naught but thee months pregnant with their daughter. He'd not wanted to go, had preferred to stay inside where it was warm and cozy, where he wouldn't shiver, where he was near his flames. He'd said it was beautiful and he'd like to see it from inside.

But she'd taken him out and shown him the beauty of it, shown him it wasn't just the frozen flakes of water in a cold season. Her beloved snow was a white blanket so pure, so out of reach. He could touch it, hold it in his hand but it was so delicate that once the heat kissed it, it melted and the tiny unique pattern each flake held melted away never to be seen again. One could never keep the snow and at the time it had made him sad.

She'd made some remark that people were like that, different from each other, the same but unique with a special pattern. They, like the snow, floated down from the clouds to grace the world just for a short time, some staying pure white and some getting dirty, but in the end, they, like the snow, met the same fate. He hadn't known why she'd talked so, she'd been so happy, thrilled at the prospect of being a mother. He'd thought with the promise of a child, she'd be like most and only think and dream of happy hopeful things, not such gloomy things. Of course then she'd laughed and hit in square in the face with a snow ball.

But even to Roy, even after Sable had committed the same sins as he, taken life, followed orders that were unreasonable and cruel, she'd never been tainted. Sable had been as clean and white and fresh as the first snow and would never change where as he saw himself as dirty and bloodstained as snow could get.

And there was Lily; she was as white and pure as snow as well, just like her mother. When he looked at Edward and Alphonse, he saw the same blanket as if nothing disgusting could touch them or mar them no matter what they did or saw, or said, or thought. It wouldn't matter if they destroyed the world; he knew they'd never be wicked and unclean. They were the pure snowflakes he wanted to protect and soiled himself so that they may stay clean.

He sighed and turned to look outside in to the dark melancholy day for as far as he was concerned it was so without his children being safe and happy.

This would have been the first winter Roy would have had Lily with him; completely with him and he'd wanted to take her out to play in the snow. She, like her mother loved snow and when he'd visited her at Anise's they'd gone out to play in it. They'd made snow dogs and cats because Lily loved animals too much, didn't really want to make snow men and that had been fine. Once they'd even made a snow turtle, stealing the food dye from the kitchen and colored it green. He'd taught her how to dig in a snow bank and create a small shelter where she'd be protected from the wind.

But now he feared never getting to play with her this year in the snow before their own home if ever again and it made him sick. He'd waited all this time, waited until there was a time where she might understand and fully appreciate what her mother had shown him. He wanted her to know that her mother had told him that, taught him, and pass that small bit of wisdom on to her. He'd wanted her to see her mother in the snow. And of course he'd show Edward and Alphonse because they needed to see it and hear it too.

It had been four days and still there was nothing. Four days since his precious little girl had been once again ripped from his arms. He'd had no sleep, hardly anything to eat for he felt if Lily was being starved or could no longer eat he should suffer with her. It was idiotic, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. The only thing he'd consumed had been coffee so that he may stay awake and be ready to go if word came.

Roy couldn't say the last four days had been a waste however. No, he'd been here in his office waiting, hoping, and suffering, getting his papwerwork finished. But he'd also had Edward and Alphonse with him and managed to teach both boys how to make coffee properly. He'd taught Ed how to be more strategic and less impulsive in chess, talked with them about their home in Resembool, their mother, how they'd learned alchemy, little things really, things he'd not really asked before. Maybe it was wrong to take advantage of their guilt and sadness to learn more about them, but in all honesty, he'd done it to keep his mind and theirs from harping solely upon Lily's absence.

But today he couldn't stand the sight of his office, couldn't stand the sight of Ed and Al's dreary faces, and couldn't stand the thought of never seeing his baby again. He also couldn't face the fact that he'd pushed Lily upon them and now that she was gone from them and they loved her, he'd inadvertently caused them more suffering. It had not been his intention. His intention had been to give them all, Lily, Ed, Al, and himself something warm and brilliant to hold on to, mold them together, build a family.

And he didn't think he could stand to hear Edward and Alphonse beg to go find Lily on their own and tell them no. After all if he couldn't go then they couldn't either, and well, he didn't want to risk losing them too.

Roy felt Edward come up beside him. "It's pretty," Ed whispered, his flesh hand touching the window. "And it makes me sad."

Roy smirked. "You too huh?"

"The last time Al and I played in the snow…" He sighed. "It was with Nina Tucker. I was hoping this year we could take Lily to the park and play there or in the yard, didn't matter which. Does she like snow?"

Roy slipped his hands into his pockets, "Yeah,"

"Didn't know, she doesn't like being cold very much."

"Neither do I, she must get that from me. Her mother never really had a problem with the cold but she hated being hot."

"Funny, it's like you were opposites from what I've heard and that's very little. She played with water where you play with fire. Guess that made you two perfect."

Roy shrugged. "We were different in a lot of ways but the same in others. But I don't know about perfect, no one's ever perfect."

"Oh so you're finally realizing that." Ed replied with a smile.

Roy snorted and rested his hand upon Ed's shoulder. "No one but me Ed," He paused and looked over his shoulder to see what Al was up too since he'd not heard a peep from him in awhile, but Al was gone. Strange, he'd not heard him leave. "Where's Alphonse?"

"He went to get us some food, something to drink, and see if there was any news."

Roy nodded. "Mmm," he paused a moment and turned to Edward. For a moment he hesitated but reached for him, pulling him close, holding him. "At least here I know you two are safe." He bent his head and kissed Ed's hair catching the soft scent of shampoo, the same that he and Lily used. He must have switched when he moved in with them.

Ed's arms slipped around him. "I really wish you'd let us go find her. We might be able to cover more ground."

Roy shook his head. "No Ed, Anise knows you, knows what you look like and you and Al would just be more targets for her. I want to go too, but Maes is right though I hate to admit it."

"But we have the backing of the state," Ed said lifting his head.

Roy smirked. "And we'd tear the city apart and risk hurting civilians. We'll get our chance, Ed."

"I don't understand why we can't find her. She can't be that smart and us that dumb. Maybe were not looking in the right places-"

"You mean you think she's never left the city and is so close we're overlooking her?" Roy asked. Ed nodded and he sighed. "I've thought that too."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Edward asked as some one knocked upon the door.

"Hold that thought, come in." Roy called, disengaging from Edward as Havoc came in followed by Maes and a red haired woman. The woman, of course wasn't wearing a uniform and Roy hadn't seen her before in his life, and he had to give his friends a questioning glance. "This had better be important." He was short with them; they had no time for games.

"It is," Maes replied and motioned to the woman after he closed the door and locked it. "This is a Ms. Lacey,"

"Lacey," Ed muttered, scratching his cheek. "Oh Lacey, Ms. Cara mentioned you. You used to work for Franky and now live here."

Lacey smiled in a knowing sort of way and nodded. "You as well Mr. Elric and her description of you was right on the money, but I'm not here for idle chit chat. I came with a message, it's from Franky."

Roy was all ears, shifting his weight. Franky must have found something they were missing. "Go ahead,"

"He says he's not sure as it's merely a rumor but someone in his world caught wind of your Ms. Miller angering a few certain parties within a less reputable circle. Apparently she's taking refuge with a long time friend and they've begun trying to find ways to skip the country. He also said you might want to look under your nose." She shrugged. "That's all and I really couldn't tell you what that means."

"That's fine, thank you," Roy replied. It was more than they had come up with and as far as he was concerned Intel and investigations needed some new training, not Maes exactly as he knew Maes was working as hard and fervently as he could. "Lt. Havoc, please escort Ms. Lacey from HQ and do not be seen, I don't care what you have to do."

"Yes, Sir," Havoc replied with a salute.

Roy watched them go then turned to Maes. Maes sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Guess we'll be checking HQ then and the city again."

"Mm, and this time you're not hold me back." Roy replied.

"Roy," Maes sighed.

"Not this time Hughes," He gave his best friend a cold stare. "Don't worry I won't kill her."

Maes ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly Roy, that's what I'm afraid of." They both knew what Roy meant, both knew what Maes meant and even Edward seemed to pick up on it.

"She deserves what ever we can dish out to her after what she's done." Ed said quietly and yet his voice still head a deeply rooted anger bordering upon hatred.

Roy nearly shuddered at the thought of Edward soiling his hands with Anise's blood. It was an image he wasn't able to handle so he pushed it away and nodded his head to him. "Maes I'd like you to take Edward down and-"

"No!" Ed snapped grabbing his sleeve. "No, you're not leaving me behind! I lost her damn it and I'm going to find her!" He turned to Maes. "If you let him leave me I'll just escape and go on my own. Can you really risk that?"

There were times Roy truly admired Edward's tenacity but this was not one of them, in fact at this very moment Roy wanted nothing more than to call Alphonse back in where ever he'd gone which was probably to the mess hall, and throw him and Edward in lock up with several guards. He wanted to make it so Edward's hands were bound in such a way he couldn't transmute, anything to keep them guarded and safe but knowing how resourceful and creative they could be at times he really didn't envision that coming to pass. And he knew Ed would fight him every step of the way.

"Fine," he said sternly, "But you're to stick close to me at all times. I do not want you out of my sight is that clear? I mean it Edward I cannot and will not lose you and Alphonse too."

Ed nodded. "Yes Dad, I got it."

Roy sighed. He didn't feel easy or right about this. It seemed as if the ominous clouds around them were darkening and would grow darker before this was over. Why hadn't they checked HQ before? Maybe because it was a really dumb place to hide someone just as it was a very brilliant place to hide someone. "Let's find Alphonse."

* * *

Finding Alphonse was easy; he was on his way back from the mess hall with dinner which was quickly abandoned in favor of joining the search.

They checked the entire facility, the warehouses, the grounds, the yards, even the closets and bushes but they found nothing and found themselves studying a map of the city trying to puzzle Franky's message near midnight.

Roy ordered Edward not only as his superior officer but as his father to go rest upon the sofa as Edward looked exhausted as worn out as he felt. But because of Ed's near tantrum he and Maes conceded to bring the map to the coffee table where he could look at it as well. Roy really didn't think Edward would last much longer as far as remaining conscious was concerned.

He sighed rubbing his face before bringing his new cup of coffee to his lips. "What are we missing Maes, what am I not seeing?" He was near tears from fatigue and heart ache alone. He had just about convinced himself he was exactly all those terrible things Anise had accused him of all these years, a failure as a father, husband… A real father would never be so careless with his children. A real husband wouldn't have let his wife die.

"Stop it," Maes said giving his shoulder a good shake just as soon as he set the coffee cup upon the table. "I know that look, stop it; I'm not letting you fall into those cracks again. Besides if you did you'd prove she was right all along and what about Ed and Al?"

Was he reading his thoughts? What look? Did he have a certain look to betray him? Or did Maes just know him so well he was able to interpret his expressions? _Must be all of it_, he thought. Maes had been with him through nearly everything, picked him up and dusted him off, knocked him around when he needed it.

Roy lifted his eyes to both boys. Ed looked… a little frightened, was barely breathing, his amber eyes searching his, looking for firm ground to stand upon. Did he really depend on him that much? Al just sat still.

Suddenly Al spoke. "Don't give up Dad, we'll find Lily and then we'll go home and everything will be okay."

_Are you always so optimistic Alphonse?_

Roy tried to smile but he couldn't find the sunshine Alphonse was trying to show him. He couldn't leave the fog that surrounded him and it occurred to him that with everything that had happened to the boys, maybe Al was like he was because one of them had to be. He wondered what scars little Al carried that he hid so well behind the armor of his moods and soul. That was nothing but a depressing thought in itself.

"Wait a sec," Ed whispered and snapped to life. "We didn't check everywhere,"

"What do you mean Ed? We've had people combing the city-"

"Not well enough," Ed interrupted pointing to the area that was their neighborhood. "We didn't really look here. Franky did say look under our noses and since it was afternoon when Lily was stolen who ever it was that got in and took her couldn't have gone far without being seen."

"Hey, you're right," Al said. "Isn't there a house on the block up for sale?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "And wouldn't that be a good place to hide someone? It's close and we never even thought to look there, guessing that Anise would want to get as far away as possible. What if all along she was really just down the street waiting until a good time to leave?"

That was… damned, horribly, and completely brilliant, ingenious even. How he loathed Anise. "Let's go," He said as he rose from his seat.

"Wait we need back up," Maes said.

"Fine meet us there," Roy snapped. "Not too many, we don't want to scare Anise into doing something insane."

"You got a plan?" Maes asked.

Roy smirked. "Actually I was going to take Edward and Alphonse approach this time and fly by the seat of my pants. Although, I would like all the information on that house, see if we can obtain that."

"Hey!" Ed snapped jumping to his feet then sighed. "Enough talk, we can figure out what to do on the way."


	21. Chapter 15:on the door step pt2

**Part Two:**

Roy had his gloves upon his hands before they even left the office, knew Edward took notice of them, was eyeing them in the car as they drove toward home. There were two more cars behind theirs carrying what Maes considered reasonable back up; just eight more bodies to get in the way as far as Roy was concerned. He was sure he, Ed, Al, and Maes could take care of this on their own but it quieted Maes. He knew it was Maes making sure he and Edward didn't do something rash; were mindful of those around them and kept them from tearing things apart. It was smart and he had to hand it to Maes, but at the same time, even though it was Riza, Havoc, Falman, Fury, and Breda in the mix, people he trusted, he didn't want them there. He didn't even want Ed and Al there because he might have to do something he didn't want them to see.

His nerves were beyond on edge, he could feel his body trembling but didn't want to think of himself, he didn't even want to really think, felt he'd done nothing else in the last few days. So he turned to Edward who sat beside him in the back seat. Ed looked almost calm, ready to confront what ever they were going into and he had to wonder if Edward always looked like this when out on assignment.

"How's your arm?" He'd not asked his son this in what felt like ages, just looked it over every so often. Looking better and feeling better were two entirely different things in his book.

Ed looked down and shrugged. "I'm fine." Then he looked up at him. "But you look like hell."

Roy smirked. "Thanks Ed,"

"We're here," Maes announced. "I'm parking a few houses down. Everyone has their orders. Some will surround the house in case anyone tries to run."

Roy merely nodded as he'd heard this before. He looked out his window, down the side walk to the small house. It wasn't that big, smaller than his, painted white with red trim and a red door. There was a nicely painted white fence bordering the yard and a metal mail box near the gate. The yard was covered in snow and looked untouched, the walk un-shoveled but then again he really couldn't tell if anyone had walked up the walk for he wasn't close enough. The for sale sign was still in sticking up along the curb and he checked the chimney for signs of a fire. There wasn't any smoke.

The plan was to surround the house; Ed was going to use his alchemy to make a door in one of the walls then he, Riza, Edward, and Alphonse were going in first Havoc and Maes next. They'd search the house and he prayed to god they found his daughter safe and alive, well. If not he didn't even want to think of that for it meant back to square one, a place he didn't want to ever see again.

The path to the house was simple enough. No one made a sound except for Alphonse and their feet crunching in the snow but other wise they were as quiet as mice. The others were taking up position at the exits to guard and then the silent signal that they were secure in their efforts was sent.

Roy nodded to Edward and Ed clapped his hands, placing them upon the side of the house. Blue light, the breaking down of the wood and installation into a passageway large enough to fit Alphonse was made. It still never ceased to amaze Roy Mustang how Edward could perform alchemy without the use of a circle and he couldn't be more thankful. Edward hesitated and transmuted a blade from his auto-mail. Golden eyes looked back, telling him he wanted nothing more than to be prepared and Roy only nodded his approval, entering first.

Riza and Maes took the upstairs, Havoc followed Alphonse to the south side of the house while he and Edward took the north side. They checked every room and found nothing, not even a foot print in the dusty floors save their own. Maes and Riza reported the same.

Roy sighed and sent Al to check the outside, see if there was any movement. They checked the house twice more just in case they missed a hidden door or trap door but they hadn't and Roy had never felt so lost in his life, his hope diminishing to almost nothing. Then his last grain of hopeful sand was sparked into life as Al suggested the shed in the back yard. The suggestion came just as he decided to search the perimeter himself.

There were foot prints gathering around it and leading to the back gate into the alleyway.

Roy smiled a cold smile as he knelt beside one set of foot prints. He pulled off one of his gloves to touch the dusted with dirt mark in the snow. If there was anything he could ever count on with Anise it was her vanity. The very footprint he touched was made by a woman's boot with a heel. Anise always did wish to look her best, always had the best fine dresses, always in style, hair perfect no matter what she was doing. It seemed this was no exception.

Rising slowly he nodded to Maes as he slipped is glove back on. A man came running toward them, another officer not upon his staff but from Eastern command who was assigned to the case. He held a folder and stopped before him, saluted, panting. "At ease," Roy said quietly.

"Here sir," he said passing the folder into Roy's hands. "It's everything. The house is for sale by the owner and not a leasing agent."

Roy opened the folder fully aware that every second counted but he still needed the information. He read the report and passed the folder to Maes. "It seems Anise did some shopping before coming to town." He was not thrilled at the idea of Anise planning this long before ever relinquishing his daughter to him and that's exactly what this report indicated. She'd bought the house next door as well

Maes nodded. "Yep and commissioned a structural alchemist for hire by the name of Garret Lansdale for some work, think it might have been work underground?"

"I'm counting on it," He looked at those with him and split them up, sending half including Alphonse and Maes to the house next door to check it out. Lights were on in the upstairs windows and smoke was billowing out from that chimney. Chances were Anise would be in there.

He kept Edward and Riza with him, sending the rest of his group back to this house to watch the exits and asked Fury to guard the shed entrance. "Lets go, Edward," Roy replied.

Ed didn't need alchemy to open the door to the shed, just busted the lock with the blade of his auto-mail and slid the barrier open. He and Ed went in first, finding the trap door upon the floor, the rest of the shed was empty.

Edward bent down and lifted the door as carefully and quietly as he could and an odd smell wafted up to them. It smelled alarmingly like the fluid for lighters and a sickening amount at that. It was so bad he wanted to cover his face. Roy felt his heart clench. She was prepared for this it seemed, prepared for him and he wondered what other tricks she had up her sleeve, awaiting them down there in the dark.

Edward looked back, nervously. "I don't think you should use your alchemy."

Despite his growing unrest, Roy removed his gloves from his hand and slipped them into his pocket. Riza ever being prepared handed them a flash light. He took a deep breath and took the first step toward the darkened stairs. Ed caught his hand. "Shouldn't I go first?"

Roy shook his head. "No, not this time." If anyone would be hurt on this round it would be him, not his children, they'd been through enough. He gave Edward a reassuring smile and proceeded down the stairs, turning on the flash light.

He listened as he walked down and met the floor. Only the quiet sounds of his feet, Ed's, and Riza's, scraping along the wood and their breathing could be heard. It had been years since he'd been in the dark like this, walking into the unknown with hints of danger and it wasn't something he wished to do again. It brought too many terrible memories to the surface of his mind, things left better in the dark regions never to be visited again.

Dust stirred in this half completed underground room in the stream of light from the flash light. It looked well made but not complete, a little drafty, and nothing but gray walls met him beneath a cement floor. It was quick work no doubt, hastily done.

They moved into the room searching, hearing and finding nothing but a door. Roy waited until they'd moved into relatively safe positions then opened the barrier and shined the light into the next room. No one jumped out and there wasn't a sound. There was, however, a table and two chairs in the middle of the room. Empty food wrappers and containers lay upon it with two books and a lantern. Across the room was another door and what looked to be another set of stairs that led up.

Roy motioned to Riza to move in and check the stairs then moved in himself, heading for the next door. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what lie awaiting him in that room and by god he hoped to never see a sight like that again, ever for it about stopped his heart inside his chest to never beat again.

He found a child size coffin resting upon a table, closed, locked down with a padlock and for a moment time seemed to stop, the flashlight falling from his hand and clattering loudly to the floor. The blood coursing through Roy's veins chilled so drastically with dread it took his body temperature down with it until he was trembling. Edward's feet sounded until the boy was beside him, stopping, his breath catching in his throat.

_God was she… in th-there? _A place inside his head said she was but his heart screamed no.

And then it was as if time suddenly decided to resume it's passing at an alarming speed.

Roy and Edward both lunged at the coffin, both going for the lock, tripping over who knew what and thus making quite the clatter.

Ed fell to the floor. "What is all this?" his voice was breathy with confusion. "Instruments?"

Roy didn't care, all he knew was the sickening feeling in his stomach, the lump rising in his throat threatened to steal his breath before he could get the lock broken and the lid up, the fear that Lily was lying dead inside never to smile again or call him 'Daddy', say she loved him, or ask him to hug her stuffed animal.

His hands tore at the offensive metal for a moment before Edward pushed him away and broke it for him. Then he pushed Edward aside, gently, and lifted the lid. Someone, he didn't know who, didn't really care, had picked up the flashlight and was shining it so they might see.

_Good God_, she _was_ here, she was here and lying as if asleep inside this… this thing of death, the inside torn up as if she'd fought and clawed, trying to get out. Roy was frozen, nothing moved except his eyes, not even his lungs. Her tiny frame was so utterly still. Her eyes did not open; her lips didn't curve up into that familiar smile or his smirk. Her little hands and arms didn't reach for him. She just lay there as if she were gone, lay there so still just like her mother had.

_No!_

He reached inside as Edward uttered something, to touch Lily's face. Her skin was cool, had warmth to it, but was still chilled and so pale. How long had she been in here, in the dark all alone? What must have gone though her mind? She must have been so scared, calling for him, crying out for him. Had they arrived too late?

"She's still breathing," Ed pointed out with relief.

"What's that?" Riza asked from behind them.

Breathing… She was breathing and that meant she was alive! Roy didn't pay attention, just bent and lifted her small, light body from the coffin and held her crushingly close. She didn't stir and it frightened him, but she was breathing so perhaps she'd just fainted and would wake later. He told himself that, promised himself. She'd be okay, he had her in his arms now, and she was going to be alright. "I've got you poppet, you're safe now."

"D-dad," Ed breathed, tugging upon his arm. "Look,"

Roy opened his eyes, feeling a tear escape him to see what Edward wanted him to see. The boy was pushing back some of the torn fabric to reveal what looked to be an incomplete transmutation circle, one that was out of line, scratched in the dark of a small confined prison, tainted with blood.

Ed lifted one of Lily's tiny hands and Roy could see Edward trembling, panting, and tears upon his cheeks. "She tried to get out,"

Ed was right; Lily's fingers were bruised and cut, a few splinters embedded under the skin, her nails broken from scratching and clawing.

"It's clear, no one's here," Riza said quietly. "Looks like Anise left, at least in here."

"Let's go," Roy ordered. "Riza, get the car ready." He wanted to take Lily to the infirmary, get her looked over and make sure she wasn't poisoned. Horrified couldn't begin to describe how he felt to find his baby in a coffin, to know it was her aunt who put her there and left her to die. What kind of person in their right mind put a seven year old child in one? What kind of person would consciously torture an innocent in this way? He told himself it could have been worse, she could have been dead, could have been beaten.

"I want to hold my sister," Ed whispered as they made their way toward the entrance from whence they came. "Please,"

"In the car," Roy promised reaching the middle of the first room.

"Really is that so?" A cold familiar voice said from behind. Instantly everyone turned, Riza's gun aimed and ready, light from the flash light aiming in the direction of the phantom voice of Anise. The light found her standing near the second stair case holding a box of matches, smiling cruelly, coldly, as if she had the upper hand. She must have slipped down those stairs while they weren't looking, while they were passing, must have escaped Maes. And sure enough he could hear the heavy footfalls of several pairs of boots over head, shouted orders.

"Because I really don't think you'll make it out of here with her Roy. You make so many promises that you never keep and in the end you kill everyone you touch." She moved further into the room.

"Keep moving Anise," Riza barked. "Believe me I want to shoot you."

Anise smirked but halted. "So here's my proposal. I let you leave with Lily and you get me cleared."

Roy held Lily tighter. "You know I can't do that." Could he really risk it? Could he really risk his men above, his kids, the woman he loved, and friends who'd done nothing but try to help him just to capture this monster?

"Can't or won't?" Anise asked as Havoc came bursting down the stairs. "Seems to me like you really don't have a choice. I might be out numbered _brother_, but I know every escape route and you do not."

Roy tried to think of something quickly, desperately. He couldn't let her get away to cause more damage, more heartache but he was in such a state of fatigue and inner turmoil he couldn't come up with anything other than to have Riza shoot her and run like hell, praying that the block didn't ignite into flames. If they could just get that box of matches away from her…

"You sick-" Ed shouted.

"Edward!" Riza barked as Maes and Breda appeared, Alphonse trailing behind them.

Anise laughed, she really laughed and it was a cold heartless sort of laughter. "You know Edward you really are something else. We could have had fun you and I."

That was it; it was all it took for Roy Mustang to finally snap. He might have done something rash had someone else not taken that first step before him. It wasn't Riza and it wasn't Edward nor Maes, Havoc, or Breda. It was Alphonse. Sure there were a few rounds fired and the match was struck and fell to the floor. Flames did heat the bitterly cold room but they were extinguished by a sudden wave of water that felt colder than the ice sickles hanging from the eaves and trees. The water was stronger, faster, and there was more of it, knocking everyone in the room to the floor. Somehow, from some where Anise pulled a gun and began to fire.

Riza shouted for Edward and Roy to go over the gun fire, but Roy didn't have a chance to look for he was being yanked to his feet and pushed along by two sets of hands. He could make out clanking, shouting, and a loud crash as he ran up the stairs, Ed's hands ever pushing him forward, knowing he could come back once Lily and Ed were out of harms way. It was a moment in time where chaos reigned much like it would upon a battle field with no direction upon either side.

He and Edward burst out of the shed and fell into the snow at Fury's feet, both grunting. Fury, of course, was quick in helping them to their feet.

"Lily," Ed asked, pawing at him, whimpering a little. "Dad?"

Roy checked her. She was still unconscious. "The same," Suddenly the yelling, the gunfire stilled and nothing could be heard from below. It was quiet a moment then Maes shouted up.

"We got her, or rather Al did."

Roy sighed in relief and tugged Edward close to him. Ed let out a cry of pain. It didn't truly register and he found himself weeping, sinking to his knees in the snow. He wanted Al here so he could hold him close as well; he wanted all of his family.

It wasn't until Roy felt something warm seeping into his forearm, through the fabric of his wet coat and uniform sleeve, his dress shirt sleeve, that he knew not all was right. A moment passed, a moment where he tried to differentiate what the warmth was, if it was Edward's body heat warming him or something else. They were both soaked and would surely catch cold if he didn't get them changed and warmed up soon. He could deal with Anise later, his kids came first before revenge and punishment.

Slowly he released Edward, lifting his hand to his face, looking up into pain stricken amber eyes. "Ed what's wrong?" He didn't have to ask for he could see the blood upon his right arm, staining the sleeve. Once again Roy felt his heart stop.

"It hurts," It was all Edward could manage before collapsing upon him.


	22. Chapter 16: I'll be better

Chapter 16: I'll be better

_Some Colonel I make; can't even keep my kids from being stolen, burned, shot…_

Roy thought to himself as he sat in the waiting room of the infirmary. It was true Edward had been shot, the wound in his lower back. Fury had called down to inform Maes and then they'd just left everyone there to deal with Anise. They were all here now, well except for Maes and Riza, they had taken Anise and Mr. Lansdale to cells. But as far as that Roy didn't know anything else at all other than Ed was in surgery and Lily was down the hall being looked over.

This entire mess was insanity pure and simple and for the third time in his life Roy didn't know what too do and felt like his world teetered upon the brink of upheaval, despair, and utter destruction.

It had been awhile since they'd arrived here in the infirmary and every second was like a year. Too long... but he didn't know how much time had actually passed, only that it was well after dark and this god forsaken room was too cold, too barren, too devoid of everything pleasant.

He looked at his hands, holding them before his face a little. It had been a long time since they'd shaken this terribly, this almost uncontrollably. Hell his whole body shook with fatigue and stress so much so, he could barely tolerate it.

"It'll be okay Colonel. Ed's never given up before and Lily hasn't either." Fury said softly from beside him. The young man seemed just as shaken as he was.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry Sir; they'll be up and causing trouble in no time." Breda added.

Roy smirked. He wanted to believe them, wanted to say 'Yeah, you're right', but after all of this, all that had happened. God… He almost feared Lily waking, feared what her mental state would be and if Edward died now… Would he be burying two children?

"Colonel Mustang…" a soft voice, absent of all it's typical good humor said from the doorway of the waiting room.

Roy looked up but didn't really see Dr. Hiasen. The man gave him a small smile and sat beside him in the uncomfortable brown chairs. He wasn't the type of man to be this quiet and devoid of cheerfulness and just that alone sent warning signals to what was left of Roy's mind.

"I think I should start with the bad and end with the good." Hiasen said softly and rubbed his hands upon his knees. "I just came from surgery with Edward… The bullet to his lower back took his right kidney. We tried to save it but it was impossible. We were able to stop the internal bleeding but…"

_Ed lost a kidney?! Internal bleeding… but? But what?!_ Roy didn't think he could handle anymore. How much more was there?

Hiasen gave him a sympathetic look and rested his hand upon his shoulder. "Edward lost a lot of blood,"

Roy shoved his hand away. "You are _not _going to tell me that my son is dying!" He snapped, glaring, panting, nearly panicking. His heart was clenching so violently inside his chest he felt the pressure so intensely, he was sure it just might burst here and now. He couldn't lose Edward, he couldn't! If he lost Ed, he might lose Alphonse and Lily too.

_No God please, don't take them from me. I'll die._

Hiasen sighed and rubbed his face then ran his hand through his hair. "We're giving him blood transfusions; it would help if anyone on your staff or who is related to him who has the same blood type could donate some."

Roy shook his head but nodded even still. "I will if I'm a match," He could barely say it. "I'll do anything, just don't let him die."

"We're doing everything we can Colonel. It's pretty dark, but I have hope for him. Now about Lily," He paused to let Roy take it in. "She's dehydrated and in need of nourishment. We've stared her on some liquids to get her hydrated again. She's suffering from fatigue and hasn't yet awakened. I think in her case considering the mental trauma and how you found her she'll wake on her own when she's ready. As for her hands and fingers, there are no broken bones and we've removed all splinters and cleaned all of the cuts, got some ointment upon them and wrapped them up. She'll be alright and should awaken soon."

Roy nodded slowly, closing his eyes. God he was so tired. Ed… _God Edward_. "May I see them?"

"Of course, Lily's just down the hall in room 104 and Edward is in 105. I thought in case Lily awoke she shouldn't see her big brother right away. He's not awake from the surgery yet and I didn't want to frighten her with the Ivs, heart monitor, and such. I remember she didn't really like all of the equipment before." Hiasen replied.

He wanted to see them both, wanted to hold them both but knew the doctor was right. He didn't want to risk scaring Lily anymore than she'd already been terrified. But who did he go to first? What if… No, maybe…

"Can we put them in the same room and pull the curtain so if she should wake, she can't see right away?" His daughter was smart, strong, if it was explained to her; she'd understand and not be afraid.

"We can, I'll have some nurses get started on moving Lily. Now as for you Colonel, I know you don't want to hear this, but I need you to do something for me."

He was supposed to do something? There wasn't anything wrong with him, he didn't understand.

Hiasen smiled. "You're worn out, think about it. The last thing those kids need is to see their father so drained. They'll need you to be the strong ground to stand upon. So I'll have a nurse come to draw some blood before you see the kids but as soon as you're in there with them I want you to rest. I'll have some one bring you something to eat, you need to eat, just a little and then try to get at least an hour of sleep. I promise to wake you if anything happens, if either Lily or Edward wakes."

But he didn't want to sleep!

"Please Colonel, don't do it for you, do it for them. They'll need you."

Roy found himself promising. He did say he'd do anything and if one hour of sleep, a little food, and some blood was what it took to make Edward and Lily better he'd give it gladly, he'd give his own life.

* * *

Throbbing could only describe the ache within his chest for he didn't think the pain could grow any worse than it had. Of course Roy knew that was wrong. He knew if the conditions of either Lily or Edward darkened or Edward died…

He tried not to think of that possible future as he leaned forward in his chair, the chair Fury had placed in between the two beds, and reached out to hold their hands. It was probably so selfish to be in here with Alphonse out in the waiting room wanting to be in here, but only one person was allowed in to the room at a time, a stupid rule, and he had to be in here incase Lily awoke.

The Colonel sighed. He was too tired to think on who had the most right, which was what or what ever. He was just too… tired period and seeing Edward like this, the Ivs, the heart monitor, so pale, his face slack and devoid of that mischievous grin or scowl… Roy was about to truly break. He knew it; he could feel it and he'd only been this low once before in his life, swore to never allow himself to come back to this place again. He wasn't any good to anyone broken.

"Ed…" He said softly. "Ed you can't go. I forbid it." He waited for Edward to sit up and call him a bastard, tell him to shut up and defy him with words but Ed didn't move.

"Lily wake up and talk some sense into your brother." He breathed. She didn't budge or bat an eye either.

"_Damn it_ if you two don't…" Getting angry with them wasn't going to help matters and realizing that only infuriated him. It wasn't fair, he was being denied the chance to even fight with them, argue, give orders, compromise.

"Don't leave me… don't leave Al, we need you both." He whispered and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Just… _please_, I love you both so much."

* * *

Hours passed, long hours and soon night was day, marked with the sunlight peaking in from behind a break in the clouds and shinning into the stark white room. He slept off and on, the stressful kind that didn't help much at all, didn't seem to do him much good other than to prove how worn he really was. He waited, seeing the change in shift by the change in nurse. Riza came but didn't report anything. Al came in for a bit, Maes, Havoc, but he remained rooted to his chair.

Hohenheim came, Al must have called him. Roy supposed he'd forgotten too but wasn't too remorseful about the forgetting and he wasn't going to leave the room while the man was in here. It might upset Edward if he woke to find his real father in here and not Roy.

"He said I was hurting him." Hohenheim said after sometime.

Roy lifted his eyes from his still sleeping daughter. "Edward?"

Hohenheim sighed. "Yes, but he told me not to leave, for Al's sake."

"Sounds like him." Roy muttered.

"It seems that's all I ever seem to do, hurt my sons."

_Oh nice_, Roy thought sardonically. This was just what he needed, to listen to this man wallow in self pity at a time like this.

"I had one before Edward and Alphonse, a very long time ago."

That got Roy's attention in the fullest. "Another? Where is he? Do you even know?" It exited his mouth a lot harsher than he'd intended. "Did you abandon him as well?"

Hohenheim seemed to wince a little. "No, not in the way I did Ed and Al. My first son… died from mercury poisoning. To this day I still don't know how he got a hold of it, he never went into my study and lab without permission and I never left it within reach, accessible."

Mercury poisoning? Well one could get a hold of mercury if they broke a thermometer… Ugh, he wasn't going to try and go over the possibilities of a child lost who knew how many years ago and surely there was an investigation into it at the time.

"I'm sorry," It was all he could say.

"I am too," There was a darker, more pained note of guilt rooted deep within the man's voice, "I'm not going to allow another son of mine to die before me." Hohenheim breathed quietly.

It was Roy's turn to feel accountable. If he hadn't taken Edward into his home, hadn't sent Edward to get Lily in the first place, none of this nightmare would have befallen the kid.

"Don't blame yourself Colonel Mustang, Edward wouldn't want that." Hohenheim said. "He loves you too much to ever want you to feel at fault for any of this. You're not to blame and I will be disappointed in you if you try to blame yourself for what's happened. You didn't know, he didn't know.

"You can't watch them every second of everyday. When we care for those around us, even those who mean us harm we still can't control all or if any of their actions. I have faith that the state will take care of your sister-in-law and that Edward will get better. Al will get his body back and Edward his limbs. Lily will awaken and soon you'll all be able to put this terrible nightmare behind you.

"Bad things happen to all people, good or bad, it's just how the fabric of the universe works and if bad things didn't happen, how would we ever learn from our mistakes, from the lessons we are taught? I think in this one, Edward will learn to watch his own back a little better."

He might be right but Roy wished he'd shut up. He didn't want words of wisdom at the moment. He wanted Lily and Edward to wake and pull through so they could go home and resume the moments where they were happy and together.

Hohenheim rose from the other side of Edward's bed. "Well, there are some things I need to take care of. Will you call me if Edward wakes before I return; I shouldn't be gone too long?"

Roy frowned. "You're leaving?"

Hohenheim nodded. "For a short while. If it wasn't important I wouldn't, but it is so I must."

What the _hell_ was more important than sitting beside his wounded child?!

"Yeah, I'll call." Roy replied, hoping his confusion and annoyance wouldn't come through.

Hohenheim left the room. Roy sat back to do what he'd been doing since coming yesterday, wait.

* * *

It was sometime near midnight, that's when the shift changed for the nurses, when one of the children stirred. Lily whimpered, her little sweet face contorted, and her hands reached out to push against something.

Roy lifted his head and scooted his chair closer to her bed, taking one of her tiny hands in his. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her wrist since her hands were wrapped in light bandages.

"It's alright poppet, you're safe now." He soothed, brushing her bangs from her forehead. She rolled over, facing him and slowly her slanted, obsidian eyes blinked open.

Roy's breath caught in his throat. She was looking right at him but didn't seem to see him at all; the light in her eyes vanished leaving her with an empty, dead visage. "Poppet…"

_See me Lily, look at me. Say something baby, please say something. Reach for me; don't look at me like…like that._

Lily shifted in her bed but her hand within his was slack. She wet her lips. "She said..." her voice was so raspy. "You wanted me dead, weren't coming, hated me. She said I was sucking the life out of you and you wanted to get rid of me."

He shook his head violently. Her voice held no emotion, was just dead, monotone. "No sweetie, I could never hate you or want you dead. I love you _so_ much." He prayed she believed him, prayed she'd see the truth and know it, feel it. He prayed she'd understand that her aunt was a monster who wanted to hurt her. But Lily was just a child and in a child's mind…

"She said I was a disease and hurt everyone I touched. I was the reason that Edward was hurt and he hated me for it and that's why he didn't come when I called for him." She met his eyes a tear rolling down the side of her nose. "Am I Daddy? Am I really a bad person? Am I really hurting everyone? Should I be dead so I can't hurt anyone anymore?"

He couldn't believe… This wasn't… Roy nearly yanked her from the bed and into his lap, holding her close, his tears gushing forward unbridled to join hers. He rocked her limp form as she didn't lift her arms to wrap them about his neck, didn't move to hug him back, just remained still like a rag doll some child yanked around. She was breaking his heart with her obvious torment, pain, and confusion.

"_No Lily_, no, you're not a bad person and you've done nothing to hurt any of us, she was _lying_!" he cried and pushed her back, sat her up, made her hold on to him so she wouldn't fall from his lap, and held her face in his hands. The tears upon her face were like small waterfalls.

"I do not _ever _want to hear those words from your mouth again is that understood?! You are _not_ better off dead." He was harsh, nearly yelling, but he desperately needed to get his point across to her, make her see.

Lily nodded, wincing.

Roy shook his head searching her eyes to see if she believed it, if she believed him but there wasn't anything to indicate so. There was only fear and loneliness. "My poppet," He breathed, "If you were gone it would kill me. I would die without you do you understand? If I lost you and your brothers there would be nothing left of me."

Lily's hands lifted from his arms and touched his cheeks.

This wasn't enough, not enough to ease her. But it wouldn't be, aside from words, the lack of food and water, and being locked inside that terrible thing in the dark, he didn't know what else she'd endured.

"Lily, he didn't hear you. Ed didn't hear you calling for him. When he awoke, he searched all over the house, every hiding place, and closet, everywhere. He was so scared, so upset that he'd lost you. I've been looking too. I'm so sorry it took so very long to find you, but we didn't give up, we didn't. Maes, Al, Riza, Havoc, Fury, Falman, Breda, other people, we've all been looking for you because we love you and need you."

"D-daddy," she spoke so meekly. "I was so scared and calling for you. It was so dark and they made so much noise, it hurt so much."

Roy pulled her back to his body. "Shhhh, baby it's alright now. You're safe and I won't let anyone take you from me again."

"They shook me inside the coffin. She said she picked it out just for me and I tried to hard to get out. I really did."

She was sobbing now, clinging to him as if he were her anchor, her lifeline.

"It's alright, I know you did. It's alright, you're safe."

"I promise I'll be better. I won't be bad ever again."

Roy closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. Good god would this ever end? She wasn't a bad little girl, she didn't misbehave. She was mischievous yes, but never in such away that she did anything wrong or caused problems. "You don't have to be, you didn't do anything wrong."

"_So dark, I wanted to come home! I wanted you and my brothers! Daddy don't let her take me away again please! I promise I'll be good! I'll do everything you want me too_!"

"No baby, no, don't promise. I just want you to be you, it's all I ever wanted from you. You don't have to be perfect, _please_ don't be perfect. I love you just the way you are."

"_Don't let me go Daddy, please_!"

"I won't poppet, I won't." He promised, holding her tighter. She couldn't see Edward, she just couldn't. Not right now, later, but now it would be too much for her.

Carefully he rose and pulled the curtain closed before she had a chance to see then sat upon her bed. "Shhhh, it's alright."

Apparently someone had heard and Dr. Hiasen came with a needle, a sedative. Roy asked him with his eyes if it was really necessary. She was frightened, hysterical needed to be held and comforted, assured, not drugged but like this, she might wear herself down.

He held her still as the doctor injected the sedative into her IV, held her even after she quieted and drifted into a drug induced sleep. Hiasen stayed and checked her over, then brought a blanket and helped Roy wrap her up in it.

The doctor shook his head with a sigh. "She's awake now, that's good and she's got a little more color aside from the obvious splotching from weeping. Later we'll try to get her to eat solids but I don't think we should push her too much."

The Flame Alchemist nodded. "I know,"

Dr. Hiasen took the chair with a sigh. "I heard most of it, was outside the door, coming to check on them… I don't think it would be in her best interest if she saw or knew anything about Edward, at least for awhile."

Roy shook his head. "I know, but I can't lie to her. It would only hurt her more." It was a vexing problem. She wouldn't be able to handle Edward's condition, think it was her fault but if they lied, she might lose trust and faith in them where she desperately needed it.

"Then we'll just tell her he's sleeping for now, if she asks for him, which would be my choice. It's not a lie and you wouldn't endanger her. I think once the shock wears a little she'll be able to cope with this a little better, less likely to jump to the wrong conclusion." He sighed. "I should check on Edward. You should get something to eat, just a little something. Lily won't wake up again for awhile. Just get some air."

Roy didn't want to part with her, was afraid she would wake and think he'd abandoned her, but a bit of fresh air, untainted with hospital sterilizers would probably do him some good, a short walk. He'd tell Al and everyone else waiting… He needed to talk to Riza, Maes… He needed to talk to them, needed someone to help him convince his baby girl she didn't need to be perfect, that they needed her.

Slowly he laid her in her bed and tucked her in. He'd send Havoc to the house to get Bandit for her. He still couldn't believe she'd ask if it was better if she'd died. His head reeled with that even now; his stomach tied itself into knots so tight he thought he might vomit.

He kissed her forehead, whispered he loved her, then left to let Dr. Hiasen check Edward over.


	23. Chapter 17:Where are my brothers?

Chapter 17: Where are my brothers?

Roy found Riza in the hall, just outside the waiting room speaking with Alphonse, calming him down.

"Is he awake, is Lily awake?" Al asked breathlessly which Roy found strange since he couldn't breathe.

"Uh, Lily awoke for a little bit but she's sleeping now. Ed's still unconscious." Roy replied quietly. "He'll wake Alphonse, remember he underwent surgery and lost a lot of blood. It'll take some time." He didn't even know why he was saying it other than it was the only thing he could tell himself as to why Edward wasn't awake yet.

He rested his hand upon Al's shoulder, had to reach up to do so. The cold metal of his steel body was like a jolt of electricity to him and for a moment he just stood there. "I-I've been cruel Al, staying in there all this time when you've needed to see him. I'm sorry."

Al hugged him. "It's okay Dad, you needed to be with Lily. I understand. I'm just worried."

Roy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, returning the embrace. Alphonse had never called him 'Dad', not really anyway and to hear it now… It felt good as much as it pained him and he really wasn't sure why the latter. "Go sit with him, maybe you can get him to wake up."

"Okay," Al replied, releasing him.

As Alphonse clanked down the hall, Riza slipped her hand into Roy's. "How was she?"

"I-I…" He closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself, to keep from crying yet again.

"Roy, come with me, we can find a place more privet." She said softly. He didn't reply just followed her into an empty room where she closed the door and locked it behind them. He went to the window to look upon the snow covered night. They didn't need the over head light with the moonlight shinning clearly upon the snow. The glow from the snow illuminated the room.

"She asked me… Lily asked me if it would be better if she was dead, so she couldn't hurt anyone anymore." He heard Riza's faint gasp but continued. "I don't understand… I couldn't save Sable so my punishment is to watch my little girl suffer so dangerously close to the edge. We alchemists live by equivalent exchange, I know it doesn't always apply in all things, but it does with most, but where is the equivalency in torturing an innocent sweet little girl, a bright young boy and his wonderful little brother just to hurt me? Why Riza, why would she do this to her own family?"

"She's a heartless bitch,"

Roy blinked, caught off guard by Riza's harsh bluntness. He'd expected some sort of wisdom, some long explanation, but not what he heard.

"Anise will pay for her crimes-"

"Yes, she will," He interrupted. "No, I'm not going to do anything stupid so don't warn me not too. It's just why do Edward, Alphonse, and Lily have to pay for something I couldn't…"

"Perhaps you weren't supposed to save Sable, maybe it was her time to die." Riza replied. "And as for the children, Roy it's not your fault and frankly I don't believe Anise ever really cared about Sable, she only wanted control and to manipulate her and you. When she lost that power she chose to retaliate anyway she could. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and now she's going to pay the consequences of her actions."

"But Lily and the boys," He breathed.

"Will get passed this. They'll move on and be stronger. In the very least they now know that there are people in this world that aren't as caring and loving as you and can and will appreciate what you have given them so much more. The most precious things you've ever given them were your care and heart, your protection."

"BUT I DIDN'T PROTECT THEM!" He shouted, whirling around to face her. "I WASN'T CAREFUL ENOUGH AND NOW LOOK AT THEM!" He advanced toward her, angry with himself but not with her. "All the care and love in the world will never be enough, never erase the pain and torment they're going through!"

"No, but it's a start!" She snapped, closing the distance between them. "It's a stepping stone for them; something they can cling too, the one thing in this world that they know will never abandon them or change. You've proven that time and again to all of them. They knew happiness and love Roy and they knew it under your roof and from you. They'll have it again you just have to show them, prove to them this isn't the end. Who better to show them, prove it to them than their father?"

Roy swallowed. He was shaking again; his whole body and he felt so cold, so lost. "I can't lose them Riza, neither of them…"

Riza nodded and rested her hands upon his upper arms. "You won't, they'll make it. They're your kids, stubborn and determined with a vengeance."

Hopeful comforting words, but not nearly enough. "She was hysterical; I couldn't let her see Edward. She thinks she's hurting everyone, Anise told her, made her believe. I couldn't let her see. How am I going to explain it to her? She'll ask to see him, want to be with him, talk to him. I-I can't let her think it's her fault and she's too much like me to help it."

"Then fight her on it. You know you best and I know you well enough to know that if I fight you on something, make you see, eventually you'll listen. I'll help you, I'll be right there like always. Maes will help, Havoc, all of us. We won't let her because it's simply not true." Riza promised and pulled him close, holding him gently yet firmly.

Roy slipped his arms around her and just cried, he cried because he needed too, needed to let it come out, needed to let it go, and because he could without fear, but he promised himself he'd not make a habit of this. "Thank you," He whispered.

When they left the room, they went to find something to eat. Maes had some food saved, had been back to Roy's house and cooked then brought it up for when he was ready to eat and he'd made enough for everyone and they ate together with the rest of their co-workers and friends.

It was good to finally get a decent meal in his stomach and good to take a breather, talk to his friends, know they were there to back him up once again. Havoc left to find Bandit for Lily, asking before hand if there was anything else Roy thought she'd need or want from the house and if he needed or wanted anything.

Hohenheim had not returned and he was beginning to worry, question that when Alphonse came bursting into the waiting room. "Dad he's awake, he's awake!"

Roy practically leapt from his seat and ran to the room down the hall. Ed was awake, groggy, but his amber eyes met his and it was very clear that he registered who Roy was. Edward even let out a small whimper and weakly lifted his hand to him.

Relief beyond comparison filled him as he walked toward the bed. He smiled. "Hey,"

Ed tried to talk but Roy shook his head. He looked so tired and Roy didn't need him to say a word, was just so thankful is son was finally awake. He felt that was improvement, hoped that meant he was going to be alright after all.

He brushed Ed's golden bangs from his heavy lidded eyes. "You had me worried; glad you decided to join us."

Ed tried to move, winced with a pained frown and Roy held him still ever so gently. "Shhhh, it's alright." He soothed. "I know it hurts, just lie still, you're going to be alright."

"Lily?" Ed managed.

"She's going to be alright too. She woke, was scared, but she'll be fine." He hoped that were true, that he wasn't lying. "She just needs a little time but she'll be okay. Her hands were the only physical injuries." He'd not tell him she'd been starved and dehydrated. Edward didn't need that right now. God he wanted to hold Edward but was afraid of moving him too much, pulling stitches. So he leaned over and hugged him as best he could. He felt Edward relax.

When he pulled away Edward was asleep again but that was alright, he'd need the rest and at least he'd awoken, spoken, knew what was going on.

* * *

Edward faded in and out for the rest of the night and into the next morning. He didn't talk much, maybe a word or two here and there and when he did talk, he didn't want much, just Roy and Alphonse to be with him. Once he wanted to see Lily so Roy moved the curtain back long enough for him to see her, let him know she was really there.

Dr. Hiasen said Edward wasn't out of danger yet, but he had a lot of hope for him since he was waking often, even if it was only for a few minutes at a time. It was one step into going home and having his family safe and well. To Roy, he wasn't going to let it go, he'd push, demand, hope, pray, order, do what ever it took to make it happen. He'd not let Lily ever question or think ill of herself or that people loved and needed and wanted her and he'd will Edward to live and recover.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, startled by the mere sound of beeping near to her. The mere sound seemed louder than it should have been; her sense of hearing had seemed to grow more acute since she'd listened to every little sound afraid of hearing something terrible or nothing at all.

Sunlight flooded the room, warmed her face. She was so unused to it hurt her eyes and for a moment she panicked, thought this was another cruelty her aunt and that man had for her. After being in the dark for so long and wishing for just a touch of light she was scared to be so frightened of it, that it was hurting her. It wasn't until she felt her father's hand upon her shoulder that she realized she was staring wide-eyed in terror at the light and stark white around her, panting, trembling.

Her Daddy looked concerned, had a frown upon his face and she slowly began to remember she was safe with him, that he'd been here last night, holding her, assuring her she was safe and wanted, loved.

"It's alright poppet," He said softly, touching her hair.

Lily wet her lips. She was thirsty, her mouth dry but it wasn't the first thing upon her mind. "You shouldn't frown Daddy, you'll get wrinkles." She didn't know why she said it, it just sort of came out.

He smiled and sat upon her bed. "There's my girl, are you hungry, thirsty?" He leaned over and she whimpered, reaching for him.

"Daddy don't go,"

"I'm not," he promised, sitting up. He was hiding something where she couldn't see but he was smiling that wonderful smile when he was about to show, tell, or give her something nice he knew she'd like. "Havoc rescued someone from the loneliness of our house for you. I think he missed you terribly, I know I did." He lifted Bandit up then held him over her face for a moment, touching the stuffed toy's nose to hers.

Lily reached for him, beginning to cry, and hugged him tight. She'd left Bandit with Edward to keep him company but she was glad to see him again. She'd thought never to see him again locked away inside that horrible coffin, alone in the dark. "Bandit,"

Roy rose from the bed and Lily began to panic once again, thinking he might leave her. "_Daddy please_," But he only pulled the blankets back and gently moved her over in her bed, climbing in with her after first removing his boots and uniform jacket. Then he lay down and wrapped her in his warm embrace, petting her hair and kissing her forehead.

"It's been awhile since I've read to you. Would you like me too now?"

Lily shook her head then nodded. She wanted to hear his voice. It was always nice, always kind, always soothing. "Will you stay with me?"

He leaned back and reached for something but didn't let go. "No, I won't leave you. Here try to drink a little." And a cup came into view.

Not wanting to spill the liquid, she sat up and accepted the small cup and began to drink. It was water, nice cool water. It felt so good on her throat, tasted so sweet. She really wasn't one much for water, liked tea and juice better, sometimes even her Daddy's coffee with sugar in it, but today water had never tasted so sweet and she gulped it down. "May I have some more?"

Roy nodded, sitting up and reached for a small pitcher upon the side table. She watched him pour another cup and drank it quickly asking for one more. When she was finished he tucked her hair from her eyes. "Are you hungry? Dr. Hiasen wanted you to eat something."

Lily nodded. She was hungry, very hungry. "I'll eat anything,"

Her father smirked. "Even celery?"

Lily scrunched up her nose. "Not that, it's not even really good for you. I asked Teacher and he said we burn more energy eating it than we get from it. So no anything but that."

"How about milk?"

"And that,"

He chuckled and slipped off the bed. "I'll just go to the door and ask a nurse if they'll bring you something. If we're lucky they'll have pudding again."

Lily wasn't as thrilled about pudding as she used to be. It just didn't seem as nice as it once did. She just wanted something to eat.

Her Daddy was back and like he promised, he'd only stood in the doorway. He sat upon her bed and she climbed into his lap. "Hold me?" she asked. Instantly his strong arms wrapped around her.

Lunch came but Lily thought it looked more like dinner. It was mashed potatoes with brown gravy, peas, and a piece of ham, nothing too big and there was pudding, tapioca. She liked chocolate better but it was this was fine and she mixed her peas into her mashed potatoes. She offered to share but Roy turned her down, said the peas were hurting the mashed potatoes and he didn't understand how she could eat them together like that. She didn't really have an answer other than it tasted good.

Lily finished every bite, relishing it even though it didn't taste like her Daddy's cooking which she thought was the best in the world.

Then it was back to laying in her Daddy's arms and this time he had their book, the one about the cat on an adventure. "Let's see we've missed several nights, nearly six so how about we read six chapters to catch up."

Lily shrugged. "I might fall asleep," She was a little tired.

"Well then we'll just read until you fall asleep and pick up again later when you want. Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded but placed her hand over his as he moved to open the book. She'd not see her brothers at all. She wanted too, wondered where they were and if she could see them now. She'd missed them and had wondered if she'd ever get to see them, hear their voices, and smell their scents ever again. Her heart hurt a little to not have seen them yet. "Daddy, where are my brothers?"

He was quiet a moment but nodded.

Her father tensed and Lily lifted her head. "Daddy?"

He smiled sadly. "Soon baby, I'll send Alphonse to see you in a little while."

She frowned, something wasn't right. Why just Alphonse? Not that she didn't want to see him; she did but what about Ed? "Just Al?" She sat up and she knew, she just knew Edward didn't want to see her, they _did_ hate her. Why else would he hesitate? He… He'd lied to protect her and her aunt had been right all along.

The tears came flooding back unrestrained "You lied didn't you? Ed _is_ mad at me; he doesn't want to see me! He would have been here already if he wasn't, Al too."

Roy sat up abruptly, capturing her in his arms, but he was so quick it scared her, reminded her of that man jumping out of the closet, and she screamed. "No Lily, Ed does want to see you, I didn't lie. God I'm sorry, he's just-"

"Get away from me! Leave me alone, you liar!" She shouted, her little fists pounding upon his chest. "_They hate me, he does, you're lying_!"

Clanking sounded down the hall followed by pounding footsteps and Lily knew they weren't alone but she didn't care, Edward hated her and probably Alphonse too. She wondered what else her Daddy had lied about and desperately wanted to get away. But her father's arms held firm, gentle and he refused to let her go. There were other hands upon her, soft slender ones and big ones.

"Lily," Al said. "Lily please don't cry."

"_Let me go! Get away from me!_" She couldn't take it, didn't really register that he was really here and it made her chest ache with more pain than she'd ever felt there in her life, even when she was terrified beyond her out of her mind inside that coffin. She was going to be sick. "_I want to see my brothers; I don't want them to hate me. I swear I didn't mean too, I didn't! I'll be good, I just want to say sorry!" _

"Lily Shhhh, Lily look at me." Riza said softly. "Come on, look at me."

"_No I want them, I'm sorry I'll be good, I swear I'll be good! I didn't mean to hurt them Daddy please tell them I didn't mean too!"_ She sobbed, desperately turning her fight with him into clinging to his white dress shirt. She looked into his eyes and was frightened even more to see him look so scared and sad. She'd do anything to fix her mistakes, make them happy if they would just let her.

She saw Dr. Hiasen from the corner of her eye, holding something in his hand, a calm expression upon his face. He came toward them but shifted around the bed and headed to the stand that held the bag of liquid that was connected to the tube running into her hand. She'd not noticed it before being so focused upon her father, not felt it. She didn't know what he was doing, didn't trust him because she couldn't see what he was doing other than reaching for the bag and screamed again, trying to tear the tube from her hand. For all she knew he might be trying to kill her.

Riza had to pull her hands apart for Roy was having trouble trying to keep her still.

"Lily, look it's me Alphonse. I'm right here, please don't cry. I don't hate you, you're my little sister."

"See poppet, Al's right here," Roy soothed. "Look baby, look and see. He doesn't hate you, he's not mad at you."

Lily turned her head and saw Al, saw her steel brother and reached for him as soon as Riza let one of her hands go, her attention upon him, forgetting all about the doctor. "_Al, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_." She was beginning to feel weighed down, sleepy as he came closer and took her hand in his large leather and metal one.

"There's nothing to apologize for sister, nothing at all. I missed you so much, was so worried. Please don't cry we don't hate you, we love you."

"Big brother," She whimpered, tugging him closer weakly. She was so tired and didn't understand but Al was here, he said he loved her and missed her but that still left Edward, where was Edward. "Where's… Ed?" Her eyes were so heavy, getting heavier. "Al, tell Ed I'm sorry, I didn't… mean… too."

Roy sighed, adjusting Lily in his arms. She was out, just fell into the mercy of the sedative in mere seconds. It always amazed him how quickly sedatives worked and she must have been fighting it as she'd fought him. This was just awful, hysterics so quickly, good god what else had Anise said and done to her to shake her very trust in him, in her brothers? What was he going to do? They couldn't keep sedating her, it wasn't right or fair to her. They also couldn't keep her from Edward and they were lucky he didn't wake, not that he was positive that Ed hadn't awoken, the curtain was closed. And they couldn't keep the truth from her, but how could he let her see Edward as he was or as she was. She'd only blame herself and he couldn't have that, none of this was her fault.

"We have to tell her," He said quietly, deciding then and there. "We have to tell her when she wakes. I think if I explain it to her, let her see him she'll… She'll be alright. I can't bear to see her like this again."

"But what if she blames herself?" Al asked. "We can't let her do that."

"We won't," Riza replied. "And next time Edward awakes we'll make sure she talks to him, make sure he sets her straight."

"But what would ever make her think we didn't love her?" Al asked sadly. "It's not true, we love her."

"I know," Riza said softly. "It wasn't what; it was who and what was said. You have to understand Alphonse, Lily hasn't had it easy. She's had to adjust to some pretty big changes. She's finally gotten her wish to live with her father, she's moved to a new city, gotten new family and friends, been ill, seen Edward hurt, been kid napped and placed in a coffin, and all her life she's been lied too by her aunt, been treated appallingly by someone who was supposed to care for her. Even for an adult, being told your worthless and no one loves you or wants you, that you're a burden can be harmful.

"And she's so young, been told so much that she's had to separate and find the truth of what is real and what's not."

"But-"

"She was trapped inside a coffin made just for her for four days Alphonse. Without food and water, terrorized… Four days is a very long time when you're in the dark, in a thing you know is made for death. Four days is a long time to wait for someone to come save you even though you've tried to get out on your own. After awhile your mind thinks unreasonable thoughts." Roy interrupted. "She's just hurting and confused."

Roy then smiled though it was faint. "We'll just clear that up for her, shouldn't take too long and she's seen how much we care for her before this nightmare. She's smart and will be able to decipher the truth quickly."

Al didn't say anything but bent over and picked up Bandit. He held the toy in his hands for a moment then touched Lily's sleeping head. "I'll do what ever it takes to prove it to her. Ed will too. I'll talk to him and I'll make sure he understands and doesn't try anything stupid."

Little did they know Edward had been awoken by Lily's panicked screams and had heard her pain. It tore new places within his heart, places that bled and ached. He'd not said a word and perhaps that had been wrong of him, but he needed to know what had happened, knew at the time it would be the only way to learn exactly what had befallen his little sister in that horrible place.

He wanted to cry, for her, for himself, for Al and he did, silently, turning his head away in case the curtain was pulled back. He and Al knew better than anyone they would was full of sick people but Lily shouldn't have to know that so soon, she was still just a child. Ed had hoped she'd stay innocent and unaware for a few more years and not be hampered by pain, so much for that. How he hated Anise for showing cruelty to her.

He was still in deep physical pain, knew the drugs the doctor was giving him were helping but it did nothing for how tired he was. Soon, maybe minutes later he'd cried himself into an exhausted sleep.


	24. Chapter 18: Some gifts hurt pt1

Chapter 18: Some gifts hurt

It wasn't until late evening before Lily awoke again and Roy almost wished she were asleep. She just lay there immobile, staring off into space. She didn't want food, water, a story, wouldn't even look at him. It was almost as if she were on the verge of shutting down which Roy Mustang would never allow. She was stronger than that, she was his and her mother's daughter.

He sighed, sitting beside her upon her bed, Al standing near by, talking to her. She didn't answer either of them. "Lily," Roy said sternly. "I need you to listen to me and your brother."

No response.

He'd never been angry with her before but he could feel his frustration turning into such. He didn't like it but he had an idea, one that he'd discussed with Alphonse, asked everyone else to stay away long enough for them to put it into play. "Edward has been here, in this room all this time. He would tell you himself how much he cares for you if he could stay awake long enough to do so."

That got her attention, her ebony eyes met his, glossy wet with coming tears and fear.

"It is not your fault what happened poppet, but he was hurt again, terribly and could have died. He's still not well but he's asked for you, wanted to see you." He rose from her bed and pulled the separating curtain aside so she could see. It wasn't a pretty sight, Ed still hooked to the heart monitor, Ivs running into his arms, and he was so pale, still sleeping and looked as if just sleeping was exhausting.

Lily sat up, tears trickling down her pretty face but she didn't utter a sound, just looked upon her older brother.

"He looked for you, came for you, was so scared he'd lost you forever and you dare to repay him by thinking he hates you? That's not being a good little sister Lily; it's betrayal on the highest level. I'm disappointed in you; I thought you were better than that." Nothing hurt more to a child than to hear their parents tell them they were disappointed in them. He didn't want to hurt her, but he'd be cruel to help her, make her understand.

It seemed to be working, Lily's body stiffed, and the tears fell more quickly but her eyes didn't leave Edward's face.

"Anise shot him in the back just after we found you and he almost died for you. He's given up a kidney and a lot of blood for you, because he loved you enough to risk his own life just to find you and bring you home. No one would do that for another if they truly hated them, no one. However with how you're acting now I wouldn't blame him if he decided to push you away." The pain upon his little girls face was the kind best described in horror novels or sad films. The air and expression of utter misery was a thick, dark, low hanging cloud within the room.

Roy advanced upon her and she actually shied away from his reaching hand but he caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "You have no idea how much you have hurt me and Alphonse with thinking we've done nothing but lie to you, thinking we hate you. You had better be glad Edward hasn't heard you say these things. It might make him stop fighting for life. So what's it going to be Lily? Are you going to believe us and help us keep Edward alive and with us or are you going to kill him with contempt? Do you even love him at all?"

He wasn't expecting what happened next, thought she'd cry even, beg him to believe her, believe that she did love her brothers, say she was sorry for hurting them. But no instead she jerked her head back and kicked his knee, glaring for all she was worth. Al gasped and it was enough of a surprise to Roy that he just stood there blinking in astonishment and thus giving her more than enough opportunity to climb upon her knees and throw her arms around his neck. She was sobbing now, burying her face in his neck.

Had it worked? Had he shocked her into anger, snapping her out of her self loathing and uselessness, her misassumption that everyone hated her? Damn she could really kick and it hurt!

"I'm sorry," she cried weakly. "I won't be bad anymore."

_Damn it_! He thought wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't help himself, could keep being so cruel because evidently it wasn't doing the trick.

"I don't want to hurt anyone; I don't want to be like… her."

_Oh for the love of… You're not anything remotely like your aunt! _His mind screamed.

"Lily," Al scolded harshly. "Don't be an idiot! Sometimes terrible things happen to good people even when they are trying to do good things. Bad things happen but that doesn't mean it's your fault. Stop blaming yourself for this. Did you shoot brother?"

"No but he was looking for me." She cried.

"Shut up, you didn't shoot him if you had then he and the rest of us would blame you but you didn't and so it isn't your fault. If you keep thinking everything bad that happens to everyone around you is your fault then you're going to me miserable and make everyone else around you miserable for the rest of your life. No one will want to be near you so knock it off! You're starting to drive me crazy, worse than brother."

Lily winced, burned her face deeper, as if she were trying to climb inside Roy and hide from Al. Frankly to hear Alphonse yell and scold like this was a little unnerving for even him.

"He's right Lily, you didn't do anything wrong at all, you just happened to be the tool Anise used, the victim in her sick game. You're letting her win when you think these things, blame yourself. Keeping her from winning would be to listen and trust your brothers and me." He sighed and pushed her away so he could hold her face in his hands. She was reluctant to let go but allowed him to do so. "Look poppet, I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to help you. You can't let Anise win, you can't."

"Would you two stop being so mean?" Ed's scratchy voice snapped from behind them.

Lily's head came up and Roy turned to greet him, thankful Ed was awake to help now. "Big brother!" She turned as he turned.

"Hi," Ed replied then narrowed his eyes at him. "I think you could have found a better way to handle this. If you-"

"Edward you can't die." Lily said desperately. "You can't leave me and Daddy and Al. If you promise to live for us I promise to not to blame myself for getting you hurt."

The room was quiet for a moment. _Well, maybe it had worked after all,_ Roy thought.

Ed sighed tiredly. "Sure, promise." Then he looked away with shame. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you Lily can you ever forgive me for that?"

"Can you forgive me you thinking you hated me?"

"Yeah," Ed breathed.

"Okay, then I forgive you. I'm sorry Ed."

"Me too," He whispered, his eyes closing. "Missed you."

Lily looked at Roy and poked his shoulder. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I lay down with Ed or would that hurt him too much?"

Roy gave Edward a questioning glance. Ed shook his head. "She won't hurt me,"

Roy nodded and carefully placed Lily upon Ed's bed, turned and grabbed Bandit for her. She thanked him for it and curled up careful against Ed's side, her head upon his shoulder.

"Do you feel any better brother?" Al asked.

Ed tried to hug Lily as best he could and nodded. "A little; still hurt but I'll be okay. Just tired." And to prove that he yawned.

With this crisis adverted Roy sighed thankfully. Now he could handle other things, smaller yet no less imperative. "Are you three going to be alright if I leave to take care of some business?"

"Don't go after her." Ed replied. "Please,"

Roy shook his head. "No, I'm not going after her. She's in custody under constant supervision along with her accomplice. I'm going to look for Hohenheim. He was here but said he had to take care of something and would be back soon. He hasn't come back yet and I'm going to see if-"

"He skipped town?" Ed asked.

"I don't think he did Ed, honestly. He was pretty upset before he left, said something things that bothered me. I'm just going to check to see if he's alright." More like he was going to make sure Hohenheim hadn't done anything reckless. He'd not heard of the man going to see Anise but that didn't mean the man hadn't. Hohenheim knew who had hurt his son, knew where she was being kept and the man was a talented Alchemist. Roy knew the man could get in and out of the brig without anyone knowing. Hell if Edward could do it, Hohenheim would be able to as well.

And it wasn't so much that he was really worried about Hohenheim doing something reckless, it was that the man had promised to return soon and it had been a whole day since then.

"We'll be alright," Al replied. "I'll make sure Lily gets something to eat and she and Ed both rest."

"Are you going to be alright if I go Lily?"

Lily hesitated but nodded. "Just come back soon Daddy."

He smiled. "I will. Riza and Uncle Maes are still here. If you need anything just call for them. I sent everyone else home."

"Okay," Lily whispered.

* * *

After informing Riza and Maes of what he was doing, and being refused to leave alone, Roy and Riza both headed to the Military prison upon the command center grounds.

They passed the guards who simply nodded to them and left the hall, giving Roy the key to Anise's cell. He slipped it into the lock and opened the door. The small room was dark, the electric light above flickering dimly. The bed was a mess and Anise wasn't upon it or anywhere to be seen for that matter.

At first it startled him, he thought she'd escaped but he caught movement just on the other side of the bed and zeroed in upon it. "Anise,"

The movement jumped and a head of tangled, matted red hair lifted. Glossy, confused green eyes looked at him. "Is he here?" She asked, shakily.

Roy perked a brow and leaned against the wall with his arms folded at his chest. "Who?"

Her eyes darted about the room. "He came out of the wall,"

He was not in the mood for games and he was sure this was one. "That's impossible, look-"

She jumped up, slamming her hands, hands that were bruised and bloody upon the bed. "It's not impossible! He was a tall blonde man with glasses, a demon in human form! He showed me hell!"

Right, hell, he doubted it. Perhaps a picture of it but not hell itself, Hohenheim couldn't open the gates of hell anymore than he could, oh they could try, they could wish too and he did want to fling her there and never look back but he knew it just wasn't possible. "Hohenheim Elric; thought he might sneak in to visit you. He's no demon Anise, just a man, father who's pissed because you nearly killed his son."

Anise shook her head. "No, I saw it, so dark, so many eyes and hands reaching for me. There's everything and nothing in that black place."

He smirked. "You know pretending to be insane isn't going to help you."

"I'm not insane!" She snapped. "Just keep that monster away from me!"

"Why?" Riza asked. "Why should we keep torment and fear away from you when you've done nothing but inflict it upon others? I think you deserve every bit of it you get."

Anise had nothing to say of that, just slipped back to the floor and began to rock herself, rubbing her arms.

Roy shifted, his foot making a soft scuffing noise upon the floor and Anise jumped violently. She really was scared. Oh well, he didn't care. It wasn't a good think to think, but after everything he really couldn't dig up the nerve to blame himself for it let alone admonish himself. Out of all the anger and loathing he'd felt for her now he felt nothing, nothing at all. She was just a woman, a stranger with no value to him. Why should he waste energy hating her, being angry with her when he needed it to take care of his children, his friends, the things that did matter to him?

"I'm not sorry you know. You took Sable from me and even if I die, you'll still suffer because of it." Anise muttered.

He wasn't falling for that or taking any threats. "Maybe, maybe not, either way expect no help from me Anise, you're on your own. I can't help someone like you, you're vile and you know what I think? I think Sable would be appalled, disgusted with you, even want you dead for what you've done Lily. Oh and by the way you didn't win. Lily and Edward are alive and well." With that he motioned for Riza to follow him out, closed, and locked the door.

"Do you think Mr. Elric really got passed the guards and saw her?" Riza asked as they left the building.

Roy shrugged slipping a hand into his pocket. "Probably and honestly I don't care."

"Her hands were bruised and cut."

"So?" He asked giving her a sideways glance. "She probably did it to herself."

Riza nodded. "Where too next?"

"His apartment." He replied as they neared the car.

* * *

Major Hughes informed him of Edward's current condition, Lily's as well, and told him Colonel Mustang was out looking for him. Hohenheim apologized for being absent so long and asked if he might be allowed to see Edward and Lily for a little while. Major Hughes nodded and remained in the waiting room.

Hohenheim smiled as he closed the door to the small infirmary room. Lily and Edward looked sweet sleeping together in that small bed and they both looked better. There was the slightest hint of color in both their cheeks. Alphonse was here as well, resting in the chair, immobile and probably in his state of sleep, or as close to it as he could be. Al had explained that he didn't really sleep just sort of meditated, tuning everything else out until there was nothing and his mind was blank and nothing could gain his attention until he came from it. It was a type of sleep, but not really, truly sleep.

It was sad to know his sons had come to this sort of life and he really should have been there to stop them. But they had been children, frightened, alone in the world without any blood family there, only the ever kind Rockbells to take care of them. They'd been lost and in pain, had the talent to do something impossible. Even though they knew the laws it was still to tempting.

Hohenheim had often wondered what the out come of their attempt had been after learning what they'd tried to do. Alphonse only said it wasn't Trisha, it was something else and it hadn't survived. That must have been a terrifying sight for them, more pain to their already grief stricken hearts.

He sighed softly and pulled an envelope from his suit vest, placing it upon the bedside table. If all went well, he'd not disturb any of them and they'd wake on their own.

Slowly he reached into the pocket of his pants and produced a small red stone. He didn't wait, didn't say a word, didn't move, just began to transmute, filling the room with a red glow, keeping his eyes upon the beautiful sight of his sleeping sons and bright student. He put all of his will into the transmutation, determined not to let the four hundred years of alchemic research and practice to fail him. It wouldn't erase the past, but hopefully it would make their lives easier, happier.

When it was finished he couldn't stand upon his own two feet, collapsed to his knees as his vision grew dark. He felt his torso make contact with the cold linoleum floor and he smiled.


	25. Chapter 18:Some gifts hurt pt2

**PART TWO:**

"You should get some sleep Roy." Riza said in hushed tones as they returned to the infirmary. It was nearing eleven in the evening and most of the patients, not that there were that many here now, were sleeping.

He smirked, thinking she should take her own advice, she looked like hell but there was no way he'd ever voice that aloud. "I will; I just want to let them know I'm back. I thought I'd sleep in Lily's bed tonight since she's moved to Edward's bed." He replied. He didn't know what he was going to tell the boys. They hadn't found Hohenheim and that had him more than a little worried. But he was exhausted and desperately wanted to crawl into a bed and get a few good hours before he went looking for their father again. "You and Maes should go home and get some rest too. I'll call if there are any changes."

"Make sure you do," Riza said as they entered the waiting room. Maes sat reading a book and looked up, pushing his glasses up further upon his nose.

"So I take it you didn't find him?"

"No," Riza replied.

"Well that's because he came back."

Well at least there was that. "When?" Roy asked.

"About two hours ago, not too long after you left. He's in the room with them and I haven't bothered them since he asked to have a little time alone. He even asked the staff if they'd give him awhile."

Roy nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. He let out a long weary sigh and let his muscles relax. His neck was tight as was his back and he'd love nothing more than a nice hot shower and to sleep in his own bed or a bed for that matter. Hell he was half tempted to lay out on the floor but Lily would no doubt wake him and make up get up if she saw.

"Alright then," He would allow the man some time as well, he was after all the man who'd sired the boys and Lily's teacher. Just because he'd been gone for a little bit didn't mean he couldn't have a little time with them to himself.

"Well I will be heading home now. I will be back in the morning." Riza said.

"Good night, be careful." Maes and Roy said in unison. Riza smiled as they smirked at each other and said good night before leaving.

Roy was almost asleep after arguing with Maes to go home and losing when he heard a clatter down the hall, someone calling for help, and hurried footsteps. Maes prodded him and they both rose as a nurse upon the night staff burst into the waiting room with a bewildered expression upon her face, panting. "Sirs, Mr. Elric… he's dead."

"What?!" Maes demanded. "How?"

Dead? How was that… Oh no, what a horrible time to die. Al needed him and Edward did too though he'd never admit it. The man just couldn't be dead, he couldn't. He had to be asleep and…

The nurse seemed to be at a loss. "We don't know yet, Darcy just went to check on Edward and Lily and found him lying upon the floor. There's a strange boy in the room, sleeping on the floor with no clothes, the boy in armor is gone-"

She didn't have to say anymore, Maes and Roy were running down the hall, both unnerved, both curious, and worried.

The medical staff was rolling Hohenheim out of the room just as they reached it. "I want to know the cause," Roy ordered before entering to find just what the nurse had reported, only there were two nurses inside, one checking Edward and Lily and another shaking the unnamed boy awake, trying to wrap him in a blanket.

Roy's eyes searched for the suit of armor but found nothing and something inside his chest told him the unclad boy with short brown hair was Alphonse. But… How was that possible?

"Hey didn't this boy have auto-mail?" The woman looking Edward over asked with bewilderment. "I could have sworn Dr. Hiasen put in an order that we make sure it was oiled and moving properly."

Roy turned to her. "Edward does have auto-mail, his right arm and left leg." Auto-mail just didn't disappear. The woman lifted Ed's right arm revealing flesh then the blanket and his left leg was flesh as well.

"Mom?" Al's sleepy voice asked. "Mom its cold,"

"Good god," Maes breathed. "It's Al,"

For a moment Roy just stood there, looking back and forth between the two boys barely breathing. He only knew of one thing that could make this happen and how Hohenheim… Did he leave to make the stone? Had he known how all this time, knowing his sons were in a desperate search to find it and restore their bodies? And if that were true why didn't he make it before hand and give it to them? Why make them… But that didn't make sense, the stone was supposed to allow alchemists to bypass all the laws of equivalency, to gain without sacrifice so why was Hohenheim dead?

"Its cold… ITS COLD?!" Alphonse shouted, jolting awake. The nurse hurriedly covered him in the blanket. Al's brown eyes looked around frantically. "How is that…" he looked down at his hands then pressed his hands to his chest, face, and neck. "I can feel…"

Roy forced all of his questions aside and went to Alphonse. It was so strange, he thought he might never see the boys face and reached out to touch him, ascertain if he were truly back in his body. The boy's skin was warm, soft, just like Edward's and he looked like Ed, a little different but it was clear they were related though Al had more of a baby face. "Alphonse,"

Al blinked up at him then pushed his hand away and ran over to the bed, nearly dropping the blanket. He pushed passed the startled nurses and pulled the blanket back from Edward, beginning to cry as he touched Ed's arm. "They're here, but how?" His eyes met Roy's. "How is this possible?"

"Why don't we get you into some clothes?" A nurse asked with confusion.

"I'll get some," the other replied and left.

It was really him, it was truly Alphonse. "Did you do this Roy?" Al asked.

Roy shook his head. He waited until the nurse came back with something for Alphonse to wear, common hospital attire, noting he'd need to get Al some clothes of his own very soon. It was so surreal, a miracle, but with what cost?

"Maes could you?"

Maes nodded and ushered the nurses out, asking if they could take him to Hohenheim and closed the door. He didn't have to tell Maes to make sure they kept quiet.

Al caught his father's name and gasped. "H-he did this?"

"It appears so, Al…"

Al sunk to the floor, dropping the clothes. "Dad restored us, he must have had or made the stone, but why didn't he tell us?" Suddenly his head snapped up. "I want to see him; I have to talk to him!"

Roy sighed and went to him, knelt. "Al," How did one tell…? He'd told people their family had been murdered or died before and every time, just like now it, it was difficult. He didn't want to see Alphonse cry, didn't want to hurt him but he knew lying to him would damage him. "I'm so sorry,"

It was all he needed to say, Al guessed just from those words. His bottom lip quivered slightly and suddenly he was in Roy's arms sobbing, clinging. Roy held him for a long time then helped him get dressed and aided him into Lily's bed, tucking him in. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight but he didn't mourn its loss for he needed to be with Al, be here when Edward awoke. Lily would be upset as well from losing her Teacher.

"Don't go," Al whimpered, reaching for his hand.

Roy shook his head with the silent promise he wouldn't leave him and sat in the chair, letting the minutes tick away, listening to Al's quiet sobs. He couldn't help but to comfort Al, or at least try too, rubbing his shoulder and back.

"Why? Why? It was our… Dad…"

Seeing Alphonse cry with his own tears, his own face, his own eyes was painful for The Flame Alchemist. He was loathed to see the boy cry but couldn't help but feel a sense of relief, of happiness to finally see him in the flesh. Al and Ed's bodies returned to normal mean they wouldn't have to search for the stone anymore. They could have normal lives, not be hampered by metal weighing them down, could grow up, even go to school and come home in the evenings to dinner and quiet things. They wouldn't have to be in danger.

He felt a heavy pang of guilt for this relief. They had obtained this in the worst of ways.

Roy wondered if he'd ever find anyone half as kind and perfect to tutor Lily. Probably not. No one would ever be able to replace Hohenheim let alone measure up. And though the thought had entered his mind, adopting Edward and Alphonse and making them his own legally, he knew he could never replace their real father. He could be a second father to them, love and care for them as if they were really his own, just like he had and that was alright, but losing one's true father was heartbreaking. He knew because he'd lost his own.

Alphonse cried himself to sleep, the first real sleep he'd had in two years.

* * *

It was nearing morning and Roy was wondering how he was going to explain all of this if asked by his superiors. Al was at least two feet shorter than his previous metal body. Hakuro would ask where that had gone, where Ed's auto-mail had vanished too. He wouldn't let them say the boys had committed a taboo and preformed human transmutation. Al might be explained a little easier since most people had seemed dumb to the fact that the armor had been empty. He could say it was Hohenheim's doing and he wouldn't be lying.

Maes opened the door and called to him.

Roy pulled his hand from Al's and left the room quietly to be greeted by Dr. Hiasen. Maes closed the door behind them and sighed.

"Sorry to bother you Colonel." Hiasen said quietly. "I've reviewed Mr. Elric's autopsy, saw his body myself as soon as I was called in…" The man frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't understand how it's possible. Nearly all of his internal organs are missing and those that were left, his heart for example had failed him. There were places all over his body where his very skin was in decay, showed signs of being in that state for some time. No one could have possibly lived like that. I really don't know what to make of it honestly."

Roy rubbed his face. Now that was something he knew he wouldn't be able to explain to Central. What was he supposed to say? Hohenheim made a mythical cure all and used it to restore his sons and it killed him? Sure people would believe that. They'd want to see the stone and as far as Roy knew… "Did he have anything in his hands?"

Dr. Hiasen shook his head. "No, nothing,"

Even better, with no proof of the stone actually in existence would make this harder. And even if they did have it the higher ups would want it for god only knew what. They'd had incomplete ones before and Roy knew well what they'd used them for. He wouldn't let the military take that route again so perhaps it was best that the stone was gone; maybe it had been used up. Restoring Alphonse to his body, Edward's limbs couldn't have been an easy transmutation.

Good grief he was exhausted, needed to sleep, needed time to sort all of this out, collect his thoughts and plan a course of action. "Don't say anything to anyone, tell your mortician not to say a word either, your staff as well. I'll handle it, just give me sometime."

Dr. Hiasen hesitated but nodded just the same. "Yes sir."

* * *

Ed rolled over in bed, rolled atop someone else who whimpered in their sleep. He sighed and moved, opening his eyes and smiled. It was Lily and she'd not awakened, just frowned in her sleep obviously perturbed at being squished for a moment.

He yawned and stretched as carefully as he could just so he wouldn't disturb her then smoothed her hair out of her face with his right hand, then just as he touched her he remembered not too with his auto-mail because her hair might get caught in it and… Ed blinked, staring at his hand. Auto-mail… there was no auto-mail but veins, muscles, and bones beneath pale flesh. Was this a dream?

He bolted up in bed, looking around and the absence of pain frightened him and jolted him out of his groggy, morning haze. He should be in immense pain; he'd not been able to really move before. Throwing the blanket back he felt his left leg, pulled his hospital pants up. It was real as well.

Looking around the room he checked to see if her was even still in the hospital for at first he'd thought he was at home. He was and then his eyes fell upon a sight he thought he might never see. Alphonse…

"Alphonse…" He breathed. "AL!" He was out of the bed and at Al's side in mere seconds, shaking his little brother. "Al!" How was this… Was it really dream or real?! He was so confused but Al was here, Al was back in his body, his limbs were back, he wasn't in any pain.

Al stirred and opened his eyes and Edward wept with mystified joy. "Brother?"

"Al look," Ed said lifting his hand. Then he lifted Al's hands. "Look you're here, you're _here_!" Forget how it was possible, his little brother was back in his body. He let his hands slide up his brother's arms to his neck and face. "_You're so warm!_" Then he embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You are too brother," Al replied softly, sadly, returning the embrace.

"What's going on?" A sleepy sweet voice asked from behind.

Ed pulled away with a face cracking smile. Finally, she'd get to see what Alphonse looked like! She'd get to see his smile. "Lily! Look Al's back in his body!"

Lily rubbed her slanted black eyes as she sat up. "But Al's always had a body big brother." She yawned.

She wasn't completely awake yet, time to fix that. Ed hurriedly caught her up and placed her upon Al's bed, lifting her small hands to his face. "No, his flesh body, isn't it great?! Feel how warm he is? Feel how soft his skin is?"

Lily nodded sleepily and curled up against Al's side, hugging him with her little arms. Her eyes closed and Edward just couldn't have that at a time like this. He wanted to tell everyone his little brother was back, wanted to tell Roy because he knew Roy would be happy too, not as happy as he was, but happy none the less. He tried to shake her but she pushed his hand away, mumbling in annoyance.

"Ed I have to tell you something," Al said miserably.

Ed frowned, trying to still his excitement. "You sound unhappy, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's wrong? I have to call Winry; she'll want to see you. I bet she'll make a cake since you couldn't eat for your last two birthdays. And I'll take you to that restaurant we ate at where Mrs. Kelly works, oh and I'll get you some Xingan food. You said you wanted to try it."

"Edward, stop…" Al interrupted. Ed didn't get it, why wasn't his brother as thrilled as he was? "We… we can do all those things later but I have to tell you something…"

Ed sensed a terrible, ghastly, dark rain cloud coming to flood out his parade. "Al?"

"It's Dad…he's… he's gone."

For a long time the room was silent, only Lily's even breathing signifying that she was once again asleep, filled the void and his heart beat thudding in his ears. "What?" He breathed.

"Dad restored us and he's gone." Al whispered quietly, painfully.

Edward backed away, tripping over his own feet, and fell to the cold linoleum floor. "Hohenheim…" But why? How? He was really, truly gone this time, for good? But… but… Edward looked at his trembling hands. His father had done this for them? His real father was… dead? But he didn't ask, he didn't want help in fixing his mistake! It wasn't his place and it wasn't his right! It wasn't fair! It wasn't…

Why did he have to die? He was supposed to stay, he'd promised him. No, Ed didn't like him, had felt betrayed, but there was still a place inside of him that loved him and wanted him to be around.

He clenched his fists and eyes, trying to stop the tears but they came anyway. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. And his crying, soon joined with Al's woke Lily again. Bless her she was at a loss for what to do and tried to make them feel better, hugged them, kissed their cheeks, made Ed get on the bed with her and Al so she could hold their hands even though she didn't know what was wrong.

Then when they told her she wept too, sandwiched in between them in a hug. "I don't understand. Teacher was okay last time I saw him, he said we'd practice more alchemy and was smiling, said to tell you he said goodnight."

Ed swallowed. "I don't get it either," Only he could take a wild guess but even then he didn't really understand. He wanted to know how his birth father had died, what the cause was. Putting it all together in his head spelled the stone, that was the only way he and Al could have obtained their bodies, but the stone was supposed to make an alchemist by pass the laws. Was their father just too weak to pull it off and stay alive a little longer?

Sometime later after all three of them had calmed down enough, ceased crying for a bit Roy entered, knocking first. He seemed surprised to see them sitting up. His surprise melted away quickly with understanding and sadness and he closed the door quietly behind him. "Edward what are you doing out of bed?"

"I don't hurt at all, guess that was fixed too…"

Ed wanted to leap from the bed and demand answers but Roy simply took the chair and folded his hands in his lap. "You know then..."

"H-how?" Ed chanced.

"I've asked myself the same question." Roy replied and his tired black eyes met Lily's. He must want her to be absent for this, not want her to hear.

"I'm not leaving Daddy," Lily whispered.

"He was her teacher," Al reasoned. "Her friend."

Roy nodded taking a deep breath. "I think we know the alchemic part of it except that I don't think even the stone can really by pass the laws, not with…"

"What did it take?" Ed asked timidly. "Is there anything… Please Dad, t-tell me. He was my Dad."

"Most of his internal organs, those left failed." Roy replied bitterly. "I talked to the nurse who found him, she said he was smiling."

"But why didn't we wake up?" Al asked. "I don't understand. I have my body, Ed has his limbs and he's moving as if nothing ever happened to him at all."

"I can't answer that because I don't know. None of the hospital staff saw or heard anything and…" Roy sighed. "Maes is working to keep it quiet and I think I've got enough hold here now to keep it that way… Dr. Hiasen wants to look all three of you over." He finished softly, grimly. "I'm so sorry Edward, Alphonse; maybe if I had been here instead of out looking for him he'd still be alive."

"Maybe not, he always did what he wanted." Ed bit. "No matter how it affected anyone else."


	26. Chapter 19:The letter, fixing the broken

Chapter 19: The letter, fixing the broken

They were looked over, given a clean bill of health, all three of them and then fed breakfast. Lily giggled at the odd faces Alphonse made as he ate. Ed smiled a little. "Did you forget how things tasted?"

Al shrugged. "More like I can't remember eggs and oatmeal tasting this awful."

"That's because Mom and Aunt Pinako were better cooks."

"Daddy you should eat too." Lily said softly.

Ed turned to Roy. "Yeah," He began to offer his plate when Roy lifted his hand.

"No thank you, I think I've had enough of the food here for now. Coffee is fine." And to prove that point he lifted the small cup he'd been given.

"You've had enough coffee to last you a lifetime." Ed remarked, remembering how much Roy had had in the last week or so. Had it really been that long?

"Daddy when's Riza going to come? Will she be excited to see Al too?" Lily asked quietly with a smile. "He looks kind of like Edward but not completely. I thought his eyes would be the same color but his are brown."

"Al takes after our mom." Ed explained. "Like you take after Dad."

"Obviously, but I don't know what your Mommy looks like. Since Al looks pretty I can only conclude that she was too."

"Pretty?" Al asked. "I look pretty?"

Roy smirked. "Riza will be here soon. I wanted to let her sleep."

"What's wrong with pretty?" Lily asked. "Is that bad?" She yawned, pushing her plate toward him.

Al gave the food a frown. "No, aren't you going to finish eating?"

"You haven't eaten for two years you must be starving." She sighed.

Ed snorted at the face Al made. It was so nice to see his facial expressions again and he couldn't stop touching him. Al made a face at that too but it always turned into a smile because he could feel it again.

Lily slipped off Al's bed and crawled upon Ed's to lie down. "I'm going to sleep until we have to go. Is that okay Daddy?"

Roy turned to face her. "Yes, that's fine. Are you tired?"

She nodded. "Yes," But she smiled. "But I get to wake up and see everyone again and Al's in his body and Ed had his arm and leg back…" Her smile faded into a sad frown. "Well not everyone. Daddy will we get to see Teacher again?"

Ed and Al both looked to Roy. Roy sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah,"

Ed sighed. "Probably at the funeral Lily. I suppose I should get to arranging that only I don't know how. Pinako arranged Mom's."

"I'll help," Al promised. "You should probably call them soon. They'll want to come."

"I'll help Edward. It's not too hard, mostly where you want to have it and if you want him cremated or buried." Roy said softly.

"We should bury him next to Mom. He'd want that." Al said.

"Mom too," Ed agreed. He owed Hohenheim that much, owed his mother as well. He still couldn't believe he was gone. It was unreal. Even when he was absent all those years, Ed always believed his father was alive. But now… He felt a pang in his heart. There was so much left unsaid and… and his father had given him his brother back, his limbs even after he'd been so… He remembered his conversation with Roy not too long ago, about not settling things between he and his father…

"What's this; oh it's Teacher's handwriting." Lily sat sitting up. She held an envelope in her hands then held it out to him. "It's for you and Al, big brother." Roy took it from her and passed it to him as Al set his fork upon his plate.

"What's it say?" his brother asked.

Ed tore it open quickly with trembling fingers.

_Dear Edward, Alphonse,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you both. You are good, strong young men. Your mother would be pleased. I could say so much more but those things I think you already know._

_Be good to each other and to Lily and her father. They love you so much and so do I, more than I could ever say. _

_I know you'll be upset with me for what I have done but I couldn't allow you to continue down the path you were on. It would have been a long and very dangerous road. You've learned the lesson you needed to learn and grew from it; became stronger. I am sorry I was not there to prevent you from it in the first place. I am sorry for a lot, but I do love you both and couldn't have wished for better sons._

_Make sure Lily stays out of trouble, help her learn and not make the same mistakes all of us have. She's a bright little girl and will need her big brothers._

_Live well and be happy, _

_Hohenheim Elric_

Ed passed the letter to Alphonse with tears in his eyes. He'd lost his appetite and picked up his plate and Lily's, placing them upon the bedside table. "When do we go home?" He asked quietly.

"Soon," Roy promised. "Are you alright?"

Edward nodded then shook his head. "No, I know what you meant, a few nights ago… or no it feels like forever ago. Guess that's what happens when so much happens all at once."

"Yes it does, but what do you mean?"

"About talking to him." Ed sniffled. "I guess I just thought he'd be around longer. I was still angry with him."

"I see," Roy rose. "Come with me Ed,"

Edward didn't question him, just followed. He hesitated when Roy led him into a cold room with a wall of small, square, metal doors. There was a doctor of sorts working at a desk but at the nod of Roy, the man left.

Roy walked over to a door on the far left and opened it. He sighed and pulled a long slab out. Upon it, covered by a white sheet, well that must be Hohenheim. "I'll leave you alone for awhile." Roy whispered, coming to him, resting his hand upon his shoulder. "I won't let anyone bother you and you can tell him all you want too. Some people believe the soul doesn't leave right away, sticks around for awhile. Maybe that's true, maybe it isn't, but I think he'll hear you."

It wasn't very scientific but Ed needed to believe in that theory just this once. He nodded and moved forward. He heard the door close before he ever reached his father's body.

It took awhile but he finally pulled the sheet back to see his face. The man just looked like he was taking a nap or sleeping during the night. It was strange, to see him like this. He knew he could rant for hours about any given thing but at the moment he didn't know what to say. So he just stood there staring at him for a long time.

Anger, sorrow, pain, loneliness, regret, fear, love… all those things filled him each taking their own turn and then hitting him like a jack hammer all at once. "You didn't have too. I would have fixed us on my own. You were supposed to stay. Why? Why would you do this? What about Al? What about Lily? You know you cause more problems than you solve…"

The tears came again as he punched his father's arm weakly. "Who's going to teach Lily now? Did you think about Al? He needed to know you, needed… I love you damn it! Why?! I didn't ask for this, I didn't… Don't go! Lily said I could have two Dads. Come back so that can be true, please, Dad, please!"

Edward didn't know how much time passed, felt so empty after awhile nodded. "I will, I promise. I'll take care of them, I'll be happy…" He sniffled. It was so hard, he didn't want to… He didn't want to say good bye, not yet, but he had too. "Thank you, take care of Mom when you find her, tell her I'm sorry. B…bye... Dad."

Slowly he lifted the sheet and covered his father, slid him back inside the cold cell his body was being kept in and closed the door.

When he exited what he now knew was the infirmary morgue, he found Roy waiting, leaning with his back against the wall. Roy straightened as soon as he saw him and nodded. "It's going to hurt Ed, for a long time."

Ed rubbed his arms, shivered, so unused to not feeling auto-mail and feeling the chill from that room still clinging to him. He took one small step then ran to The Colonel, burring his face in his shirt. Roy's arms wrapped around him comfortingly while he cried which Edward thought was impossible. He thought he was all cried out.

"_Damn it_,"

Roy's hand pet his hair. "Shhhh, it's alright." The man soothed. "Cry all you need too. It hurts so much, it's okay to cry, okay to hurt and want him back."

* * *

It felt like he'd not been home in ages. The house even smelled dusty, musty, as if it had been left for months on end without being aired out. But it felt good to be back, to come home with all three of the children, even with the silence of mourning which held over them like a dark cloud.

Riza helped Lily out of her coat as the boys took off their wet shoes and shrugged out of their coats. Finding clothes for Alphonse, just enough to get them by for a week had been easy enough. Riza had taken care of it before coming this evening and Roy set the suit case down inside the foyer as Maes followed them into the hall way.

"I'll make dinner," Riza said first, filling the void.

"I'm going to call Gracia," Maes said softly.

Roy nodded and removed his coat and boots. Edward had already called Pinako and Winry from the infirmary, told them everything. It had taken a long time but no one complained or bothered him. Alphonse had spoken with the two ladies as well. Then Roy discussed funeral arrangements with Pinako. She wanted to handle everything, but he wouldn't let her and they'd come to a compromise. At least this conversation with her had been better. She'd not scolded him like she usually did. She was actually pleasant.

Roy sighed and looked down toward Lily. She was unusually quiet, her black eyes darting this way and that as if she were waiting for something to happen. He wondered how exactly it had happened. Her abduction had taken place in her bedroom, all the evidence was there. But… How?

Her hand lifted and tugged upon his lightly. Instinctively and because he needed to make her feel safe, Roy bent down and lifted her from her feet. "Please don't make me sleep in my room tonight."

"You can sleep with me Lily." Ed said with a small smile.

"Or me, I'm not cold anymore Lily. I'm not afraid I'll give you a cold now."

Lily shook her head. "Tomorrow Al, tonight I want to sleep with Daddy."

"You should bring Bandit along too." Al told her, reaching up to pet the stuffed animal.

Lily merely nodded. "Thank you,"

She'd been okay in the hospital, been alright on the way home and no one had mentioned where she'd been held for so long so as not to scare her, but he supposed this house wasn't going to feel like home with the room upstairs for a very long while. He could hardly settle her back into a routine and give her stability with a funeral to go too in Resembool and the lack of her favorite teacher. And Ed and Al's appearances had changed, so much had in so short a time. Roy didn't even know where he'd begin to lay out smooth ground for the boys. And he didn't want to think about it at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy being home and get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Dinner was simple and Riza stayed for awhile afterward but everyone was exhausted and turned in early. Lily was a little reluctant to go upstairs but she did after her bath, Edward bringing her pajamas down for her. He'd told Roy that he and Al had cleaned up her room while she'd taken a bath. They shouldn't have, they had enough to worry about but he was thankful none the less.

Lily walked in between her father and the far wall of the hallway avoiding her bedroom and didn't seem to relax until she crawled into his bed.

Roy sighed as he closed the door and headed for his dresser. "Daddy…"

Putting on a smile, Roy turned to her. He held that smile even as he saw the unrest and shame upon her face. "What poppet?"

"I-I know I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't be afraid to go into my own room. I shouldn't be so selfish because Edward and Alphonse need you more right now. They should be in here sleeping with you. They lost their Daddy and-"

"Lily," He interrupted. Why was she saying things like this? Didn't she understand? No, probably not. She'd never really had any friends her age, had never really been around a death, human anyway. When she'd parted with him, Riza, Jean, and Maes, they'd always come back. Oh he knew she knew the concept of death, she'd faced the very real and up close possibility of it while locked inside that coffin.

But this was different; something she'd never really had to deal with. Her mother was dead long before Lily was old enough to understand what that meant. Actually knowing someone and losing them, never getting to see them alive one more time was highly different, affected people differently.

He abandoned the dresser and eased down upon his bed. "No, it's not selfish Lily, not at all. Edward and Alphonse know you need me; can't you all need me the same? I need all three of you just the same."

She looked away picking at the quilt with her little fingers. "But I feel terrible Daddy. I only got taken away and I'm home now. We will never see Teacher again, not alive anyway."

_Only got taken away?_! Was she crazy?! She could have died in that place. They might be having two funerals instead of one, possibly three because Roy honestly didn't think he'd survive the loss of her. But she was only seven and thinking about her older brothers instead of herself which was admirable and sweet but her fears and feelings weren't meaningless. After the emotional trauma… It wasn't going to be easy for her to feel safe again.

"What happened to you has just as much bearing as what's happened with your brothers and Hohenheim."

"What's that mean, bearing?" She asked softly.

A new word for her, strange it should come at a time like this. "Relevance, meaning or impact. Lily the point is, what happened to you matters. It was wrong and cruel. No one is going to be upset if you're not back to your usual self right away. We all know it isn't something easily or if ever forgotten and I think it would hurt us all if you tried to act as if nothing is wrong. It's okay to be upset, angry, hurt, sad. Ed and Al aren't going to be okay for awhile either. For that matter neither am I. Sometimes a lot of bad things happen all at once. We just need to help each other get through it together."

She nodded. "Okay,"

"What happened in there, your room?" She tensed but she needed to talk about it. Although he didn't like talking about things that bothered him it was always better telling someone. It never helped to bottle it up inside for soon the there'd be no room left in the bottle and the glass would shatter making the outcome a hundred times worse.

"I heard something in my closet and then that man jumped out at me like a monster in a scary story. He caught me, I tried to get away honest but he put something over my face that smelled bad and I woke up in the c-cof-"

Roy covered her mouth. "Shhhh, you don't need to say it, that's enough for now." He wouldn't make her say it all until she was ready. This much was good at the moment. The good thing was that she wasn't crying or maybe that wasn't a good sign. Well at least he now knew and could tell Edward, to ease his mind, that she'd been chloroformed.

"I don't want to go in there Daddy. It's stupid, but I'm scared." Now she was crying and reaching for him.

Roy held her. "I know, it's alright. You can sleep with me or the boys for a little while but soon you're going to have to face your fears Lily. Hiding from them will never make them stop haunting you. I'll come with you when you're ready."

"Promise?"

"I promise. How about that story hmm?" He didn't know if he could stay awake long enough to read a whole chapter to her, didn't even think he'd make through half of one, but she needed to sleep, he needed her to sleep so he could.

"No," she whispered. "Just hold me Daddy and leave the light on… please?"

She sounded so frightened. Lily had never once been afraid of the dark, not ever and most times she couldn't sleep with the light on, he knew he couldn't. So what was he going to do? Hmm, the lamp wasn't nearly as bright as the over head light, that would be alright if he could turn away from it… hopefully.

Once he had the over head light off, the lamp on, and her tucked in beside him, he relaxed, gently rubbing her back. She fell asleep quickly enough but he did not. He tried and tried but just couldn't do it, supposed he was too tired to sleep. He'd never really understood that saying; thought it didn't make much sense but sometimes in his life he'd reached this point. Typically he'd have a couple of very strong drinks but he couldn't do that tonight. Lily might have a nightmare or Edward or Alphonse down the hall. If he drank too much he'd not wake and be there for them.

He sighed rolling upon his back. Perhaps that was his problem, worrying over who would wake from sleep in terror.

Roy found himself minutes later down in the kitchen, Edward sitting at the table with a glass of water. "Can't sleep?" He asked heading toward the cupboard that held the cups.

"Not really, every time I close my eyes I see something I don't want too, like Lily in that coffin, or Hohenheim in the morgue, Al's empty clothes, the thing that was supposed to be my mother…"

Roy closed his eyes, pausing in his reach for a cup. All of those things were terrible, frightening things and Edward was still just a child, shouldn't have had to see them in the first place. "Ed, I know why you didn't hear Lily. She told me what happened, she was chloroformed and because she's so little and that man was so big… well it's easy to see where he could overpower her and silence her quickly."

"It doesn't change the fact that I should have been awake and watching her." Ed muttered. "You trusted her with me and I let you down."

"And you and Alphonse found her." Roy reasoned softly as he turned on the faucet. Once his cup was full he turned it off and sat beside Ed at the table. "I don't blame you, never did. We all make mistakes."

"But the ones I make someone else pays for." Ed bit quietly, clenching his fists. "Alphonse, Hohenheim, Lily, you…"

Roy sighed, he really wished Edward didn't blame himself for everything and learned to let go of things he couldn't change. No one blamed him and as far as he knew it Al was in all the way in the matter of bringing their mother back. Ed's father had given himself to insure his sons lived relatively normal lives and keep them from more heartache. He'd read the letter, Ed had given it to him. That was Hohenheim's choice not Ed's. He really didn't want to explain things to Edward again. "Ed let it go, you're not perfect, just human not a god. I thought you'd figured that out sometime ago."

Ed winced, looking away in shame.

"So, Lily's afraid to go into her room and of the dark." Roy said softly. "The dark we can work with but eventually she's going to have to go into her room. I told her I'd go with her to face that fear but I really don't think it'll be anytime soon. I can only imagine what newly developed fears she might have."

"Small enclosed spaces would be my guess," Al said coming into the kitchen. Roy hadn't even heard him come down the stairs. "Guess we won't be playing hide and seek for awhile."

"Can't sleep?" Roy asked.

Al shook his head. "I thought after so long of not being able too I'd be able too, but my head's spinning and I can't quiet it. It will be strange going home, to Resembool. I wonder how much has changed."

"Probably nothing, nothing much ever really changed there." Ed replied. "How are we going to fix all of this?" That was muttered but Roy and Al both caught it and exchanged glances of worry.

"Brother we can't bring Dad back." Al said softly.

"No, I know. I wouldn't risk losing you again."

"Slowly, together." Roy replied. This probably wasn't the time or place but he'd been thinking about it every so often, now and then. "I have something I would like to talk to you both about. It's… not a light matter…" He should just say it but he was afraid it might hurt them; though after speaking thusly he knew the boys wouldn't let him alone until he finished.

"What?" Ed asked before taking a sip of his water.

Roy hesitated and shook his head. "It's nothing really; we'll talk about it some other time. I should get back to Lily."

He started to rise from his seat when Ed caught his hand. "You brought it up, can't leave us hanging. If it's serious it's not nothing, it never is with you."

"Yeah, just tell us." Al encouraged.

Roy sighed and sat back down. "I'd…I'd like, if you agree and are okay with it…"

"Yes?" Ed prompted impatiently. "Spit it out already Dad."

"…I'd like to adopt you both," Roy finished finally.

"Didn't you already do that?" Ed asked with a frown.

"He means legally brother." Al replied.

"Oh,"

"You don't have to decide now and it is okay if you don't want too. I'm not trying to replace Hohenheim, I know I can't and I don't really want too. But I do love you both like you were my own." The room was quiet for a moment, a moment that drug over Roy's nerves. Just as he was about to get up, tell them good night, and go back to bed, Alphonse spoke with a smile.

"I've been really happy here with you, brother, and Lily. It feels like home and I've wanted to come back to it while we've been away. I didn't really know my own Dad very well, not as much as I would have liked but you've taken care of us since you came to Resembool and honestly I've kind of always thought of you like our Dad. I'll still miss our Dad and still love him but I would like very much to be your son too."

"Do you really even have to ask me this question?" Ed asked seriously.

No Roy supposed he didn't. Ed had already decided who he wanted his father to be… "Ed?"

"I'm not… no I am still angry with him, but he was my Dad and I can't change that. There was some good stuff too and dare I admit it I'll miss him but he's gone and I've thought of you as my Dad for awhile now. So you might as well just go where ever it is you need to go and get us legally yours because you're stuck with us." The last bit was said with a smile.

Suddenly the smile fell. "But could we maybe move, after Lily finally goes into her bedroom? This afternoon when we came home… going passed that house down the street…"

Roy knew exactly how Edward felt. It was like a slap in the face, a kick to the gut, and he'd dreaded going by it as well knowing Lily had been there, just a little ways away all along and none of them had known. Moving away from this place might be good for them all, not being reminded everyday.

He nodded. "I look into it. I'd like to let things settle down a little first."

"Sure," Al replied.


	27. Chapter 20:beginning anew

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter for Fetch. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm sad to close it so I, with the wonderful help of my Beta, Kristen who helped me get my head together, decided on a sequal. Thanks to her I have a beautiful introduction... So in the next few months if anyone is insterested in reading more of Roy, Ed, Lily, and Al, look for it. It will be titled _Bittersweet._**

**I's also like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are great and I wish I could hug you all in person, but since I can't hugs you this way. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Hana**

* * *

Chapter 20: beginning anew, adopting one more

It had taken two whole months before everything finally calmed and returned to somewhat of a routine and one Roy Mustang could live with. He'd received word after returning from Resembool from both Maes and General Hakuro, of the out come of Anise's case. She'd been transferred to Central while he, Lily, and the Elric's had been gone and sentenced to execution for two counts of attempted murder, arson, drug trafficking, child neglect and abuse, Roy's personal disgust molestation and somehow animal abuse. How the state had managed to work in animal abuse let alone discovered that little matter was beyond him for he'd never told anyone except for Riza what Lily had told him.

Of course it had all been carried out and taken care of while they were gone. Her accomplices, had life in prison, Mr. Lansdale, the one who helped keep Lily in a coffin would face execution at the end of the month but Roy found he just didn't care about any of them. He was focusing upon starting fresh.

He and the boys had managed to get Lily into her room after arriving home; even got her to sleep in there alone for one night and amazingly enough she didn't wake from a nightmare. But that was enough for them and Roy found a new house in East City, a slightly larger one closer to Eastern command that bordered the outskirts of the city. It had bigger yards for all three kids to play in and a nice tree in the back. The boys made a nice swing to hang from one of the branches and Edward transmuted a fence. It seemed to be the perfect house, clean of terrible memories and ready to receive new happy ones.

It was also perfect because the back yard looked out into the edge of the woods. Roy didn't know how many times he'd come home or looked up from reading in the evenings to find the house oddly quiet and find all three of his children out exploring those woods. But it didn't matter they always came home just as it was getting dark and didn't stay gone too long. They were blessedly thriving and the house was filled with laughter once again.

There were a few nightmares between all of them but they were growing fewer and farther between. Lily didn't like closets to hide in anymore, hated loud noises even less, and was still afraid of the dark but that was alright. The only thing that bothered Roy was her need to be with someone at all times but he hoped she'd grow passed that and be alright soon.

It snowed again and Roy took all three of them out to play in it, roping Havoc, Breda, Fury, and even Falman into a small snow ball fight. Lily taught Ed and Al how to make a snow dog. He showed them what Sable had taught him, the comparison between snow and people and they'd understood. Ed thought it was smart, too smart to have come directly from him, knew it had to have come from someone wiser.

Roy started looking for a new teacher for Lily and the boys, after learning that even though they had their bodies back; Edward still wanted to be a state alchemist. Well Roy couldn't very well enroll them in school and didn't really think Lily was ready for more of a public scene. A teacher who taught them at home would do just fine and could work around Ed and Al's missions as Al was dead set upon following his brother. Lily didn't like that very much but she said she could deal.

After a long discussion Roy had been convinced by Edward and Alphonse to let them handle Lily's alchemy lessons. They promised to study a variety of things and to be honest; they were both very talented and knew more than enough to pass to the state's written exam. Just because Al hadn't finished taking the exam didn't mean he didn't know what he was talking about, and well Edward was a state alchemist. But in return for this privilege they had to report in as soon as they arrived at their destinations upon missions, report in every day while they were gone, and before they left. Ed made some comment about his leash to which Roy said, "No, just making sure you come home in one piece."

Adopting the Elric's hadn't been difficult at all. He simply spoke with Kelly who put him in contact with her husband who in turn drew up all the paperwork, spoke with Ed and Al and in one week it was finished, they were officially his. They had to make the necessary change in Edward's State file but that didn't take long at all, just a simple call to Hakuro in Central who congratulated them happily.

However this evening Roy got a surprise he wasn't sure he was comfortable with when he arrive home from work. There was a strange woman awaiting him in the living room, a clatter going on in the kitchen, and as soon as he called out his return, the house grew deadly silent. Not exactly what he was looking forward too, especially after receiving a note from Riza mixed in with his paperwork, a note that asked him to meet her at eight at a restaurant. It was clearly an invitation for a date and clearly not written in her hand, almost, but definitely forged.

When he spoke to her about it, she'd said she'd received a strange letter supposedly from him, handwriting near identical coming to her from the hands of Lily when she and the boys had come up for lunch. They concluded the children were conspiring against them and decided to go on the date anyway, their first.

"What are you doing?" He called.

"Nothing Dad," Ed replied.

_Yeah right_, Roy thought and hung up his coat, toeing out of his boots. He left the open foyer to greet a woman sitting upon his sofa. She was older than he was, probably in her fifties but smiled up at him, a warm one at that. She had a nice look about her, clean and well mannered. "They won't tell me either Colonel Mustang." She said softly.

Roy nodded. "Excuse me for being rude but you are?"

"Heather Lockwood, I'm here in response to your inquiry for a teacher in the paper for your children."

"I was beginning to think no one was going to reply, thank you for coming, would you like something to drink?" He asked with a smile.

Ms. Lockwood shook her head and declined with a smile. She did however; pass him her credentials which he took thankfully. She'd taught in primary and secondary schools in Central and recently retired from a secondary school here in East City. She had a list of references as well; all principals who wrote short but good recommendations about her abilities. She was married so she wasn't a Ms. She was a Mrs. And had three children of her own.

"Don't give him that Lily, he won't like it." He heard Edward say from the kitchen.

"Just because we don't like milk doesn't mean he will hate it too. Al look at the book, won't he need it? Maybe we should warm it up." Came Lily's reply.

What _were_ they doing? And for that matter what the hell were they talking about.

"They do need milk brother," Al said.

"You should name him Spot." Ed said.

Alright that was enough. "Excuse me,"

"Of course," Mrs. Lockwood replied.

"Ed, Lily, Alphonse would you please come in here?" he called.

There was a shuffling of feet and some shifting about the kitchen before all three of them came, Lily holding something furry, brownish orange and white, in her arms. She wasn't exactly trying to hide it, but stood half behind Edward. All three of them had the same odd look, one mixed with pleading and dread, as if they thought they were going to be in trouble.

"He was all alone in the cold Daddy. We didn't find its family." Lily said softly and came to him.

Roy looked at the creature in her arms with a strange sense of dread, wondering what in the world they'd found. "He was shivering," she whispered pathetically. "I couldn't leave him." Where had he heard that before? He glanced at Al, the boy stiffed immediately and pointed to Edward, who in turn pointed to Lily. Lily narrowed her eyes at them both before turning her attention back to him.

He sighed, stuck and helpless and that look of 'please Daddy let me keep him'. "Well let me see,"

Lily carefully placed the animal upon his lap, petting its sleepy little head. Good grief it was so tiny and it was a fox! She'd brought home a kit! Of all the things… They could have gotten a dog or a cat. He was beginning to think a mouse was better because a fox was most certainly a wild animal and near as he could tell none of his children had any experience training animals.

Still it was tiny, would be defenseless, and helpless out in the snowy winter. "You're sure you looked for its mother?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other then back at him. They nodded but he could tell by their looks of caution and slight dread they had found the kit's mother and she wasn't alive anymore. "We did find its mother," Al began.

"But she was, well gone. So were the other two kits who knows what happened to the dad." Ed replied quickly and gave him the same pleading look Lily was giving him.

So they were dealing with an orphaned baby fox. "And I suppose you want to keep him?"

"That's the general idea," Ed replied as Lily nodded.

"He doesn't have anyone else Daddy. Can't we adopt him too?"

Soft chuckling sounded from Mrs. Lockwood as Roy sighed and gave in. He just didn't have the heart to turn a baby animal out into the cold on its own nor deny his kids. "Alright but he's your responsibility. You should go to the library, one of you, to read up on foxes."

"I'll go," Al said happily and ran from the living room to put on his shoes and coat.

"As for you Edward, you should look into making dinner or at least watch the kit while Lily makes it. I'll be going out tonight with Riza and we know the three of you wrote us those notes; we'll be discussing that later. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish this interview."

"Yes Daddy," Lily said excitedly and carefully lifted her new pet from his lap. "Come on big brother we have to make him a bed."

"And find a better name than spot." Roy called after them.

"Okay," Ed replied.

As soon as they were alone again, Roy turned his attention to Mrs. Lockwood. "You're hired, when can you start? The fox isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"Next Monday," she replied with a smile.

"Wonderful, thank you very much," he said with relief then showed her out.

When he found Lily and Edward, they were in the study and had the kit in a blanketed shoe box in the middle of the floor, both petting it. A fox. A real live baby fox, he'd never even seen one that small and hoped it didn't die on them.

"How about Peter?" Ed asked.

Lily wrinkled her nose. "You can't name a fox Peter."

"Why not, you named a mouse Tristan."

"Foxes need prettier names big brother." She replied matter-of-factly.

Roy snorted and knelt before them. "Brennan?"

Lily perked her brow. "I'm only seven Daddy, something I can spell consistently please."

Roy chuckled. "Bob?"

"I'm seven not three," She bit.

"Okay how about Logan or maybe Kai, Morgan?"

"Kai sounds nice," Ed agreed.

Lily sighed in thought for a moment. "I like Logan better. It's the name of the fairy prince in a book Daddy read me last year. I can spell it too."

"So it's Prince Logan?" Roy asked, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"No, just Logan. He's not a fairy but he can work for knighthood if he's good."

"Knighthood?" Ed asked. "Lily he's a fox."

"And I'm a princess and this," she motioned to the house. "Is my castle where I live with my Daddy who is king and big brothers who are princes. Where have you been?"

Hmm, Roy rather liked the title of King.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Now all we need is a queen. So Daddy go get ready and sweep Riza off her feet." Lily ordered and it was an order not to be taken lightly or in jest. She was dead serious.

"Now that I am good at, don't expect her to come home with me right away Lily, these things take time." Roy cautioned with a soft smile.

"It might but not much, you like her, she likes you, she'll be a great mom, just hide her guns." Ed replied with a grin.

Roy nodded, there would be no pointing of guns or shooting at him at home, else he'd not be safe anywhere. He certainly didn't want to have to hide behind one of the kids and he couldn't do that.

"Daddy!" Lily persisted poking at his arm. "Go,"

"Alright, alright," He said getting to his feet. He paused not really wishing to leave them at home by themselves. "Are you guys going to be alright here alone? Do you want to come along?"

Lily and Ed both exchanged annoyed glances before Lily sighed.

"You aren't afraid of her are Dad?" Ed asked with a wicked grin. "The Roy Mustang afraid of a date? I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Now wait a minute-" Roy began as Lily got to her feet with one hand upon her hip. She pointed sternly toward the door.

"Get out of that uniform and into a nice suit, then get your butt out the door. Make sure you pick up flowers too or you're in big trouble!"

For a moment Roy could only blink, did she just… She did just, he'd be damned, he'd been commanded by a seven year old. He smiled and ruffled her hair. It looked like things were really going to be okay. "Alright," he said and turned to head up to his room. They'd be just fine, he'd be just fine, and soon Riza would be with them, he was sure of it. Then everything would be… perfect. No, not perfect, he didn't want perfect, just wanted this, this feeling of ease and happiness he was feeling right at this moment. He finally had what he'd always wanted, a family of his own. He'd had it before with Sable and lost it, but who said there weren't second chances.


End file.
